List of Ideas
by yugiohfan163
Summary: This contains different chapters of different ideas I've thought of. Merely for you to enjoy and review. All kinds of new ideas.
1. Chapter 1

List of ideas

chapter 1

Idea: What if Jaden used a Viper deck instead of his canon deck?

Series: Yugioh GX

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the large city of domino city, is where we find a young Jaden Yuki walking down the sidewalk with his backpack on. He was currently making his way down to the nearest card store for his newest cards. He had seen duels when he was a little baby and had been eager to get his own deck as soon as possible. Now his parents had finally let him go out and get his very first deck.

Jaden finally made it to the store and proceeded inside. He was astonished from all the cards that were either hung on the walls or were sitting in the display cabinets waiting to be purchased. He walked over to a special section which contained special cards. These decks had already been created with certain archetypes of monsters with supporting magic and trap cards.

He saw that each deck had a picture of the best card of the deck in front of each one. Jaden looked past several ones that looked cool, but just didn't seem to suit him. He finally stopped and stared at a certain picture. It was a picture of the deck''s best card. The card depicted a blue-skinned female shaped monster, the monster had a long serpent-like tail instead of a pair of regular legs, with an orange underside of it leading up to the monster's waist. It had two large blue serpents with orange undersides as her arms. She also had blue serpents as hair instead of regular hair. She didn't have a mouth, but had golden jewelry around her neck, and as a headdress for her forehead. The area around her chest had red spots that indicated her 'assets'. The one thing that really attracted Jaden's sight was her pure red eyes.

Jaden raised his hand and waited til an elderly man walked over. "Yes young man, what can I do for you?" asked the man looking at the young child.

"I'd like to purchase that deck." replied Jaden pointing at the deck behind the serpent goddess.

"Ah, I heard that one is a little tough to master." replied the man taking the deck out of the case and putting it on the counter. "Who knows, maybe you can master it." Jaden handed the money to the man and took the deck and headed home.

(Jaden's room)

Jaden had been shuffling through his deck the moment he got home and he was already coming up with strategies for different ones. He was shuffling through his cards again when he came across the one that had a picture in front of the deck. He pulled it out and stared directly into its eyes, as though they were beckoning him.

He pulled away for a moment and saw that the card was glowing the same blue color as the female's body. He instinctively dropped it and stood back a few steps. A small orb appeared out of the card and levitated to Jaden's eye level. It then began to take shape and coil around the young duelist. The light it was emanating finally dimmed down to reveal a shocking scene to a young Jaden.

There coiled around the youth's bed and the youth himself, was none other than Vennominaga, the Deity of Poisonous Snakes. Her long serpent tail was spread out around the bed and Jaden's feet. Her two serpent arms gave a few flicks of their tongues before turning to Jaden. Vennominaga herself seemed to be gazing at Jaden with an odd glint in her piercing red eyes. The kind of glint a predator would have in the presence of their prey.

Jaden suddenly found himself lifted up close to Vennominaga's face, due to his legs being wrapped up in Vennominaga's large tail. He could feel himself shake a little on the inside with fear from being in her piercing gaze. Any moment he was waiting for her to crush him with her large and powerful tail. He had closed his eyes just encase it happened soon. He didn't want to witness the end of his life.

"What is wrong, little one?" came the soft voice of Vennominaga as the duel spirit looked at the young brown haired child as he closed his eyes. 'He must be scared.' thought the serpent creature as she gently put him near her chest and wrapped him up in what was her version of a hug. The two serpents that were her arms gently sniffed the boy before giving him a few licks, causing the youth to giggle a little.

Jaden finally had enough giggling from the two serpents licking and looked into the sharp gaze of Vennominaga, and was mesmerized by how she looked up close. He could actually feel the scales at his touch from her hug. The young lad finally heard the question at looked at the duel spirit. "Nothing. I was just caught off guard. That's all." replied Jaden with a cute pout someone his age would make.

Vennominaga found it incredibly cute and gave him a tighter, yet still gentle hug and set him down on his bed. "Sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to get out and stretch." she emphasized this point by rolling out her large tail. "I can already tell you're confused by what's going on, right?" Jaden just gave a simple nod and waited for her to continue. "Well, I'm what certain people would call a duel spirit. There are thousands of duel spirits, most of which either live in the duel monster world, or have a human partner."

This sounded interesting to Jaden, so he crawled closer to hear more about it. "Duel monsters that have a human partner are known to be called spirit partners. Which brings me to the point I'm trying to make here. Would you like to be my partner?" came Vennominaga's question as Jaden let the words sink in.

He felt completely overjoyed that a real live duel spirit wanted to be his partner. He couldn't say yes fast enough before he found himself engulfed in another gentle hug and felt her scaly skin warming up a little.

"I had waited for a while before anyone bought the deck I was in, but I didn't know my partner would be this cute." replied Vennominaga causing the young duelist to blush in embarrassment for the compliment.

Jaden let out a small yawn and sadly had to get out the warm hug and crawled under his bed sheets. Vennominaga coiled around the bed and layed herself down on the other side of the bed and let her piercing red eyes go over Jaden's cute face before she let sleep overcome them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well, hope you like this idea and all the others that will come with it.


	2. Chapter 2

List of ideas

chapter 2

Idea: What if Fenghuang managed to get a second chance by the Shuyong Tree?

Series: Kung Fu Panda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenghuang slowly opened her eyes as she felt that she was on solid ground. She looked down, and was confused to see that the ground she was on seemed to be obscured by a thick fog. Taking another look around, she saw that everywhere she turned was nothing. Literally nothing. It looked like she was standing in the middle of a blank canvas.

She turned her head around to see that she was still there. But how was that possible? The last thing she remembered was falling into a fog that the Shuyong Tree had sent her after deciding she would spend the rest of her life in oblivion.

"Am I dead? Or just, gone?" question Fenghuang to herself as she walked a little bit in circles to try and understand this.

"No, you are not dead, Fenghuang." boomed a voice that made the owl turn around and saw the Shuyong Tree stand tall before her as though it stood there for years.

"If I'm not dead, then is this where I will spend the rest of my life?" asked the owl.

"This is the realm for those who have caused so much trouble that they can no longer exist in the world. This is oblivion." replied the tree.

"If I'm really here, then why bother visiting? Come here to gloat?" asked Fenghuang with a schowl.

"No. What you tried to do with time was a horrendous crime, but I have a feeling you were meant for something of this world. You have walked the path of the prideful, but I feel your skills can benefit another individual." replied the tree.

"Oh yeah? Who?" asked Fenghuang.

"The dragon warrior." replied the Shuyong tree shocking the owl.

"What! He is my enemy, and you're saying I can help benefit him? That's crazy talk!" yelled Fenghuang.

"I know it sounds unlikely, but I believe that if you were willing to change your ways, and help train the dragon warrior, you would still be allowed a chance to live."

"And why exactly do I need to help train him? Shifu is already his master, and I was close to ending him just a few minutes ago." replied Fenghuang.

"Because, I can tell that deep inside you, there is still good. You can deny it all you want, but deep down, you wish to be noticed for your strength, but in a way so people respect you, and not fear you."

Fenghuang was about to retort, but couldn't for some reason. Was that true? Is everything the tree said true? No! It couldn't be. She was Fenghuang, strongest kung fu master in all of China!

"I find that highly unlikely." spat Fenghuang turning her back to the tree.

"Fine. You say that now, but you won't after you've had a second chance." replied the tree catching her attenton.

"What do you mean 'second chance'?" asked Fenghuang turning back around.

"I mean, I can grant you the chance to go back in time, to make up for your crimes." replied the tree.

"Really." Fenghuang gave the tree a look that showed her doubt.

"I can easily send you back in time to before Po became the dragon warrior. But in doing so, you must train him before he becomes the dragon warrior. This will help insert a sense of seriousness, so that he will take the dangers of his destiny more serious."

"So you want me to go back in time, train Po before he even becomes the dragon warrior, and that will allow me to live again?" asked Fenghuang.

"That is correct. And to be sure that you do not stray from these conditions, you will be required to wear this." the tree glowed as Fenghuang's foot glowed for a moment before it died down to reveal a golden ring around her leg. "This ring shall see what you are doing. If you happen to try and remove it, you will be banished to oblivion for the rest of your life."

"So I either take the offer to help train the panda and get my freedom, or I stay here for the rest of my life. Well the offer speaks for itself." replied Fenghuang.

"Excellent. I will send you back a month before Po is named the dragon warrior, giving you plenty enough time to help train him. I will also provide you a home and provisions for the start, but you will then be on your own. Good luck." replied the tree as Fenghuang began to glow.

"Yeah, hope I don't see ya too soon." commented Fenghuang before disappearing.

As soon as the owl was gone, the Shuyong tree continued what it left out. "Whoops, I forgot to mention that a few hearts may fly during her quest. I'll just leave that to her." replied the tree as it vanished from oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

List of ideas

chapter 3

Idea: What if Dr. Robotnik's latest plan to beat Sonic resulted in two dark characters not only becoming female, but also lusted after our blue hero and his pal Tails?

Series: Sonic the Hedgehog

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Robotnik cackled with glee as his latest plan to crush Sonic the Hedgehog was about to unfold. He sat in his chair as his robots were putting the finishing touchings on the cylinder shaped pod.

He had realized that simply using robots against him wouldn't work. He needed to use a weakness that has effected every person. Fear. He would use his newest invention to not only gather the fear of mobian citizens, but concentrate that fear into a new creation to wipe out all who stand in his way.

But, there was a catch. In order for the fear to manifest, it needed DNA to use as a medium so it could form. He smiled as one of his robots held a strand of blue and yellow hair. The DNA for Sonic, and his sidekick Tails. These pieces would be used to construct the very thing that would crush them all.

"Put the hair into the machine." ordered Robotnik as the strands were dropped into the machine. He began to type in the needed data to get his machine up and running. After making sure it was all in place, he pressed the enter key, causing the machine to power up as it read the codes.

Robotnik rubbed his hands together as the antennae on top of the machine began to suck in the nightmares that were produced by sleeping mobians. A large burst of electricity raced to the pod and began to cause a bright light that illuminated the whole lab.

A green light came on his screen, showing that his creation was complete. He stood up and walked up to the pod with glee on his face.

"Now, open the door." ordered Robotnik as his robot pressed the button to open it, but as soon as it opened, two blurs shot out and the robot was instantly smashed to pieces.

"What the-" Robotnik watched as the blue blur ran around his lab, crashing and smashing anything in its way. The yellow blur though seemed to be ripping the wires out of his computers.

"Stop them!" yelled Robotnik as his robots tried to detain the two creations, but were either smashed, or dismantled to pieces. Robotnik tried to make a run for it, but the blue blur used some of the torn wires and used them to trip him up.

He fell flat on the floor and his eyes widened as the two blurs began to mess with the energy being fed to the machine. "No!" cried the madman as the pod began to overload with the tinkering and began to go critical.

He could tell he didn't have any time to run and accepted his fate. Right before the pod exploded, the two blurs appeared in front of him, shocking him by what he was looking at.

He only had a short amount of time to see the two figures disappear from his lab before he utter a simple sentence. "What have I done?" before the pod exploded, causing the rest of the lab to go into failure, resulting in the lab and everything around it being caught in a large explosion.

Miles away, the two figures watched the explosion with glee as the moonlight revealed their forms. The first appeared similar to Sonic, except for the noticeable chest that reached out farther, showing it was female. She had the same blue fur and quills like our hero, but had red eyes that stood out from the black background of her whole eye.

The second was also female due to the white fur on her chest that bulged out like her counterpart. She appeared similar to Tails, but her eyes took the same appearance as the first. She also had a red gem attached to a strand of her hair that hung in front of her.

Sonic Exe smiled as she stretched her limbs after their little workout. You're probably wondering what was going on. Well let me explain. Due to Robotnik's machine absorbing nightmares, along with the DNA of Sonic and Tails, those factors combined had resulted in creating the feared dark version of Sonic, while bringing Tails Doll back due to someone's fear of her.

So in a way, they are the result of nightmares, and our heroes DNA mixed together. But they were different than you would believe.

"So, Kyu, how about we take a walk through town?" suggested Sonic Exe calling Tails Doll by a new name. After all, calling her Tails Doll all the time would be a mouthful, and weird considering her female gender. Which was caused by the perverted nightmares that accumulated from a large group of mobians from a strip joint.

"Maybe," Kyu tapped her chin before she gained a dark grin, "But I want to find my other half." replied Kyu licking her lips. "What about you, Exe?"

Sonic Exe was caught off guard by the new name, but it did suit her. "Alright, but I think we need to give them a little, 'surprise'." replied Exe. with a dark grin that still seemed seductive.

Kyu mirrored the smile and both began to become surrounded in a cloud of darkness before it swept them up and began its path towards Station Square.

'Ready or not Sonic/Tails, here we come.' thought the two females as our two heroes were in for a wild ride.


	4. Chapter 4

List of ideas

chapter 4

Idea: What if Sly got sent back in time during his fight with Cyrille?

Series: Sly Cooper

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sly let the sea breeze from the ocean blow against his face as he let his head drop onto the railing of the ship. You're probably wondering why Sly was stuck on a ship instead of with his friends. Well the answer was quite simple.

He and his friends along with Carmelita faced off against an art collector called Cyrille Le Paradox, a skunk who had tried to alter the Cooper Clan's history by getting his ancestors in trouble while trying t0 forge documents to make his family successful in the present.

After dealing with several of his cronies, Sly faced off against him one last time on top of his blimp. It was tough, but Sly managed to beat the skunk. The sad thing was that the skunk took his parachute, but got a one way ticket to the sea after getting hit by a jetliner.

But things weren't going his way as the vortex he created is where he fell. He blacked out for a bit after entering it, and woke up on the deck of the very ship he was currently on. The owner of the ship managed to pull his unconscious body from the wreck of the blimp as it was sinking into the sea.

The one who had saved him walked over to him and slapped him on the back. "Hey! Why the long face?" asked the voice as Sly turned to greet them. The owner of the voice was a female raccoon with a mask similar to his own, but with the right eye covered up to signify the lose of it. She wore a white blouse shirt over her body while wearing a brown belt that held her brown work pants up. She wore a pair of blue boots. She had a dagger attached to her belt that had the Cooper crook serving as the handle. This was his great ancestor, Henriette "One Eye" Cooper, master thief of the seas.

After pulling him aboard her ship, she waited til he was awake to question him. Luckily he learned the best ways to fib from numerous jobs and gave his best show. Sadly though, Henriette happened to know a few of her own tricks an could see right through him even with one eye. Seeing how he couldn't lie to one of the best, he told the truth. At first, she thought he was mad, but he swore on the Cooper clan itself that it was true. That was something that was the highest proof that a Cooper was telling the truth.

Seeing how he was determined for her to believe him, she slapped him on the back and smiled at him. "Good to see some family out here."

After that, she let him stay on her ship, provided he pull his own share around. Which he didn't have a problem with.

"Nothing, just been thinking about things." replied Sly looking out at the sea again.

Henriette knew he was thinking about his home and leaned on the railing next to him. "Look, I can't promise you'll get home. Heck, we don't have anything even close to what got you here, but I do know one thing." replied Henriette holding up her finger.

"What's that?" asked Sly who got pulled into a headlock by the female Cooper.

"You got family with ya." replied Henriette chuckling while keeping her hold on Sly who managed to get out. "Anyways, I'll be down below checking our rations. Make sure we're in the clear and signal me if we've got trouble ahead." replied Henriette walking away.

Sly cracked a smile as she headed down below. While it was unknown Whether he would get back home or not, what Henriette said was true. As long as they stuck together, anything was possible.


	5. Chapter 5

List of ideas

chapter 5

Idea: What if Taiki found a digimon that would play a bigger role later on?

Series: Digimon Fusion

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a nice and sunny day as our story's protagonist, Taiki, a young boy with spiky brown hair and goggles was taking the chance to go out and enjoy the day. What he didn't realize was that this day would change his life.

As he passed an alleyway, he stopped in his tracks as he heard something. From the sounds of it, it sounded like an animal. He made his way into the alley and could see something ahead. The soft whimpers of the creature made him get closer.

When he got closer, he was amazed to see a creature that like a cat, but completely different. It had all black fur on its body, but there were certain spots that were purple, such as small tuffs of hair on the ears, the tip of the long tail, and even stripes of said color on the tail. It also had purple gloves on its front legs. Said gloves had protrusions from each finger, like claws. They also had black stripes on them as well.

Taiki was amazed at this creature. Said creature looked at him and hissed in an attempt to scare him, but it stopped as it held its side with its glove covered paws.

"Hey, let me see." replied Taiki crouching down to get a better look.

The cat-like creature hissed again and began to crawl away from the human.

Taiki held out his hand so the cat could get his scent and trust him.

The unknown creature sniffed around Taiki's hand and could tell that he meant no harm. It reluctantly moved towards Taiki and showed its wound.

Taiki took a closer look and saw the wound. From health class, he could tell it was caused by some kind of blade.

Taiki looked the creature in the eye and said sincerely, "Let me fix that up for you."

BlackGatomon looked at the human in confusion. He wanted to heal her? His behavior was different from the other humans she had seen who looked at her with disgust or confusion. He wasn't bothered by the way she looked. This caused her to not notice him picking her up until she was pressed against his chest. She felt his body warm her own and found herself dozing off in his arms as he carried her to his house.

Taiki looked down and smiled as the feline-like creature was sleeping. He looked up and saw his house. He checked to see if his parents were home, but they weren't. Which worked for Taiki as he not need his parents asking questions while the creature was hurt.

He set the animal on the couch and began to scavenge around for towels and medicine to heal the creature.

BlackGatomon began to stir as the heat she felt was gone. She opened her eyes and saw she was someone's house. She looked over the couch to see the boy carry in a few towels and bottles on top.

"Good to see your awake." commented Taiki as he sat down next to the creature and grabbed one of the towels. "Let me take a look at that cut." replied Taiki getting in closer.

BlackGatomon scooted away while keeping her wound covered. She wasn't going to let this human try anything with her.

"I know you don't trust me, but it needs to be treated." urged Taiki.

BlackGatomon hissed as her wound flared up. Taiki took the chance and held her paw up and began to rub the cut with the alcohol coated rag.

BlackGatomon felt like rolling her eyes at his tactic. She was made of data, not tissue. The only thing his rag would do is make her fur coat smell funny.

Taiki cleaned the cut and began to apply the medicine that would fix it. After that, he began to wrap her stomach up in bandages to keep the cut covered.

"There, all done little guy." Taiki said before BlackGatomon hissed at him. "Whoops, I mean girl." replied Taiki fixing his mistake.

BlackGatomon crossed her paws as Taiki decided to sit next to her.

Taiki was still confused on what this creature and was gonna take a chance to find out. It was a silly one, but it was better than nothing.

"So, what are you exactly?" questioned Taiki who saw the feline creature turn to him.

BlackGatomon gave him an unimpressed look before replying. "I am what you humans call a digimon." replied BlackGatomon who shocked Taiki.

"Y-Y-You can talk?" asked Taiki.

"Yes, and I can do other things" replied BlackGatomon holding out her claws.

"Easy there. No need to start anything." Taiki waved his hands down for her to pull her claws away. After doing that, Taiki continued his questioning. "So, what are digimon? And where do you come from?"

BlackGatomon sighed as she should have seen this coming. She could just tell him a lie and make a run for it, but he did try to help her heal. So she might as well tell him. Not like anyone would believe him anyway.

And so, BlackGatomon began to tell the human boy all about the digital world, minus the reason as to how she got injured.

Taiki absorbed all this knowledge like a sponge and found it better and cooler than he could have imagined. Before he could ask anymore about her world, a sudden light exploded in the room to where they had to shield their eyes.

They looked after the light died down and saw a portal that seemed to be composed of 1s and 0s.

Taiki saw BlackGatomon seem to sigh before hopping off the couch and walked towards the portal. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Home." simply replied BlackGatomon who saw that Taiki looked sad. She sighed as she didn't want to stay any longer, but felt that up and leaving without thanking him was rude. She turned and surprised Taiki by giving him a hug. Taiki returned the hug and knew that he would miss her.

Soon BlackGatomon pulled away and began to walk to the portal. Before she entered, she turned and gave Taiki a wink while sticking her tongue out and jumped into the portal.

Taiki watched the portal close and felt sad, but happy. He had made a new friend. He would soon realize that he forgot to get her name and introduce himself. But it would be years later that he would say one phrase that made sense.

"A person's name is something special. So it should be said by those closest to you."

He would soon realize how much that phrase truly meant in a few years time.


	6. Chapter 6

List of ideas

chapter 6

Idea: What if Little Beeper ended up becoming a girl from a meteor?

Series: Tiny Toon Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a clear day in the world of Acme Acres as we see young Calamity Coyote tinkering away at his latest trap.

His newest idea involved a trapdoor, sticky maple syrup, and a large boiling pot.

Calamity smiled as he looked at the blueprints. He would put bird seed on the trapdoor, causing Little Beeper to run right into the maple syrup. Then all he would need to do is throw the lever, letting the trapdoor go down toward a large boiling pot.

Calamity had just finished with the syrup and was putting the bird seed down. He could hear the roadrunner down the street and hid in a bush to watch as his plan work.

He saw the young roadrunner run right into the syrup and began to enjoy the free meal. Calamity rubbed his hands together and pulled the lever. Calamity waited to see the trapdoor drop, but saw it didn't move. He kept pulling it up and down, but still nothing.

It was at that exact moment that both toons noticed something up in the sky. They saw it get bigger and realized that it was a meteor!

Calamity saw it go straight towards Little Beeper and felt dread. He merely wanted to trap him, not get him killed.

He rushed out of the bush and tried to get the roadrunner out of there, but saw the bird shake its head no. Calamity was shocked that the bird he had chased after for years refuse his help.

Little Beeper knew that he couldn't move. This syrup was much tougher than glue. He knew Calamity could get hurt and picked up the coyote and flung him away, just as the meteor landed on him.

Calamity landed on his stomach and was stunned to see the space rock. It radiated a pink glow that seemed to die down before it began to crack. The rock broke apart like dust in the wind and left behind a crater that an unconscious Little Beeper was in.

Calamity rushed down to see if his best friend/rival was alright. When he got to his side, Calamity's jaw dropped literally to the ground.

The roadrunner looked way different than before. He now had on a pair of ballerina slippers instead of his regular sneakers. His body also appeared to be more curvy that some of the girls at school had. The feathers on the back of his rear stood up in a plume shape. He also gained red lipstick on his yellow beak, while the feathers on his head now dipped down to cover his right eye. Said feathers now had a pink bow on top. He also seemed to have eyeshadow on his eyelids as they were closed.

Calamity didn't know how, but that meteor had somehow turned Little Beeper into a girl!

Calamity could see Little Beeper's eye begin to open and could only think of one thing at the moment.

'This can't be good.'


	7. Chapter 7

List of ideas

chapter 7

Idea: What if the Chaotix became girls from a Chaos Emerald?

Series: Sonic the Hedgehog

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a slow day for the Chaotix as Vector and Espio were currently laying about. Vector had his head resting on the deck while Espio was leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed. Charmy had gone out to pick up the mail, so it was just the two of them.

"Sheesh, when are we gonna get a call?" groaned Vector who was bored out of his mind.

"Not sure. Nothing else to do but wait." replied Espio closing his eyes.

"I know, but it's getting on my nerves." replied Vector.

Before Espio could say that most things got on his nerves, they heard the door open and saw Charmy walk in with a package in his arms.

"Hey guys! We got something!"

"What is it?" Asked Vector as he and Espio immediately went over the Package, which Charmy had dropped after he went inside.

"I don't know boss. Should we open it?" Charmy asked as Espio looked serious.

"We could do so, but then again it could be a trap, so we should be careful..." The chameleon said, but then he saw Vector opening the package like nothing! "V-vector! What are you-?!"

"Sorry Espio, but I can't wait any longer or I'll die of boredom!" Screamed the crocodile as he ripped off the box and the package dropped into the ground, which was revealed soon to be a chaos emerald. "A chaos emerald?! WOOHOO!"

"Wait, why would there be a chaos emerald sent to us?" questioned Espio who found it way odd.

"Who cares? With something like this, we could get practically anything we wanted." Vector reached in and pulled the power source out.

"Vector, I don't think you should..." Espio's sentence was cut off as the emerald began to glow brighter and brighter.

"Vector! That things gonna..." Espio was cut off once again as the emerald's light got too bright and began to have cracks appear in it before a sudden explosion engulfed them and their base.

Meanwhile, near there Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were relaxing after having defeated Eggman once again, but then they saw a explosion cloud near them.

"What was that?!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise.

"That was near the Chaotix base!" Tails gasped as Knuckles got serious.

"Now what would they have done...?" The echidna wondered before he saw Sonic and Tails going towards the explosion place. "Hey! WAIT FOR ME!"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles hurried to the base and saw a large wreckage there.

"Whoa. What happened here?" questioned Tails as they spread out and looked around for the Chaotix.

Sonic used his super speed to do a thorough search. Tails used his twin tails to fly high and to get a better vantage point. Knuckles used his strength to knock away some rubble that was all over the place.

It took a minute before each one stopped and yelled, "Found something!"

Each of them were stunned at what they found. It was the Chaotix, but something was way different.

Knuckles found Vector, but his body now had less muscle and was more curvier than before. His chest had also expanded to where he had a pair of c-cup breasts that were covered by a black corset styled tank top that had yellow laces keeping it together while it revealed a decent amount of cleavage.

He also had a pair of black pants with a yellow line going down the side. His footwear had become a pair of black platform-like shoes. On top of his head was a pair of orange sunglasses. The gloves and headphones stayed the same.

Knuckles' jaw dropped as Vector didn't look like a guy at all. He had become a girl! 

Sonic himself was stunned that Espio was wearing a more revealing outfit. For one, he actually had something covering his chest. That something appeared to be breasts. He was wearing a sleeveless kimono that was held together with a sash at the bottom of it. He also had a pair of black shirts that were short enough to show off his long legs that were currently clad in a pair of fishnet stockings that lead down to his feet that were now wearing a pair of purple wooden sandals. He also seemed to have longer eyelashes than normal.

"Espio, is a girl?" Sonic was stunned, but not anymore than a certain fox.

Tails was very shocked at Charmy's new form, which at first didn't looked so different from her previous male form, but it was curvier with a more femenine face, breasts and longer hair.

"C-charmy? Is that you?"

It was at that moment that the now female Chaotix all opened their eyes before sitting up. Each one stared at the one that found them.

A single thought rang through the three males as they all saw a strange glint go through each one's eyes.

'This isn't good.'


	8. Chapter 8

List of ideas

chapter 8

Idea: What if the three admirals were female and grew interested in Luffy when he comes to save Ace?

Series: One Piece

Pics of female admirals can be found on Devinatart by romit15.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Currently things were hell in marineford, the strongest marine base at the moment and the place where Ace D. Roger, the son of the pirate king Gol D. Roger and member of Whitebeard's crew was held in for execution.

And while the security was very tight, with all the Shichibukai and the fleet admirals themselves present, they were still surprised when the Whitebeard's pirates appeared alongside all their allies, ready to fight in a war to save the pirate king's son!

Sitting in three chairs reserved for them, is where we find each female admirals as they watched the pirates begin the fight. Each of the female admirals was about as tall as the pirate empress, Boa Hancock herself, but each wore a different color to match their devil fruit powers.

The first was Kisaru. She had black hair that reached down to her chin and wore a pair of gold-amber tinted sunglasses. Her attire consisted of a marine coat draped over her yellow suit that had a green shirt under it with a muave tie. Her noticeable d-cup breasts were displayed with the shirt over them and the tie going in between them. She also had a yellow skirt on and had her legs bare that showed unblemished skin that led down to her black high heeled shoes.

The second was Aokiri. She also had black hair, but it fanned out at the tips. She had a sleep mask on her forehead to display her laid back nature. Her attire consisted of a marine coat draped over her white buttoned up vest that had a long-sleeved navy blue shirt underneath; this did nothing but pronounce her modest d-cups. Her skirt matched her vest and left her legs just as bare like Kisaru. She donned similar black shoes like Kisaru, but they were regular shoes for woman.

The final one, Akarin sat there with a scowl on her face as she had her arms crossed. She had short black hair that was done in a bun-like style on the back part of her head. This part was obscured by a white marines cap she had on. Her attire consisted of a marine coat over her maroon colored double-breasted suit that had a red rose on the left buttonhole. She didn't have a tie, but instead had her flower-patterned shirt unbuttoned that revealed a decent amount of her cleavage that belonged to her d-cup breasts that also strained against her suit. Her skirt was red like her suit and she had black black shoes that were similar to Aokiri's.

"So Whitebeard has finally arrived..." Akarin said seriously as they saw the legendary pirate and leader create a giant wave with the powers he got from the Gura-Gura no Mi. "Aokiri..."

"Alright, alright..." Aokiri said lazily before she jumped over the air, facing the giant wave before she used her devil fruit powers to freeze the wave. "Ice wave!" She said before getting in front of the ships and freezing the water before them, making them unable to move. "Here you go..."

"Nice! It's my turn then!" Kisaru said with a grin as she became a light bolt and appeared above the Moby Dick before unleashing her "Yata no Kagami!" and sent thousands of lighting bolts towards Whitebeard, who stood there unfazed before a blue and yellow phoenix clashed with the bolts before they were dispersed.

"If you think you're gonna touch him..." Said the phoenix before he transformed back into a blonde man with a long-sleeved purple jacket that showed his chest with Whitebeard's symbol, a white sash and maroon pants, known as Marco, Whitebeard's First Mate. "...then think again!"

Akarin kept her frown in place as she saw the pirates begin their run on the frozen bay. "I won't let them pass." Akarin saw Mihawk send a strong wave at Whitebeard, which ended up getting blocked by Diamond Jozu. He retaliated by making a break in the ice and lifted up a large piece of it before hurling it at her.

"Dai Funka." Akarin's fist became pure lava before it grew to large proportions. She threw it at the iceberg and hit it, immediately melting it before the lava on it exploded and began to rain down on the pirates.

"AAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A voice screamed as everyone stopped fighting to see...a falling ship with pirates in it?!

"MUGIWARA, YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!" Screamed a panicking Buggy as he held into number 13.

"OI, DON'T WORRY!" Grinned a very familiar Luffy as he was falling. "I'M A RUBBER MAN, SO I'LL BE FINE!"

"YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF!" Accused #13 in panic.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR GIVING HIM THE SHIP WHEEL, IVANKOV!" Growled Don Crocodile.

"DON'T ACCUSE ME, CROCODILE!" Snapped Emporio Ivankov.

Everyone watched with shock, open jaws (mostly Luffy's grandfather, Garp) or interest (Boa and the 3 admirals).

Everyone watched as the ship crashed into the ice and saw not only Luffy, but Crocodile, Buggy the clown, #13, Emporio Ivankov, even Jibe, and a large group of prisoners.

"AAAACCCCCEEEEE!" yelled Luffy who saw his brother from his spot in the plaza. "I'M HERE TO GET YOU OUT!


	9. Chapter 9

List of ideas

chapter 9

Idea: What if there wasn't one, but three girls going yandere for Yuki?

Series: Mirai Nikki

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukiteru Amano, or just Yuki, was running away alongside Yuno Gasai, Keigo Kurusu and Mnene Uryu while he was holding Tsubaki Kasugano in bridal style, much to Yuno's and Minene's envy while thinking how he ended up like that. 

Originally he had just been a lonely normal student, until he was pulled into this crazy war that involved each participant using a different diary. He had been saved by Yuno due to her diary, and was happy that he found a fried, then it became crazy when he saw a terrifying sight in one of the rooms in her house. He kept his mouth shut and proceeded to feign affections for her.

Then came the time where he, Yuno, and Keigo came to this shrine to capture Minene, who was also a diary holder. But then came the part where Tsubaki revealed that she wanted him to protect him since he could change the outcome of things. After hearing of her sad tale, he decided to save her, much to her and Yuno's shock.

And that's why as soon as Yuki and Yuno killed the 6th diary owner (Not knowing yet that Tsubaki was about to double cross them), Yuki used some smoke bombs and before Tsubaki knew it, she was being held bridal style by Yuki (much to Yuno's envy) as he was taking her away from the cult!

Soon thy were joined by Keine and Minene, with Keine telling them that he managed to get the purple haired girl out by approaching the distraction given by Yuki taking Tsubaki to kill the guards and save Minene.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you know it's pointless? Just leave me." requested Tsubaki.

"I won't do that. You suffered too much here, and that's why we're getting you out of here." replied Yuki with conviction.

Tsubaki's eyes widened at that. She looked away from Yuki's face, but unconsciously snuggled into his chest.

Meanwhile, the others saw that moment, and while Keigo thought that it was a cute moment, both Yuno and Minene had different ideas in mind:

'THAT GODDAMNED SKANK!' Mentally snapped Yuno, while remembering how Yuki became her hope after all the damage she took from her abusive parents until she caged them (unknowingly killing them as well), and that's why_'I WON'T LET ANYONE, INCLUDING THAT PRIESTISS, TAKE MY YUKI AWAY!'

'HOW DARE SHE ENJOY HIM?!' Frowned Minene while remembering the fight against Yuki and Yuno before she lost, but the instead of letting Yuno kill her, Yuki stopped that girl and sparred her, surprising her before he told her that he wanted to stop the Diary war without killing any innocent people, which made her blush. 'Innocent...Yuki thinks I'm innocent...that's why I WON'T FAIL HIM!'

The group of diary holders kept running from the cult and managed to get into Keigo's police car and drove off while the rest of the cops kept the cult members at bay and began arresting them.

"Whoo, that was close." replied Keigo.

"Yeah, but we need to hide out somewhere before planning our next move." suggested Minene.

"Like where?" asked Tsubaki.

"My house!" chimed in Yuno with a smile.

Meanwhile, a certain god of time was watching the events happen and couldn't help but chuckle.

"This is definitely getting interesting."

xxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

List of ideas

chapter 10

Idea: What if Naruto's inner emotions were female and became real?

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Sakura-chan, want to go out?" asked Naruto to his crush. He had woken up in a good mood today and had decided to take the chance to ask his teammate out on a date.

"Are you kidding? Why would I go on a date with you?" asked Sakura with a disgusted look. "Baka! Only Sasuke has the chance of getting with me! You on the other hand don't have a chance!" yelled Sakura slapping Naruto and walking away.

While Naruto held his cheek with pain in his eyes, several villagers took the chance to pour salt onto the wound.

"Hey look, the demon brat was rejected by a girl!" Mocked a villager as the rest laughed.

"Of course he would be rejected, after all he's a mere brat!" Mocked another villager as Naruto teared up.

"Yeah, I mean, who would love some idiotic ninja wannabe like him~?" Laughed a female villager as they laughed.

But then a strong KI smashed through, making the laughing villagers go pale with fear and look afraid at Naruto, who's mere expression showed...nothing!

But despite showing nothing, that expression made the villagers scared enough to the point where they wished to be killed rather than endure that look anymore!

Then eventually Naruto ran away to his home, leaving several fainted villagers and the rest shaking up...until:

"So, what was so funny about the brat that I'M training?" Growled a voice as the remaining villagers looked at a serious Jiraiya and some ANBU behind him. "Please...MAKE. ME. LAUGH!"

Naruto didn't pay attention to the yells of the villagers as he ran into his apartment and closed the door with tears falling down his face.

"Why...Why does this keep happening?" asked Naruto to himself as he sat down with his knees pulled up to his chest and let his sadness out.

(Mindscape)

What Naruto didn't realize was that a certain biju was hearing everything from what his container heard.

'While I might be considered evil, even I think that those fools went too far...' Growled inwardly the biju as it, while not so fond of it's actual vessel, felt a bit sad about the blonde. And that's why it decided to give Naruto some of it's chakra, just to cheer him up. 'Don't think I do this because I like you or anything, brat...'

But then the beast noticed in shock how it's chakra was being absorbed AND divided into nine beings based on the boy's strongest emotions, which were: Anger, Sorrow, Pride, Greed, Seriousness, Shyness, Honesty/Loyalty, Love and Happiness!

Meanwhile, Naruto, upon feeling the kyubi's chakra alongside something strange, couldn't stay awake any longer and fainted.

Naruto soon awoke to the inside of what appeared to be a sewer and spotted nine individuals in the shadows. They stepped forward and were illuminated by the small torches on the walls. The shocking thing was that each was a girl, but bared a small resemblance to himself. Each one also had a jumpsuit like his own, but a different color for each one.

The first one had pink hair more beautiful than Sakura's that was pulled into a ponytail. Her jumpsuit was pink like her hair. She seemed to try and keep her face hidden.

The second one had spiky hair like his own but colored black. Her jumpsuit was colored black. She had her arms crossed with a serious look on her face. Her eyes also were the same kind as Sasuke's bloodline.

The third one had blonde hair like his own that was short enough to where it covered one of her eyes. Her jumpsuit was colored maroon and she seemed to give Naruto a smile that was sweet, yet odd.

The fourth one had red hair that looked like she just woke out of bed. Her jumpsuit was purple and she had a happy smile stretched across her face.

The fifth one had lime yellow hair pulled in twin ponytails and a green jumpsuit. She had a look of avarice in her eyes as she looked at him.

The sixth one had brown-bronze hair that flown freely and wore a golden and silver jumpsuit. She had a look of determination and truth similar to his in her eyes.

The seventh one had sky blue hair that was apparently damaged and a dark blue jumpsuit. She had a very sad look on her face that made Naruto want to hug her and never let her go.

The eight one had silver-white hair pulled in a braid, red eyes, pale skin and wore a beige jumpsuit. Her look was one of pride (Similar to a certain few people he sadly knew) and enjoyment.

The ninth one had orange hair similar to a flame and wore a burnt orange jumpsuit. She had a look of thin patience that neared in anger

"W-Who are you all?" asked Naruto to all nine of them.

"I'm joy!" yelled the purple haired one first.

"Pride." greeted the silver haired girl.

"Shy." whispered the pink haired girl.

"Greed." mused the lime green haired girl.

"Serious." Frowned the black haired girl.

"Sorrow..." Whispered the blue haired girl.

"Love, darling~!" Grinned the blonde haired girl.

"Loyalty, sir!" Said the brown-bronze haired girl.

"Anger, what about it?!" Snapped the red haired girl.

"OH! It's so nice to see you for the first time!" yelled Joy who hugged Naruto with a tight grip.

"U-um, maybe you should be gentler?" suggested Shy.

"C-can't breath." whispered Naruto from Joy's tight hug.

"Enough!" Loyalty managed to pry the two of them off and let Naruto catch his breath before turning to Joy. "You need to be more calm to the boy!"

"Indeed," Seriouness said while frowning. "Don't you remember that his heart was recently broken by that...idiotic fangirl?"

"THAT BITCH! I'LL KILL HER IF I SEE HER AGAIN!" Anger roared as her hair floated in nine-tails, scaring Naruto, Shy and Sorrow.

"...Please calm down..." Sorrow said in a faint voice, making Anger begrudgingly calm herself.

"Don't worry darling~! I will comfort you~!" Love said as she hugged his right arm, making Naruto blush a bit from her body hugging him.

"If anyone's gonna comfort him, then it's gonna be me!" Said Pride as she hugged his left, making Love frown and them to start a tug-of-war with the blonde as the rope.

"Now, now, you're gonna kill him like that..." Greed said as both girls froze up before releasing Naruto and apologizing, "Besides he's MY treasure~!" Finished the green dressed girl as she hugged him.

While Naruto was wondering what the heck was going on, Kyubi snickered at this scene but knew he needed to get his container on track.

"Oi! Behind you brat!" yelled Kyubi startling the blonde and causing him to turn around with a shocked look on his face.

"EH, Kyubi?! What's going on?!" Naruto asked as he saw Loyalty held both Anger and Pride, who got into a fight.

"Well..." Kyubi began before explained him about how his chakra mixed with his emotions after Sakura's rejection, making these girls came to life.

"WHAT! THEN THESE GIRLS ARE BASICALLY ME AS GIRLS!" yelled Naruto.

That yell made all the girls blush followed by several reactions:  
-Love smiled tenderly.  
-Joy grinned a lot.  
-Shy fainted.  
-Sorrow made a bittersweet smile.  
-Loyalty developed a double take.  
-Pride smirked.  
-Greed laughed.  
-Seriousness sighed.  
-Anger growled.

'Wow! He sure looks surprised!' thought Joy.

'It makes sense that he would be like that.' thought Seriousness.

'Now he may gaze upon my beauty!' thought Pride.

'What's that suppose to mean?' thought Anger gritting her teeth.

'O-oh my...' Thought Shy as she tried to make herself disappear.

'Is he surprised?' Thought Sorrow.

'Now he'll know why he's mine!' Thought Greed.

'I-is he serious?!' Thought Loyalty after recovering.

'Now we'll be together, darling~!' Thought Love as her eyes became hearts.

Before Naruto could get another word in, he found himself ejected from his mind.

(Real world)

Naruto soon awoke in his normal body and got up, but noticed something. He turned and was slack jawed at seeing the nine girls from his mind in the open!


	11. Chapter 11

List of ideas

Idea: What if Carnage picked Mary Jane as his new host?

Series: Spiderman

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Jane sat there inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. carrier as she let what just happened minutes ago sit in her mind.

'He saved her...said he couldn't live without her...than what am I to him?' wondered MJ as the tears came in streams down her face.

What MJ failed to know was that the lab on the carrier housed a red symbiote that had been found during the battle and was currently in containment, but not for long.

The red symbiote repeatedly smashed on it's container glass until it broke and then it threw itself onto a nearby scientist and suffocated him before escaping the lab.

Then the symbiote spoted MJ nearby and found within her a potential host.

MJ barely heard the symbiote come close to her as her sobbing clouded the noise it made. Once she pulled her hands away, she saw it on the floor and was about to scream, but that was the moment the symbiote chose to jump on her.

MJ struggled as the red substance hooked itself onto her skin and over her clothes.

'Get off!' yelled Mary in her head as she tugged at the organism with all she had. 

'No need to be so wild, baby~!' A dark and wild voice chuckled in MJ's mind, surprising her.

'W-who are you?!' She asked.

'Well, you may know me as CARNAGE!' Screamed at the end the psychotic symbiote.

'But, how are you here?' asked MJ.

'My old partner kept wasting my powers, so I left him. Bastard got killed without me~!' responded Carnage. 

'Then why are you with me?' MJ asked aggravated.

'Because I felt that you could be my next partner~!'

'What! Forget that!' thought MJ who continued to struggle with the symbiote to try and free her body.

'Oh? So you're fine with just letting that tramp take what's yours?' asked Carnage.

That seemed to calm MJ down enough to hear him out.

'What do you mean?' asked MJ.

'I mean, let's be partners, and I can guarantee you an opportunity to take back Spiderman.' tempted Carnage. 

MJ then thought about the benefits and counters of the deal:

On the benefits, she wouldn't only have powers similar to Peter's, but also she wouldn't be a "lady in distress" anymore. But on the counters, she would be exposed to the madness of the symbiote.

Then MJ remembered how Black Cat managed to steal HER Spidey, angering her.

'LIKE HELL I'LL LET HER TAKE PETER FROM ME!' She thought before replying to Carnage and saying, 'I accept!'

Carnage grinned at the answer and began to mold around MJ like any other symbiote. Except when he was done, she looked like a model, but a deadly one at that. Her hair was now styled into a long ponytail that reached her back. Her clothing had changed to a red bodysuit that left her stomach and the inner parts of her chest bare, showing an ample amount of cleavage. She had red claws at the end of her fingertips for close range combat, while her feet now wore red high-heeled shoes. She gained a red line that went over her nose and her cheeks before stopping.

The new symbiote wearing MJ looked at herself before grinning and jumping off the carrier into the infected city with a purpose in mind:

'I'm coming for ya, Peter!'


	12. Chapter 12

List of ideas

chapter 12

Idea: What if Ichika had met several girls when he joins Chifuyu in going to Germany?

Series: Infinite Stratos

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's go Ichika, we need to get there soon!" Shouted a beautiful, but stern young woman with long black hair and black eyes with pale skin and wore a business suit. She was Chifuyu Orimura, one of the strongest (if not THE strongest) IS user in the entire world and former champion of Mondo Gosso.

"R-right, Chifuyu-nee!" Said a young boy with black hair, brown eyes and regular skin wearing a black and white uniform. He was Ichika Orimura, Chifuyu's younger brother and (unknowingly to him at the time) a possible IS user.

Right now they were in Germany as part of a deal that Chifuyu did with the germans that, in exchange for them helping her rescue Ichika when he was kidnapped, she would teach some of their soldiers to use the IS.

As the two siblings walk into the base after getting clearance, they saw a group of girls being ordered by a girl with bluish hair and with a military cap on to show she was in charge. She had an eye patch over her left eye just like the rest of the group.

Said group consisted of a long white haired girl, a blonde haired girl, a black haired girl, a brown haired girl with pigtails, and a red haired girl.

They all wore a sleeveless dark green and gray IS uniform with some military armor on their arms, knees and legs.

"So you'll teach these girls, Chifuyu-nee?" Asked a curious Ichika as Chifuyu nodded and went to the girls, whom upon noticing their teacher arrive, got in file.

"Good to see you Chifuyu." replied the blue haired woman.

"You too, Fumiko. Are these the cadets?" asked Chifuyu.

"Yes. All of you will now say your name to your new instructor!" yelled Fumiko.

"Yukari!" yelled the red haired girl.

"Setsuko!" yelled the black haired girl.

"Alice!" yelled the blonde

"Maria!" yelled the brown haired girl.

"Laura!" finished the white haired girl.

"Now pay attention, cadets!" Fumiko yelled as she pointed to Chifuyu and Ichika. "The woman over here is your newest trainer, Chifuyu Orimura!" That made the girls, especially Laura, grin happily. "And the boy near her is Ichika Orimura, Chifuyu's little brother, but even so you will treat him the same way as Chifuyu-sensei, understand?!"

"HAI!" The girls yelled with a military bow.

"Chifuyu, you can take over from here." replied Fumiko.

"Thank you." Chifuyu turned to the line of girls and grew serious. "Alright! I want all of you to do several laps around this whole base before we train! That includes you Ichika." replied Chifuyu turning to her brother.

"Hai!" yelled the girls and Ichika as they began their run around the base.

Soon Ichika barely managed to reach the girls, whom kept running without being tired a bit, making the boy wonder how much they were trained.

'They must be very good at sports...' Ichika thought before he accidentally stared at their butts, making him blush.

'What is he looking at?' Wondered Alice with a confused look.

'Don't tell me that he's-?!' Fumiko frowned with a small blush.

'How naughty the instructor's brother is~!' Grinned Yukari.

'W-why is he looking at me like that?' thought Marie in a shy way.

'I hope he's not doing it on purpose...' Setsuko thught seriously.

'I-is there something wrong for him to look at me?' Laura asked mentally. 

Soon all of them stopped there running after hearing Chifuyu blow the whistle and took a moment to catch their breath.

"Ichika, take it easy. You still can't use an IS so you need to be more careful." advised Chifuyu.

"Ok, Chifuyu-nee." replied Ichika walking away to find some place to cool off. What he didn't realize was that he was walking into a hangar that held the bases IS units.

While walking through the hangar, Ichika was thinking about the girl's butts he stared at, and suddenly blushed as those strange feelings returned full force.

'W-why am I thinking that?!' Tried to understand the boy before he touched an IS, which soon activated surprising Ichika and making him fall to the floor in shock.

It was at that exact moment that his sister came running into the hangar with a few soldiers, and all of them were stunned silent at seeing Ichika donned in an IS.

"Erm...Chifuyu-nee, what's going on?" Ichika asked rather awkwardly as Chifuyu tried to say something before eventually sighing and putting a hand in her head.

'Great...just great...I can already see Tabane laughing about this...' Frowned the former Mondo Gosso Champion as she saw her newest students look at her little brother in shock.

'He's using an IS!' thought all of them in shock as their very future would change with that new info.


	13. Chapter 13

List of ideas

chapter 13

Idea: What if three Yunos were in the series instead of just one?

Series: Mirai Nikki

-First Yuno/Ichi: Wears A Brown Detective Jacket Over Her Dress. Uses Mainly Knifes.  
-Second Yuno/Ni: Wears Just The Blue Dress And Has Darker Hair In 2 Pigtails. Uses Mainly Axe.  
-Third Yuno/Sany: Wears A Purple Sleeveless Dress And Has Short Hair. Uses Mainly Guns.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuno kept her eyes peeled as she darted towards her house. After winning the battle in her world, she used her new found powers and went back in time to take the place of her past self so she could be with Yuki.

She kept an eye out for her past self and spotted her walk into the house. Yuno knew where the best things to use as weapons were stored, so she didn't need to worry about failing. She quietly walked up the door and used her own key to unlock it and made sure to keep silent as she headed towards the kitchen to grab a knife. 

But just as Yuno managed to pick up a knife, the lights unexpectedly went on as the surprised pink-haired yandere looked at...HERSELF!

Meanwhile the second Yuno at first wondered who could be in her house that late, so she grabbed an axe that she kept with herself and heard some sounds in the kitchen, so she went and put the lights on...but she didn't expect to see another her that wore a brown cloak over a blue dress similar to her's!

Both Yunos stayed where they were and waited for a reaction from the other one.

The first Yuno slowly moved her hand to a smaller knife and chucked it at the second Yuno's head. She ducked and brought her axe up and tried to chop the first Yuno, but she dodged it as the axe broke the counter. She used the bigger knife to try and stab the second Yuno, but she let go of the axe and grabbed the first Yuno's wrist and both of them found themselves staring each other on the eye while trying to take the knife.

"YOU BITCH!" They both roared before looking at each other awkwardly.

"So..." The second Yuno began during their cease-fire, "Since we're apparently the same person, what should we call each other?"

"Well..." The first Yuno then thought before grinning and saying, "I'll be called Ichi while you could be Ni, what do you think?"

The now named Ni grinned, "Alright then!" And soon both Yuno tried to kill each other again while avoiding or blocking each other's attacks.

It soon went on until the kitchen and living room was trashed and both Yuno were hunched over trying to catch their breath.

"You...are just as good...as I thought." gasped Ichi.

"Thank...you?" wondered Ni.

Both panted some more before they sat on the couch, which was miraculously intact from the fight, as they rested to recover some breath.

"So...why are you here? And why did you want to kill me?" Ni asked her other self as Ichi stood silent before sighing and decided to tell her other self the truth.

"Not long from now, you'll be pulled into a game where you put your very life on the line. Yuki will also be part of it." replied Ichi.

Ni gasped but clutched her hand at that.

"I came here to kill you because I knew what would happen, and I wanted to keep Yuki safe." replied Ichi. 

"I see..." Ni said before she remembered Yuki, and how he became her hope in her miserable life before looking at Ichi, and knowing that her feelings were the same as hers, she thought up a possible solution until a crazy, but maybe good idea, went inside her. "Well, since we both care about Yuki, and we can't trust anyone except ourselves...why not share him?"

Ichi was actually shocked at her other self's idea before she could answer by only saying; "W-what?!" 

"Think about it. We can't stand any other girl near him, and we can protect him when the game happens. And we can't really get jealous of ourselves cause that would be silly." grinned Ni.

Ichi mulled the thought over and found herself liking it. Sure she would have to share Yuki, but it would be with herself, the only other girl she would be able to trust. She turned to Ni and shook her outstretched hand. "Deal."

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?!" Screamed a voice as Ni and Ichi turned to see Ushio and Saika Gasai, their abusive relatives who watched in horror the destroyed living room before turning to their daughter, ready to 'discipline' her but they were shocked to see TWO of them!

Yet both Ichi and Ni looked at each other as they remembered the torture these people had caused before they nodded to each other and they dashed towards their 'parents' before knocking them out and proceeding to put them in the same cage that they had been in.

And soon screams of pain and dark laughs could be heard from the Gasai residence as both Yunos finally got their revenge on their abusive relatives.

fter several hours of their torture session, Ichi and Ni sat on he couch to discuss matters concerning Yuki.

"So, how do we get Yuki to like us?" asked Ni.

"Well, it may be more difficult than you think. Since I came back here, this will effect everyone. Two possible scenarios could happen. Both of us and Yuki may get sent to a third world, or another Yuki from that same world will come back here." replied Ichi.

And then they heard a sound similar to a window being crashed, making both Yunos stand up and look around before noticing a light on top of them and see another Yuno!

The third Yuno didn't looked so different of them, but wore a sleeveless purple and black dress with shorter hair and paler skin as she looked at her counterparts in surprise before falling down as the light dissipated.

Ichi and Nii got up to help the third Yuno who stumbled a little before looking at them.

"What's going on? Why do you look like me?" asked the third Yuno.

"I'm Ichi and this is Ni. We're you, but from different worlds." started Ichi.

"And we both plan to help our Yuki during the dangerous game that's going to come up." finished Ni.

"Wait? Yuki? I know him from my class, but I didn't pay that much attention to him."

Both Ichi and Ni were surprised about what the third Yuno, or Sany as Ichi called her, had said before they wondered what kind of life she had lived.

"So Sany..." Ichi began, as the now named Sany was curious, "How were your foster parents like?"

"Oh, they actually treated me as if I was their own daughter!" Sany said happily as the other two's eyes widened. "At first they were abusive, but then I managed to get my mother a job at the bank, and they became better people! Why?" She finished asking as both Ichi and Ni sighed before telling her how their parents were like.

For minutes, Ichi and Ni told Sani all about their own treatment from their parents. Sani of course was stunned into silence from all it. The parents that raised her were nothing like that. But considering she was staring at two versions of herself, it only made sense that she was indeed in an alternate world. 

"I see..." Sany said slowly before sighing. "To be sincere, I thought what you said couldn't be true...yet this IS another world, so as much as it pains me I understand your pain..."

Both Yunos smiled before hugging their other self, calming her down before sitting on the couch.

"So, how did you came to love Yuki?" Asked Sany curiously as both Ichi and Ni blushed.

"Well, he made me a promise in my world, and that's when I began to cling to him for hope. I wanted to be with him to be a friend and because I wanted him to love me." replied Ichi.

"I'm the same way. I wanted him to like me because he was like me. All alone." replied Ni.

"Fascinating..." Sany said before smiling, "Now I'm interested in seeing to see how Yuki is like~!"

Ichi and Ni smiled before they all discussed how to get Yuki for them before going to get asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

This will be a oneshot until we get enouh reviews, in which case we'll make it a full story.


	14. Chapter 14

List of ideas

chapter 14

This story is mainly Element-Overlord's idea, so make sure to give him more credit.

Idea: What if Harry met someone very familiar early on while at the Dursley's?

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Now we're in a house of London, England, where a certain wizard boy lived alongside his 'relatives'.

'Why? Why do I have to suffer like this...?' Asked himself a young boy of 7 years old with black hair, green eyes, pale skin with several marks of abuse, a thunderbolt mark on his head, and wearing rags way to big for him. This boy was Harry Pother, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, and currently someone who was in hell.

Now you all may wonder WHY such a boy was like that (But then again some of you already know the story so you may want to skip it), so let me tell you;

Long short story, there was a war between light wizards, or Aurors, led by Albus (to many names) Dumbledore against dark wizards, known as Death Eaters, led by Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Lord Voldemort.

Between the aurors, there were Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, who supported the light side but retired when young Harry was born, but sadly they were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, someone they thought they could trust. But instead the rat turned off their defenses, allowing Voldemort to appear and kill the parents before trying to kill Harry, but luckily a magic spell made by Lily in her last moments allowed the death spell to back fire and kill the dark lord instead, leaving a mere scar with a part of Tom's soul within Harry, which was held back thanks to Lily's spell and a portion of her soul as well inside it.

Now, because Harry had (inadvertly) become a hero by killing the dark lord (even through it was his mother that deserved the credit) you may think that he would have had a very happy life despite the tragedies...yeah right.

Sadly, since the universe loves to screw up main protagonists one way or another, that wasn't meant to be because Albus Dumbledore, in his 'brilliant' mind (yeah right), thought that Harry had to be put in a muggle (human) place since there wasn't any wizard family willingly to take him in, which wasn't true since he had a godfather named Sirius Black and even both Longbottom and the Lovegood families, who were friends with the Potters, willingly take him.

But sadly Sirius was accused of being the reason of Voldemort killing the Potters as he was blamed by Peter, who then faked his death, and was sentenced WITHOUT A TRIAL to Azkaban while the Longbottom and Lovegood families were hiding from death eaters, so by the time both families were able to show face, it was too late.

And so Dumbledore put Harry under the care of the Dursley family because he thought that Petunia. who was Lily's sister, would have treated Harry as family just because she was of the same blood as Lily even thought she wasn't a witch...But what the old fool either didn't knew (which was technically impossible) or deliberately ignored (which makes sense if you saw the 7th book/movie) was that Petunia LOATHED her sister because the latter could use magic while the former couldn't, and that feeling was shared with her husband Vernon, who somehow had a terrible experience with magic and came to hate it, which would later be shared by their son, Dudley, just because he followed his parent's example.

...Yeah, you can see how much the old fool screwed up in the name of the 'greater good' as he puts it.

Now you can see that as a result, Harry was treated as a freak by his relatives once he leaved his baby phase and so ended up as their personal servant AND punching bag while being ridiculed and punished by unconsciously using his magic power, which he didn't even know about!

We now find young Harry Potter under the cupboard, trying to stay warm for the night.

He had been abused once again by his relatives, and was hoping for some kind of miracle to happen. Which is what he as about to see.

(Harry's mind)

Harry suddenly found himself in a place similar to an orphanage (not that he knew), scaring the boy thinking that his relatives had finally enough of him and abandoned him.

"W-where am I?" Asked Harry to himself as he felt someone watching him. "H-hello, is anyone h-here?"

"Calm yourself Harry, no one is going to harm you." came a soothing female voice from behind him. He turned around and saw a tall woman who seemed to radiate a caring nature.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked in fear of another adult beating him up, not noticing her sad look.

"Harry, I know you're scared, but you don't need be. I'm your mother." replied the woman.

Harry's mind froze up before he shaked his head in denial.

"B-but that can't be! Aunt said you died in a car accident!" Harry denied before he cried, but froze up when Lily hugged him.

"Sshh, it's alright Harry. I'm right hear." soothed Lily rubbing the back of her son's head. She frowned at her sister. The ignorant bitch would pay for harming her son.

Harry felt an odd feeling in the hug and let out all his pain and frustration and cried on Lily's shoulder.

Eventually Harry stopped crying, even thought he had red eyes from all the tears, and looked at his mother with hope.

"W-will you stay here with me?" He asked as she nodded, making him cry in happiness.

But then a male, more darker voice said; "As much as I like seeing a boy be happy with his mother, I'm afraid we don't have time for that..."

Harry and Lily turned to see an old man with long hair and a beard come forward. He stood proudly and wore green colored robes that seemed to hide some sort of armor beneath it.

"W-Who are you?!" Harry asked in panic as Lily stood in front of him protectively.

"Young wizard, you may call me Salazar Slytherin..." The old man answered, ignoring Lily's gasp.

"Apparently my dear, it's because of this annoying Horcrux that I was called..." Salazar explained before showing a...monstrous abomination with the form of a demon baby. (Ugh...If you saw the last episode/book/movie, you'll understand.)

Lily quickly covered Harry's eyes, hoping that her boy didn't see that grotesque thing!

"It seemed to have kept me anchored to the boy, keeping me in his mind this whole time." replied Salazar covering the abomination.

Lily nodded while calming herself down from seeing that...that thing...upon remembering that Voldemort was the so called heir of Slytherin before his Dark Lord ages, it was understandable WHY Salazar himself was there as well.

"Now then, I believe we must tell the boy about his roots." suggested Salazar.

"W-what do you mean sir?" Harry asked once he was able to see without his mother blocking his sight.

"I mean, young Harry, to tell you that you are a wizard." replied Salazar.

"A wizard...?" Harry asked himself, feeling the word oddly familiar as he listened to Salazar's explanation, with Lily helping him understand the more difficult parts.

And so, Lily and Salazar went on to explain the magic used in the wizarding world, along with potions, magical events, even amazing creatures thought to be fake.

After it was over, they turned to see what was his response was.

"T-That's incredible!" Harry gasped in childish excitement as even Salazar smiled. "And you say that I-I can do that as well?"

"Of course, but you will need to train hard if you ever truly wish to go far with your abilities." remarked Salazar. 

"B-but how I'm going t-to do that with the Dursleys?" Harry asked as Lily frowned.

"Simple. We'll teach you all the things you'll need to know until you get the letter from Hogwarts. By then, you'll already have all the basics down." replied Lily.

"Not only that, but if wan play our moves right, we can make sure that you NEVER end up living with these...ANIMALS ever again." Said Salazar with disgust at the idea of his TRUE heir living with those magic loathing idiots any longer.

Harry was bouncing around in excitement at that and couldn't wait to start.

"Mister Salazar...I just wanted to ask, why are you helping us? Hell, what would you win from this?" Wondered Lily as Salazar smirked before crushing the Horcrux he held as Harry gasped in pain, making Lily turn to her son worried but then she stared at her son't forehead, where the lighting bolt was removed! "B-but how?!"

"That abomination was stuck in his head. So I merely took the liberty of not only ridding him of it, but also to keep him better hidden. People will look for his scar, so this will make sure no one sticks their noses in when they shouldn't." replied Salazar.

Lily nodded before he continued, "And the reason why I helped you, it's because I can feel Harry's hidden potential and I think he could become my TRUE heir unlike what Tom became..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

List of ideas

chapter 15

Magma Dragonoid is a fan made evolution done by me and GreyKing46.

Idea: What if Dan and Drago changed due to an ability card accident?

Series: Bakugan New Vestroia

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find a young boy with brown hair currently standing in front of a training ground with a red sphere held in his hands.

"Ready Drago?" The boy asked as he looked at the sphere. which opened itself into a dragon-shape.

"As always Dan." The now named Drago nodded.

This was Dan Kuso and his bakugan partner Drago. They had picked this particular area in order to try out a new ability card Drago had created using the power of the Infinity Core that was in his chest.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Dan called as he threw the orb, Drago curling up "Stand, Pyrus Neo Dragonoid!"

Soon Drago was covered in flames as his form expanded into his true bakugan form.

"Okay man here we go." Dan said as he steadied his breathing "Ability Activate! Silent Infinity!"

Dark red energy shone from the crystal on Drago's chest, the dragon feeling his power increase, before he screamed in pain as purple energy sparked all over his body

"Drago!" cried Dan in worry. "What's wrong!?"

"I... don't... know..." he growled in pain, Dan ran up to his partner and as he touched the dragon, Dan was blasted back with the electricity sparking around him, the Brawler howling in pain

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled Dan rolling around on the ground as Drago collapsed onto his kness.

After a few minutes the electricity ended, the two barely conscious.

"Ahh.." groaned Dan trying to get up.

Drago glowed red as he reverted to his ball form, bouncing as he hit the ground before rolling near Dan as he fell unconscious.

That's when we see an orange-haired female walk to the training grounds after hearing the screaming.

"Dan!" Mira, the leader of the Bakugan Resistance, screamed in worry as she ran to her friends side.

She knelt down next to him and placed her fingers on his neck.

"He's still alive." She sighed happily.

She sat him up and put his arm around her shoulders before noticing Drago and picking him up before heading back to the base.

She quickly brought him to the medbay and set him down, putting Drago next to him "Please be okay." She whispered as she brushed some of his brown hair away from his eyes affectionately.

Something she kept to herself was she had a deep admiration for Dan. At first, she had thought he was a childish brawler, but he had managed to managed to help them more than she could have hoped for.

Her gloved fingers gently rubbed his cheek before pulling back.

"I better give him some privacy." Mira turned the lights off and shut the door, leaving the brawler and his partner in the dark.

As soon as the light turned off and the door closed, the electricity returned and sparked over them both.

Dan's eyelids began to twitch as Drago's form began to wobble on the nearby stand.

Dan's eyes suddenly snapped open, as did Drago.

"Uh..." groaned Dan sitting up in the bed. "What the hell happened?"

"We used that new ability." Drago muttered "Ah! Dan!" Drago gasped, jumping back.

"All I remember is getting zapped and then nothing." muttered Dan rubbing his head. "How ya feeling buddy?"

"I'm fine but... your hair." Drago said, sounding as if he was holding back laughter.

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" asked Dan getting up and walking over to a mirror.

And he saw that it was all frazzled and wild, and not in the usual way. He looked like he had a porcupine on his head from the energy and he looked just plane ridiculous.

Drago couldn't hold back any longer and was jumping on the stand while laughing out loud.

"Oh shut it." Dan glared.

After smoothing his hair back to its regular style, he noticed something was off about himself.

Looking into the mirror he felt something very different. He felt more serious. More... more...

He didn't know how to describe it. But he knew he wasn't the same person anymore.

"I don't know why or how, but I've changed. We've changed, Drago." replied Dan.

"Yes. I feel it as well Dan." Drago nodded in agreement with a more serious tone

Dan looked down at his current attire and looked at it with disgust.

"What am I wearing?" He sneered a bit.

He felt like this clothing shouldn't be for him. He needed something more prominate. More darker.

"Dan." Drago said, catching his attention/

"Yeah?" asked Dan turning to his partner.

"Whatever happened has effected me more than you." Drago muttered "I am close to evolving."

"Really?" asked Dan in surprise. He picked up his partner and made his way out of the room and left the base so Drago would have room to evolve.

"Yea. One battle." He nodded.

That was the moment we find two vestals coming close to the base. These two were from a small division of soldiers who had been sent out to help stop the resistance.

"Hey!" Dan yelled at them "Back off you bastards!"

"Buzz of kid! We're here to take these resistant punks to prison for crimes against the Vestals!" called the first grunt.

"Well, you're seeing a member of them right here."

"You're part of the resistance? Then you will be taken into custody!" both the grunts had their gauntlets turned on as they each held a small sphere in their hands.

"I don't think so." Dan glared "Let's do this partner."

"Ready Dan." spoke Drago in his ball mode.

"Field Card, Set!" Dan called, throwing card

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dan threw his partner as he landed and opened up. "Stand, Pyrus Neo Dragonoid!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Both Grunts called.

"Stand, Haos Griffon!"

"Stand, Pyrus Skyress!"

Soon Drago stood there in his glory as he was looking at a white and yellow colored chimera-like creature with bat wings a snake head tail, and the upper part of a lion.

The second one was a red and orange colored phoenix looking bakugan with magnificent wings.

"Ability card activate! Flash gaze!" called the first grunt as the Griffon's eyes shined a bright light that blocked Drago and Dan's view.

"Double Ability Activate." Dan growled "Burning Dragon, Burning Tornado!" An aura of flames surrounded Drago as his power roared

"TAKE THIS!" Drago roared as fire launched from his body, forming a tornado that weakened both of their opponents and increased Drago even more

"Ability card activate! Inferno Tempest!" called the second grunt as Pyrus Skyress's body became engulfed in flames before flying up and swooping down and tackling Drago dead center.

"Nice try, Tornado Barrier!" Dan called, draining their foes strength and canceling their abilities from a small explosion that knocked them back "Get it to buddy!"

Drago roared and grabbed onto the now weakened Skyress and flung the bakugan at the Gryphon.

"BURN!" he roared, shooting a ball of fire at them.

The result was an explosion that engulfed both bakugan.

The two Bakugan reverted to light, the Griffon flying to Dan. But Skyress was thrown back to the second Grunt, who had activated an ability at the last second so the difference was not over 500

"Let's get out of here." whispered the first grunt as they needed to report the resistance's location.

"No way! I'm taking this guy down!" The second grunt growled.

"Please, stop." The Skyress groaned in pain, making Drago growl as he returned to Dan's hand.

"Dan, this time let's get the other one." growled Drago who couldn't stand to hear a fellow bakugan in pain.

"Got it. All out." Dan nodded

Both of them threw their Pyrus Bakugan as they resumed their forms.

"I am sorry for this." Drago apologized.

The Pyrus Skyress braced itself as Drago flew at her and slammed her into a rock wall thanks to the environment.

"Triple Ability Activate!" Dan called "Strike Dragon! Dragon Contender! Maximum Dragon!"

Drago roared as flames surrounded him and the Skyress as he cancled her abilities, drained 900 G's from Skyress and gained an extra 600 G's

"Double Fusion Abilitys activate!" Dan added "Pyrus Slayer! Dragon Clash!"

The flames around them grew as Skyress lost another 500 Gs and Drago gained another 700 Gs.

The grunt was too stunned to activate an ability and that cost him as the bakugan returned to their ball modes and both flew to Dan.

"Run." Dan growled.

The grunts quickly turned and ran as fast as their legs could take them.

"Are you okay?" Drago asked the female Bakugan as he poped open "And I am sorry for that overkill."

"Yes, and it's okay. I know it was needed to get me away from them." replied Skyrus opening up.

"Why where you with them?"

"I was taken from my home when they invaded and became one of their slaves."

"Well you're safe now." Drago smiled.

Skyress smiled in her ball mode, even though it looked the same, and felt safe with these guys.

Drago gasped as he closed up, rolling from Dan's hand.

Dan and Skyress looked at Drago as he rolled on the ground.

He glowed red, growing back into his true form as he continued to glow

His wings began to grow another set to where he had a total of six wings on his back. His main body also seemed to slim down a little to where it was more humanoid as his arms lengthened out with what seemed to be crimson gauntlets on his forearms. His tail also gained several spikes going down as the end of it changed into a two pointed end.

As the glow calmed down, he became a darker red: a much darker red than normal, a deep dark crimson, with some black and bright orange accents

"Drago?" responded Dan in awe.

"Yes. I am now... Magma Dragonoid!"

The new Magma Dragonoid let out a roar of triumphant before growing smaller and returning to ball mode before landing in Dan's hand.

"You enjoy yourself?" Dan joked.

"Maybe." chuckled Drago.

"Dan!" He heard a female voice yell.

Dan turned and spotted Mira running towards him.

And she wasn't alone, as Shun and Marucho where with her.

"Dan, what are you doing out of bed?" asked Mira.

"I'm fine." Dan said simply.

"I wasn't asking that." replied Mira with her hand on her hip.

"You asked why I'm out of bed. I'm fine, which is why I'm not in bed." Dan said with a roll of his red eyes. "You know Mira. I feel like something is gonna happen. Very soon." remarked Dan as he walked towards the base.

"What do you mean?" Shun asked

Dan looked over his shoulder and grinned at them. "Call it a hunch," before he turned and proceeded to the base. 


	16. Chapter 16

List of ideas

chapter 16

Idea: What if Ganta had a better ability than the control of his own blood?

Series: Deadman Wonderland and Fate Stay Zero

This idea belongs to Element-Overlord

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A teenage boy sighed as he laid on his bed. This young boy's life had just turned into hell in just a few hours.

This young man was Ganta Igarashi, an average looking boy with black hair, black eyes and regular skin wearing a green body suit with a metal collar on his neck.

He felt fresh hot tears on his face as the images of what transpired earlier came flooding back.

(Flashback)

At first Ganta thought that it was going to be a normal day like any other; Waking up, going to the bathroom, taking care of his teeth, taking a bath, putting on clothes, eat some breakfast and praying to the picture of his dead mother before bidding farewell to his father, who was going to work, and go take the bus to school.

And it felt like school would be the same, boring, but normal. That all changed as soon as he looked out the window and saw a man completely colored in red.

Then said man did something and soon the classroom Ganta was in was destroyed as the boy lost consciousness.

When he came to, his friends and entire class was completely massacred.

Then the red man did something to him, which knocked him out and when he awoke he was in a hospital.

And he soon found himself questioned by police on what happened.

Then an apparently good man named Tamaki introduced himself as his lawyer and told the boy that he would get him out of problem...but in the court Tamaki all but betrayed him and got him convicted to Deadman Wonderland through some false evidence and everyone else believed the bastard!

When he got here, he was put in this suit with this damn collar, but something did get a small smile out of him. The hot female warden who gladly said what her cup size was without hesitation.

But his smile vanished for a look of fear as he remembered how that officer slashed at that poor guy that tried to get the candy...luckily he was still alive though.

But then came the real terror behind this place. They used the prisoners as part of some sick entertainment people watch and are completely oblivious to the fact those are real lives dying right in front of them.

'Just how BLIND can those people can be?!' Growled Ganta in anger as he held something to vent out his frustrations, which happened to be a mere crowbar...which was beginning to glow red and black right now, not that he noticed in his anger.

'Fucking game show my ass!' he thought in frustration throwing the crowbar at the wall and turned away, but perked up at hearing a strange noise just now.

Then he saw to his shock that the wall where he threw the crowbar had a pretty big crack on it!

"What?" muttered Ganta in awe as he stood up to take a closer look.

But then he felt a presence behind him and turned around...and blushed a bit at the girl before him.

The girl had albino white hair that went down to her back. Her body though looked naked, but was really just covered with a white body suit with gloves that made it look like she had no clothes on.

Ganta blushed upon seeing how developed the girl's body was, but then he saw her face, which was for some reason...familiar...

"Ganta!" cried the girl in joy as she tackle-hugged him.

"W-What?" He gasped in surprise as he barely managed to stay on his feet. "W-Who are you?"

That got the girl to pout with sadness. "Doesn't Ganta remember Shiro?"

"Shi...ro...?" Ganta repeated, feeling for some reason the name was familiar.

The girl nodded in confirmation.

Then Ganta held his head as a brief memory of a younger Shiro in a pink dress appeared alongside his mother, making him gasp.

'I...remember...' he thought as the memory seemed to continue in his head.

He remembered how he used to visit Shiro, who was quite cold, because of his mother working alongside the old man that took care of Shiro on some project.

And it was their time together that got Shiro to slowly smile and seem to change her personality.

Not only that, but she even saved him from a rabid dog during their last day together!

Ganta smiled at the fond memory and looked at Shiro who smiled at seeing her friend remember.

"Do you remember Shiro now, Ganta?" She asked as he nodded, making her happy.

She pulled him into a bear hug that got Ganta to blush at feeling her chest.

"S-Shiro...w-what are you doing here?" Ganta asked worried.

"Oh, doesn't Ganta remember? Shiro lived here with oji-san."

Ganta nodded as a brief memory of an old man and his mother came to his head.

"But what is Ganta doing here?"

Upon hearing her question, Ganta froze up before he growled angrily as tears went up to his eyes.

Shiro saw the hurt in Ganta's eyes and held him close to her as he let tears more fall onto her shoulder.

A red man..." He finally said. "A red man...just appeared...and killed all of m-my f-friends...and yet. I-I was the one blamed for it!"

Shiro patted his back as he could only stand there and cry.

After a while, Ganta managed to recover and separated from Shiro while cleaning his face of the tears.

"Thanks Shiro." thanked Ganta.

"You're welcome, Ganta~!" Shiro said cheerfully.

There was a noise at his cell as Ganta turned to answer it just as Shiro vanished with his back turned.

"S-Shiro?!" Ganta gasped, wondering what happened to his friend.

Seeing how there wasn't anywhere else she could go, he sighed and walked to his door.

Then he was surprised to see the very same prisoner that was attacked by the security guard in front of him with a bandaged arm!

"Hello, sorry about that whole incident earlier." smiled the boy.

"It's alright...um..." Ganta tried to say.

"Oh, I'm Yu. It's a pleasure...erm..." Introduced himself Yu.

"Ganta Igurashi." He answered.

"How's your wound?" asked Ganta in worry.

"Eh, it's OK. I've been through worse..." Yu said with a chuckle.

That's when several more convicts made their way over to the cell.

"Well well well, look who we have here..." Said the leader with a snarl.

Yu could tell things were about to go down.

"What do you want?" Asked Ganta, unknowingly picking up a fork to use as a weapon.

"We heard what you did and wanted to see if you're image matched." remarked the leader.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ganta asked worried.

"I mean, I expected someone tough, but you're just a wimp." mocked the criminal.

"Seriously, what do you mean?!" Growled Ganta, beginning to lose his cool.

"If you think putting up a weak facade is gonna help you, think again." replied the leader grabbing him by the scruff of his suit.

"H-hey! Let him go!" Said Yu as he tried to help Ganta.

The other two kept him at bay while the leader pulled his fist back.

But when the leader was about to hit Ganta, the latter's eyes flashed red as he used the fork to block the fist and stab it!

The leader cried out in pain as he pulled his fist back with the fork embedded in it.

"BOSS!" Yelled both accomplices in shock as they lowered their guard, which Yu approached to free himself by hitting one of them with his remaining good arm in the nuts and then headbutt the other one.

That knocked them both down with Yu flashing Ganta a thumbs up.

Ganta just grinned sheepishly as they saw the so called leader run away before being stopped by the guards.

"How did you fight like that?" asked Yu.

"I...don't know...I guess that...reflexes?" Ganta said surprised.

Yu could tell from Ganta's description that even he didn't understand what happened.

"Well, whatever happened sure helped us get out of that mess..." Yu said.

"I'll say." nodded Ganta. "So why are you here anyway Yu? You don't look like a bad guy..." Asked Ganta.

That got him to frown before he punched the wall.

"The reason I'm here...is because of my sister..." He finally answered in worry.

"Sister?"

"Yeah...she was sent here for a crime she didn't commit...and I'm here to make sure she's alright..." Yu explained.

Ganta was impressed to hear a goal like that come from a boy around his age.

"If you want, I would like to help you..." Ganta offered.

That surprised Yu as he figured the kid would focus on saving his own hide in this place.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to give you any problems..." Yu said.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to help each other out while we're in here." Ganta said.

Yu then smiled while thinking inwardly 'How could this boy kill his entire classroom?'

"Hey, can we go get some fresh air?" requested Ganta.

"Yeah, luckily for us it's still recess break..." Yu nodded as they got out.

They found themselves in a large courtyard area for the convicts to relax for a little bit.

"I'm surprised that this place even exists on this prison..." Ganta commented as he and Yu were walking around.

"This helps keep the prisoners calm, even with these collars." muttered Yu.

Ganta flinched upon hearing that remembering when the guard slashed him.

It was at that moment a familiar group of prisoners showed up.

"Oh crap! Not them again!" Yu cursed.

"You punks think we'd go down because of your cheap tricks? Not this time." growled the leader.

"Please stop! I don't want to fight you!" Ganta pleaded.

"Too late you brat!" yelled the leader charging at him with a knife.

But before anything else could happen, something crashed right near them making smoke come up!

"What the-?" mumbled Ganta.

Then Ganta froze up as he and the others stared at a certain man in red!

Anger filled Ganta as he stood up and slowly walked towards the man who put him in here.

Unknowingly to Ganta himself, he picked up the knife that the gang leader had but dropped near him from the crash caused by the man before them...

"It's all YOUR FAULT!" roared Ganta in pure rage.

The red man just smirked in response.

Ganta glared at the man responsible for all this and unconsciously tapped into an unknown power within himself.

And that power caused a red and black mist to appear around Ganta as the knife changed into a more dangerous weapon. It went from a simple knife to a black and red sword that a samurai would use.

The red man and the remaining prisoners meanwhile looked surprised at what they saw before Ganta rushed to the red man with the intent of kill.

The red man just grinned again as he sent several whips like before at Ganta.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Ganta roared as he used the now transformed blade to cut through the whips and proceed to attack the red man!

The red man frowned and jumped high enough to dodge the slash and land on top of the nearest building.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" Yelled Ganta as he threw the blade with enough force and speed to actually hit the red man's shoulder!

That caused him to grin as he looked down at Ganta.

The red man then created a giant blood sphere with crystals surrounding it before throwing it down to Ganta.

Ganta scowled and saw a crowbar on the ground. Then he took it as he saw it turn into a black and red lance!

He didn't question it and held his arm back before throwing the lance towards the red man.

Then the lance clashed with the red sphere before they both exploded!

Ganta prayed his attack dealt some damage to the red man. Then he saw the red man smirk before vanishing.

Ganta would have cursed him out, but had to catch his breath as he felt exhausted for some reason.

Unknown to him, his hair got several red streaks and his eyes turned red.

His body couldn't handle the strain of this unknown ability and found himself about to hit the ground from exhaustion.

But then he was caught by Yu, who was shocked from what he just saw.

'What the hell did I just see?'

(Deadman Wonderland Hospital)

"So how is she?" Tamaki asked with a smile as he and a few doctors looked to a black haired girl that was supposedly dead hooked to several machines and a red crystal in her chest.

"She appears to be stable." was the doctor's reply.

"I'm still surprised that she survived having her head crushed..." Said another of the doctors in awe.

Tamaka smiled as he looked at the girl. "How is the procedure going?"

"At this rate, she'll be ready in a few more days." Said the first doctor as he saw how her crushed head was reformed and even survived because of that crystal in her chest.

"Excellent." smiled Tamaka in satisfaction.

Unknown to them, the girl in question was conscious and could only thought of one person.

'Ganta...'


	17. Chapter 17

List of ideas

chapter 17

Idea: What if Ash had several crushes on woman from Team Rocket?

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash sighed as he was laying on his back, relaxing on a green hill while his companions, Cilan and Iris were getting camp set up.

"Is something wrong, Ash?" Iris asked to her brother figure worried.

"Nah, just thinking." replied Ash.

"On what?" She asked curious.

"Stuff." he replied as he turned over on his side as a sign that he wanted to be left alone.

Iris sghed before accepting that and leaving him alone.

Ash was glad she left as he had something on his mind that was confusing the heck out of him.

What was that, you may ask...well, the answer was shocking enough.

He had been thinking about several girls, and this would seem normal to most considering he's a teen and at that age, but that's not the problem.

The problem was that all those girls belonged to a certain criminal organization...

'Team Rocket.' thought Ash sighing as he was confused as hell. That's right folks, our young hero was smitten with some of the girls of the very group he has fought on several occasions.

How did that happen? Well, it's quite the particular story...

Awhile ago, it seemed to start with the red-haired female he kept running into, Jessie. He was impressed with her determined, and somewhat stubborn nature as she and the other two never gave up, no matter how much they were all sent flying.

Then it expanded into other females as well from team Rocket.

The next girl was blonde and named Domino. When they met her, she seemed like a cruel girl under Giovanni, but he could tell that there was some care in her eyes from their first encounter.

And then there were those two girls when he traveled to Altomare...

Annie and Oakley, sisters who could utilize each other in battle with perfect precision. He had never seen another great tag team.

Ash sighed upon thinking of them, wondering how he ended up feeling like that.

He wondered if he got hit on the head too many times. But he's had all his wounds healed up, so it couldn't be that.

But, he did have a weird idea on why.

Is it possible, he was tired of being good?

But how could he get tired of being good, you might ask in shock...

It might have something to do with the fact he's had plenty of opportunity to catch a legendary, but he lets it go. If he caught even one of them, he would be much closer to his goal than normal methods.

Not only that, but every time he went to a new region, he held himself back so that he didn't become as cruel as Paul, one of his rivals, had been...

But the more he thought about it, the more angrier he got. Why does he need to listen to conscious if it just keeps him down.

Hey, just because he didn't like being a good guy doesn't mean that he stopped caring for his pokemon! On the contrary, he cared a whole lot for them!

But he also felt like his methods were holding back their true limits. He needed to change tactics, to reach his goal and make his pokemon the best in the world.

'Not only that, but I can't become like who Paul used to be, or worse, like that Trip brat!' Growled Ash.

And if that's the case, he might need to do some changing to his views on life. He needed to get stronger, and if that's the case, then he might need to do the unthinkable.

What is the Unthinkable, you're asking...well, the unthinkable is in fact...

"Joining Team Rocket." mumbled Ash with a determined look in his eye.

Luckily for him nobody heard him.


	18. Chapter 18

List of ideas

chapter 18

Idea: What if Adiane played a bigger role than previously in canon?

Series: Gurren Lagaan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dai Gurren)

This is the tale of a man that fights his destiny, of which he's unaware yet…

We currently finding our story at a large robot that also looked like a ship.

But what was important was one of the people inside the robot...

A young male that was named Simon.

Simon was a young boy with blue hair, goggles on his head, blue eyes that are right now hollow, regular skin, and wore a blue jacket with red flames that was opened and showed his chest and bandaged stomach, brown shorts and blue shoes.

He and his older brother figure Kamina had come to the surface after running into a beastman in their village. Which started a crazy adventure of them meeting up with other humans to fight the beastmen.

But then after getting several gunmen, or giant robots, they went to take the giant Dai Gunzan ship as their own, which they successfully did...at the cost of Kamina...

It was after that horrible tragedy Simon ran off on his own to try and deal with the pain by himself.

But then he saw a gunmen leaving behind a coffin, which he opened and soon saw a beautiful girl sleeping in it!

Who he brought to the Dai Gunzan Ship to introduce her to the rest of the crew.

She introduced herself as Nia, who was quite the naive and innocent girl that made everyone like her...well, except Yoko who felt quite jealous.

Not long after finding her, they found themselves ambushed by several gunmen.

Luckily for the team, the members of Team Dai Gurren lead by Kittan were able to defeat those gunmen with some help of Yoko.

Yet for some reason Simon couldn't use his gunmen Lagann.

But then Simon was brought out of his mind upon feeling a shake on the ship, and he saw through the window of his room the arrival of a new gunmen, a far more advanced version appeared as the large gunmen ship was suddenly surrounded by water.

"Woah." gasped Yoko as they looked at it.

The gunmen's main appearance was vaguely humanoid. It had butterfly-like wings with intimidating eyes painted on them. The appearance of the machine was very suggestive. Ostentatiously, it was intended to be a long face with a crest on top, a large insect-like googly eyes and a fanged maw, but it also resembled a female body (where the crest represents the head, the eyes take the place of breasts and the mouth forms the lower body).

"Humans! You dare to take one of our gunmen for your own? I will ensure you all perish by my hands!" roared the female inside the gunmen.

"Who are you anyway?!" Growled Kittan as he and the rest of the members got out in their Gunmen as well.

"I am Adiane, one of the Four Supreme Generals who follows the great Spiral King!" called the female Beastman.

That shocked them before they got ready to fight.

Adiane grinned at seeing the stolen gunmen arrive out of the ship as her gunmen was more than a match for all of them.

But then both Nia and Simon got out as well!

Adiane was stunned to see the girl Nia there.

And that was because unknown to even the other generals, Adiane was the one assigned to raise Nia when the Spiral King was working on other matters.

When she started, she was disgusted with the girl, but as the years progressed, she started to genuinely care for the young human. Like a true mother raising their child.

So when Nia went missing, she was very worried and angry of where she had been.

And seeing Nia there was both a relief, and sent a surge of anger through her. So these humans kidnapped her, eh? They will die!

"PRINCESS NIA! How glad I am to see you again!" Said Adiane with genuine care.

"General Adiane?" asked Nia.

"Yes my child, it is I!" She answered before scoffing. "So what are you doing with these monkeys?!"

"Hey! We're humans for your info!" yelled Simon in anger.

Adiane narrowed her eyes upon hearing that and glared at who said that.

"Are you the monkey who dare to touch the daughter of the Spiral King?" demanded Adiane.

"I told you that I'M A HUMAN, NOT A MONKEY!" Growled Simon. "As for Nia, we found her after she was abandoned by one of your gunmen!"

That stunned Adiane. What fool would treat the daughter of their Spiral King like that?

'It seems when I return I'll have to tell this to the Spiral King...' She thought.

"Since you're here, we can return you home." replied Adiane as her gunmen reached down to pick up the princess.

But before Nia could do anything, Simon got in front of her ready to protect her.

"I don't trust you, even if you do know Nia." frowned Simon.

Nia was surprised yet touched by what Simon was doing for her.

"I've known her far more than you, human. So stand aside before I flatten you." warned Adiane narrowing her visible eyes.

"Like hell I will!" Growled Simon as he didn't back up and stared right into the gunmen, remembering what his brother Kamina would do.

Adiane didn't know how or why, but she actually felt impressed at how this human chose to stand up to her, even without being in a gunmen to do it.

But then Nia decided to interfere before both sides could fight each other.

"Enough! Fighting each other will solve nothing." interjected Nia.

Everyone looked at her surprised upon hearing that, showing that Nia was truly unaware of the war going on.

"Nia, you don't understand what's going on, do you?" asked Adiane.

"No, I don't..." She answered.

Adiane sighed while Simon have her a look that said he felt sorry for her.

It was at that moment Adiane was getting a call from her king himself.

"My king?!" She gasped as she saw an image of the Spiral King himself appear.

"Adiane, what's is taking you so long?"

"My king! I apologize but I found out that these rebels have your daughter hostage!" She answered.

"...And? I have no need for trash like her. Complete the mission. I will not tolerate failure."

Adiane couldn't help but be shocked upon hearing that.

The transmission ended as Adiane looked down at her feet in shock at what she just heard.

But then Kittan had a smart idea, a first in a long time, and he told his comrades, "Hey guys, why don't we attack her now that she's distracted?"

"Perfect!" whispered the crew as they began to get the cannons slowly aimed at the general.

Adiane then noticed the cannons, but by then it was too late...

They fired off several rounds that hit dead center on her gunmen.

Adiane could see that her gunmen couldn't handle any more damage, which meant that she had to retire...

"Units, retreat!" ordered Adiane.

The gunmen loyal to the general did as told.

Soon the crew cheered at their supposed victory.

Everyone except Nia, who was confused, and Simon, who was feeling down at not being like his bro.


	19. Chapter 19

List of ideas

chapter 19

Idea: What would happen if the Justice League had different origin stories?

Series: Justice League

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Superman)

In deep space is where a long space pod was traveling as it raced away from the dying planet it came from.

The pod had inside it a baby that came from the dying planet that was known once as Krypton.

This was Kal-el, the lone survivor of the planet.

His parents, upon noticing the destruction of Krypton, took action and thus they put Kal-el inside the pod and launched him far away in hopes

But they failed to know that this pod would go off course as a lone meteor flew towards the pod and caused a dent in it as the small pod changed trajectory.

The pod then would go toward one planet, where one of the most feared beings in the universe resided...

The pod flew toward a planet with numerous flaming pits jutting out as it crashed onto the ground and began to slow due to the friction of landing.

Then the pod finally crashed on the ground, making a huge cloud of smoke rise from the crash.

This went unnoticed by the ruler of said planet as he sat on his throne.

But not by his right hand, who got curious and went to see what crashed on the planet.

Desaad made his way to the pod, intent on finding out what was inside.

Then he saw as the pod opened, and was surprised to see a baby Kryptonian in it!

"How interesting." remarked the man as he reached down and carefully pulled the baby out and took notice of a small device that seemed like it was equipped with holographic technology.

But then he felt his lord calling for him.

"I wonder what Darkseid will do with you." mumbled Desaad taking the baby and device with him as he headed towards the throne room.

Soon Desaad arrived to the room where his dark lord, Darkseid was in.

"Master, I have found something from that crashed pod." spoke Desaad with respect.

"What is it?" Darkseid grumbled.

Desaad held up the baby for his lord to view.

Darkseid showed surprise before scoffing and asking, "Where did you find that baby?"

"From the pod. I believe he is of Kryptonian descent."

"I see..." Darkseid said with a dark smile, figuring out how to use this to his advantage.

"What shall I do with him, my lord?"

"Raise him as our ally!" Darkseid said.

Desaad stared at his lord in surprise. "But my lord, what purpose could he hold?"

"A future heir..." Darkseid said with a smile as his eyes glowed orange.

It was at that moment the young Kel-el woke up and giggled, oblivious to what he would grow up to be.

(Green Lantern)

John Stewart kept his head down as enemy fire poured in from both sides. He and his squad were stuck in a ditch and needed to get out of there and fast.

"Tsk! What should we do, sir?!" Asked one of the soldiers to John.

"Keep low. There's too much for us to fire back." replied John who was unaware of an enemy sniper in one of the brushes.

"But then how will we escape?!" Said one other of the soldiers in panic.

John didn't have a chance to answer as the soldier suddenly gasped as a spot of blood was shown in the middle of his chest.

"W-WHAT THE-?!" John gasped as he saw his fellow soldiers being shot down by an unknown enemy!

Each one of them were horribly shot and killed as they tried to cry out in pain, but they perished before uttering even one syllable.

John meanwhile could only watch in horror at how his trusted comrades were being killed like nothing.

The enemy sniper grinned and reloaded his weapon as he took aim at John.

But then they saw a red glow approached John!

John was stunned to see what appeared to be a red ring fly down in front of him. But then the ring spoke!

"John Stewart, you have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps." it spoke as it flew onto his finger.

Then John screamed in anger as a red light covered his whole body before showing him now wearing a red and black suit.

His eyes showed extreme hate as he turned to the brush where the sniper was hiding.

"DIE!" Roared John as his ring shot a flame beam that burned the sniper to death!

The sniper's group stared in shock as John floated up with a red aura surrounding him.

"Now..." John turned to his enemies, "YOU WILL PAY!"

Their screams were heard throughout the forest as their fates are better off left untold.

(Wonder Woman)

The cries of a baby were heard on the amazon island as a new life was recently born...

The queen of the amazons, Hippolyta smiled down at the baby she held.

The baby was a female, and a cute one at that with short black hair and blue eyes that showed innocence.

"Young one, from this day forward, you shall be my daughter. Welcome to the world Diana."

The baby giggled, unaware of what would happen to her soon enough...

That's when a flaming portal appeared next to the woman as a menacing figure made his way through.

The woman gasped upon recognising who the figure was!

He wore dark armor with a tattered cape on the back of said armor with a dark and menacing helmet with horns on the front.

"Hades..." Whispered the amazon in fear.

"Ah, my dear Hippolyta. And this must be our daughter." guessed the lord of the underworld.

Hippolyta growled as she held her daughter close to her, "What are you doing here?!"

"I simply wanted to come by for some family bonding time." chuckled Hades.

In response, Hippolyta growled at him.

"This child is my daughter and not yours. So leave us at once." demanded the queen.

"Oh, but don't you remember who helped you create that baby?" Hades asked.

Hippolyta glared at the god. He was a little right. If Hades hadn't talked to Zeus about breathing life into her daughter, she wouldn't be held in the queen's arm at this very moment.

"...Just tell me what you want..." She finally said.

"Simple. I came here to take my daughter and raise her in Tartarus." replied Hades.

"W-what?!" Gasped the amazon leader.

"She might be an amazon in the future, and I feel she can learn how the world truly works by being raised by me." spoke Hades stepping towards the queen.

"But you might end up corrupting her!" Fought back the queen.

"That's the idea." grinned Hades underneath his helmet.

"And what makes you think I'd let you?" Frowned the amazon.

"This." Hades snapped his fingers as two skeleton warriors burst from the ground. The first held Hippolyta at bay while the second one gently caught Diana and held the baby out to his lord.

"DIANA!" Cried out Hippolyta in horror.

"Diana eh? Not a bad name..." Hades said as he held his daughter.

"If you so much as harm one hair on her...!" warned Hippolyta trying to break out of the warrior's hold.

"Don't worry, after all you'll be coming with us as well." Laughed the mad god.

Hippolyta found another soldier grab her other arm as a dark chariot landed near them.

"Now then, shall we go darling?" Mock asked Hades.

Hippolyta glared at Hades as the chariot flew into a new flaming portal before closing.

(Batman)

We find ourselves in a cemetery where a young Bruce Wayne stared down at his parent's graves.

His parents were shot in front of him during a robbery after they were leaving a movie. And by the time the police arrived, the criminal was long gone...

So here he was, feeling his world gone as his parents laid in their graves beneath him. While he was still here. All by himself.

'Why? Why did this happen?' Thought Bruce.

That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand how hard this must be for you. Death is something no one can escape from witnessing.

Bruce turned around and saw a white and black haired man in a black suit.

"Who are you?" asked Bruce with a shy voice.

"My name is Ra's al ghul, young one." He answered.

Beside the man stood a girl around Bruce's age with long raven hair and wearing a long sleeved sweater with matching pants and shoes.

"And this here is my daughter, Talia."

"H-hello..." Bruce said.

"Bruce, I have come here to offer my assistance. I wish to train you." spoke the older male.

"W-why would you do that?" Asked the boy in surprise.

"Because, I want to rid this world of terror and violence. And I need as many people to help me as possible. Will you be one of those people, Bruce?" asked Ra.

Bruce thought about what he heard before he asked, "If I do this...will nobody else have to suffer?"

"Don't worry Bruce. With our strength, people won't have to worry anymore." reassured Ra's.

Bruce nodded, happy to being able to help others.

"Now then, I think it's time we head home. You children need your sleep." smiled Ra as Bruce followed with them as they walked towards a dark car to head home, and to Bruce's new future.

(Hawkgirl)

On a far away world called Thanagar, is where we find the next tale to be told.

Here we find several people wearing hawk like armors based from Egyptians and Greeks standing on a throne room.

"Shayera Hol, are you prepared for the mission at hand?" asked a Thanagarian wearing white armor. This was Paran Dul.

The mentioned was a woman with long orange hair and eyes wearing the typical female armor.

"Yes." bowed the Thanagarian.

"Then tell us what your mission will be..." Said Paran Dul to test her memory.

"To blend in with the populace of the planet Earth to gain their trust and then signal the armada when the rest of the plan is ready." She answered.

"Good!" Paran nodded in pride. "You are dismissed." spoke Paran.

The female soldier nodded before going away, ready to accomplish her mission.

(Flash)

Now we find a young man with orange hair, brown eyes and tan skin wearing a red jacket, black jeans and brown shoes in a lab.

This young man was named Wally. And his destiny was about to change.

In one universe, he would have gotten in an accident that would have granted him super speed.

But he was working on an experiment far different than simple speed.

This change would lead to a very different person appearing.

Wally put the apple on the spot while inputting the coordinates into the laser.

"Well then..." He said as he finished putting the last coordinates, "I hope this works..."

He pressed the button and watched as the device charged up.

With that, the laser seemed to work alright...until...

The control panel began to spark as the laser shook.

"What's going on?!" Gasped the man in fear as the screens kept showing the word warning.

He was about to get out of there to save his hide, but the machine exploded before he could take a step.

Wally screamed in pain as he felt his body change atom from atom.

He dropped to the floor, trying to relieve the pain anyway.

But to his own shock, he saw himself teleport from the lab to his home!

"Woah, how'd I get here?" he asked himself in shock.

Then he noticed that he wasn't in pain anymore.

"OK. That was weird." sighed Wally getting up to head to the bathroom, only to vanish again.

Then he found himself in the bathroom!

"OK, I want to go to the kitchen?" Then he thought about the kitchen and found himself in it!

"This could be good." smiled Wally.

But then he thought, 'What should I do with these powers?'

The thought of fighting crime like in the comics sounded cool, but he knew how much risk he'd be putting his secret identity at.

But on the other side, while the idea of getting what he wanted was tempting, he didn't wanted to be on the run for the rest of his life from the authorities.

But what if he did neither?

That's when it hit him, the perfect idea! He could be a vigilante.

Wally smirked at the idea, knowing it was the right path.

(Martian Manhunter)

Now we see a red planet known as Mars.

On this planet was an intelligent race of beings that would soon find themselves under attack.

This race was the famous martians, who the people of the Earth had tried to see for years.

And we find ourselves focused on one individual of this species.

This individual looked like an average martian...except that he had white skin while others had green skin.

This was J'onn J'onzz, an outcast of his own species. It was unknown how it happened, but somehow J'onn was born with white skin instead of green, making him a white martian.

This led to him being ostracized by the rest of his species.

And that's why he didn't do much except watch how right now the rest of the martians were being killed by some invaders.

He calmly sat there on a small hill as the invaders destroyed the once proud martian civilization.

By some weird reason, when the invaders would look at him, they just ignored him and resumed destroying the planet afterwards.

Whether it was because he was as white as them or looked nothing like their prey, he didn't know. But he didn't care as he was spared from the fate of the other martians...

'Why should I care about them when they showed me no love?' he thought as he ignored the screams from his species.

He could swear he saw a female running towards him, but he ignored it as she got vaporized in front of his eyes.

He sighed as he stood up and watched as the cities burned to the ground.

Now he wondered where should he go and what should he do.

He made way over to the observatory on his planet to find a planet he could go to without getting lost.

Luckily for him the rest of the aliens were ignoring him because of his pale skin.

As he made his way inside, he spotted a still usable map on the far wall.

'Now then, where should I go?' Wondered J'onn as he saw the map.

He spotted a small corner of planets that seemed close to the planet.

"Hmmm..." He thought until he saw a blue and green planet that looked lively.

"Earth." he mumbled under his breath.

Yes, that was the perfect place for him to go!


	20. Chapter 20

List of ideas

chapter 20

Idea: What if Raimundo was sticking with Wuya when he supposedly beat her?

Series: Xiaolin Showdown

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait Wuya! You can't squish them like that here!" Raimundo said with some panic.

His friends looked at him as the soldiers halted their shrinking stomachs.

"Quite right, Raimundo. No need to make a mess of my throne room. Take them to the dungeons and crush them there." grinned Wuya.

Raimundo looked at his former friends once more before sighing and making his decision...

"Eat this!" yelled the Brazilian as he aimed the puzzle box at the Heylin witch and opened it up.

Wuya gasped as the box opened and the spirit of the first Xiaolin Master appeared.

"Dashi!" gasped Wuya.

"Woah, Wuya. The years have not been kind." spoke Dashi as he flew through her as she cried out and reverted back to her ghostly form.

But then the box began to suck Wuya in with a powerful tug.

The box closed as Wuya was sucked in as the spirit of Dashi floated down to Rai. "Well done dragon of the wind." after giving him a thumbs up, the citadel began to fall apart.

Luckily everyone was able to escape in time thanks to Dojo.

(Timeskip)

Raimundo sighed as he took one last look at the temple he had come to call a second home.

The reason he was leaving was because he felt like he didn't deserve to be on the good side after his betrayal and despite what his friends said.

He kept walking from the temple until he passed some rocks and let an evil grin spread on his face as he reached into his bag and pulled out the puzzle box.

He opened the box up and grinned at seeing Wuya fly out, glad to be out of that cramped space.

"Finally! You took long enough, Raymundo..." Said Wuya.

"Hey, I needed to put on a convincing act." shrugged Raimundo.

"Fair enough." She answered.

"But that plan was genius." grinned Raimundo referring to the plan they set up before he 'betrayed' her.

"Indeed." She agreed with a smirk.

The plan they were talking about was to have Raimundo look like he went back to his friends. Wuya recalled Jack's time machine and foresaw the warriors would use it, so she and Raimundo planned to have it look like he trapped her in the puzzle box. Then he could free her and there would be no other way for her to be trapped again.

"Now all we need to do is get my human form back." Wuya said.

"Not a problem. I took a little something after I left." grinned Raimundo reaching into his bag and pulling out the Golden Tiger Claws.

Wuya just giggled evilly.

"Anyone ever tell you that you've got a cute giggle?" asked Raimundo slipping the Shen Gong Wu on his hand.

Wuya surprisingly blushed upon hearing that.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" the Wu activated before Rai sliced the air and jumped into the hole made by it.

Then Rai reappeared under the temple's Shen Gong Wu vault.

"One Reversing Mirror." grinned Rai pulling it out. "Check." Then he took a certain tail. "And one Serpent's Tail, check."

"Golden Tiger Claws." Rai made another rift before jumping through and landing back where he came from.

Soon he made it back to Wuya, who grinned when she saw him.

"Excellent. Now once I have my body again, the world will be ours!" cackled the heylin witch.

Raimundo nodded upon hearing that as they took their position for the transformation to work.

He set the mirror against a rock and held the Serpent's Tail with a grin.

"Serpent's Tail!/Reversing Mirror!" Both ex-dragon warrior and witch ghost yelled as the Shen Gong Wu clashed.

Luckily they were in an underground cavern to keep the monks oblivious as to what was happening. As soon as Rai hit the mirror as a ghost with Wuya in front of it, the cavern shook as her form began to get covered in green flames. Then the flames dissipated to reveal Wuya in her human form.

"Ah, now that's more like it." smiled Wuya stretching out her arms.

"Now then...giant rock golems, to me!" She yelled as the familiar rock golems formed yet again.

"Uh, Wuya? I don't think ruling the world should happen right now." spoke Raimundo.

Wuya glared at Raimundo as she asked, "Why not?"

"What if we embarrassed them worse than when you kicked their butt?" grinned Raimundo.

"How would we do that?" She asked.

"They think I'm gone, and you're imprisoned. We disguise ourselves and beat them to each new Shen Gong Wu." grinned Raimundo.

Wuya thought about it and the more she thought, the more she liked the idea.

"Alright Raimundo, we'll go with your idea." smiled Wuya forming a throne out fo stone before taking her spot on it.

Raimundo smiled before he and Wuya spoke about what they should dress off as.

"You're attire needs something ancient." grinned Wuya blasting him with a green blast that was changing his clothing.

Then Raimundo saw that he was now wearing the same clothes that Dashi wore, but in black and green alongside a tengu mask.

"There." smiled Wuya as her attire changed to that of a white cloak with an oni mask.

"You look good." Raimundo said.

"You don't so bad yourself." returned Wuya.

They chuckled before discussing which Shen Gong Wu they had to find next.

While that was happening, both of them failed to see a crow watch the entire scene before flying away to his master's domain.

The crow made it to his master's domain and sat on it's master's shoulders.

Said master looked into the crow's eyes and smiled at what they saw.

'This will make things...quite interesting...' The master thought. 


	21. Chapter 21

List of ideas

chapter 21

Idea: What if Issei was the one to find the Death Note?

Series: Death Note and Highschool DxD

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Shinigami World)

We find ourselves in an odd world that looked like a barren wasteland, except for the odd figures that covered the land.

One of those figures looked like a mix of a zombie and a fallen angel with blue spiky hair, gray-blue skin, yellow and red eyes, black lips that were in a frown with razor sharp teeth, black angel like wings on his back, and wore a black gothic bodysuit.

He was Ryuk, a shinigami that lived in the land of the Shinigami King, which was right now in a war with the greek god of death, Hades, and his army of grim reapers for the control of the death notes, which allowed the shinigami to kill a person, regardless of being a human, devil, fallen angel, or even an angel, by writing their names on the death note after a period of 40 seconds.

Yet they were some exceptions to this power, which were that the death note couldn't kill someone stronger than the shinigami, like a god like entity, a dragon, or even the four Maous themselves, or those that could also relate to death like another shinigami or a death entity from another religion, with the sole exception of the shinigami king, who could kill most of the mentioned but decided not to so that peace and balance could be achieved...that and he was lazy,

But Hades wouldn't care and thus, wanting to have more power than he already had, made a portion of his grim reapers and demons invade the shinigamis.

The Shinigami King told his remaining shinigami to hide their death notes, or destroy them in the worst of cases, so that Hades couldn't get their power.

Some did either of them as told, while Ryuk himself decided something a bit more...interesting...

He had sent it to the human world.

The reason for that was that he thought that Hades wouldn't even bother to look there...and because some human might find it and make things more interesting for him.

We find ourselves with Ryuk himself as he dodged another shinigami's scythe.

Now we find ourselves with Ryuk himself as he dodged another grim reaper's scythe.

"Where is your death note, shinigami?" Asked the grim reaper after him, who actually was a cute girl with long braided purple hair, golden sleepy eyes and pale skin wearing a white skull mask with a white cloak with black interior and a purple school swimsuit underneath and some black and gold armor on her arms and legs.

"Not with me, Grim reaper." replied Ryuk with a grin.

"Then I'll force you...to tell me where...is it!" She said in a tired note from not only having fought some shinigamis before without rest, but of her lazy nature.

She continued to try and slice him up with him easily dodging her strikes.

'This is gonna take a while...' Ryuk thought.

(Human World)

We now find ourselves focused on a male human boy walking to school.

He looked to be around 16 with short spiked brown hair, brown eyes, regular skin, and wore a school uniform consisting of a black jacket, red t-shirt underneath, black pants and white and brown sneakers.

He was Issei Hyoudou, a 2nd year student at the prestigious Kuoh Academy, which until a year ago was merely an all female school before becoming co-ed, and thus there was a 5-1 ratio of female to male.

But unfortunately because of some events caused by his two middle school friends, he was known as part of the perverted trio and was considered scum by women all around. And while he certainly was perverted, he didn't showed it out loud or screamed it in public like the other two.

"I swear, if a woman slaps me because of those two, I'm slapping them upside the head." he let out as he kept walking.

Unlike what everyone thought, Issei was in fact quite smart, enough to either draw or even win a chess game against Souna Shitori herself, but kept that intelligence hidden because he felt something...fishy about the student council and even the occult research club. Not something evil...but merely strange.

And thus he had to fake being a no good, average pervert (the pervert part thanks to those two) or show his intelligence and earning the interest of the student council, from which he knows next to nothing about...

As he was walking, he noticed something hidden in the bushes near the school.

'What is that?' He thought as he made sure no one was looking around before going to the bushes and picking up the object, which was revealed to be a mysterious black notebook with an odd title on top. 'Death...note...?'

"That's a weird name." he muttered before opening it to the first page.

Issei's eyes widened the more he kept reading the contents of the first page until he felt something on his left arm and dropped the book with a gasp.

He looked down and was stunned to see some weird gauntlet on his arm.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" He gasped before he heard a dark voice from his arm:

"Hmm...so loud..." Complained the voice in a annoyed tone.

"WHO'S THERE?!" exclaimed Issei looking all around him.

"Look at your arm, Partner..." Said the voice in a sleepy tone as Issei looked at his right arm, "...your other arm..."

Issei did as told.

"S-So...who are you?" He asked, surprised but then again, who could blame him?

"You may call me Draigg, young one." spoke the voice.

"I-I see..." Issei said before realizing where he was and thus he quickly took the notebook and headed home while making sure that nobody saw his arm.

He made sure to lock the door to his room as he stared at the notebook in his hand.

"Death Note...what is this?" Issei asked himself.

"The Death Note is a special notebook that allows you to end someone's life just from writing down their names. Put their names down while imaging their faces, and they die in 40 seconds due to a heart attack." Draigg explained as he recognized the note. "But people can die other ways as long as you write down how they die..."

"Really?" asked Issei who was both stunned, yet fearful of what that could mean.

"Indeed, but I'm surprised that you actually found one..." Answered the red dragon, "Because after all it's usually a shinigami that hangs on them..."

"He's talking about me." came another voice directly behind Issei.

Issei froze up and slowly turned around to see...Ryuk, who was carrying a knocked out female grim reaper that was bound in chains.

"AH!" screamed Issei jumping back and crawling backwards on the floor. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

The shinigami chuckled as he dropped the female grim reaper on the bed before he answered, "You may call me Ryuk, a shinigami that's the owner of the death note you're holding right now."

"Wait, this yours?" asked Issei.

"E-Yup." He answered before he noticed the gauntlet on Issei's arm. "Oho, what's this? Is that the legendary Boosted Gear? Then that would make you the Sekiryuutei (Red Dragon Emperor)!"

"The what?!" asked Issei.

"I can help explain that..." Draigg told him seriously as Ryuk grinned, all unaware that the grim reaper was awake and listening in with curiosity.

And thus Issei learned about the supernatural world, and how thousands of years ago, there were the Three Factions. Unlike other supernatural groups (Norse Gods, Hindu Gods, Greco-Roman Gods, Death Gods, Shinto Gods, etc.) which were apparently more or less independent of each other, these three were all interconnected. Together, the Three Factions spawned the Judeo-Christian religion, and became part of the Bible.

The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War. After the deaths of the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans, the Great War finally ended, but it left the Three Factions in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either.

The Factions continued in this state with occasional conflicts between members who crossed paths for countless millennia until even now.

Not only that, but Issei learned from Ryuk how the Shinigami world was invaded by the army of Grim Reapers under the control of Hades, the Greco-Roman God of Death, so that the greedy god could get his hands upon the power of the death notes, which were either hidden or destroyed until the war was over and how Ryuk defeated the female grim reaper that was on the bed, but spared her for possible information on Hades and went to the human world to search for his death note, which Issei held right now...

"Wow, so I was just lucky enough to find it?" asked Issei.

"Yeah, I guess I should say thank you for holding it for me...but I already said that." Chuckled Ryuk. "Now then, can you give it to me?"

Issei thought about it, but then a thought came to his mind...

'What if he kills me after I gave him the death note?!' He thought darkly as Draigg merely watched the events inside the sacred gear with interest.

"No offence Ryuk...but how would I know that you wouldn't kill me once I gave you the death note back?" Issei asked seriously as Ryu chuckled.

"Why would I bother taking your life? I don't exactly take souls to Heaven or Hell with me."

"But even so the shinigamis can win the remaining years of those that they have killed, regardless of whether human, devil, fallen, or even angel..." Said Draigg, not wanting to lose his recent partner until he fought the white one again.

"So can I have it back?" asked Ryuk.

Issei sighed as he made his decision. "Of course you can have it...but not yet."

Ryuk cocked his head in confusion.

"How so?" He asked curious.

"Simply, I'll keep a hold of the death note until I'm 100% sure that I can trust you to NOT kill me. After that I'll give it to you..." Issei said as he sat on his bed, next to the now awake and curious grim reaper. "No offence, but I rather be safe than sorry..."

"Touche." replied Ryuk.

"Good choice partner..." Draigg approved before he said, "Now what do we do with the awake grim reaper?"

That made both Issei and Ryuk turn to see the mentioned reaper, who surprisingly blushed in embarrassment before she answered a low "Hi?"

Issei jumped back with his body in a fighting stance.

"W-who are you?!" Issei demanded with some fear as Ryuk chuckle.

"That there is a grim reaper." spoke Ryuk.

"I meant her name!" Deadpanned the sekiryuutei.

"My name..." Said the grim reaper, catching them off guard. "...my name is Bennia...Sekiryuutei-sama..."

"Actually, you can just call me Issei."

"As you wish, Issei-sama!" She answered as he sighed and Ryuk laughed.

"So you're Orgon's daughter, eh? Quite the catch I got then, hue hue hue..." Chuckled the shinigami, making Bennia glare at him before huffing.

"Well, might as well test this." mumbled Issei grabbing a pen.

"Are you sure, partner? Because once you do this, there will be not coming back..." Warned Draigg seriously.

"Not only that Issei-sama, but on whom are you even going to use the note?" Bennia asked curiously as Issei sighed.

"...Fair enough..." Issei said as he went to watch the TV in his room with both death deities watching the news curiously. "I'll need a time to think about it..."

"Yeah, cause once you use that, you can never enter heaven or hell." spoke Ryuk.

"Not that it would matter with what I was told today about them..." Issei said as suddenly the news showed a hostage situation on the mall! "What the-?!"

"We are bringing you this news coverage live as several people have been taken hostage at gunpoint." spoke the newsman.

The camera then showed a dazed looking man with a paranoid look and a gun in his arm before showing several students of Kuoh Academy, including the members of the Kendo club and Issei' two perverted friends!

"The gunmen is one Gin wakatoshi who had been laid off his job hours ago. He walked into the mall and started shooting. Currently there are no casualties, but it does look like he may start at any moment."

"SHIT!" Issei cursed as he turned around to his "guests", "Can't you do anything?!"

"Nope." spoke Ryuk.

"Sorry Issei-sama, but I can't do anything right now in the state I'm in..." Bennia said with a frown.

"And you can already tell I won't be of any help." spoke Draigg.

Issei sighed as he only had one option left…

He looked at the notebook with a grim look on his face.

Ryuk's grin widened as Bennia looked worried and Draigg just grunted...

He opened it and grabbed his pen.

He then proceeded to write down "Gin Wakatoshi" slowly on the death note until he was done and, with a sigh, went to look at the TV.

He kept an eye on the clock and watched as Gin walked over to one of the students and held the gun up to his forehead.

(Mall)

"I'm done waiting. Now one of you dies!" roared the man as he pressed the barrel to the kids forehead.

"WAIT! DON'T DO IT, PLEASE!" Begged the student as the man snarled. He was about to pull the trigger, but gasped and grabbed at his chest as he faltered back.

Everyone then watched in surprise, shock, disbelief, horror, and/or satisfaction as the criminal died from a heart attack!

(Hyoudou Residence)

Shock was the only thing that came to Issei's mind as he saw how Gin died 40 seconds after signing his name on the death note...

"W...What...?" gasped Issei. "I-It actually worked..."

"Told you." grinned Ryuk.

"I hope you're aware of the decision you just made, Issei-sama..." Bennia said seriously.

"I agree with the reaper, partner..." Said Draigg.

"It needed to be done." muttered Issei who was still floored that he just killed a man with his own hand.

And thus, the fate of the red dragon emperor would change into that of a new god of the world...


	22. Chapter 22

List of ideas

chapter 22

Idea: What if Issei wanted to be like a familiar mascot for a gaming system?

Series: Highschool Dxd

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kuoh Park)

Now we're in a park where we can see several children playing around as their parents are either talking with each other or watching their children lazily.

One of such kids is where our story focuses on. The boy himself had brown spiked hair, brown eyes, regular skin, and wore a mere white t-shirt and black shorts as he watched with a blush the painting of an old man, which showed bare breasts.

He may have been young and naive, but he could tell something was wrong with looking at something like that.

In any other universe, if he had continued to look at the picture, he would have become a pervert obsessed over breasts...but thankfully on this universe that never happened because of one man...

(Sega Nation Theme)

Issei felt a presence behind him as the old man's perverted look was replaced with a look of fear, which made the young boy nervously look behind him to see a black haired man with a stern look wearing a karate gi with a black belt...and a GIANT SEGA SATURN ON HIS BACK?!

"Segata...Sanshiro?!" Whispered the now scared old man.

His answer came in the form of the man jumping past the group of kids and delivering a roundhouse kick to the old man.

Then Segata picked up the old man and did a judo throw that sent him flying until he hit a tree and exploded...TWICE!

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The kids were awestruck as the man stood up, still with his stern face on.

"SEGA SATURN SHIRO!" The man said as he crushed the paintings of naked women and gave each children a Sega Saturn before walking away.

While the kids were possible traumatized, Issei watched the man walk away and couldn't stop the smile from coming onto his face.

'Cool...' He thought before he saw his new console and thought, 'Could I be as cool like him...if I played this game?'

He ran over to his mom, eager to go home to try out the system.

And unknowingly, that small change would make everything different...

(Timeskip-Kuoh Academy)

Now we can see several students enter the prestigious Kuoh Academy, which until a few years ago was an all female school before turning into co-ed, allowing boys as well.

We find ourselves back with Issei, but grown up and much different than before.

This Issei now was 5'7 tall and wore the academy uniform, which consisted of a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, black pants and brown shoes.

But the most noticeable thing was that he had his Sega Saturn put on his back like a certain karate master.

When asked why he had it on his back, he'd look people in the eye and say...

"Sega Saturn Shiro!" Which was then followed by a judo throw.

Which is why no one said a word as he passed student after student.

But then Issei heard a foreboding sound near him, which was...a pair of perverted giggles.

'Oh no.' he sighed in his head.

He turned around and saw a pair of perverts spying on a hole of the Kendo Club changing rooms.

"Oh, this is grade A stuff." grinned the first one.

"I know, just look at those sizes!" Said the second one.

Issei frowned and made his way over with an ominous aura.

Both perverts froze up at the killer instinct and turned around and saw one of their most recent nightmares...

"ISSEI!" exclaimed both of them hugging each other in fear.

Issei merely narrowed his eyes before he took both perverts and judo threw them to a tree!

Both of them groaned in pain and shivered in fear as Issei walked closer.

"SEGA SATURN SHIRO!" He screamed before once again judo throwing both perverts away. He smiled at seeing them go unconscious and continued on with heading to school.

Unaware to him, his actions were watched by the Kendo Club members, who got hearts in their eyes.

'So cool~!' thought the girls as Issei passed them.

Not only that, but also on the third floor a certain red haired female was watching him alongside a black haired girl with her hair in a ponytail and a girl with short blue-black hair and glasses,

The red headed girl was Rias Gremory, one of the beauty queens of the entire academy. She had red hair, blue-green eyes, pale skin that made her look European, and wore the Kuoh Academy female student uniform which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

The black haired girl was Akeno Himejima, second to Rias when it came to beauty at the academy.

She had long black hair in a ponytail through a orange ribbon, purple eyes, fair skin, and wore the same uniform as Rias, which showed her more developed body.

The third girl was Sona Sitri, childhood friend and rival to Rias Gremory. Sona herself had short blue, almost black, hair with stern blue-black eyes and wore glasses on top of them, with pale skin and wearing the same uniform as both Rias and Akeno.

"He seems to be quite the celebrity." spoke Sona.

"And it was quite amusing how he threw away those perverts, fufufufu~!" Chuckled Akeno.

"Though he seems obsessed with that gaming system." threw in Sona.

"But for some reason...it reminds me of something familiar..." Said Rias as she tried to remember the words that Issei said.

"I wonder if he says anything else." wondered Sona.

"He does when he answers the teacher's questions." Said Akeno.

"I think she means in conversations." spoke Rias.

"Well, he hasn't been approached by anybody after an incident involving his game." Akeno reminded.

"Maybe one of us should talk to him." suggested Sona.

"Yeah, but who?" Asked Rias.

"Me!" called Akeno.

"Sorry Akeno, but I don't want to scare him with your S and M tendencies." Rias said as her queen pouted

"Perhaps you should have your knight try and greet him." suggested Sona.

"Thanks for the idea!" Grinned Rias. She snapped her fingers and soon her knight appeared beside her.

The knight was revealed to be a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and wore surprisingly the male uniform of Kuoh.

She was Kivala Yuuto, the princess of Kuoh Academy and the 3rd most popular girl after Rias and Akeno.

"Yes, Rias-sama?" asked Kivala.

"Please rise Kiva-chan." Said Rias warmly. "I just need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" asked the knight to her queen.

Rias just smiled before telling her knight of the recent matter.

(Timeskip)

Now we can see the students getting out of Kuoh Academy after the final bell rang as they were going to either their homes, to a friend's or just staying on school clubs.

Issei was starting to leave, but was stopped by a girl with long black hair.

The girl had purple eyes, pale skin, and wore a different school uniform from Kuoh which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

Issei tilted his head in confusion. "Yes, can I help you?" He asked curiously.

"Um, my name is Yuuma Amano, and um, will you go out with me?!" she exclaimed with a blush on her face.

Issei was surprised before he thought about what Yuuma said.

'She wants to go out with me? She must like games.' thought Issei.

"Alright then." He said, making Yuuma smile. "When do we meet?"

"How about tomorrow?" she suggested.

Issei nodded as they both parted ways, unaware that a figure was observing them...

Kivala watched the interaction take place as she also had a friend beside her.

Her friend was a young girl around her age with short silver/white hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, and wore the female Kuoh uniform without the cape.

She was Koneko Toujou, the mascot of the school and Rias' Rook.

"Seems like this is gonna be tough." remarked Kivala.

"...We must inform buchou." Said Koneko.

Kivala nodded.

(Next Day)

Issei was heading to the same spot where Yuuma and him met up yesterday for their date.

He stood waiting for a few minutes before he saw a girl in a gothic outfit appear and give him a paper before going away.

Curious, he read the paper, which said only "Your greatest wish shall come true.", making him sigh since his greatest wish was one that he had to reach for himself...

He needed to find the man that inspired him to be a gamer. Segata Sanshiro.

'I'll show him how much I have advanced in my training!' He thought determined as he heard a voice in his head sigh.

'I don't quite get you humans.' spoke the voice.

'Ah...so you're awake now, Draigg?' Issei mentally asked.

'Hard to sleep when you keep thinking about which games to play.' came his response.

'Don't blame me if Sega Saturn is so great! After all, if it wasn't for those games then I wouldn't even be able to unleash the Boosted Gear all those years ago!' Issei answered.

'Still, video games aren't everything.'

Before Issei could answer, he saw Yuuma, who was now wearing a pink dress with a black jacket on top, arrive.

"Hello, Issei-kun." smiled Yuuma.

"Hello Yuuma-chan." He answered.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could go the amusement park." suggested Yuuma with a blush.

Issei nodded while hoping they would go to an arcade eventually. Soon the two of them made it to the amusement park, unaware that Kivala and Koneko were watching them from a far.

"Remember the mission?" Kivala asked Koneko, who nodded before they headed in.

With the two of them, Issei and Yuuma had taken to riding some of the rides that were at the amusement park.

And eventually, just like Issei had wanted to, they went to an arcade and played several games.

Yuuma was astonished as Issei was playing each game like an expert.

"Where did you learn to play like that, Issei-kun?" Yuuma asked curious.

"My whole life, I've spent a lot of time playing video games." he replied.

"But why?" She asked.

"I was inspired by a great man." smiled Issei as the memory was still fresh in his head.

"Who?" The fallen angel asked curious.

"Segata Sanshirou."

For some reason, that name made Yuuma shiver.

Soon they finished up the game with Yuuma impressed at Issei's skill. Soon they left, followed by the two impressed devils.

"That was amazing." smiled Yuuma.

"Years of practice." Issei answered with a grin.

Soon they made it to a park as the sun was beginning to set.

"So how was this date?" Issei asked a bit nervous since this was the first time that he went out with a girl.

"It was really great." smiled Yuuma.

Issei sighed in relief as Yuuma went to the fountain.

"But, could you do one more thing for me?" smiled Yuuma.

"What is it?" asked Issei.

"Would you please die for me?"

Issei gave her a confused look at what she just said. "What did you say?" He asked to make sure.

"I said, would you please die for me?" asked Yuuma with an innocent smile. That's when a pair of black wings grew out from Yuuma's back.

Issei stared in shock as her clothing started to change as well.

Now Yuuma wore a black bikini top that barely covered her chest alongside black gauntlets, black panties and black BDSM leg wear.

'She's into some weird stuff.' idly thought Issei.

"Any questions before I kill you?" Yuuma asked darkly.

"Just two..." Began Issei.

"Which are?"

"First, why do you want to kill me?"

"You have a boosted gear that will prove dangerous later on."

"I see...do you mean this one, right?" Issei then showed up his boosted gear, shocking whoever saw it.

"H-How can you use that? You're just a human."

"Years of mental and physical training." He answered flatly. "Now for my second question...do you ever play the Sega Saturn?"

"I don't have time for a silly game system."

Then everything went silent as Yuuma felt that she did a fatal mistake, which was revealed when shockingly enough, the voice of Draigg was heard of the boosted gear as he said, "I want to say that I pity you, yet you dared to try and kill my partner, so I won't say that I pity you..."

Issei's aura seemed to glow a dark ominous color as he stared at her like she pissed on his best friend's grave.

[BOOST!] That was the only warning Yuuma got before Issei appeared in front of her and judo threw her into a tree with enough force to make it explode!

"Sega Saturn SHIRO!" He yelled to the now unconscious fallen angel.

Draigg sighed inside Issei while the two girls who were watching were stunned at what just happened.

Issei then narrowed his eyes before he looked at a certain tree and said "Who's there?"

Kivala and Koneko were stunned he could sense them and made their presence known.

"How did you manage to sense us?" Asked Koneko.

"Years of training." grinned Issei.

"What kind of training?" Asked Kivala curious.

"Video games." grinned Issei crossing his arms with a proud grin.

That surprised both girls even more as Draigg cried.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DROOL OVER GIRLS LIKE A NORMAL BOY!?" yelled Draigg.

"And then wasting my time thinking about breasts to the point of being beaten by girls over it and be known as the Oppai Dragon-" Draigg then howled in pain. "-instead of playing games and getting stronger? Fat chance." Issei said flatly as both devil girls sweatdropped.

(Multiverse)

Canon Issei sneezed, feeling like someone was speaking of him...

(Back to story)

"Now then, why were you hiding?" asked Issei.

"We were hiding to see if the fallen angel would try anything against you." Answered Kivala.

"Well as you can see, it was easy."

"But I'm curious as to why devils are near us." Draigg said, making the two girls flinch.

"What's with you two?" asked Issei noticing them flinch.

"H-how can that sacred gear even talk?" Asked Koneko nervous.

"Because I'm stuck in here." spoke Draigg.

That made the three teenagers deadpan.


	23. Chapter 23

List of ideas

chapter 23

Idea: What if Prime's decision to take Sari's key changed the course of the series?

Series: Transformers Animated

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at old factory where a group of sentient robots currently resided in.

"You can't do this!" A small human yelled "The All-Spark chose ME to do this! It's MY job!"

The one yelling this was a small girl with red hair in two ponytails and wearing an orange jacket due to the cold temperature, yet had a skin color that would either be from too much sun or heredity.

"Sari." The leader of the large humanoid machines, a red and blue truck-like one, named Optimus Prime growled lightly.

Sari kept her key behind her back with a stubborn frown on her face.

Prime sighed, standing up. He turned to the white and red ambulance-like robot and said "Take it."

"Prime, maybe we could-"

"That's an order." frowned Optimus.

The mech, named Ratchet, sighed and extended his arm. Out of it grew a magnet of sorts, and emitted a magnetic pulse. It grabbed the key with Sari trying to keep it in her hands, but lost it as the key was yanked from her hands and stuck to magnet.

"How... Could you?" Sari sniffed. "I thought I could trust you!" she cried out before turning and running out of the abandoned plant.

"Sari!" The small yellow bot called before glaring at Prime. "What's your deal Prime? Sari has been helping us ever since we got here." growled Bumblebee.

"Considering how things have gone YOU are not a good character witness Bumblebee." Prime glared.

"Oh really? Well let me tell you something Boss-bot. Considering we're stuck on this plane, outnumbered, with no idea on how we're gonna beat an army of decepticons ready to fry our circuits at any second, I wouldn't exactly call you a great leader." retorted the shorter autobot.

"Say that again." Prime growled.

"I don't have time to waste. I'm gonna go find Sari." spoke Bumblebee heading out.

"Bumblebee!" Prime snapped but it was too late, the yellow car had transformed and was rolling out...

(with Sari)

Sari kept running with a frown on her face and anger at having HER key get taken. It was HER job! SHE was trusted in keeping it safe!

"Stupid robots. Think they're all so much better than humans." muttered Sari in anger. That anger had caused something inside to start to glow; sending out a faint signal. It was that signal that changed history, as two Decepticon's changed targets and raced for her position.

"Blitzwing, what sort of signal is this?" asked Lugnut as he flew beside his ally.

"It seems like the All-Spark remnants from that key!"

"Then we must retrieve it for our lord Megatron!" spoke Lugnut flying ahead, eager to gain the power to revive his master.

The two raced forwards, nearing Sari...

Said girl was being spied on by a certain organic decepticon as she grinned at her prey.

"Time to get rid of this disgusting organic half!"

She was about to grab the girl with her webbing, but saw the girl look up and her optics widened as Blitzwing grabbed her with his limb as he and Lugnut flew up and away from her.

"WHAT?!" she gasped. She growled as her chance to be cured was just snatched by those two!

"Let me go!" Sari snapped. She tried to struggle, but Blitzwing's hand refused to let go.

"Calm down child. We merely require something you have." came the decepticon's calm voice.

"What?!" She snarled.

"You posses the key that will bring our great lord Megatron back, and we will have it!" came Lugnut's voice beside her.

"Well you're too late, they don't trust me anymore." She pouted.

"So you mean you don't have the key?!" came Blitzwing's angry voice.

"Yes!" Sari snapped.

"Then she is of no use." spoke Lugnut.

"The energy is coming FROM her!" Blitzwing's smart voice argued.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed both decepticon and girl.

"Check your scanners stupid!" Blitzwing's angry voice snapped.

Lugnut focused his sensors on the human and was stunned to see the signal coming directly from her and seemed to slowly get larger by the second. "How is this possible?" He muttered.

"Not sure. But if we find Megatron, we just plug her in like a battery. Hahahaha." chuckled Blitzwing's crazy voice.

"Let go of me!" Sari panicked, trying to pull herself from the robot's grip as their systems began to pick up the key close to them.

"I will show you the coordinates of where our master is. You take the girl there. I will go retrieve the key." spoke Lugnut.

"Okay my giant friend." Smart-Blitzwing replied.

He received the designated coordinates and flew off with Sari while Lugnut following the key's signature.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"I can't do that. We have use of you." came his calm voice before it went to his crazy one. "And even if I did, you'd fall and go SPLAT!"

"I don't care!" She snapped, not wanting to be used by these creeps.

"I'm surprised you're out here by yourself. Where are those autobots you usually stick with?" came his calm voice with a question.

"They don't trust me anymore." She muttered bitterly.

"That's odd."

"Huh?"

"I thought you were a close friend of theirs. Seems odd how they'd throw that away. You humans seem to hold friendship very close to you all." he spoke.

"Yea... it really hurt." She muttered sadly. That's when Blitzwing finally reached the destination and transformed into his robot form with Sari still clutched in his hand.

"Will you let me go..." Sari started... before she realized where they were. "Wait, this is my dad's building." muttered Sari as Blitzwing walked over to a hole in the wall of the building.

"That is strange." Smart-Blitzwing muttered, not noticing Bumblebee had noticed them and was following them.

He jumped in through the hole and spotted a head with wires hooked up to the wall.

"Lord Megatron!" Crazy-Blitzwing cheered.

"This... is my dad's lab?" She muttered in confusion.

She was confused. If this was the head of Megaton, why was it in her father's lab?

"Sari!" She heard her father gasp, looking up to see her "Why are you here? What's going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Is that Megatron?" asked Sari pointing to the head as Starscream, who run into Bumblebee as he was coming up the tower, flew near the opening and saw Blitzwing in the same lab as the head of Megatron. It also didn't help that Lugnut arrived at that moment either.

"Yes, he wanted to be fixed before he met up with the fellow Autobots and help defeat the Decepticons! He hated the idea of them seeing him in this condition!" Her father said quickly.

"Autobots? Megatron is the leader of the DECEPTICONS!" yelled Sari.

"What?!" The older man gasped.

"Mighty Lord Megatron, I have retrieved the key." Lugnut said as he got on one knee.

The decepticon lowered it onto his lord's head, and his eyes did glow with new found energy, but it quickly died down.

His body began to quickly reconnect, upgrading itself with the tech around him as it did so.

Sari and her father watched as Megatron's form now stood before him, he was restored.

.

"Ah. This feels right." Megatron grinned... before he felt the key act strangely. It flew off him and whizzed towards Sari who caught it, but it seemed to surge with more power than before.

"AH!" She gasped.

"How strange." remarked Megatron crossing his arms.

"What's happening?!" Sari panicked.

"The key seems to be linked to you. Interesting." remarked Megatron before noticing Starscream near the outside of the hole.

"Linked?" Sari muttered.

"Ah, Starscream." Megatron grinned.

Said decepticon didn't like the grin on his former leader's face and quickly transformed and took off flying. Only for his wings to get blasted off.

Megatron grinned at seeing his former lackey fall from the sky as he turned to his two loyal followers. "Blitzwing. Grab the girl."

"Yes sir." Blitzwing nodded, grabbing Sari.

"You let my daughter down this instance!" yelled Isaac as Sari struggled to get out of the decepticon's grip...again.

"Pitiful human." Megatron scoffed before he flicked Isaac into a wall.

"DAD!" yelled Sari as the decepticons transformed and flew away from the tower.

Sari was thrown into Blitzwing's cockpit as the three Decepticon's raced away from the city. They headed to the forest to use as a temporary base as they found a clearing and started to land. The three landed and transformed back to robot mode.

"Let me go!" yelled Sari who didn't cease on her struggling.

"No." Angry-Blitzwing growled.

"What do you even want with me? You got already got your boss back." growled Sari.

Megatron scanned the girl, ignoring her. He opened up a link between his emergency transmitter that lead to Cybertron, where his spy was at.

"Shockwave." Megatron called.

The image of an autobot appeared on the screen before he morphed into his true form. "Lord Megatron, so good it is to see that your spark has not been extinguished."

"I am sending you a scan, I need you to analyze it." Megatron said, ignoring it again.

Shockwave received the scan and began to run a diagnoses on the DNA of the specimen.

"This is interesting." He muttered.

"What is it?" asked Megatron.

"She is both human and Cybertronian, and originally a Protoform." Shockwave said in amazement.

That intrigued Megatron as he turned towards the small girl.

"What do you want?" Sari scoffed.

"It seems you are not entirely human." spoke Megatron without hesitation.

"Tch. Yea tight bulkhead. Like I believe anything you say." Sari scoffed.

"You will address Lord Megatron with respect!" growled Lugnut.

Sari stuck her tongue out at Lugnut.

"Silence!" roared Megatron.

Sari turned to glare at Megatron.

"It seems you're have Cybertronian parts in you. Your structure also suggests you were a Protoform."

"What...?" Sari muttered in confusion

"Which would explain why the key sticks with her." spoke Smart-Blitzwing.

"But..." Sari muttered, looking at her hands.

"I wonder if that human made her." remarked Smart-Blitzwing.

"He didn't, she's a Protoform at base." Megatron explained.

Sari leaned against one of the trees as she stared at the ground in disbelief. She... she was a Cybertronian?! She couldn't be! She had been raised as a human by her dad her entire life!

Her hands were shaking.

"No..." she muttered.

Speaking of her dad, what if he knew all along? Did he intentionally keep something like this from her? He hid Megatron. That showed he didn't trust her with him keeping their biggest enemy hidden!

"No no no!" She chanted.

"What should she we do with her my liege?" asked Lugnut to Megatron.

Megatron hummed in thought, tapping his chin.

Sari didn't see her hands unfold and open up to energy condenser and sent two condensed orbs or energon at a tree, destroying it on the spot.

"AH!" She gasped. She backed up as she stared at her hands in fright and felt her back hit against Megatron's leg. She looked up to see Megatron's red optics staring down at her.

"Perhaps we can add her to our small army." grinned Megatron reaching down and picking her up.

"Hey! Let me go you rustbucket!" She snapped.

"Why? So you can go and run back to prime and your little autobot friends?" mocked Megatron.

Sari froze at those words. She stopped struggling and instead scowled at hearing that.

"I hate you." She growled.

"Oh? But didn't you run away cause they were being mean?" chimed in Crazy-Blitzwing.

Sari flinched at that. That was true.

"Well, it appears your father has lied to you and your former friends don't trust you." spoke Megatron with amusement.

Sari clenched her fists as she held back tears.

"But I think I might have the solution." spoke the lord.

"Huh?" she asked.

"If you joined the decepticons, you could have the chance for revenge."

'Revenge' she thought, looking down. That word had laid dormant in her head, but she had been too scared to actually speak it.

But now... now she doesn't know what to do!

Could she go running back to the autobots? But if they couldn't trust her with a simple key, what would they do when they find out her own father hid their enemy from them?

But... But what about Bumblebee? She couldn't fight her best friend in the whole world.

"What about Bumblebee?" asked Sari with dread.

"Who?" Megatron asked, not knowing the Autobot's names.

"The yellow one." clarified Sari.

"The child-bot?" Megatron scoffed.

Sari frowned and merely nodded to keep herself from getting angry.

"He will be destroyed if he doesn't join us." Megatron glared.

That made Sari gasp. Out of all the autobots, Bumblebee was her closest friend. As long as he was okay, she would be okay.

She looked down at her key as her reflection could be seen in it as her face turned into a scowl as she remembered being left in the dark about her father and shown distrust by her so called friends.

"... fine." she sighed.

Megatron grinned in satisfaction as a slot appeared in the middle of Sari's chest for the key to be inserted.

"Go ahead." he nodded.

She pushed the key into her and felt a surge of power course inside her before yanking it out. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed.

She fell back on the snow as steam came off her form and she began to stand back up. She... had changed.

Her red hair had changed into a purple tone as her eyes now bore dark red pupils with the need for vengeance in them. On her chest where the key had been inserted was the insignia of the decepticons. She had also grown, her body looking more like a teenagers and looked more mechanical.

"Welcome to the decepticons, Sari." grinned Megatron at his newest minion.


	24. Chapter 24

List of ideas

chapter 24

Idea: What if Spike ended up dressing as a girl from a young age and people mistook him as one?

Series: My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Canterlot)

We find ourselves in the main castle where the princesses of the sun and moon resided in.

There we can see princess Celestia herself, who looked like a young woman with blue, pink and green hair, purple eyes, pale skin with a long horn on her head and wings on her back, and wore a white kimono with an aurora colored obi that showed off her godly body with E-cup breasts, wide waist and plump ass.

She was currently sitting on her throne and dealing with a few scrolls she had to sign for.

'Perhaps I should have let Lulu take over the throne, if just to escape this paperwork!' Celestia thought annoyed.

"Momma!" called a meek voice as sounds of footsteps could be heard coming towards her.

Celestia looked up from her work and smiled warmly as she saw a green haired child with long hair, cute green eyes, pale skin, and wearing a purple dress come in towards her.

"Hello there Spike." smiled Celestia holding up the small child up.

"Momma! I missed you~!" Cried the child with a happy look.

"I missed my little Spikey too." smiled Celestia hugging the child to her chest.

Then they both saw a young girl, merely a few years older than Spikey, with purple hair that had a pink and maroon streak, purple eyes wide in panic, pale skin with a horn on her forehead, and wearing a white t-shirt with a black vest and purple tie on top and purple skirt came in with a panicked look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Princess Celestia, but Spike got away when I was trying to show her how to properly stack books."

Celestia just giggled as she thought 'Oh dear, it seems she hasn't found out yet...'

What Celestia was referring to was Spike's true gender. While 'she' may look like a young female, 'she' was actually a 'he'.

Yes people, Spike was in fact a boy, but because of his cute looks, coupled with the fact that he liked to wear dresses, made him look as if he was a girl.

Celestia didn't stop him as he found enjoyment with himself, so she gladly let him continue this.

"Sorry Twilight, but I just wanted to see momma again." Spike said with a sad puppy look on his eyes.

Twilight sighed as she knew she couldn't disagree with 'her'.

"You're lucky you're cute." She said with a small blush on her cheeks.

Spike smiled at the compliment. "Awww, that's why I love you too, Twilight~!" He said with a happy grin and closed eyes, unaware of the effect his words had on the unicorn.

Twilight had to resist the urge to glomp Spike at seeing that smile. 'N-no! Bad Twilight! You can't think like that!' She told herself as a blush came to her face.

Celestia smiled at Twilight's blush as she understood what the young girl was thinking.

'Not that I would mind if they ended up going out~!' She thought with an amused chuckle.

(Timeskip)

Several years had passed since then as nobody else had found out about Spike's real gender except Celestia and his personal doctor, Dr. Hooves, and thus everyone assumed that he was a girl.

We currently find ourselves with our young trap standing next to Twilight.

They both had grown quite a bit for the past years, and now Spike was wearing a purple kimono with green obi and Twilight was wearing a purple female business suit with maroon tie on top of a white t-shirt and purple skirt.

Both of them were on a train heading to a town called Ponyville.

"Ugh! I can't believe that Princess Celestia would ignore my warnings about Nightmare Moon and send me here to take care of the celebration instead!" Twilight said annoyed while Spike was humming happily.

"Well, you have been working a little too hard Twilight." spoke Spike.

"B-but what if my prediction becomes true?! What if Nightmare Moon truly returns?! What if-" Before Twilight's paranoia got the best of her (Thus releasing her Zero Twilight persona), Spike quickly hugged her.

"You need to stay calm. We're here to have fun."

Twilight tried to say anything, but the sheer cuteness that Spike was releasing was making her red and dizzy instead.

That's when the train finally came to a stop.

"Arriving to Ponyville!" They heard the train conductor say as the two went out and saw how ponyville was like.

"Wow." smiled Spike looking at the lively town.

"Indeed...this is actually quite impressive..." Twilight said just as surprised as her assistant.

"So where do we stay at?" asked Spike.

"At the Ponyville library, but first we must see how the celebration is coming along." Twilight said.

"Lead the way."

And with that, 'both' girls went to their first stop; Sweet Apple Acres, as many guys and even some girls stared at them, mostly at Spike, with either grins or blushes.

They made it and looked at the great acres that took up most of the land.

"Woah..." They both gasped before they recovered and went in to see the food handler.

They came across a girl who was kicking against some trees and collecting the apples that fell from them. The girl had long blonde hair in a braid under a brown western hat, green eyes and pecs on her face, fair skin with a light tan, and wore a white t-shirt that showed a fair amount of her cleavage under a brown jacket, brown skirt with black sport shorts underneath and brown western shoes.

She wiped the sweat from her brow before noticing the two of them and ran over and started shaking Twilight's hand.

"Howdy partner! I'm Applejack!" Said the lady as she gave Twilight a VERY strong handshake.

Spike watched as Twilight's whole form was going up and down from the handshake and giggled.

Applejack heard the giggle and saw Spike, but froze up once she took sight of the child in front of her.

"I'm Spike." greeted the young male.

But Applejack didn't knew that Spike was a boy, and thus she only saw a cute girl greeting her.

"Well it's nice to meet ya ma'am." smiled Applejack tilting her hat in greeting.

Spike just giggled while thinking 'Oh my, yet again.'

"Anyway, we came here to see how the food for the celebration was coming along." spoke Twilight with a strained smile. It's not like she was jealous how HER assistant was happy around the farm girl, not at all!

"Well you two just take a seat and I'll show ya!" smiled Applejack moving them to a random table.

The two did as told as AJ rang a bell, making dozens of people suddenly come in!

"Soups on everyone!" called AJ.

"W-wow!" Twilight gasped at the amount of people that quickly came in. "W-who are they?"

"This here's ma family." grinned AJ.

And so, Applejack introduced her family as Twilight tried to find a way to leave withour being offensive and Spike kindly answered each person like a prince...or princess.

"Well, this has been fun and all, but we really should be going to check out the rest of the stuff." spoke Twilight standing up.

"Please miss...please don't go..." A young girl with long red hair in a pink bow, yellow eyes, fair skin, and wearing a yellow shirt under blue overalls known as Applebloom begged with puppy eyes.

Twilight was finding it hard to resist, especially when Spike clasped Applebloom's hand and joined her with giving Twilight the puppy look.

"ALRIGHT! But please stop that look you two!" Twilight said resigned.

Both of them smiled in satisfaction as Twilight and Spike began to sample their apple based food.

Eventually they finished eating all the given food and Twilight, whose belly got bigger from all that food, gave the approval to the food.

"Everything seems okay." she got out as they headed away from the table.

"Come back anytime ladies!" Said Applejack happy.

Twilight checked the food off the list as they headed to their next destination.

"The next destination is...meeting with a pegasus named Rainbow Dash for cloud cleaning..." Twilight said as they saw a pink haired girl with blue eyes, fair skin, happy grin, and wearing a pink and white t-shirt with three party balloons (two yellow and one blue), pink shorts and pink toed sandals approach them.

She stopped in front of them and looked both of them over. But before either of them could say anything the pink haired girl gasped and ran away.

"That was weird." remarked Twilight.

"But quite humorous as well~" Giggled Spike.

Twilight shook her head as they continued forward with finding Rainbow Dash.

But then they heard a "COMIN THROUGH!" as they saw a rainbow colored blur come in and hit Twilight!

Spike's dress flew up a little from the excess wind and he pushed it down with a blush on his face.

But unfortunately because of that many could see his underwear, which consisted of a pair of light purple panties that successfully hid his penis.

The females blushed and looked away while any males nearby fell back with a nosebleed.

Spike quickly turned around and saw Twilight on the mud with the rainbow blur that had clashed on top of her...only that the blur was in fact a rainbow haired pegasus girl with blue wings on her back, purple eyes on her face, fair skin, around his height, and wore a blue jacket with a rainbow colored lightning symbol on it's back and a black sports bra underneath, blue skirt with black sport shorts underneath and blue and white sneakers.

"Whoops, sorry." chuckled the Pegasus.

Twilight just got up and glared at Rainbow as Spike giggled at his friend's look.

The pegasus turned her head at the giggling and spotted Spike.

Then she surprisingly blushed upon seeing the green haired "girl".

"I'm assuming you're Rainbow Dash." groaned Twilight.

"Y-yeah..." She answered with a blush.

"Can you get off?" growled Twilight.

"Eh?" Then Rainbow saw where she was and with a blush of embarrassment she got off Twilight. "S-sorry about that!"

Twilight huffed and groaned at seeing her body covered in mud.

"Don't worry, I can fix this!" Said Rainbow in a more proud tone.

She started to zoom around Twilight, creating a tornado to help clean her up.

Then after finishing, Rainbow and Spike saw that while Twilight was clean...her hair had become an afro!

"Great." groaned Twilight as she saw Rainbow and Spike trying to hold in their laughter.

Eventually they couldn't hold it anymore and laughed in amusement. Both of them fell on top of the other as Twilight chuckled a little.

"You're lucky you both look cute like that." She said, making Rainbow and Spike see the position they were in.

Both of them jumped back from the others with blushes on each other.

"S-sorry." They said at the same time.

"Look, I came here because you're suppose to make sure the skies are cleared." sighed Twilight.

"Ah yeah...I'll do that later, right now I'm practicing." Answered Rainbow lazily.

"'For?" asked Spike.

"The wonderbolts, cutie~!" Grinned Rainbow as Spike blushed.

"The Wonderbolts? How are they going to accept a lazy flyer like you?" mocked Twilight to get her going.

"What do you mean by lazy?!" Frowned Rainbow.

"I mean, if you sack off on your job, how can you expect to be part of the Wonderbolts?"

"I can do my job in 10. Seconds. FLAT!"

"Prove it." grinned Twilight.

Rainbow Dash grinned before doing as told, and finishing in ten seconds flat.

"Impressive/Cool." spoke Twilight and Spike.

Rainbow just smirked, especially when she saw Spike's eyes become stars.

"Well seeing how this is all set, we'll be going." spoke Twilight.

"Alright alright, I hope we'll be able to hang out again ladies." Said Rainbow as she flew away.

"She was cool." spoke Spike.

"Yeah yeah, moving on." Twilight said annoyed.

Twilight took a look at the list to see what they needed to check next. "Now we must check the decorations."

They walked towards the town hall and pushed open the door and saw the ceilings were decorated with streamers.

"Amazing..." Spike said as he looked at a direction.

"I know. They are impressive."

"Beside them, I meant her~!" Spike said as Twilight followed her name and was surprised to see a magician (unicorn) with purple curled hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and wearing a black long sleeved shirt with purple skirt and high heels.

Spike had a blush on his face as Twilight frowned.

'What's so good about her?' Thought the apprentice of Celestia in annoyance.

"Ah, I knew streamers were just the thing." smiled the girl.

Then she noticed the recent arrivals. She gasped at seeing Twilight's hair.

"YOUR HAIR!" She gasped as she went towards Twilight, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"Oh, this? It's nothing." dismissed Twilight.

"Nothing...NOTHING?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! IT IS AWFUL!" Said the girl in while overreacting. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

"A girl named Rainbow." spoke Spike.

The girl sighed upon hearing that, "Somehow I'm not surprised..." Then she took a good look at Spike. She gasped as Spike was confused by her jaw dropping.

"I-Is there a problem?" Spike asked with a cute confused look on his face.

'SO CUTE!' she thought in her mind as her body worked on autopilot and pulled Spike into a hug.

"O-oh my~!" Spike said with a blush on his face.

Twilight frowned as Rarity started jumping up and down with Spike in her arms.

"Ehem." She called as the girl stopped with Spike.

"Oh, my bad. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rarity."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the girl you're holding is my friend, Spike." Twilight said annoyed.

"Hello!" smiled Spike.

"Hello there." Rarity answered with a blush.

"So, you're the decorations expert?" asked Twilight.

"I am, but now I must take care of your hair!" Rarity answered before taking Twilight to her bouquet as Spike followed.

Twilight found herself in a chair as Rarity got to work on fixing her hair.

Spike was merely watching alongside Rarity's sister, who was a young girl around his age with pink and purple hair, green eyes, pale skin, and wore a white t-shirt and a pink skirt, named Sweetie Belle.

"Your friend is going to look sooo good." smiled Sweetie Belle.

"I can believe that." Spike said while smiling.

Soon Rarity pulled back with a satisfied smile.

Both kids saw that Twilight had her hair back to normal...but now wore a green dress.

"Thanks." spoke Twilight with a deadpanned look.

"Don't worry about it darling." Grinned Rarity before she frowned and took Twilight to dress her in something more...appropriate.

Spike and Sweetie Belle sat there to wait for them.

"So why did you came to ponyville?" Asked Sweetie curious.

"We're here to make sure the sunset celebration goes okay." replied Spike.

"So you're from Canterlot?" Asked the young magician.

"Yup."

"FROM CANTERLOT YOU SAY?!" Gasped Rarity as her eyes became stars.

Spike nodded.

Then Twilight and Spike were asked several question about the capital of Equestria at high speeds.

"No I don't know what the best fashion sense is, I focus on books." replied Twilight.

"Ano, I just dress in what I feel like." Replied Spike cutely.

Both sisters blushed at Spike's reply while Twilight sighed and grabbed Spike before heading out.

Soon both magician and dragonius (Dragon) were outside.

"Now what?" Spike asked.

"We have to check on how the music is." replied Twilight leading the way.

"Who is in charge of the music?" Spike asked.

"Someone called Fluttershy." she replied.

Then they both heard a beautiful singing voice, which made them follow the source until they saw a pegasus girl with light pink hair, green-blue eyes, pale skin, yellow wings and wearing a green and yellow winter shirt that hugged her impressive chest and a black skirt.

(The song that Fluttershy is singing is This Illusion by LISA from Fate/Stay Night UBW 2014-2015 by Ufotable)

Both of them were stunned and watched as birds fluttered around her, joining in the song.

'Beautiful...' They both thought with blushes on their faces as they heard the song. She slowly stopped singing and took notice of them before jumping back.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Twilight.

"I-I-I...di-didn't..." muttered the girl looking away.

"Is something wrong?" Spike asked with a cute worried look on his face, unaware of the effect that had on the girl...

Before either of them could blink, She raced by them and Twilight noticed Spike wasn't next to her.

"SO CUTE!" Cried out the girl in happiness as she hugged Spike, unknowingly putting his head in her chest.

Spike blushed where he was while Twilight was getting irritated.

'Why does this keep happening to Spike?!' She thought annoyed.

"I assume you're Fluttershy." Twilight managed to get out.

The shy pegasus nodded in response.

"Well can you let go of my assistant?"

Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment before nodding and letting a blushing Spike go.

"Well we better go now. Don't want to keep you from your singing." smiled Twilight holding Spike on her back.

"I-If you want, I could escort you to where you need to go next." Quickly offered the shy girl.

"Thanks, but we got it." spoke Twilight trying to be nice and get the pegasus away from Spike.

Twilight and Spike started heading to a library that was part of a tree.

But something that annoyed Twilight was that Fluttershy was asking Spike about 'her' life.

"Well, I was raised in the main castle with my mom." smiled Spike.

"W-who is your mom?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Celestia." smiled Spike.

Fluttershy froze up from the shock before gasping and fainting.

"Too much?" asked Spike to Twilight.

Twilight just sighed at what her assistant did. Soon they made it to the library as Twilight and Spike put Fluttershy down.

Then they opened the door and saw everything was dark. Spike flicked the lights on, resulting in...

"SURPRISE!" The room was full of people with a banner that said 'welcome to Ponyville' on it.

Then they saw the pink haired girl from before approach them with a happy grin on her face. "Welcome!" she smiled as confetti exploded behind her.

"W-who are you?! W-What's going on?!" Gaped Twilight as Spike nodded confused.

"I'm Pinkie Pie and I wanted to welcome you to here cause I usually throw parties for newcomers, but I didn't know you were going to live here so I had to rush off to get your party all set up!"

Spike nodded at what he heard before he found himself hugged by Pinkie.

"OH! You are so cute!" yelled the girl jumping up and down with Spike in her arms.

Spike just giggled as Twilight now had a vein popping out of her head. "Please, can you let her go?" Twilight asked annoyed.

"Okay." replied Pinkie letting go of Spike.

Twilight sighed in relief before she saw the mares she knew today approach her and Spike.

"So? What do ya think?" smiled Rainbow.

"H-How did you find out where we would be staying?!" Asked Twilight in disbelief.

"The royal guards in front gave it away." spoke Applejack.

Twilight couldn't help but facepalm upon hearing that.

She walked over to the table with several dozen treats and grabbed a muffin.

But unknown to her, those muffins were quite...special...

She took a bite out of them and smiled at the flavor, but began to notice something.

'Why...is everything suddenly...hot?' She thought uneasy.

She dropped the muffin and felt steam come out of her ears before she bolted and grabbed one of the drinks.

"What happened to her?" Spike asked as he ate a muffin like nothing. Twilight ran out of the room with fire streaming out of her mouth.

That made everyone except Spike turn to Pinkie with deadpan looks on their faces.

"What?" she shrugged.

"Did ya just put hot sauce on her cupcake?" Deadpanned AJ.

"I don't see what;s the big deal." spoke Pinkie taking a bite out the muffin.

"Neither do I." Spike said taking another muffin. "WAIT!" cried the girls as Spike ate another muffin that was also laced in hot sauce.

But Spike ignored them and ate the muffin...yet he didn't react like Twilight did at all!

"Tastes fine to me." spoke Spike.

Fluttershy then remembered that Spike WAS a dragonic, and thus could handle heat like nothing.

Twilight managed to cool her mouth off and walked back into the party. She looked like she was going to say something, but instead just sighed and went upstairs.

"She okay?" asked Rainbow.

Spike sighed before answering "I guess being around many people must have surprised her."

"Should we leave?" asked Rarity.

"No. I'll go and talk to her, meanwhile you enjoy the party." Spike said.

They nodded their heads as Spike walked up the stairs to Twilight's room.

"Can I enter?" Spike asked as he opened the door and saw Twilight watch the night sky in worry.

"Sure." muttered Twilight.

"Is there something wrong?" Spike asked.

"No." she mumbled.

Twilight sighed and sat up on her bed and turned to Spike. "I'm just worried that I'm right about this and that Nightmare Moon is actually free from her imprisonment." She confessed.

"Twilight, right now it's time for fun. You should take advantage of that." smiled Spike.

"B-But..." She tried to say, only for Spike to put his hands on her face.

"Please?" he asked with a pout.

Twilight couldn't help but look away with a blush as she nodded.

"Thanks." smiled Spike.

And with that, both of them went downstairs to enjoy the party as a shadow figure disappeared from the moon seconds later.

(Later)

We now find the group of girls and one trap at town hall.

"I can't wait to see momma again!" Said a cheerful Spike.

"Ssh, if everybody here learns who's your momma, it won't end well." whispered Rainbow.

"Why?" He asked with a cute confused look on his face.

"Because people will be nice just because you're royalty." threw in AJ.

"Oh...I already know that." He said.

"But they won't mean it dear." whispered Rarity.

"I know, and that's why I'll only tell to the people that I know will care for me regardless...just like you 6." Confessed Spike to the future mane 6 members.

All of them smiled as the mayor of the town made her way out onto the balcony. The mayor herself looked like a mature woman in her late 20s with grey hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing a beige business suit.

"Citizens of Ponyville, I am pleased to welcome you all to the Sunset Celebration!"

All the presents cheered in joy upon hearing that.

"Today, Princess Celestia herself will be here for this great celebration!"

Spike and Twilight smiled more at that, even though the latter was still worried.

"So without further ado, I present to you, Princess Celestia!"

Now everybody was watching where their leader would appear as Fluttershy began playing the music. But the curtains pulled back to reveal nothing.

That made several people gasp and others to get worried. Twilight turned toward the moon and saw the shadow on it disappear.

"Oh no..." She whispered.

On the spot on the balcony is where blue shadows seemed to gather as one.

Then the shadows dissipated to reveal a young woman with long blue hair, tan skin, and wore a black armor that covered her dark green eyes (Saber Alter's Armor from Fate/Stay Night, but with blue instead of red).

Everyone gasped as the woman grinned down at them.

"Ah~! It's been far too long since I saw you, my little ponies~!" Said the woman in a dark tone that made many shiver in fear.

"W-Who are you?" stuttered the mayor in fear.

"Awww, don't you remember me anymore, my little submits? Is my crown not legit anymore?" Asked the armored figure in a mocking tone.

"I know who you are." spoke up Twilight.

That made everyone look at her surprised, including the armored woman who then smirked.

"It seems someone recognizes me." grinned the woman.

"Twilight...i-is she who I think it is?" Asked Spike nervous.

"Yes. Nightmare Moon." spoke the girl.

Everyone who heard of the tale of the Mare in the Moon gasped in shock, disbelief and fear while the mentioned was surprised before laughing.

"If you know who I am, than you understand what I'm here for." grinned the female.

Twilight gulped as black wings appeared behind Nightmare Moon and a dark horn emerged from her head.

"You're here...to cause eternal night." she squeaked out.

"Indeed...and now the night WILL LAST FOREVER! HYA HA HA HA HA!" Finished the dark alicorn while laughing.

"Not happening!" exclaimed Rainbow as she and a few other guards flew at the alicorn.

Nightmare just smirked before becoming shadows and pass through the guards and Rainbow into the outside.

"This is bad." sighed Twilight. Spike nodded before they went to the library to think what to do, unaware of the 5 girls following them. They got inside and Twilight flipped through books fast, trying to find the answer.

"Where is it? Where is it?! WHERE IS IT?!" She cried in panic.

"What are you looking for?" asked Spike.

"Any book that has information about the Elements of Harmony..." Answered Twilight looking around.

"What are those?" came Rainbow's voice.

That made Twilight turn around in shock to see Rainbow behind her with a serious look.

"And how come you're so hooked on finding it? Are you in league with that woman?" asked Rainbow staring her straight in the eye.

But then the Pegasus was pulled away by AJ, who said "Calm down sugarcube, she ain't in league with that woman...but she sure as heck knows what's going on..."

"Please tell darling." chimed in Rarity.

Twilight was unsure until she saw Spike nodding at her. "Fine. I learned about her after reading up on her return from the moon, but it seemed like everyone else thought it was a fairytale."

Spike couldn't help but flinch upon hearing that since he had dismissed it as a mere paranoid thought.

"So, what do we do?" asked AJ.

"Sorry girls, but I have to do this by myself..." Twilight said.

"No way!" chimed in Pinkie.

"She's right..." Rarity said before asking "And what are these elements exactly?"

"They are said to be the only thing to stop Nightmare Moon." Twilight explained. "But I need to find a book about them..." She said looking around.

"Found it!" spoke Pinkie.

Everyone then turned to see the pink haired girl holding a book, "Elements of Harmony: A guide to info."

"Thanks." spoke Twilight grabbing the book and opening it.

"From what it says, not much is known about the elements themselves..." She read. "Only five elements are known; Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Laughter and Loyalty, with the sixth element being unknown."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" exclaimed Rainbow.

"Wait a minute, sugarcube!" AJ said. "We gotta see where they're located first."

"The book does have a map." pointed out Twilight.

"To where?" Asked Fluttershy.

"The...Everfree Forest." she spoke as she and the girls alongside Spike were in the entrance of said forest.

The girls gasped as Pinkie quickly took a hold out of Twilight and said "Are you loco in your coco?!"

"We need to go in there." spoke Twilight.

"How can we be sure that the elements are even there?" Asked AJ warily.

"The book shows a map." deadpanned Twilight.

The girls blushed in embarrassment as Spike chuckled.

"Now let's go." spoke Twilight leading the way.

The others followed her, unaware that a dark blue mist was looking at them before focusing on Twilight and Spike before following them.

As they walked, the girls began to get nervous as the woods got darker.

"Is anybody else feeling nervous?" Asked Rarity.

"I-I-I a-am." stuttered Fluttershy.

"Calm down girls, we have nothing to worry about...except getting the elements." Said Twilight. That's when she slipped on some mud, which caused her to slide down a mud slide on the side of the path.

That made Rainbow and Pinkie laugh while the others barely held their laughs. However, they saw she was heading straight for the edge of a cliff!

"TWILIGHT! STOP!" Screamed Spike scared.

Twilight couldn't even if she wanted as AJ slid down the side of the hill and managed to grab her hand as she now dangled over the edge.

Soon Spike joined in as he took a hold of Twilight's other arm.

"Sugarcube, you gotta listen to me when I say that you need to let go." spoke AJ.

"WHAT?!" Twilight screamed in disbelief as Spike's eyes widened before he understood why AJ said that.

"Twilight, listen to AJ." spoke Spike.

"WHAT?! BUT WHY?!" Gasped Celestia's student in disbelief.

"Just trust me." spoke Applejack.

"Please Twilight...trust us..." Spike said looking at her pleadingly.

Twilight looked into their eyes and let out a sigh before letting go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed until she felt someone catch her. "Eh?!"

"Gotcha." grinned Rainbow.

Twilight was surprised before she blushed in embarrassment.

They landed as the rest of the group made it down to them.

"See? Told ya that everything would be fine." Said AJ.

"Yeah, you were honest." admitted Twilight. Her eyes widened a bit upon realizing what she said before smiling. "Yeah, you were."

"So should we continue?" Spike asked, worried about his friend.

"Yes, we need to keep going."

And with that, they continued into the woods with the blue mist following them.

This time they came into some woods that seemed to have faces on them.

"EEEEEK!" Said Fluttershy in fear as she hugged the closest person near her for support, whom happened to be Spike.

"Don't worry, they're just trees." smiled Spike.

"B-But they look so scary!" Fluttershy said.

"Just do what I do. Laugh!" giggled Pinkie.

And to their astonishment, Spike began to laugh as well alongside Pinkie. Each of them slowly began to giggle as they felt more at ease in the forest.

And soon the forest was free from any faces as the girls (and boy) kept laughing.

But their joy was ruined as they heard a loud roar.

Nervously they turned around and froze in fear upon looking at a lion with dragon wings and a scorpion tail, otherwise known as a manticore!

"We're dead." squeaked out Pinkie.

"Um...girls?" Fluttershy tried to call upon noticing something on the beast's palm.

"We're all doomed!" cried out Rarity with a dramatic flare.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this!" Rainbow said confidently as she flew at the enraged animal.

She tried flying around it to try and distract it, but it moved it's tail and sent Rainbow flying into a wall.

Luckily she was caught by AJ's lasso and put back on the ground.

"Let me try something." spoke Fluttershy.

But she was ignored as AJ tried to get on top of the manticore and ride it like she was in a rodeo. But that failed as it easily bucked her off it.

"Girls...please..." Begged the shy girl, which only Spike could hear.

"Uh, I think Fluttershy has an idea." spoke Spike.

"What idea?" Asked Twilight as the girls looked ready to attack the manticore.

"Let me try something." spoke Fluttershy walking towards the breast.

"W-wait!" Twilight said in panic.

Spike held Twilight back as the shy girl walked up to the creature.

"Hello there, what seems to be the problem?" Asked the shy pegasus to the animal. It roared before moaning in pain as it held out its paw.

Then Fluttershy was able to see several slashes alongside a bit of dark magic on them.

"Oh my. You're badly hurt." she spoke rubbing its head. Then to everyone's shock, she used healing magic to heal the wounds and expel the dark magic!

"H-How did you do that?!" gasped Twilight.

"Don't you remember Twilight? Angels (Pegasus) can also use magic like Magicians, but not so much since they're more focused on climate." Said Spike as he had a look of surprise like her.

"And she was kind enough to the fella." spoke AJ.

"That's Fluttershy for you, always showing kindness to others." Said Rainbow in a soft tone.

"Kindness." muttered Twilight to herself. "Happiness." she whispered again as she looked at Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"You say something, Twilight?" Asked Spike as she shook her head.

"I said let's keep going." she spoke bringing up the map.

Spike sweatdropped before following her.

The blue mist growled to herself as it saw the group make their way to a stream. Then the mist saw a being in the lake and flew near it with a plan in mind...

The group reached a stream within the minute.

"What's going on?" Asked AJ feeling dread for some reason.

Her answer came in the form of a large seas serpent bursting out of the water.

The serpent had wild brown hair and mustache, which had a half cut off, red eyes and purple scales.

"RAAAAAAAAA!" roared the reptile as the girls got ready for another fight.

'W-what is that?!" Gasped Rarity.

"A sea serpent!" called Twilight.

"BUT WHY IS IT MAD?!" Yelled Rainbow.

They thought it was yelling in anger, but they listened closer and heard it was actually crying.

"W-why is he crying?" Asked a worried Pinkie.

"My mustache!" cried the marine reptile.

"I think we know why now..." Deadpanned Spike.

"My wonderful mustache has been cut!" cried the sea serpent in a dramatic tone. But then the serpent's eyes became pure red as he shot his claw toward the girls and boy!

"INCOMING!" screamed Rainbow. The seven barely managed to avoid the claw strike.

"He is mad!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"Yeah, but why?!" Asked Spike nervous.

"I think I might have a good idea." commented Rarity.

"Which is?" Twilight asked.

Rarity focused her magic and used a sharp piece of stone to cut off some of her hair.

"W-what are you doing, Rarity?!" Gasped Spike.

"Trying to help." smiled Rarity as she levitated the piece of hair up to where the ripped mustache was at and tied it together.

Then she used her magic to transform the hair into the same colour as the mustache!

"There. All better." smiled Rarity.

The beast roared yet again, but this time in happiness as the blue mist was expelled from his body and his eyes turned brown like his hair.

"Oh! My beautiful mustache is healed!" he cheered in happiness.

"Wait...all this problem...FOR HIS MUSTACHE?!" Yelled both Rainbow and Spike in disbelieve.

"Can you blame him darlings? A ruined mustache like that is an insult!" declared Rarity.

"An insult to what exactly?" Twilight asked.

"To fashion/manliness." Both Rarity and Spike answered as one.

"Oh, thank you my dear." bowed the serpent in gratitude.

"You're welcome." Chuckled Rarity.

The serpent moved aside for them as they managed to hop across some rocks.

"Thank you...um..." Spike tried to say.

"Steven. Steven Magnet, my fair lady." Said the serpent as Spike giggled.

The group continued on as Twilight was thinking on Rarity's actions.

"Rarity..." Twilight said, calling her attention.

"Yes darling?" She asked.

"That was very generous of you."

"Why thank you, darling!" She said happily.

"But your hair..." Spike spoke.

"Oh, it'll grow back." dismissed Rarity with a smile.

Twilight nodded at that as she thought. 'Generosity indeed...'

Soon the group made it to a rickety wooden bridge.

"A-are you sure we should go through here?" Fluttershy asked nervous, "T-this doesn't look safe enough..."

"I'll fly over and make sure it's tight before any of you walk across." spoke Rainbow flying to the other side.

"Please be careful." Said Spike, making Rainbow smirk.

"I got this."

And with that, the blue winged angel went to the other side as a blue mist began to expand around the place.

"Just gotta make sure the ropes tight." Rainbow muttered to herself. But then she noticed the mist around her, making her feel a bit nervous.

"Are you Rainbow Dash?" came a female's voice.

"Eh?" Rainbow turned around and saw three figures wearing a darker version of the Wonderbolt uniforms.

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"I'm Nightingale," Introduced herself the leader, who was a girl with dark blue hair, "and these two are my comrades Descent..."

"Hello there!" Said the mentioned male with spiky blue hair happy.

"and Haze."

"..." The mentioned big guy with a hood over his head nodded.

"And we are the Shadowbolts."

"Never heard of ya."

"Not surprising since we've been training in this forest for so long..." Said Descent.

"We came here for you actually." spoke Nightingale.

"But why?" Asked Rainbow surprised.

"We heard you were the best flyer around."

"Then you heard right!" Chuckled the rainbow haired girl.

"And we want you to join us."

"Seriously? But why?" Asked the surprised girl.

"We just said the reason."

"I meant WHY you want me to join you. No offense, but this is so sudden..." Said Rainbow seriously.

"We've noticed your skills and think you'd be perfect for our group."

"I see...but, no offense, what is your group's objective?" Asked Rainbow interested.

"Easy. To be the greatest flyers in all of Equestria."

"Then count me in!" Rainbow said excited. "But first let me fix the bridge for the others..."

"No! It's either us, or them." growled Nightingale.

"But why?!" Rainbow asked surprised.

"Choose!" growled Nightingale.

Rainbow narrowed her eyes and then looked at where her friends were before making her choice...

"Sorry, but I choose my friends."

And with that, Rainbow went to the bridge as her friends made it and the shadowbolts disappeared...although Haze nodded at them before he disappeared.

"Who were they?" asked Spike.

"Don't know, some weirdos..." Answered Rainbow.

"I'm just glad we could count on you." smiled Rarity.

"Of course! After all I'm loyal to my friends!" Said Rainbow as Twilight's eyes widened.

'Loyalty.'

"Are you OK, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, just glad we made it." replied Twilight.

Spike nodded as they went inside the castle.

"So, what do these elements look like?" asked AJ.

"Like some gems shaped in unique forms." Twilight answered, much to Rarity's and Spike's glee.

"Gems?!" they grinned with their eyes sparkling.

"Calm down you two!" Twilight said.

Both pouted as the group spread out to try and find them.

"Where would they be?" Asked Spike to himself as he looked around.

"Probably in plain view." replied Rarity.

"If that was the case, then we would have found them by now." Rainbow deadpanned.

That's when Twilight noticed six spherical stones near the center of the room.

"Girls! I found them!" Said Twilight to the others.

"Uh, those are just stones." remarked Rainbow.

"Stones with a gem symbol on them." Spike added.

"These are the elements?" asked AJ.

"To believe something like these would have been able to defeat Nightmare Moon..." Spike wondered.

"So, now what?" asked Rainbow.

"I'll take it from here, but I'll need to be alone." Twilight said.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the girls in shock.

"But why?!" Asked Spike worried.

"I need to make sure Nightmare Moon can be stopped."

"But why can't we help as well?" Asked AJ serious.

"I need complete concentration."

The girls were about to say something, but a look from the magician made them desist.

Her horn began to glow as the stones were levitated up.

But unknown to her, the blue mist began to agitate as it went for Twilight!

"Look out Twilight!" yelled Spike who saw the mist head towards her.

Then the mist trapped her and Spike!

"Twilight/Spike!" cried the girls as they rushed over to help.

Unfortunately by the time they arrived, the two mentioned were absorbed by the mist, which went to the nearby tower.

"We have to get them back!" called Rainbow.

"But how will we get there?!" Rarity asked.

"Hello." Rainbow pointed at her wings with Fluttershy floating next to her.

"That and Rarity can teleport us as well!" Pinkie said.

Rainbow grabbed AJ and Rarity while Fluttershy picked up Pinkie.

"Damn...you're both...heavy!" Groaned the rainbow haired girl.

"I never!" huffed Rarity.

"Let's just focus on getting to our friends please." AJ said.

They all nodded their heads and eventually reached the tower.

(With Twilight and Spike)

Both of them were tied up in chains as the mist had reformed into Nightmare Moon.

The mare of the moon just chuckled as she went near the captive duo.

"So close, yet so far." she mocked.

Twilight just glared at her while Spike looked nervous.

"Hmm, you know, I might find use in this one." she grinned tilting Spike's head up.

"W-What?!" Both Spike and Twilight asked shocked.

"Yes, I could use you as my own personal servant girl." purred Nightmare.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Roared Twilight in anger and...Jealously?!

"Oh don't worry. I can have you as my court jester." snickered Nightmare.

"WHY YOU-!" Snapped the girl as her eyes briefly became green and red before returning to normal. "ONCE I'M FREE, I'LL-!"

"You'll what?" this time Nightmare got in Twilight's face with a glare that dared her to say the wrong thing.

But then Spike spoke for the first time since the capture; "Twilight, p-please calm down..."

"But Spike-"

"I think you should listen to the girl." Nightmare warned as Twilight saw one of Spike's arm move to a wall and write something that made her eyes widen...

'I distract, you find way out.' it read.

Luckily for them, Nightmare didn't notice what Spike did.

"So, what are you gonna do after plunging the nation in total darkness?" asked Spike.

"Simple, I'll make my own kingdom with all my followers! " Grinned Nightmare.

"But without sunlight, many things will die." pointed out Spike.

Nightmare actually pondered that before she answered "Then we'll just make some artificial solar rooms to replace whatever use the sun has."

Twilight was glad Nightmare was distracted as she managed to hear the chains unlock. 'Now for the legs...' She thought to herself.

This time she focused her magic on a small stone and used it to slowly work on the lock.

Meanwhile, Spike was trying his best to distract Nightmare Moon, who kept looking at him like a piece of meat...

"So, what are you going to do once you've done that?"

"Maybe force my dear sister to be my personal servant and make her watch how I changer her kingdom into my very own~!" Said Nightmare perversely.

Twilight managed to zone out that part as the second lock came undone.

But Spike wasn't so lucky if the blush on his face was any indication.

"Oh, you're blushing. Care to be part of my little harem?" purred Nightmare holding his cheeks.

"W-WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Both Spike and Twilight screamed yet Nightmare didn't pay attention to the latter.

"Hmm, I might even make you by queen with a cute face like yours." she grinned.

"B-but..." Spike tried to say that he was a guy, yet he couldn't say a word from the heat his face was having...

Twilight glared at the woman as she clenched her hand and swung her fist up since her binds were unlocked.

"LIKE HELL!" She shouted as her fist hit Nightmare's head, sending her flying as Twilight grabbed Spike close to her and said "SHE'S NOT GONNA BE YOUR QUEEN! SHE'S GONNA BE "MY" QUEEN!"

Spike stared at Twilight in shock as Nightmare pulled herself up with a glare.

"W-What did you say, T-Twilight?" Spike asked with a blush on his face.

Realizing she said that out loud, she looked away with a blush as Nightmare stood back up.

"Is that so, eh?" Growled Nightmare.

Twilight glared at Nightmare as she got into a ready stance. "Spike, get out of here! I'll hold her off!" Twilight said seriously.

"No way! She's too strong!" spoke Spike.

But Twilight ignored her friend and instead prepared herself to charge directly at Nightmare Moon, who scoffed.

"You can't be serious."

Yet she saw Twilight running towards her!

"This will be easy." she grinned charging at the teen.

But when they were about to clash, Twilight's horn glowed and she teleported right behind Nightmare and in front of the element!

"What?!" growled Nightmare who was surprised at the move. Then she saw Twilight near the elements! "Time to send you away!" But Nightmare was stopped unexpectedly by Spike, who fell over her.

"Twilight, do it!" yelled Spike.

"RIGHT!" She said as she concentrated her magic on the elements, which began to float...only for them to fall down without anything changing.

"W-What?!" Gasped Twilight in shock as Nightmare Moon, who looked scared, quickly recovered and freed herself from Spike before appearing in front of the shocked girl.

"Ha! Did you really think that would work?" cackled Nightmare.

And with that, Nightmare used her magic to break the orbs into several pieces.

"No." gasped Twilight in shock.

Now it seemed that despite their best efforts, everything was lost.

"We've lost." whispered Spike with lost hope in his voice.

But then they heard some shouts and saw the other girls arrive!

"Twilight! We came as fast as we could!" shouted Rarity.

"What happened?!" Asked Rainbow looking ready to fight.

"You are all too late." laughed Nightmare.

"What does she mean, Twilight?" Asked AJ.

"The elements...they didn't work." she replied staring at the broken pieces.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled in disbelief.

"And now, the world will be plunged into darkness!" cackled Nightmare.

"Like hell!" Growled Spike, shocking everyone.

"Excuse me?" glared Nightmare at Spike.

"Spike..." Gasped Twilight since she never saw her friend so...angry before.

"I'm not gonna let you take over this great land." growled Spike.

"But why should you bother? Without the element, you have no chance!" Mocked Nightmare.

"Well I've got something better. I have my friends." he spoke gesturing to the girls.

That's when Twilight's eyes widened in understanding.

"Friends..."

"Uh? You say something, Twi?" Asked Pinkie.

"That's the answer."

"What answer?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Friendship. That's how we use the elements."

"What?!" Nightmare snarled as the remains of the Elements flew to the girls...and SPIKE?!

The pieces hovered around their right arms before taking shape. They looked like a Dragon-like gauntlet that covered up the user's hand and a majority of the arm in several colors from their wielders;

Orange for Applejack.

Cyan for Rainbow Dash.

White for Rarity.

Pink for Pinkie Pie.

Yellow for Fluttershy.

Purple for Twilight.

And Green for Spike.

Each of them stared at the gauntlets in awe as Twilight looked at Nightmare who was backing away from them.

"N-no way! This can't be! I-I destroyed the elements...SO HOW IS IT HAPPENING?!" Nightmare said scared.

"I told you. With friends with us, you won't win." spoke up Spike.

"That's right Spike..." Twilight said before continuing, "Not only that, but we have shown the qualities of the elements themselves!"

"Honesty." Applejack's Gauntlet glowed.

"Happiness." this it was Pinkie's.

"Kindness." than Fluttershy.

"Generosity." Then Rarity's.

"Loyalty." And soon Rainbow's.

"Determination." Then Spike's!

"Magic." That left Twilight's gauntlet the last one.

"B-but how can there be SEVEN elements?! It shouldn't be possible?!" Nightmare screamed in denial.

"Looks like Spike here is good luck." grinned Rainbow as the seven of them stood together. The mentioned just blushed in embarrassment as he grinned sheepishly.

All of them held the gauntlets to their sides as they began to glow brighter.

"Now then, Nightmare Moon...taste the magic of FRIENDSHIP!" Declared Twilight as a rainbow beam shot toward Nightmare, who could only scream as the beam hit her! It engulfed her entire form as the group of friends stopped their firing and watched as Nightmare's form seemed to shrink slightly.

Then a bright light appeared, forcing everyone to close their eyes before it dissipated...

Laying where Nightmare had just been standing was a different, but also somewhat similar, lady. The girl had long sky-blue hair, green eyes, regular skin, and wore a midnight blue-black dress that showed off her fair body.

"Woah, what just happened?" asked Rainbow.

"I don't know...only that we defeated Nightmare Moon apparently..." Said Twilight.

"These came pretty handy." spoke AJ referring to the gauntlets.

"Yeah! And they look so AWESOME!" Said a grinning Rainbow.

"They look rather...barbaric." commented Rarity.

"For me they're just about right." Commented AJ.

"I think so too." came another female voice.

"Princess Celestia?!" chorused the group of friends seeing the princess arrive. All the girls bowed before their ruler, except Spike who, with tears in his eyes, shot himself at Celestia and hugged her while shouting "MOTHER!"

Celestia smiled and rubbed Spike's back to help calm him.

Meanwhile the girls couldn't help but find the scene to be quite cute.

Celestia spotted the lady and walked past the group and over to her.

"It has been a long time...sister..." Said Celestia, shocking everyone.

"SISTERS?!" exclaimed the group.

'Then that means...' Spike thought as he whispered "Auntie?"

The woman looked up at Celestia with fear in her eyes. But then Celestia knelled near the woman as she said "We were meant to rule together, little sister...so would you please accept my friendship?"

Luna stared at her sister's outstretched hand and cautiously moved her hand towards it. Then she soon threw herself and hugged Celestia while tears fell from her eyes.

The girls and Spike smiled at the scene.

"I'm sorry Tia! I'm so sorry!" Luna said while crying.

"It's alright Luna. Everything will be fine." smiled Celestia rubbing her sister's back.

Then Spike approached them nervously. "Um, are you my auntie?" he asked.

"A-auntie?!" Whispered Luna in shock before turning to Celestia, who smiled.

"Say hello to your niece." smiled Celestia.

Spike smiled while sweat dropping as he thought, 'Seriously mother? Even to your sister?'

"I...have a niece?" she asked in shock.

"Y-yes..." Spike answered nervous.

Luna smiled as tears of joy dripped from her face and she pulled Spike into a hug.

The remaining members of the now Mane 7 couldn't help but feel happy from the scene before them.

After they separated, the group celebrated in Ponyville with the return of their princess.

It was awkward at first for Luna, especially since she was sealed for a millennia on the moon, but thanks to her sister, 'niece', and the element bearers, she was able to open more.

We now find ourselves at a quaint little hot spring that was part of the spa in Ponyville.

Right now we could see the princesses and all seven element bearers relaxing after a long party while only clad in some towels.

"Now this is the life." sighed Rainbow.

"You said it." AJ agreed.

"I feel so relaxed." smiled Rarity feeling her tense muscles melt away.

"Yeah." Said a more relaxed Fluttershy.

"And we get to see how big we are!" cheered Pinkie talking about their chests as she started poking Fluttershy's large chest.

The shy girl just let out an "Eeep!" in response as the others girls, except Celestia, Pinkie and Spike, looked at their chests uncomfortably.

"Pinkie, I don't think we need you to point out our chests." spoke Twilight.

"Tell that to the fans out there then." Giggled the pink haired girl.

"Where?" asked Luna looking around.

"Please girls, Pinkie is just messing around with us, right?" Said Rainbow.

"Nope." smiled Pinkie before going over to Spike and grabbing his chest.

"P-PINKIE?!" Gasped Spike with a blush.

"Wow Spike, you sure are flat. Maybe you're just a late bloomer." she grinned rubbing his chest.

"I-I..." Poor Spike tried to explain as the girls had several reactions to this...

Fluttershy blushed beet red as she turned away.

AJ quickly hid her face under her hat.

Rainbow looked down and understood the feeling of having a small chest.

Rarity's jaw almost hit the water from the shock.

Twilight was blushing up a storm, but also imaging Spike with a bigger chest.

Celestia was merely chuckling in amusement as Luna was blushing brightly.

Pinkie smiled as Spike tried to get away, but her quick fingers danced around his chest, making him laugh as he was ticklish, but they went farther down south and Pinkie noticed something.

"What's this?" She asked curiously as she touched the unexpected appendage, making Spike moan in shock.

"That's odd. I didn't know little Spikey here had a dildo in her." grinned Pinkie who didn't notice the moan.

"D-DILDO?!" Gasped all girls except Celestia, who sighed while thinking 'It was good while it lasted.'

Pinkie kept tugging on the object with Spike moaning or groaning from each tug.

"P-P-please...s-stoooph!" Moaned Spike feeling weird.

"Pinkie, can you stop yanking on my son?" asked Celestia who could tell the truth was already out.

"Of course Prin-Wait WHAT?!" Gasped Pinkie as the word "son" was heard by all the girls...

"Tia...did you just say...?" Started Luna.

"That Spike...had a..." Continued Twilight in disbelieve.

"Yes, Spike is actually my son." smiled Tia.

Everything went silent after that...

Until...

Fluttershy fainted due to the fact they had a naked guy with them.

Rainbow glared at him while blushing.

AJ was just plain stunned.

Rarity did a over dramatic gasp.

Pinkie drank some water from a cup before doing a spit take.

And Twilight's mind crashed from the shock as Luna turned to her sister and asked "Why is our niece now a nephew?"


	25. Chapter 25

List of ideas

chapter 25

This idea will later on feature a side pairing of Marucho and Lena. Thought I'd mention that in case I forget.

Idea: What if Dan said something else to Zanet while she was disguised as Julie?

Series: Bakugan Gundalian Invaders

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes, fits like a glove. He won't know the difference." grinned 'Julie' looking over her new form as Contestir rested on her shoulder.

"Think it'll work?" Her bakugan asked her.

"Of course. We just need to keep up the illusion that I'm Julie around Dan and Drago, and they won't suspect a thing." grinned 'Julie' as Contestir glowed and they were teleported from the spot.

Dan was at the park, panting from trying to catch up with julie.

"If Julie's at cheer practice, it might already be too late to tell her." spoke Drago.

"Aw man, you got a point. We got to hurry." Dan replied back.

"Hi Dan." spoke up the voice of the one they were running after.

"Oh Julie, there you are." Dan said.

"Yeah. I went ahead and blew off practice for today." smiled 'Julie'.

Dan looked shocked at that answer. She sounded like she needed to go before.

"You sure? You never skip practice." he asked.

"Aw, why would I want to jump around and stuff when I can hang out with my favorite person in the world?" 'Julie' asked cheerfully.

"Well uh, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." replied Dan.

'Julie' then grabs Dan's arm. "Awesome! Let's go then." She drags him off.

"Easy on the arm okay?" cried out Dan as 'Julie' pulled him along. "Hey! Slow down! Will ya?" Dan cries out.

"Oh, you're so silly Dan. You really crack me up." laughed 'Julie'.

Dan found himself on a park bench waiting for 'Julie' to come back with the drinks.

"Here you go." 'Julie' held a drink out for Dan. "Just a little something to say thanks for lending me your bike earlier."

Dan smiled. "Hey, thanks." before accepting the drink.

"Dan." spoke Drago.

"Oh right." spoke Dan remembering what they needed to tell 'Julie'.

'Julie's' eyes narrowed, seeing an opportunity to nab Drago. "Oops!" cried 'Julie' as she 'accidentally' spilled her drink over Drago.

"Huh?" He gets soaked by her drink. "Ack." sputtered Drago.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me dry you off." offered 'Julie' with a napkin.

"It's okay, I can handle this." Then Drago shakes himself dry.

"No no. The mighty Drago doesn't need any help. Because Drago is a pyrus Bakugan, and they are the best with Drago as the best of the best." complimented 'Julie'.

"What's going on with you Julie?" Dan ask.

"You're acting strange lately." Drago adds.

"Oh sorry. I sometimes get a little too excited when talking about bakugan." replied 'Julie' with some nervous sweat on her cheek as she spotted some cheerleaders walk past them. She gasped as one of the cheerleaders is the real Julie. 'Oh no! It's the real thing!' she thought as they started turning to the cheerleaders.

"Hey Dan, how about we go grab a bite?" suggested 'Julie turning his head her direction.

"Huh?" Was his reply from the sudden question. 'Julie' dragged him away just as the cheerleaders and real Julie went by them.

"Julie. Slow down!" The real one turned her head to see Dan being pulled away by someone.

"Was that Dan there?" wondered Julie in wonder.

'Julie' lead them to a empty football field. Hoping they won't be disturbed.

"You know what? Maybe we should just sit down and talk." suggested 'Julie'.

"What's she mumbling about?" Dan ask.

"Dan, we need to tell her so we can go." Drago reminded him again.

"Okay pal. Julie, we're heading to Neathia today."

"Huh, but why?" asked 'Julie'.

"We need to stop the gundalians once and for all!" Dan explained.

"Uh, speaking of the gundalians, what'd you think of that green-haired one?" asked 'Julie' out of curiosity. Sure she had an important mission, but this might be a good chance to hear what a human thought of her.

"Huh? What I think about her?" Dan asked shocked about the weird question.

"Yeah, like is she cool? Gross? Stuff like that." shrugged 'Julie'.

"Uh well she's uh..." Dan had no idea how to answer that. He had faced the female before and knew she was dangerous. There was one other thing, but he would sound insane for saying such a thing, especially to a close friend.

'Julie' waits patiently for his answer.

"Well, her attitude can get a little cocky most of the time." started Dan.

"Oh, I see." 'Julie' responds.

"But uh, can you keep a secret?" asked Dan in a whisper.

"A..secret?" She asked.

"Yeah." nodded Dan.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, I kinda thought she was cute." whispered Dan.

'Julie's' eyes widened. "Cute?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds crazy, but I kinda thought her attitude was like how I can get sometimes. Plus, she's not bad on the eyes." admitted Dan looking down.

'Julie' looked calm, but she was blushing on the inside.

'He thinks I'm cute? That's...actually flattering.' thought Zenet. She never really got that many compliments from boys, and hearing it come from a human who wanted to stop her people was real confusing to her.

Dan sighs, "Okay then, see ya." Dan then prepares to leave.

"Wait Dan!" called 'Julie' grabbing his hand.

"Huh?" Dan turns to her.

'I need to try and get Drago.' thought Zenet.

"I just wanted to say...good luck on fighting those gundalians." smiled 'Julie'.

Dan smiles as he says. "Oh don't worry. We faced tougher bad buys before."

'Julie' smiled and surprised Dan by holding his face and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "For good luck."

Dan's face blush red. "Um... thanks Julie. Take care." He grabs Drago and leaves.

'Julie' smiled at Dan's retreating form before Contestir popped out onto her shoulder. "What are you doing? We had a mission."

'Julie' assumed her real form as soon as he was out of sight. "There wasn't a chance I could see that would let me get him." Zanet answered. "No worries though, we'll meet again."

"What was with that kiss? Don't tell me you actually like that human." spoke Contestir in disbelief.

"A little tactic I thought of. Maybe it could help get him off guard in the future." She said to her bakugan.

"Oh, I assumed you did it because he called you cute."

Zenet wince a bit when he finished, "What? No! It was all strategy. That's all." she cried out.

"Than why are you blushing?" he countered seeing the red on his partner's face.

"I-I'm not blushing!" She turns her head away.

"Yes you are. You were flattered when he called you cute." spoke the bakugan.

"Let's just head back to base." She said.

"Fine, but the emperor won't be happy." spoke Contestir. With that, they retreated back to the gundalians homeworld.


	26. Chapter 26

List of ideas

chapter 26

Idea: What if Gohan stayed in shape after beating Cell and uncounted a different kind of Majin Buu?

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan ducked as Dabura attempted to cleave his head off his body. He was currently a Super Saiyan 2, fighting for his life. Right now he was up against Dabura, the king of demons as he was constantly dodging his sword.

Although it was no real problem for him. Dabura was just about the same strength as Cell, and he has NOT been idle in the seven years since then. He had stuck to training to stay in shape. Sure he had to put in a lot more effort to keep his grades up, but it was worth it to be ready for future fights.

As was clear here from him being able to throw Dabura around like a ragdoll. Heck, it was actually kinda fun.

Said demon king snarled before he flew at Gohan and raised his sword to end the human's life. But the Half-Saiyan grinned and caught the blade, easily snapping the blade.

Dabura inhaled to try and burn the warrior with his intense flames seeing how he was in point blank range.

Gohan saw this coming however, and slammed his fist into his jaw.

Dabura felt intense pain as his own flames burned him and he was sent crashing into one of the stone cliffs of the area.

"Imagine how hard that could have been if I just focused on my studies." He joked.

On the sidelines, Goku was smiling at seeing his son go on the offensive while Vegeta even had to admit it was good to see the half-saiyan stick to training.

"Way to go Gohan!" Goku cheered.

"Thanks dad!" called his son with a thumbs up before flying over to them.

"Looks like we win." The Supreme Kai grinned.

"Now we just have to get rid of that annoying pest." spoke Vegeta referring to Babidi.

"Let's go!" Goku grinned.

The room they were in began to return to normal before they ran into the entrance that lead deeper into the base.

"Babidi! Surrender! You have no one left!" Supreme Kai called.

(Babidi's chamber)

The small wizard was beginning to panic, this was NOT good! But his eyes caught the meter near the sphere for Majin Buu and saw the arrow had reached the end.

"Yes!" He cheered, instantly calming down. Seeing how his goal was reached, he waved his hands in front of his crystal ball as the base began to shake.

"Pa pada pa pa! Pa pada pa pada! Pa pada pa pa!" He began chanting, beginning the chant.

(Back with the others)

"What... what is that power?" Vegeta gasped as he stopped.

"No...it can't be. We're too late." gasped Supreme Kai.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"This power...it's Majin Buu." he gasped as the base shook even harder.

"It's out already?!" Goku gasped. He got his answer as they saw the floor under them start to break apart. They floated into the air as the whole places was coming down.

"Everyone move!" Gohan yelled.

They all raced up through the first rooms they entered as the base collapsed around them.

"That was close." Goku panted.

All of them looked at the smoldering pile of rubble and spotted a platform where Babidi stood on with a sphere behind him.

"AWAKEN! MAJIN BUU!" Babidi called. All of them watched as the sphere split open, letting out a large cloud of pink smoke.

"HA! It's a dud!" Gohan laughed.

The Supreme Kai though got even more nervous as Babidi stared at the empty sphere in shock.

'Something's wrong.' He thought.

What the wizard and Kai quickly noticed was the cloud didn't drift away and seemed to get smaller.

'No!' He thought in fear.

'Yes!' thought Badidi with a smile as the cloud began to take on a form of some kind.

"What's going on?" Goku asked.

"Majin Buu, is freed." whispered The Supreme Kai in fear.

"Great." Vegeta grinned "I shall destroy Buu!"

Soon the pink cloud finally became clear as the figure touched down onto the ground.

The form was feminine in appearance, with pink bubble-gum like skin. It wore a pair of white baggy pants and black boots with black gauntlets on its arms with a black open vest that showed her decent sized breasts. She also had what appeared to be short hair made from the same material as her body with an antennae on top of her head.

Gohan covered his eyes, his nature as a gentleman stopping him from looking.

"A girl?" Goku asked.

"Don't let her appearance fool you. That is Majin Buu." spoke The Supreme Kai with a frown and serious tone.

"And she's not wearing a shirt or bra." Gohan added.

"Focus! Now's our chance to defeat this so called evil." growled Vegeta whose muscles tightened in preparation.

"I'm a teenage guy, a gentleman and she is basically topless!" Gohan snapped.

"Uh, Majin...Buu?" asked Babidi who was not expecting his father's creation to look like this.

"Hi!" Buu waved, her red eyes shining with childlike innocence.

"Uh, OK. Um, I am Babidi, your new master." grinned the wizard.

"Nope!" Buu huffed.

"What?! I am your master and am the one who freed you!" yelled Babidi clenching his fists.

"NO!" She stomped childishly, pouting.

Babidi gritted his teeth and tried to think of a solution.

"Oooh! Buu see strong people!" Buu grinned when she saw Vegeta, Goku and Gohan

The Supreme Kai grew worried as the three saiyans got ready while Vegeta cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

The Prince was suddenly sent flying, Buu having given him an axe kicked his face.

"Goal!" cheered Buu with her arms raised up as Vegeta crashed into one of the nearby rock formations.

"The hell?!" Gohan gasped.

Goku powered up and charged at Buu who turned her head with a curious look on her face.

"Oh! Strong guy!" Buu grinned, dodging the punch. She tried to return it with her own punch, but Goku blocked it with his other arm. She then slammed her knee into his gut and fired a ki blast.

He was sent flying past Gohan who watched it with a stunned look.

"Dad...?" He gasped in shock. He clenched his hands before turning to Buu with an angry look. "Thats it!" He growled, returning to Super Saiyan 2 in a burst of golden energy.

Buu stared at him in awe and found Gohan's fist slammed into her stomach. His fist just kept going, the bubble gum like structure of Buu's body stretching with his fist.

He was stunned as Buu grinned and her body returned the force at him, sending him flying back.

"What?" He muttered.

Buu laughed and held her sides at seeing Gohan get sent flying.

"Buu wins!" She grinned.

"Yes you did Buu." smiled Babidi as he floated beside her and was satisfied at Buu's strength.

"You leave Buu alone." She glared.

"Watch it. Without my men, you'd still be in that shell." spoke Babidi with his own glare.

"Don't care." She huffed. That's when a demonic spear pierced her chest from behind and stayed there. "Huh?" She asked, looking down.

"Master, you don't need a weak soldier like her." came the weak voice of Dabura who was still alive, but badly injured from his fight.

Buu no like you." She glared.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku called, appearing in front of Buu and blasting his famous attack

Her eyes widened before the upper part of her body was blown away into bit size pieces as the attack nearly hit Dabura who dodged it at the last second.

"Got her!" Goku panted.

Buu's legs staggered back as Babadi stared in shock at the fact his best plan to conquer the universe was now gone.

"No!" He screamed.

Vegeta and Gohan got back up and felt that was a little too easy. And they were proven right as Buu's upper half reformed in seconds.

"What?!" gasped Goku as Buu stretched her arms out before turning and glaring at Dabura. That's when she felt her stomach growl.

"Buu hungry." She grinned. Her antennae moved and aimed at Dabura before a pink beam shot out towards him. Dabura flinched, turning into a small piece of candy.

Buu stretched her am out and caught the candy before pulling back and licking her lips at the treat.

"Yummy." She grinned, throwing it into her mouth. She bit into it with gusto as Gohan and the others could only watch in stunned silence.

"...what?" Gohan gulped.

"She...ate him." spoke Goku as Buu swallowed the treat and licked her lips.

"Yummy yummy." She giggled.

"Hungry? Eat this!" yelled Vegeta as he fired a ki blast straight at her.

Buu kicked the blast away and glared at Vegeta... and got into a familiar pose with pink ki charging between her hands.

"What?!" Goku gasped.

"No way." Vegeta said wide eyes.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Buu called, shooting the pink blast into Vegeta and sending him crashing through several mountains The light from the blast died down as Goku raced over to check on Vegeta as Gohan turned to her and got into a fighting pose.

"Bring it." He growled.

Buu smiled as Babidi was getting tired of her not listening to him.

"Majin Buu! You will obey me!" He yelled.

She glared at him and grabbed him by the throat while slowly applying pressure.

"GAK!" He gasped.

"Buu no like you." growled Buu squeezing even tighter. With a small twist of her wrist, she snapped his neck.

Gohan was stunned at her quick kill of the small wizard as she dropped him without a word.

Buu then turned to Gohan and grinned widely "Buu now play with you!" She giggled.

Said half saiyan powered back up as he became a super saiyan 2 once more, but this time, he got into a ready stance to wait for her to make the first move.

She grinned and charged at him, ready to strike. She aimed a punch from his face, but he deflected it away and followed it up with a roundhouse kick to her side. His leg pushed against her bubblegum-like body and sprung back.

'Damn it! Punches and kicks don't work!' he thought before Buu giggled and copied him, luckily he managed to block her kick with his arm at the very last second.

"You're fun!" she giggled as the two started trading fast paced blows.

Gohan tried to find an opening as they dodged and blocked each others punches and got a chance as he side stepped her next punch and gathered enough ki into his left hand for a disc and flicked it towards her midsection.

The blast left a hole in her stomach, but she just stretched her upper body back so it went through the hole in her chest "Hi!" She waved, giggling as her vest gave Gohan a VERY good look at her chest.

He hesitated at seeing the breasts jiggle as Buu delivered a right hook that sent him flying. "Ah!" He flinched, holding his slightly bleeding lip.

While that fight went on, Goku pulling Vegeta on to his feet as said prince suffered some injuries from Buu's Kamehameha.

"You okay Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"That bitch. How did she copy your move?" grunted Vegeta.

"I'm not sure." Goku shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. I'll show her the full power of the prince of saiyans." growled Vegeta as he stepped away from Goku and powered up to super saiyan 2 before speeding off to where Gohan and Buu were fighting.

'Does she even get tired?' Gohan thought in worry, dodging her strikes as best as he could.

Buu just kept up her barrage of punches before a ki blast came out of nowhere and hit her head.

Her head exploded, but it quickly reformed.

She turned her head to see Vegeta in his super saiyan 2 form with a grin as he landed on the ground.

"Prepare to be destroyed." He growled, cracking his knuckles.

"You make Buu mad." growled the pink being as she turned towards the prince.

"Stop crying." He snapped, charging an attack "Big Bang Attack!" He called, firing.

Gohan jumped back as the attack hit Buu dead on. "WATCH IT VEGETA!" Gohan snapped.

"Quit whining! You're a saiyan dammit! Show some pride!" Vegeta snapped back as he looked at the smoke cloud to see if Buu survived.

Buu was splattered all over the area, nothing but small blobs, but the blobs quickly reformed into Buu. Vegeta clenched his fists in anger as Buu cracked her neck like she didn't get blown to pieces.

"Buu break you." She growled. She shot towards Vegeta as the two of them began to trade blows in the air.

"Oh great." Gohan panted softly "It's like she doesn't ever get tired."

"This is gonna be tough." spoke Goku landing next to his son.

"Yea." Gohan nodded.

Vegeta was getting frustrated as Buu continued to dodge or block his punches with him barely doing the same.

"You're no fun." Buu pouted. She dodged one of the punches and cupped her hands together before bringing them down onto Vegeta's back.

"GAH!" he grunted, feeling like his back was broken. Buu followed it up with a knee to his gut before slapping the side of his face with her hand as he was sent flying into the ground.

"Where's the fun guy?" She pouted.

"Looking for me?" came Gohan's voice as he cupped his hand over the other and began charging an attack.

"Yea." She smiled, holding her hands behind her back innocently "You're fun."

"Masenko!" yelled Gohan as he brought his hands forward and shot the blast at her.

The blast took off her head, which reformed where she giggled.

"Take this seriously." frowned Gohan as he clenched his fists.

"But you're fun." She pouted, tilting her head in confusion.

Gohan was confused and tried to keep a serious face up. This girl was beating them, yet she was treating it like a game.

"Do you have any candy?" She asked.

"Uh, no." he replied with a confused expression, wondering why she would suddenly ask for something like sweets in the middle of a fight.

"Aw! But Buu wants Candy." She pouted before smiling "Can we get candy after we play?"

"Uh?" Gohan rubbed the back of his head as he spotted the Supreme Kai. "Supreme Kai! Are you sure this is Majin Buu?!"

"Yes! But... she's acting different!" Supreme Kai yelled back.

"Different?" asked Goku who scratched his chin in confusion.

"Yea... she hasn't even TRIED to destroy the planet!" Supreme Kai replied.

"What do you think could have made her act different?" asked Goku looking up at the Majin.

"Maybe Babadi messed up the spell?" Gohan shrugged.

"Enough talk! Buu want to play!" cried out Buu with a frown.

"You... want to play?" Gohan asked.

"Yes! Buu want to play!"

"... er... okay. Let's... 'play'?" He asked.

"YAY!" cheered Buu. She grinned, charging at him as she started punching and kicking at him.

He tried to block each of her punches and swung his fist as it connected with her cheek.

She was sent flying back and splattered against a mountain, before her head emerged from the 'splattered Buu' and giggled.

"This is kinda fun to watch." chuckled Goku seeing how Buu kept laughing through the fight, that and she seemed just like a kid.

"A bit... yea." Gohan chuckled.

Buu reformed herself and was about to charge again, but felt her stomach growl again. "Buu hungry!" She pouted.

"Well, why don't we get some candy?" suggested Gohan seeing how she didn't seem eager to kill him.

"Candy?!" She gasped happily.

"Yeah, my treat." smiled Gohan powering down to his base form.

"Yay!" She cheered flying at Gohan at full speed and hugged him tightly.

Gohan was surprised and could feel her breasts squashed up against his chest from the hug.

"Buu want candy!" She cheered, hugging him closer as she buried her head into the crook of his neck as she giggled

"She seems real friendly." chuckled Goku to the Supreme Kai.

"Yea." Supreme Kai muttered in surprise and confusion.

Goku helped carry Vegeta as the five of them headed off, all the while Buu held Gohan in a hug.


	27. Chapter 27

List of ideas

chapter 27

Idea: What if Tsukune was a pervert who preferred older woman when he goes to the academy?

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves on a school bus going through an odd tunnel. There we can see an average looking young man with brown hair, brown eyes, regular skin and wore a green jacket over a white t-shirt, black pants and black shoes.

This was Tsukune Aono, and he was on his way to his newest school. Yet Tsukune himself was surprised to actually be accepted in an academy considering his low scores.

Right now though he was making sure he had everything as he wanted to be ready.

"Pens, check. Notebook, check. Magazines, check~!" He chuckled perversely at the last part. He took a chance to open it up and grinned at seeing the nude forms of different woman on the pages.

"Enjoying yourself there?" Asked the bus driver as he discreetly took a look at the magazine with a similar look to Tsukune's.

"Oh yeah." grinned Tsukune not losing the grin on his face.

"Great, but I should warn you about Yokai academy..." The driver said.

"Yeah yeah, great." waved Tsukune off as he turned the page and giggled as a blush spread on his face.

"Well, let's just say that Yokai academy can be quite the scary place~!" The driver said as he focused as well on the page.

"Whatever." muttered Tsukune who was thankful he packed some of his favorite magazines for the trip.

"Tsk, you'll see soon." Chuckled the bus driver.

Tsukune didn't pay attention as he was too focused on his favorite page of a blonde haired milf who wore a red see through bikini. But after a few minutes, the bus suddenly stopped, which made Tsukune look up from his magazine.

"We're here." chuckled the driver.

Tsukune nodded in thanks as he hid his magazine and got down the bus to see a forest with dead trees and red sky.

"Reminds me of Halloween." remarked Tsukune as he grabbed his bags and started heading towards where he assumed the school was.

"Heh, what an amusing fella." Chuckled the bus driver as he saw Tsukune going away.

As the human boy made his way down the path, he giggled and thought about what he might find. More specifically, if his teachers would be female.

'I so hope for that.' He thought to himself.

You see, Tsukune was a regular male, but he was a male who preferred older woman, than the usual girls around his age. But then again that wasn't surprising since he was in a stage where he found older women to be more interesting than younger women.

To him, they were much better than girls his age. They had experience, more mature bodies, and if they had boyfriends in the past, they had a good idea with what they liked in bed.

'Yet if they had boyfriends before, they would be more cautious of any male's advances.' He thought.

"Luckily I studied female anatomy for just such a thing." he chuckled under his breath.

But then he heard a shout of "I'M COMING THROUGH!" as he barely avoided a girl on a bike from crashing into him.

"What the hell?!" cursed Tsukune as he saw the girl bike away and caught a glimpse of her long pink hair. 'Cute hair...' He thought before continuing to the school.

He reached the school and saw that it looked like any other private school.

"So...this is Yokai Academy..." He muttered. He walked to his dorm to drop off his bags before he headed to his first class.

Then he noticed how several of the students acted weirdly, almost inhuman, or looked quite suspiciously like some animal.

'Huh, must be some weird trend.' he thought reaching the outside of the attendance room. There he saw all the students reunited and some talking with each other as he sat near a somewhat familiar girl.

"Hello class!" came a young and cheerful voice from the front of the crowd.

Then Tsukune saw a blonde haired woman with a lab coat on top of a dress and two "ears" on her hair that looked like a cat's.

His eyes widened as his eyes trailed over her mature body and noticed the mature breasts behind her blouse.

'Jackpot!' He thought with a grin on his face.

"Welcome everybody to Yokai Academy! Remember, here in this school, you must remain in your human form at all times." replied the female speaking into the mic.

'Wait what?!' Tsukune thought surprised.

"As you all know, this school was founded for monsters!"

Tsukune's eyes widened considerably upon hearing that. 'Monsters?' But then he saw a rude looking boy scoff.

"Why don't we just eat'em!?" called the boy.

"Because then the humans would retaliate with their nuclear weapons and we would be most likely wiped ou.." The cat woman explained, making several teenagers flinch.

'Obviously.' thought Tsukune as the cat lady dismissed the students and they headed to their first class.

Then he saw that he was seated next to that bike girl.

'Hmm, nice pink hair. I wonder who our teacher is.'

Then the pink haired girl turned to him and said "Hello there, I'm Moka Akashiya. A pleasure to meet you."

"Name's Tsukune Aono." replied Tsukune.

"I can't wait for the classes to start, especially since my mother will be teaching me as well." She said.

'Mother?' Tsukune's perverted side began to show up at the thought of an older woman who looked similar to Moka. That caused him to blush before he shook his head and replied, "I s-see, great for you."

Moka smiled as the students saw the same cat lady from earlier walk in.

"Hello class, I'm Miss Nekonome, and I'll be your history teacher for the year." She said.

While everyone else were neutral, Tsukune was hiding a small grin at the sight of the older teacher who still had a youthful body to her.

'I think I'm gonna like it here.' He thought.

"Now then, please everyone turned to page 69." spoke the teacher.

The students did as told as the class lessons began. Tsukune however made sure to give discreet glances at the teacher while hiding his grin behind his book.

Luckily for him, no one noticed what he was doing as he quickly finished his work, but merely continued to look at the teacher in secret.

'Man, nice breasts, firm butt, and damn are those ears cute.' thought Tsukune trying to contain his perverted chuckles.

Then the lunch bell rang, making him sigh in relief as everyone took their things.

He idly noticed Moka walk beside him as they got to the cafeteria to get food."What's up?" He asked casually.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to be my friend." replied Moka with a nervous look.

Tsukune froze up surprised before answering "A-alright."

Moka smiled as they got their food and took a spot at one of the tables.

"So in what class your mother is teaching?" Tsukune asked curious.

"She's teaching the different cultures around the world."

Tsukune whistled in surprise, "Then she must know a lot about our world."

"Our world?"

"Yeah, the world we all live in. Right?" He asked.

"Oh, right." giggled Moka at her not knowing the meaning behind his words.

Soon they finished their lunches and were now in a tour around the school. But they ran into that rude boy Tsukune saw in the audience.

'Oh crap.' Tsukune thought upon remembering what the boy suggested about eating humans.

"Oi, what's your name cutie?" asked the boy looking at Moka.

"M-moka." The girl said nervous while nearing Tsukune.

"Why don't you leave this twig and get with a real guy?" he licked his lips while walking towards the girl.

"N-no, thank you. I'm with Tsukune-kun right now." Moka said nervous before she took Tsukune with her away from the now snarling boy. She dragged him away to the forest until she was sure the boy didn't follow them.

"Are you alright, Moka?" Asked a now worried Tsukune.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"Geez, what was that guy's problem?" Wondered Tsukune annoyed.

"I don't know, but I didn't like the way he stared at me." spoke Moka with fear in her eyes.

"Can't blame you..." He said.

"There you are!" came the boy's voice as they turned and saw his form had become his true form.

The form was in fact a bronze skinned ogre with long hair and a boy that looked as if it was made of steroids...

"Damn! You ugly!" called Tsukune.

That made the now revealed ogre growl angrily. He brought his arm up to smash the human.

But luckily for Tsukune, Moka managed to push them both out of the way as the fist's strike left a hole in the ground.

"Run!" cried Moka. But then Saizo quickly got in front of them.

"DIE!" he roared as he reared his arm back and aimed it for Tsukune. But then they all froze as they felt a lot of killer instinct behind Saizo.

'Wait, this can only be one person.' thought Moka. "KAA-SAN!"

Saizo and Tsukune were stunned then upon watching an older Moka with red hair and a black dress appear.

'DAAAAMN!' thought Tsukune who was stunned at the beauty this older woman was giving off.

Saizo though, was frozen in fear at the power the woman had.

"Moka, is everything ok?" asked the woman who narrowed her eyes at the ogre.

"M-mother..." The girl whispered in relief.

Saizo himself could feel the power coming off this woman and tried to run away. But then he felt a lot of pain as said women appeared before him and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying to a tree!

Tsukune and Moka stared in awe as Saizo went crashing while Akasha lowered her leg.

"That's mom for you..." Moka said happily.

Tsukune still had his jaw open in awe because of the woman's beauty and power. 'JACKPOT!' He mentally yelled in happiness.

"Moka, who is this young man?" asked Akasha seeing Tsukune with his mouth open for some reason.

"Oh, he's Tsukune Aono, a friend of mine." She said. "Tsukune-kun, this is my mother, Akasha Akashiya Bloodrive."

Tsukune shook his head to focus as Akasha smiled at hearing her daughter made a friend.

"I see, then it's a pleasure to meet you Aono-kun." Said Akasha as she walked near them.

Tsukune closed his mouth and saw Akasha hold her hand out. He hesitantly put his with her hand and shook it, trying to stay calm.

Then he was lifted off the ground alongside Moka, showing once more Akasha's strength.

"I'm just glad you're okay." smiled Akasha referring to her nodded happily. "Now than, I suggest you two go back to your dorms. I'll tell the headmaster you two need some time to rest from what just happened."

Both teenagers nodded at what the woman said before they went together to their respective dorms.

"Wow, your mom was...wow." spoke Tsukune.

"Yeah...she always has that impression on others..." Moka said tenderly.

'And those legs, WOW!' he thought.

But he quickly calmed himself down because he didn't want to end up like Saizo.

'Wait til I'm in my dorm, THEN think about Moka's smoking hot mom.' he thought.

And with that, after escorting Moka to her dorm room, he went to his room. Seeing how he was exhausted after nearly getting creamed by an ogre, he laid down to rest up, all the while thinking of Akasha.

'This may not be so bad...' He thought with a grin before falling asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

List of ideas

chapter 28

Idea: What if Loki was female in the movie?

Series: Thor the movie

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Asgard, many years ago)

Our story focuses on two small children who were chasing after each other, both laughing without a care in the world.

The first child was a young boy with golden blond hair, blue eyes, regular skin and wore a white robe and white pants.

The other was a young girl with long black hair, blue eyes, paler skin, and wore green dress robes.

They were Thor and Loki, the children of the All-Father Odin and the Goddess Freya.

"Can't catch me!" called Thor running from Loki with a laugh.

"Just you wait!" Loki said back as she went after him.

"Children? It's time to stop playing." called an older voice that held wisdom in their tone.

"But father-!" Whined both children in response.

"Enough! I have something important to show you two." spoke a man who had gray hair with one eye open and the other covered up as a show of its loss in battle.

"What is it, father?" Asked Thor excited.

"Come, follow." spoke Odin turning and walking away with his kids following.

"What are you going to show us, Father?" Asked Loki curious.

He didn't say anything as he stopped in front of a stand where a glowing blue rectangle-shaped object sat on.

"What is this?" Thor asked fascinated.

"A long time ago, me and the people of Asgard acquired this item from our most hated enemy. The Frost Giants."

That made Loki's attention grow more as she was always, for some reason, eager to learn about the frost giants and everything related to them.

"When I become king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all." spoke Thor with determination in his eyes.

Odin frowned a bit before chuckling and telling his son "But remember this as well Thor. A king cannot just slay, a king must also give mercy and know when to not overstep his limits."

Thor looked at Odin in confusion as Loki felt a little uncomfortable when Thor made that statement.

"You'll understand eventually when you grow up." Odin told him.

"Does that mean I'll grow up to be king?" asked Thor.

"That is yet to be seen, my son." Odin answered.

"What of me father? I know I cannot ascend the throne due to my gender, but I wish to be of some use." spoke Loki.

"Of course you too will be important for Asgard as well Loki. Your mother will help you to learn how to be a sage and eventually a goddess." Odin told her.

Loki smiled as Thor tapped her shoulder and ran away laughing, Loki chasing after him as they resumed their game.

Odin sighed, but then smiled at the innocent scene shown before him.

(Timeskip-many years later)

Now we can see two lights, one red and blue and another green and yellow, clash against each other.

The blue and red one looked to be winning as it pushed the other one away. Then both blurs hit the ground at the same time, causing a mushroom cloud to cover the explosion caused by their landing.

"A truly worthy training session!" came a male voice from the cloud.

"Yeah yeah...now let's finish since Father has called us." Called a female voice from the cloud.

"Gladly!"

And with that, the smoke dissipated, showing a now grown up Thor and Loki.

Thor wore a winged helmet on his head, a black sleeveless jacket with gray armor on his arms alongside black gloves on his hands, a red cape on his back, black pants at the bottom and black shoes as he held his hammer.

Loki meanwhile had green robes with yellow parts that made her look like a princess as she held a staff.

"You've improved." spoke Loki.

"You as well, Sister." Thor said back.

"I suggest we end it as the ceremony is about to happen." spoke Loki.

Thor nodded as they headed back to the castle of Asgard.

As they entered, they saw the room was filled with Asgard people who cheered at the sight of Thor as Loki stood to the side and watched as her brother walked forward and basked in the cheers.

She couldn't help but frown as she remember that several of the Asgardians that were cheering for her brother had scoffed at her or even outright insulted her in secret when they thought that she couldn't listen to them. Why they did this, she didn't know. She simply shrugged it off as them merely jealous of Thor.

'Hypocrite idiots...' She thought annoyed.

Odin and Freya watched as their son walked to their thrones, wearing a cocky grin on his face.

Then they saw Loki have a slight frown in her face.

"Is Loki alright?" whispered Freya to her husband.

"She must be annoyed again." Replied Odin.

"Well Thor has gotten arrogant recently."

"I just hope that arrogance is merely a passing stage." Said Odin.

Thor reached the foot of his father's throne as he got on his knees and set his hammer down before taking his helmet off in respect. Loki followed suit of her sibling's actions.

Odin grabbed his spear as he stood up from his throne. He slammed the bottom of his spear on the floor, getting everyone inside to quiet down.

"Dear Asgardians," Began Odin in his royal voice, "We're here to celebrate an old tradition of our kingdom. For years, the title of king has been one that can only be held by those that can handle the burden of what it holds."

Thor merely smiled as he heard that as Loki raised her eyebrow.

"Today, we are here for my firstborn son, Thor. He will be given the chance to prove he has the traits worthy of a king."

Thor grinned even more as the cheers get louder.

While that was going on, the camera view changed to the vault as ice could be seen forming on the walls.

Loki, who was holding herself from face palming, felt the sudden chill.

'Why is it suddenly cold?' she wondered. But then she had to pay attention as Odin continued with his speech.

"Do you swear, to guard the nine realms?" asked Odin to his son.

"I do." Thor answered.

"Do you swear, to cast aside your selfish ambitions for Asgard?"

"I do." Thor repeated as Loki mentally scoffed and thought 'Fat chance.'

You see one thing that had happened over the years was Thor's pride and arrogance grew and grew. And Loki herself knew that if something didn't happen fast to make that arrogance disappear, it would only grew worse.

Back at the vault, one of the guards noticed the water nearby start to freeze up quite fast.

'This isn't good..' The guard thought as he went to warn his lord. But he found his throat grabbed by a Frost Giant's hand as its other arm became covered in sharp ice before it rammed the arm into the guard's gut, effectively killing him in one strike.

Then several more Frost Giants appeared alongside the first one, whom nodded at them before continuing with their objective. They ran towards the rectangle object before grabbing it and making their way out of the vault.

But unknown to them, there was an alarm that was to activate should anyone other than the king of Asgard try to take the box, which happened as the alarm came to life, making everyone aware of what had happened.

The result was an area behind the stand opening up as a big piece of Asgardian armor walked out and vaporized the giant who had the object in his hands. That caused the other titans to quickly get on the defensive and avoid the attacks of the Asgardian armor. But their attempts were futile as the armor vaporized the last two just as Odin and his children entered the vault and the armor went back into the wall to sleep.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shouted Thor in anger.

The three of them made their way into the vault as Thor stared at the dead corpses of the guards.

"What in Hela's name?!" Gasped the god of thunder. "The Frost Giants will pay for what they've done." spoke Thor.

"Wait, my son!" Called Odin seriously, "I know that this is an offense, but we must treat this situation carefully."

"Did they treat the guards carefully when they tried to steal the weapons?" asked Thor gesturing to the dead guards.

But before Odin could continue, Loki said, "While the idea of retribution sounds fascinating dear Brother, we can't just charge in like a bunch of pigs to the slaughter house."

"They know we are vulnerable. We must strike before they do!" exclaimed Thor.

"Wait my son! That will only lead to war!" Warned Odin.

"Than what? Are we suppose to stand by and let those monsters come and go as they please?!"

"We must find a solution that doesn't end in any more bloodshed!" Odin now yelled.

Thor didn't reply and simply turned before walking away.

Loki couldn't help but frown as she felt what her sibling was about to do.

Odin sighed and shook his head at his son's brash nature.

(Later)

Thor and Loki were making their way across the Rainbow Bridge with Thor's childhood friend Sif, and the Warriors Three: Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun.

"I still can't believe we're going to do this." Muttered Loki in disbelief.

"It's the only way to make sure they never come here again." growled Thor.

"Are you sure about this Thor? After all we're going against your father's orders." Asked a worried Sif.

"After this is done, he will see that my way is the best way." spoke Thor.

"That's if he doesn't punish you for disobeying his orders." Spoke Loki.

"Trust me." spoke Thor as they reached the end of the bridge where they can visit into other worlds.

'It's not that I don't trust you...it's just that I have a bad feeling about this.' Loki thought.

Soon they entered the end, where a lone man stood with a sword in the middle of the room.

"What are you all doing here?" Asked Heimdall serious.

"We have come here to the Bifrost to use it to travel." spoke Loki.

"To exactly where?" Asked Heimdall again.

"The realm of the Frost Giants. Tell no one where we have gone until we return." ordered Thor.

"If I may ask young lord, why would you want to go there?" Asked the guard. "Was this approved by our Lord Odin?"

"That is none of your concern." spoke Thor.

"Actually, it is since your father told me to not let anyone be teleported outside Asgard without his regards." Answered Heimdall.

"Do you really want to keep me away?" dared Thor reaching for his hammer.

"As long as your father says otherwise, then yes I do." Said the frowning guardian.

"Trust me when I say we will return before our father notices us missing." spoke Loki stepping forward.

Heimdall looked at her seriously, trying to find any sort of deceit, but upon finding none, he decided to agree, hoping they wouldn't do anything foolish.

"Very well." he sighed before setting his sword in the middle, causing bolts of power to spread out and show the activation of the Bifrost.

Thor and the others nodded before teleporting for the Frost Giant's homeworld.

(Jotunheim)

A flash of light briefly appeared before it dissipated, revealing Thor's group. They ended up on a frozen planet where there was no vegetation, and bitter winds covered the planet.

But for Loki, the place felt...strangely right somehow.

"Let's go." spoke Thor walking forward with the group following.

The rest quickly catch up to him as Loki asked "Now what?"

"We hunt for Laufey to put an end to this." spoke Thor.

"Laufey...Y-you mean in Laufey as in-!?" Spoke Sif nervous.

"King of the Frost Giants." finished Thor.

"Please tell me we're not going to attack him." Loki pleaded, because while she could understand a demand for the death of the Asgardians, she didn't want to start a god damn war!

"We won't. We're simply going to detach his skull from his body." spoke Thor as they ventured deeper into the frozen territory.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Gasped everyone else, and yes, even Loki.

Thor didn't say anything else and merely focused on going forward. But then they felt the already cold air get colder as several frost giants came in suddenly.

"What business do you have here, son of Odin?" asked one of the giants.

"We're here to see your king." Thor said.

"None may see him." spoke another one.

As an answer, Thor narrowed his eyes as he got into a battle position, "That wasn't a request."

The Frost Giants started coming out from the shadows as they prepared themselves for a fight.

'Nice job, Brother...' Thought Loki looking annoyed while inwardly grinning...

"Halt." came another voice as the Frost Giants turned and there sitting on his throne was the king himself.

"Are you the king of the frost giants?" Asked Thor seriously.

"Indeed. What business do you have, son of Odin?"

"Demanding an answer for the murder of Asgardian guards and the attempt to take our spoils of the last war!" Thor demanded.

"We were merely taking what was once ours." growled Laufey.

"Couldn't you have asked nicely then?" Mock asked Loki.

Laufey growled as his servants got ready for a fight.

The Asgardians got into their battle positions, ready to have retribution for the attack at Asgard...

The giants charged as Thor let out a battle cry and returned said charge.

'And here we go...' Loki thought with a sigh.

Thor yelled before he knocked the giant away with his hammer.

And so the battle started as Thor and the Asgardians fought against the giants, whom responded in kind while trying to freeze them to death.

But during the battle, one of the three warriors was injured by a frozen spear to the stomach.

"NO!" Thor shouted as he smashed some giants with his hammer and ran to the fallen warrior.

They grabbed him and began to carry him away, but Loki was held back from following them as she noticed something.

Her eyes widened as she saw her right arm look briefly blue like the giants before it returned to normal. 'What was that?' she thought.

That's when a beam of light shined down near the group. The beam dissipated to reveal a serious Odin and several Valkyries around him.

"Odin." growled Laufey.

"Laufey..." Odin said.

"Your warriors have some nerve coming here and fighting my own warriors."

"And I apologize for that." Odin stated. "So I'll just take the children home and hopefully we can put this behind us." Odin sent a small glare at Thor before the group was taken away thanks to the Bifrost.

(Later)

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" roared Odin to his son. Now everyone was back into the throne room as they saw what an angry Odin was capable of doing, even to his own son!

"I was delivering justice!" defended Thor.

"You were risking your life alongside others! AND FOR WHAT?! BREAKING A PACT WITH THE GIANTS AND NOW POSSIBLY ENDING AT WAR?!" Snapped Odin back.

"It was better than sitting around here!" yelled Thor back.

"That was to make sure we could find a way to avoid war with the giants! But thanks to your escapade that won't be possible!" Odin said.

"You have left me with no other choice my son." sighed Odin.

"What do you mean?" Asked Thor.

"For your insolence, you will be stripped of your power and sentenced to a planet, to where you might learn the value of caring." he spoke with not the voice of a father, but of a king.

"WHAT!?" Everyone, even Loki, screamed in shock as Thor continued. "You can't do that. OLD MAN?!"

"SILENCE!" roared Odin slamming his staff on the floor.

Despite not wanting to admit it, Thor was actually scared of what his father would do to him...

"You are unworthy of these gifts of Asgard! And you are unworthy of the love of the lives you have betrayed!" spoke Odin taking parts of his armor away.

"I now take from you, your power." he spoke as Thor's chain mail broke down as his hammer flew into Odin's hand.

"So until you learn what's truly important, VANISH!" He finished as a portal appeared behind Thor and he was sucked into it followed by Odin whispering something to the hammer before throwing it at the portal, which closed.

(Earth)

Everything was normal in the night sky of Earth, or Midgar to the Asgardians, but then...

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A tornado emerged to a small van with bright lights coming down from inside it.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Screamed a female voice in panic. Her answer came in the form of the van hitting a man who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"OH MY GOD!" Shouted another female voice in panic.

They immediately stopped the van as the passengers got out to see what they hit. What they saw was a unconscious blonde haired man wearing a black t-shirt and black pants on the ground.

"Is he alright?" asked the guy.

One of the female quickly checked his pulse, finding one, "Yes, he's only unconscious."

"Well, if he needs CPR I'm ready to give it." spoke the other female at seeing how handsome the guy was.

"Let's just take him to the hospital." Spoke the man.

All three of them grabbed a part of him before lifting and carrying him to the van.

But unknown to them, near the crashing place there was a hammer, waiting for a worthy wielder...


	29. Chapter 29

List of ideas

chapter 29

Idea: What if Jack met a different version of Aku when he was sent through the portal?

Series: Samurai Jack

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A lone samurai was crying out as he found himself going through a strange portal with black and white stripes as he couldn't believe he lost his opportunity to free his world.

He... had lost. His chance to be rid of that tyrant Aku was ruined as the shogun of darkness used his dark magic and sent him into this portal. To where, he did not know.

But one thing was sure... he had lost.

Soon the portal opened up and he found himself falling towards the ground.

He yelled before he landed face first into the dust He felt intense pain, but was closer to the ground then he saw as he managed to push himself up.

It... it was his home! But, he could see the buildings were much taller and he saw he landed in what appeared to be a park as there were cherry trees around him with a small pond nearby.

"W... what has happened?" He muttered.

He looked around while walking in a direction and began to notice odd looking beings wearing traditional clothing from his home, all of them looking happy. To say he was confused would be an understatement.

"This appears like my home, but it is so different." he commented as he spotted what looked like the temple for the emperor in charge as that is what his own home looked like.

Taking a deep breath, he headed inside. Surprisingly it was less guarded as he walked up a large flight of stairs. The warrior soon made it to the top where a bed with red curtains on each side rested, surrounded with closed baskets.

"This room... looks like it belongs to a female." He muttered.

He took one more step and his eyes widened as the baskets began to twitch before each one gains legs and unfolded into odd warriors with glowing red eyes, each holding a black sword.

"Intruder detected." spoke one of them in a monotoned voice.

He reached for his blade and drew it, standing battle ready.

Before the robots could move towards him, he quickly found a black blade poised near his throat.

He stood perfectly still, subtly moving his eyes to see who the blade belonged to.

"It's not nice to wake a girl when she's sleeping so soundly." came the smooth female voice as the blade was being held by a tall woman compared to him with a black kimono on her hourglass body that had red accents to the sleeves and bottom that showed her smooth green legs that matched her face as she also had red lipstick on with soft, but short black hair.

Jack just stared at the girl in shock. 'This female. She seems so familiar.' he thought as he didn't notice himself sheathing his blade.

"I am sorry My Lady." Jack said, nodding softly "This town looks a LOT like my hometown and I was just lost in thought, not noticing where I was going."

"My empress, allow us to deal with this intruder." spoke one of the robots.

The apparent Empress hummed in thought, tapping her chin. "No, I'll deal with him. You all leave us be." she ordered. The robot's bowed and left.

The woman pulled her blade away before snapping her fingers as the bed before them morphed into a throne that she walked over and sat on.

Jack bowed, moving to sit on his knees in respect. He kept his eyes low, his eyes directly looking at her feet not because of anything weird, but again to show his respect as he should not look at her face when he has dishonored her like this "Honorable Empress, I apologise for trespassing. I shall do anything to rectify this dishonor I have given you." He said humbly before he looked up at her again.

"Don't worry. I just want to know why you came here. I've never seen someone like you here before." replied the woman.

"As I said, this town looks like my home. I was lost in my memories and was moving on instinct, I did not mean to intrude." Jack explained.

"I can also sense something from you. Your sword is special." remarked the woman.

Jack nodded, running his hand over the sheathed blade with the tiniest upturn of his lip.

"It reminds me of a man I once knew. He was the former emperor to this land." she remarked.

"Really?" Jack asked with a slightly raised eyebrow "It is very rare for Emperors to be linked to a blade. May I ask, what was this Emperor's name?"

"He was mainly referred to as The Samurai Lord."

Jack's eyes widened, looking down at his blade. So... they DID know of his father.

"I can also sense you have had a run in with a dark evil."

"Yes. And I have also lost." Jack muttered in anger, his fists tightening in his lap.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"I would say being thrown away and teleported somewhere else counts as losing." He sighed "May I know the name of the Empress I owe this small debt to?"

"You were taught to respect those above you, very nice. You may address me as Empress Ikra."

'Ikra?' He thought in confusion, recognizing the name from somewhere "A very beautiful name Empress."

"My, someone's a charmer." teased Ikra.

Jack just nodded, staying calm.

"What was the name of this evil you fought against?"

"He went by the name of Aku." Jack explained.

Ikra's eyes widened before narrowing in anger.

"I should have known." she muttered.

"Empress?" Jack asked.

"You might not be aware of this, but in a way, I am Aku."

"WHAT?!" He gasped, reaching for his blade.

"Easy there. I said in a way. If I was Aku, would I come out and say it to the man who has a blade that can kill me?"

"... then who are you?" Jack asked seriously.

"I believe Aku sent you to a parallel world. I'm one of his parallel versions."

"How can that be true? He is a vial being of endless black, you are an emerald skinned beauty?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Simple. With every world, there are other worlds that are the same, but with a small difference. In your world I am one of his false personas to use. Here, I am my own person."

"... so that's why you look so familiar." He muttered.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, what do you intend to do now?"

"I do not know what you mean." Jack said with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you plan to go back and face Aku, or do you believe some time to train is better?"

"You WANT Aku gone?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I can't stand the thought that someone like him exists."

"Hmm. I believe that training may be best." Jack nodded.

"Than since you'll be sticking around, you're welcome to stay here at the palace." offered Ikra.

"I do not wish to impose." He bowed.

"Nonsense. I have plenty of room to spare." smiled Ikra.

"What can I do to repay you?" Jack asked kindly.

"I'll think of something. In the meantime, just use this time to relax and I'll send a servant with some food; you must be hungry."

"Thank you?" Jack bowed once again.

Two warriors in red armor appeared to show Jack his room.

"Your highness, can you really trust that man?" asked one of her personal female servants.

"Yes, I believe I can." She nodded. "Besides, it's been a long time since I had a man in my life." smiled Ikra.


	30. Chapter 30

List of ideas

chapter 30

Idea: What if Issei got a different Sacred Gear?

Series: Highschool Dxd and Eon Kid

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Long Ago)

Thousands of years ago, there were the Three Factions. Unlike other supernatural groups (Norse Gods, Hindu Gods, Greco-Roman Gods, etc.) which were apparently more or less independent of each other, these three were all interconnected. Together, the Three Factions spawned the Judeo-Christian religion, and became part of the Bible.

The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War.

But what they didn't expect at all, was that several of the humans that were drawn into the conflict would eventually have enough of, at least to them, a senseless war that took innocent lives for no reason, and thus they allied themselves to become the "Central Defence Federation", or CDF, and began the "Robotification" project, in which a chosen warrior would be transformed into a machine with blessed metals and powers to defend mankind from all supernatural factions, and said project was lead by the very first candidate, who was an old man named Doctor Chen.

Then after several warriors were turned into robots, including four promising humans that became The Four Invincible Lords, each named after a weather condition; Lightning, Rain, Wind, and Cloud, there was one rotund success with a promising human prodigy that had unlocked psychic powers yet as a result of a gruesome battle between the Three Factions, only his brain survived due to his supernatural powers long enough to be found by the CDF and being used on Dr. Chen's latest experiment, which involved a pooling of the world's greatest technology around his supernatural human brain.

Said human then became The General, who was known soon as the ultimate robot in his day and who almost ended, singlehandedly by himself, the Great War with the three factions to the point where the Bible God, Azazel AND the Four Satans of dreaded his mere name.

As a result, the experiment was a success, but the General then started attacking not only all supernatural factions, but even the very same humans that had saved and rebuilded him when he decided robots were superior and that he should rule, which was supported by many of his new followers, which included Doctor Chen.

That forced the humans and all supernatural factions to ally themselves together, even if for a moment, to deal with the General's forces and the recently build Gigantor, which eventually ended in a battle between the Bible God, the Four Satans, Azazel and all supernatural factions' leaders alongside a human only named Eon against the General himself.

Yet the General was powerful enough to defeat most of the supernatural deities, and so when all hope was lost, the human known as Eon took him head on by channeling his remaining power and essence in his mighty weapon, a mere metallic fist that he created, and unleashed a final blow on the General that was powerful enough to surpass the robot's energy field and destroy the General, saving everyone...at the cost of Eon's own life as the only thing left was his fist.

As a result, Eon was known as the hero who ended the short but fatal Robot War by destroying the General, but unfortunately he died in the process as the General's remaining loyal subjects, lead by Dr. Chen, vanished into the unknown and were never seen again. Yet the Bible God, inspired by what the heroic human achieved when he had lost hope on mankind, created the Sacred Gears and made sure that humanity would be the only species to receive them so that they could one day be as strong as Eon, with the mentioned fist being the very first Sacred Gear that was given to Eon's family for safekeeping until the rightful heir would appear.

But after the deaths of the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans, the Great War finally ended, but it left the Three Factions in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either.

And thus Eon's tale was reduced to a mere myth as the supernatural factions broke their mutual alliance due to several new conflicts and became independent, yet some hope to see Eon's heir reclaim his fist and bring humanity to a new age...

(Present Day)

Now we can see a 17-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a red, long-sleeved t-shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

This boy was Issei Hyoudou.

He normally was a pervert, a chivalrous one at that thought, that dreamed of becoming a Harem King, much to the disgust of his fellow students except his two friends Matsuda and Motohoma, whom were fellow perverts as well...

But right now Issei was walking home happily after being asked out by a girl named Yuuma Amano on a date, which he quickly accepted, and thus was now happy because, if he did things right on their date, he would get himself a girlfriend and then either getting a harem...or forsaking that dream if it somehow hurt Yuuma because in the end he wanted his beloved's happiness...

But as he was walking, he had the odd feeling his life was about to change...which was soon confirmed to be true as he heard a terrible roar near him!

He turned towards the sound...But when he did so, he wished he hadn't because he saw a white robot with amber eyes and red parts with a red cape on top fighting with a katana-like sword against a monster that had the upper body of a naked woman and the lower body of a spider!

"Wha-?" he muttered with a dumbfounded look.

But then what he would see next would kill his obsession with breasts:

"TAKE THIS FREAK!" Roared the female monster as she shot acid from her breasts, which the robot samurai dodged with a disgusted look on his face as Issei watched the event in horror.

'I'm gonna be sick.'

In that moment, the perverted flame that existed within young Issei died out as his fantasy with breasts were annihilated by the horror shown before him...and thousands of females across the world felt a disturbance in the force...

Meanwhile, the robot samurai retaliated by charging at the spider woman, whom then tried to hit the robot with two of her legs, yet they were cut off by the robot's saber before he slashed at her, tearing off her left arm!

Issei winced and tried to take cover behind some trees.

'Damn it! What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?!' Issei thought to himself as he saw the fight and thought of leaving as fast as he could since it seemed that the robot samurai was holding quite fine on his own...but then he saw a certain box nearby...

"Hmm? What's that?" he muttered to himself.

By some strange reason, the box seemed...familiar, which caused him to just go near it and take what was inside...

He made sure he was still hidden before looking inside.

'The sooner I finish this, the better...' Thought Issei quickly wanting to go home.

He looked inside and looked at what appeared to be a black and bulky fist that seemed like it could go up to a person's elbow.

"What is this...?" Issei wondered out loud, unknowingly bringing the attention of both the Robot Samurai and the Female Monster.

"Unhand that!" hissed the female monster as she jumped at the human.

Issei froze up in fear as he fell down, with his left arm touching the fist before a bright blue light covered him and threw both the female monster and robot samurai back from the power on the light pillar!

The monster hissed in anger as the robot samurai looked at the light.

"Could it be...?" W

"Could it be...?" Wondered the Robot in awe as he looked at the pillar.

(ORC Club)

"W-What is this power?!" Gasped a certain red haired girl as she and her peerage stood frozen at the pillar that recently appeared!

(Student Council Club)

"H-how can this be?!" Gasped a certain black haired girl as her peerage looked shocked with the exception of a blonde haired man that fainted.

(Abandoned Church)

"Ohhhh, what a shiny light~!" Laughed a silver haired priest as the other exorcists and Fallen Angels stared at the pillar in shock.

(Street)

The light eventually started to simmer down.

Then they saw Issei standing there surprised as his left arm, up to the elbow, was covered by the metallic fist!

The robot was still in awe while the monster was still angry.

As for Issei himself...well...

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Issei screamed as he saw his left arm and tried to take off the fist, only for it to fail...He panicked even more as it didn't feel like coming off.

'He's the one...I have been looking for...' Thought the Robot with a smile before he saw the female monster going to attack his new master.

Issei looked up and nearly shit himself at seeing the monster heading towards him.

'I don't want to die...' He thought as he unconsciously rose up his left fist and screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

He reacted by instinct and swung his covered fist towards the monster.

The result was the fist hitting the monster with enough force to send it flying and crashing on the street!

Issei and the robot were stunned while the monster groaned in pain.

"W-what...just happened?" Wondered the former pervert as he saw the Robot samurai going to his side.

"You are the one." he spoke.

¨W-what do you mean?!¨ Poor Issei asked confused.

Before the samurai could say anything, they heard the female monster yell out in anger.

They saw the barely conscious monster trying to get steady, but failing to do so as she snarled, ¨For you t-two...to harm ME, the g-great Viser, l-like that...YOU WILL P-PAY!¨

"You shall die." spoke the robot seriously.

Issei barely got to blink before the robot suddenly slashed Viser in half, destroying her like nothing!

'Woah.' he thought.

Then he saw the robot quickly get to his side before...bowing?!

"Uh, why are you bowing?" The ex-pervert asked.

"I have finally found you, My Lord..." The robot said.

"My...lord?"

"Yes My Lord, my name is Gaff and right now we need to go to a safe place." Informed the now named Gaff as he helped Issei get up.

Issei just nodded dumbly and followed him to his home.

And so the fate of one Issei Hyoudou, and those around him, was changed forever...


	31. Chapter 31

List of ideas

chapter 31

Idea: What if Naruto was born without chakra, abandoned by his clan, and met the spirit of the holy grail to have a family?

Series: Naruto and the Fate Stay Series

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Konohagakure no Sato: Uzumaki Clan District: 5 years after Kyuubi's attack)

"This is becoming a nightmare!" One of the Elder advisors of the Uzumaki clan shouted in the council chamber. "That…boy…is ruining this clan's reputation!" There were whispers amongst the gathered group about that statement.

"Fifteen times, fifteen times we've had to request ANBU protection for that failure in the last month," another replied. "We're losing face while the Uchiha and Hyuga continue to gain power. At this rate we'll end up like the Kurama clan, a weak minor clan no longer on the council group. We need to do something about this situation now."

"The boy shows no talent in any of the clan techniques" another voice spoke, "Not only that but he doesn't even have our bloodline in his body. As a matter of fact, he doesn't even have chakra in his body at all other than the demonic one sealed away. He doesn't have any trace of our chakra. Someone like him isn't need in our clan. We have strived to reach the same level as the Senju and Uchiha clan. Before he came along, we were always compared to them as equals. But now we're losing that power. That boy is cancer to our reputation. Keep him around too long and it'll affect us on a high scale." The group once again whispered to one another about the situation.

"We should distance the clan from that failure" stated the second voice, "With the new contract offered to us by the Fire Lord himself, the boy's presence would only be a hindrance. Even now, he disrupts the training of his twin sister, who is turning out to be a genuine prodigy for the clan. Katsumi-chan may not be in the direct line for clan succession, but she's certainly going to be a prize jewel for us in a few years."

The trio of elders nodded, and then turned to stare at the red haired woman kneeling before them. Once, this woman was the prize of the Uzumaki clan. A jounin of remarkable skill, second only to the Densetsu no Sannin, the Sandaime Hokage, Hatake Sakumo, and her own deceased husband Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina had in recent years turned cold and almost unfeeling. She rarely spoke to the council, or to any other clan members, unless it was absolutely necessary. Even her two children, the aforementioned Shana and the boy –Naruto– received little attention from her.

"Kushina-sama," the head elder spoke, "You know that the Fire Lord has requested our entire clan move to the capital city of Fire country, Hinokakugin (Fire Pavilion). This move gives the clan a great opportunity to reclaim some of the honor your son has cost us…perhaps even gain greater renown as his highnesses' bodyguards. However…"

"You needn't ask me what you are about to, Kosuke-san," the cold woman replied, "You wish me to leave my son here in the village while the rest of us travel to the city."

"Yes, that is correct," the old man replied, "Do you have a problem with it?" He eyed her carefully and waited for her response. He would read her body language if she showed it this time. Lately reading Kushina had been extremely hard. It was like staring at a brick wall. Maybe she would subconsciously show some type of emotion now.

Kushina felt a tug at her soul, even as she voiced her answer. She looked at the elders with eyes of cold purple eyes not showing any signs of remorse.

"No," she replied, "I will do what is best for the clan. We will leave immediately before our reputation is dragged into the mud any further. I hope everyone has packed their belongings because we're not waiting for anyone." The Elder advisors smiled at her decision. It would seem that Kushina had proven that she was more than capable of being a clan head after all. The needs of a clan come before the needs of one person. The group made their way to wagons waiting outside their compound.

We now find ourselves at the gate of the village with a young boy and elder man standing there. The young boy was around 5 year old with yellow spiky hair, regular skin, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks that was wearing a white kimono.

The old man wore white and red robes with a red pointy hat that had the kanji of fire and had wrinkles around his tired and shocked face. Both were looking at the boy's mother.

"Kushina-san, I beg you to please reconsider about your son!" Begged the Sandaime, still not believing that the once hyperactive red head was now willingly to abandon one of her children like that! "Can't you take him with you as well? Just think of how he would be affected by all this!"

"He has brought nothing but shame and disgrace to the clan. It's for the best." she coldly replied.

"Okaa-chan..." Spoke Naruto for the first time in a sad tone that made Kushina, if briefly, feel bad before squashing down that feeling. "W-What did I do wrong?"

"You were born." was her reply before turning and joining the rest of the leaving clan.

"Gomen Otouto..." Spoke Shana before turning her back as well. "This is for the best..."

Naruto felt his entire world shatter apart as he and Sarutobi watched them fade away in the distance.

The next thing the blonde boy could register was that he was running towards the carriage in a futile effort to catch up to his former family while crying out "OKAA-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN!" before he was stopped by the Sandaime. He tried to break away, but Sarutobi had a firm grip on his shoulders.

Eventually Naruto could only cry on the old man's hug while asking "Why?!" over and over…

Sarutobi held the boy while patting his back to help him stay calm. Inwardly, he was furious and shocked at what had happened with Kushina, whom before the Kyuubi's attack would go against EVERYTHING alongside her husband to protect EVERY MEMBER of her family, which should include BOTH her children! Yet after Minato's death she just...seemed to have lost that fire she had, and instead became a cold puppet that the clan elders could manipulate to their liking for what they thought was the "best for the clan", regardless of whom they hurt and left behind...even if it was members of their own that were unfortunate to be there...

'Minato would have been so ashamed about all of you...especially you Kushina...' Thought the old man darkly in disappointment before looking at the now orphaned child with pity.

Naruto just looked at the ground as he shook with sadness.

A few minutes later they separated, with the blonde boy looking at the old kage with his now red eyes from crying before asking "Jiji...Why was I left behind?"

"I wish I knew, I truly do. But I'm not sure myself." admitted the hokage with honesty.

Then after an uncomfortable silence, Naruto asked, "Can I go back...h-home now, Jiji?"

"Of course." nodded Sarutobi standing up and leading Naruto back home.

But after a few minutes of Hiruzen carrying Naruto on his back through the roofs, so that no villager would either mock the boy or do something drastic, they arrived at the former Uzumaki-Namikaze mansion...which was now being emptied by several shinobi's of all the belongings that weren't brought by the Uzumaki clan.

"Jiji, what's happening?" asked Naruto.

"...I forgot that the mansion has been put on sale by the Uzumaki clan, which means that all objects not related to them are being sold...I'm sorry Naruto, but you can't live here anymore..." Said the Sandaime as he cursed himself for allowing this to happen.

Naruto looked like he was on the verge of new tears hearing that.

"But don't worry, I managed to get you a nice place to live in." The old Hokage quickly said as Naruto calmed down before they headed to the new home the same way they had arrived at the former Uzumaki home. Soon they made their way to an average looking apartment building.

"Is this my new home, Jiji?" Asked Naruto, slowly feeling better at the idea that if he could become a ninja, then everyone would acknowledge him, especially his former family.

"Yes Naruto."

"So when can I start the academy?" Naruto asked straight to the point, unaware of Hiruzen's pained look on his face.

"That...might be harder to say." he replied.

"But why?" Asked the blonde, unaware that the answer would destroy not only any good thoughts about shinobi's, but it would also destroy any remaining loyalty towards Konoba and the Fire Country as a whole...

Sarutobi sighed. "The truth is, that you have no chakra to use. You were born with no chakra in your coils, so you are unable to perform any jutsu."

Naruto's horrified look on his face was more than enough to break the old kage's heart before that look was replaced by a emotionless look that was exactly similar to Kushina's…

"Naruto?"

"...Hokage-sama..." Naruto then spoke in a cold voice that made the old man shiver uncomfortably, "My lack of chakra...is that why I was left behind?"

Sarutobi could barely say any words and that's why he nodded as a response.

Naruto saw that and only bowed and said "Thanks for the house..." before taking the house's keys and entered it before going straight to his new room. All the while feeling empty as he plopped onto the bed.

'IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! What did I do to deserve this?!' Thought the boy to himself as tears ran down his cheeks.

He silently wept and punched the bed to let out his frustration. Then after a few minutes, the blonde ended up falling asleep due to the mental strain caused by the recent events.

All the while he had empty dreams that reflected his mood perfectly.

(Naruto's New Home: A Few Hours Later)

The small child slowly woke up as his body gained back some energy.

The small child slowly woke up as his body gained back some energy.

"What...happened...?" Muttered the child to himself before it all came back to him. That's when he adopted his previous emotionless face.

'That's right...they left me behind...' He thought to himself while trying to hold his emotions at bay, not wanting to cry more than what he already did.

But then he felt an odd presence in his mind, which put him not only at ease, but gave him faint instructions to look for...something that was in a part of the village.

He stood up from the bed before walking out of the room. Luckily for him it was night time, which meant that nobody sans a few patrolling ninjas were around, which made it easier for the semi-hypnotized blonde (Not that he knew yet) to go to his objective, which seemed to be located in one of the training grounds if what was on his head seemed to be right.

He walked to the area as his eyes were glossed over. Eventually he arrived at the entrance of the area 44, which was also known as the Forest of Death, from where the mysterious presence was at it's strongest, and thus Naruto quickly managed to climb over the entrance and end up inside the forest.

He continued to walk without noticing the silence the forest held. Normally the forest would have at least some predators roar and growl several times, yet the presence that was responsible for guiding Naruto there also made all wild beings on the forest sleepy and even made sure that the boy couldn't be seen by the cameras there.

Soon he came upon a small cavern. The presence that had guided the young boy was now at it's strongest as a female voice suddenly said in his mind 'Come...closer...please...you're almost...there...'

Naruto was slightly surprised at the voice, but entered the cavern.

There he could barely see a small blue light that seemed to increase the more deeper he went until he arrived at the source, which was in fact a golden, almost white, grail!

"Wow." he muttered in awe.

Then the same female voice from before suddenly spoke in a slightly happier tone and said "Finally...you're finally here!"

"Who's there?!" asked Naruto lookin around after snapping out of the trance.

"Don't worry young boy...I won't harm you..." Declared the female voice in a bell like beautiful tone coming from the Grail as Naruto saw a white mist get out of the grail before forming itself on a female figure that was soon revealed to be a woman with long white hair, pale skin, a doll-like face considered to be "too beautiful and too well-crafted", red pupils likened to rubies, and wore a white heavenly dress coat with yellow and red parts on it.

"Who are you?"

The woman in white smiled before answering "I'm Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, the previous head of the Einzbern family and the core of the Great Holy Grail before you, young magus..."

"Magus?"

"Magus, or Magi, is the term of a human practitioner of Magecraft, the magical science, as opposed to a Magician, who is capable of bringing forth true miracles that are impossible to be reenacted at the current scientific stage. In ancient times, the term magus was used for both the users of Thaumaturgy and Magic, but with the advancement of science that made past miracles possible and the decline of the overall power of Magecraft, the differences between the two became clearer. At the modern age, there are only five Magicians left. A wizard, just like a magus, has a long life. If one uses life-prolonging magic, it wouldn't be impossible to live a few hundred, a few thousand years either.

The very first magi were merely scholars that studied the supernatural, and the present level of Thaumaturgy was attained thanks to the accumulated knowledge and bloodline history started by them. Magi are frequently, but not necessarily, descend from old magical families, as affinity to sorcery is something transmitted through blood relations.

More than just a name, the term "Magus" define a whole set of beliefs and lifestyle. A magus dedicates himself to the study and refinement of Thaumaturgy while driving himself apart of the values of common people in the process. He searches for the greater truths of the universe not to answer existential questions, but just for the sake of knowing. Ideally, a magus would render his own self transparent while still retaining his ego. In reality however, most magi, especially those of the Mage's Association, are often caught up on petty power struggles. On another hand, those who openly deviate from the way of magi, such as Kiritsugu Emiya and Shirou Emiya, are perceived as heretics that do not deserve to be called a magus." Justeaze said to the awed Naruto while scoffing inwardly at how arrogant the new generations came to be because of their families' accomplishments instead of their own and how far they were willingly to go to get Akasha unlike the so called heretics like the Emiya's, who saw Magecraft as only a means to an end, which in their case was to save as many as possible, which obviously earned her respect.

So if she was going to raise the boy before her to be a magus, she would make him more like the so called heretic Emiya because they knew better to help others instead of sacrificing them for a mere experiment…

"But how could I become a magus?"

"Because of your latent circuit network in your body, which can be adapted to produce prana that magus uses on their spells." Explained Justeaze, surprising the blonde before he remembered how much his lack of chakra costed him and ended with a depressed look, which the Einzbern caught on, "What's wrong, my child?"

"I can't ever be a shinobi." he replied sitting down with a sad look.

"What do you mean by that, young magus?" Asked a now interested Justeaze.

"I was born without chakra."

"So?" Upon hearing that, Naruto told her everything he knew about his world, including how the ninja villages worked, the several classes of jutsus, the several clans, then about the tailed beasts (which reminded Justeaze about the mysterious ORT) and finally about his life on the Uzumaki clan until his banishment because of his lack of chakra…

"HOW DARE THEY!" she yelled hearing the part about his mother and sister abandoning him for the clan.

Despite her cold and aloof personality, Justeaze DID cared a LOT about one thing in the end besides getting access to the Root, which was her family, and that included anyone she could consider as her family just like Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Nagato Toshaka and Zouken Makiri before they created the Holy Grail, and thus she was enraged upon finding out that a whole clan would abandon one of their own just because he didn't had the same power as them!

Naruto reeled back from the volume of her response.

Justeaze calmed down upon seeing the poor boy's reaction, "Sorry Naruto-chan, it's just that I didn't expect you to have such a harsh life..."

"It's alright." he spoke, though his tone said otherwise.

"But don't worry Naruto-chan..." Her sudden tone caught the boy's attention, "Because like I said before, there is a way to make you into a magus even if you don't have any chakra..."

"How?"

"By transferring mana into you, making your chakra circuits become magic circuits..." Explained the Einzbern with a smile on her face, knowing that by doing so, the circuits that Naruto would get would be compatible with those of a Magician!

"Really?" he smiled in eagerness.

"Indeed..." But then her smile turned into a frown, "But let me warn you Naruto-chan, because while different, both Ninjas and Magus have somethings in common, including that they walk hand in hand with death, and thus they can die at any moment, to which let me tell you that if you were to become a magus, you would face death like a magus is supposed to do. Would you accept that burden?"

Naruto lost his smile at hearing the serious side to this decision. But after a few minutes of thinking, the blonde realized something; Just WHAT he had left to lose?

After all, he had been recently disowned from his former family and left behind without any means of protection in a place that hates him and would soon want him dead.

In short, he had nothing left to lose…

"I don't care."

That answer surprised the core of the Great Grail as the boy looked at her determined enough to be briefly reminded of a similar, but crazier, Toshaka. "I'll do it!"

"If you're sure." And with that, the Einzbern spirit went up to Naruto's front and put her hand on his chest, drawing a blush from the blond much to her inner amusement, before she said, "Luckily for you, my magecraft revolves around the Wish Granting sorcery, which allows most common wishes for magus like this to be realized, and with the power of the Grail that I'm in, this will be quite easy...but that doesn't meant it won't be painful at all, so one last chance to back up..." Warned the homunculus spirit.

"Do it." he replied without hesitation.

1\. "Very well..." And with a final sigh, Justeaze began to transfer her prana alongside the grail's into Naruto's body, beginning the, very painful, process of transforming his chakra circuits into magic circuits and make them work properly in generating prana, which caused the blonde to hold several screams of unholy pain as he felt his blood become fire, his bones melt and how someone put an iron rod all over his nerves, ALL AT ONCE!

But then much to Justeaze's shock, the creation of magic circuits while successful, caused the boy to subconsciously use his prana and she could feel the grail's power being used to-

'No way!' She thought in shock, 'How can he be able to summon SEVERAL SERVANTS AT ONCE!'

Yes, readers. Naruto was, even if unknowingly, using the grail's power alongside his newly awakened circuits to summon several heroic spirits at ONCE! The reason as to why was because when the grail saw the boy's inner heart, said heart didn't just wished for magic circuits, it actually also wished to have a family of his own instead of being related to the Uzumaki clan, which the Grail granted as several summoning circles lighted up all around the young boy, who was unaware of it as he had his eyes closed to be able to bear the awakening of his circuits.

Soon the pain slowly stopped as he dropped to his knees and started to try and catch his breath.

"What...just...happened...?" Muttered the blonde to himself as he felt his body being many times stronger than before yet also exhausted beyond what he thought possible as he opened his eyes and saw Justeaze's shocked look, which made him curious and looked on the direction she was looking before his eyes widened as 7 people stood before him:

The first one was a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She has "finely textured" golden hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. She is more muscular than some women of the village, which would lead others her to believe her body is unappealing, but Naruto himself believe her to be very feminine. She normally wears shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath. She has also a blade that is covered in a wind sheath.

The second one was a man in his 20s with white hair, black eyes and tanned skin colour. He wears a black body armor made from a special material that has yet to be discovered by mankind as of the present time. He wears metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. His signature red overcoat is a type of holy shroud, which covers his arms and upper torso, and is fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot. He also has a pale-colored cloak on top.

The third one was another man with long spiky blue hair pulled into a ponytail, red eyes that gleamed with blood-lust, silver earrings, regular skin, and wears deep ultramarine full body tights covered in Runic protections. He gives off the impression of a beast, even carrying a bestial smell. He held a long red blood lance that had some runes in it.

The fourth one was a woman with long purple hair wearing a revealing, sleeveless black dress outlined on purple with black gloves, black stocking, high heel boots and also a black eye cover that covers her eyes. She also holds a chain with a dagger that looks more like a nail.

The fifth one was another woman whose appearance is much like a witch that would be seen in a fairy tale. She wears a hooded bluish-purple robe, and her appearance remains hidden for most of the time. Her noticeable facial features are her knife shaped ears and purple lips.

The sixth one is a young man with long tied back red hair. He also wears traditional chinese clothing. If Naruto had to describe him, he would describe him to be a sinister man with piercing eyes whose clothing looks aflame.

The seventh one is a therianthrope being with the appearance of a human possessing fox characteristics such as the ears, claws, foot and tail. She has yellow eyes and long pink hair that she keeps tied it up, she wears a red gothic lolita kimono.

"Are you our master?" came all seven of their voices at once.

Naruto could only nod dumbly as a command seal with the shape of a sun with 21 flames appeared on his right arm.

Meanwhile Justeaze stared in disbelief at the fact that not only the boy before her became a very powerful magus but that he had summoned multiple servants AT ONCE!

"Woah." whispered Naruto looking at the seal on his arm. "What are these?" Asked Naruto to the recovering spirit.

"Those are command seals, the proof that you're a master and what bends the summoned servants to your command, and by using one of them you can order them to do anything, yet they can be used only 3 times before that bond is broken." Explained the homunculus to the boy, who frowned at the ordering others part before he calmed down.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" he asked.

The servants looked at each other confused and surprised before the blonde woman step forward and said, "I'm afraid I don't understand Master...after all, you didn't summoned us for the Apocrypha War?"

"The what war?"

Justeaze sighed, which brought everyone's attention as they looked at her, then said "I fear there is a bit of a misunderstanding..."

"Like how?" asked the man with the lance.

"For starters, there isn't a Holy Grail war in the first place..." That statement was enough to cause all hell to break loose.

"What?!" roared the one with the lance.

"How can this be?!" Exclaimed the girl in blue armor in shock.

"This was pointless." groaned the man in the red overcoat.

"I admit I didn't see that one coming." Admitted the purple haired woman.

"Quite odd." remarked the hooded woman.

"You cannot be serious." Spoke the red haired man while shaking his head.

"Oh dear." spoke the fox woman.

"If that's true, then why were we summoned for a war that isn't happening?!" Asked loudly the man with the red spear angry.

"What war are you talking about?"

Everyone looked at Naruto as Justeaze sighed before calling him, "Naruto-chan, please listen to what I'm going to tell you." Naruto sat down to listen.

"The Holy Grail War, also called Heaven's Feel, is a ritual that has been ongoing for almost two hundred years. Established by the Tohsaka, Matou, and Einzbern families, the Three Founding Families, as a means to reach Akasha, it is currently thought to be only a competition for something recognized as a possible Holy Grail. Seven magi are chosen by the Grail as Masters and, with support from the Grail, allowed to summon seven Servants to do battle. The winning pair is supposed to be able to claim the Holy Grail and utilize it to grant a wish for each of them. Its true purpose is to actually utilize the seven Servants returning to the root as a way to form a hole directly to it.

At the time there was also a serious flaw in this system, As the Grail required the energy of all seven servants to help activate the Great Grail and open a hole to Akasha, it would mean that all servants including the victor servant would have to be killed, and since the grail can only be held by a servant activating the Greater Grail let alone retrieving the Holy Grail cannot be achieved as Masters are incapable of doing so without a servant. This flaw, made the Grail capable of only granting wishes to masters and servants.

There has yet to be even one true winner who actually claimed the Grail in all three wars. Even more, the original purpose of the ritual was to recover the Third Magic lost by the Einzberns, the "Cup of Heaven." Around 1790, Myself, Nagato Tohsaka, and Zouken Makiri created the system in order to create a gate leading to Akasha. At that time, the Mage's Association and the Church were locked in a battle to the death, so a land in the Far East, where the Church could not monitor, was chosen. The Einzberns provided the alchemy to create it and prepared the vessel for the Grail, the Tohsaka provided the necessary land and called forth the Servants, and the Makiri assembled the magecraft to stabilize the starting materials and designed the Command Seals that command the Servants. Back when the Tohsaka were developing the ritual of the Heaven's Feel along with the Makiri and the Einzbern, Nagato's daughter played a greater role in the completion of the Holy Grail War system than her father.

The Holy Grail War itself was devised by me, and I was to become the key of the ritual. The Great Grail was created through forming a large circuit from many multi-layered Crests carved onto a bare rock over fifty meters in diameter. It was covered in multiple layers of circuits, while its many geometric figures turned in place. Yet I stood in the center of the it, and became the key to reenacting the Third Magic. The Holy Grail would have only been just a Holy Grail without me, as my will was required for Heaven's Feel. Kishua Zelretch Schweinorg acted as a witness to the event.

Currently from what I saw before ending on this land, only the Tohsaka's want to reach Akasha, while the Einzberns and Makiri only want the completion of the Grail, that is, the revival of the Third Magic. However, Zouken, now named Zouken Matou, note these agendas are apparently impossible as there was never a victor for the past three Heaven's Feels and the Grail almost became corrupted by Angra Mainyu after the Third War." She frowned at that before continuing.

"The First Holy Grail War took place around 1800, but it was not meant to be anything like the future Holy Grail Wars. It was not named as such, only meant to be a ritual for the families to reach Akasha. It took ten years from its establishment to gather the necessary energy to manifest, but the Three Families originally planning to utilize it realized that the system could only allow for one person to utilize it. Though they had the same goals, their opinions on how to reach them were different, so the unforeseen aspect caused them to break off their alliance. They instead agreed to proceed with the system and means to create the Grail, but they would then become enemies when it was summoned.

Due to requiring seven Heroic Spirits to achieve the ritual and seven Masters to summon them, they had brought in four outside magi with the call of "We've succeeded in manifesting the Grail. If you'd like to witness this miracle, join us and become Masters." Though the outsider magi had only sought to learn about the ritual of activating the Grail, they used the internal quarrel as an opportunity to grant their own desires. Though the Three Families held the rights to the Grail, winning the conflict would allow them to obtain a wish regardless of the ancestry.

It was not a major conflict in the end, and can be called a "small quarrel of sorts" due to the conflicting opinions and interests. From the point of view of the Einzberns, the first time ended before the completion. The evocation site of the Grail was held at Ryuudou temple on Mount Enzou.

Later on, the Second Holy Grail War was held around 1860's, formally take on the name of the "Holy Grail War." Yet from what I could see while inside the Grail, it ended up developing into a war for the second time, it pointed out shortcomings in the rules due to it developing into a murder spree in which nobody survived. It ended with no victory, and the Three Families took it as a lesson to create more precise rules such as bringing in a third party like the Church. The evocation site of the Grail was held at Tohsaka mansion.

Then on the Third Holy Grail War took place in the 1930s, held on the eve of World War II. The fourth evocation site was confirmed and established, later becoming the center of the developing residential area of Shinto, the Fuyuki City Hall. The head of the Einzbern clan at the time, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, prepared the Einzbern forest and castle as the family's headquarters. The Tohsaka and the Edelfelt families were participants. The Edelfeldts had two Masters, each with the same Saber-class Servant due to their unique Sorcery Trait. The Einzberns, tired of losing out on reclaiming the Third Magic, subverted the usual system in an attempt to summon the Zoroastrian god of All the World's Evils, Angra Mainyu. They obtained Avenger, which replaced the Berserker-class, but instead of a persian god of evil, he was actually a weak Servant without any abilities that became a "hero" due to a primitive belief of a village that he was a heroic sacrifice to held all the world's evils and free mankind from any sin they had or would have.

During the course of the War, there were battles over the Lesser Grail with the Imperial Army and the Nazis as well, and the fighting unfolded in the Imperial Capital. Avenger was lost early during the conflict, while upholding the Saber class' reputation, at least one of the Edelfelt sisters made it to the end. They were ultimately defeated by the Tohsaka, and the fate of the younger sister is unknown. The older sister ran away from the country, promising never to come back. The Lesser Grail was destroyed during the battles before the victor could be decided, so the ritual became meaningless and failed. The evocation site of the Grail was set to be at the Fuyuki Church.

There was a meeting held at a suitable time that appointed the young church exorcist Risei Kotomine as the supervisor for the next Holy Grail War. The ritual ended in failure, but Avenger, Angra Mainyu, was absorbed and the Greater Grail would have been contaminated...yet I was able to see that happening shortly after Avenger's corruption, and thus I used the remaining magic I had from the servants of the first two wars to create a weak and lesser fake grail that Avenger corrupted while I and the real grail were sent to another dimension to wait until someone worthy would come in to reclaim the grail, yet we ended up here on this forest where you would find us..." Finished the Einzbern as everyone looked at her surprised.

"Wow." Naruto breathed out.

"Wait a second!" Everyone then looked at the red man with white hair, who looked shocked, "That means that the grail that is supposed to be in Fuyuki City was a fake all along?!"

"Indeed."

Upon hearing Justeaze's answer, the man was silent for a few moments before he began to laugh crazily in a hollow tone, much to everyone's shock.

"What's so funny?" asked the woman in blue.

"I...I just can't believe it!" Laughed the man some more before declaring in a bitter tone, "WASTED! ALL THOSE YEARS WASTED! ALL THOSE DEATHS! IT WAS FOR NOTHING! FOR SQUAT! FOR SHIT!"

Naruto reeled back from his shouting. "W-What do you mean, sir?" Asked Naruto nervous as the man looked at him before flinching and then calming down.

"What I mean young boy...is that what I fought for was for naught..." Said the white haired man hollowly.

"What do you mean?" asked the spirit.

The red man chucked before saying, "Well, first, you may call me Servant Archer, and second...well, I'm from the future where there was two more wars for the fake grail..."

"Wow." muttered Naruto.

"Can you tell us more?" Asked a now interested Justeaze.

"You may not like it." he sighed.

"We won't know until you tell us." Said the purple haired woman as Archer sighed.

"Very well, let me tell you all what happened after Einzbern-san left the fake grail..." Began the man, "The Fourth Holy Grail War took place around the 1990s, supervised by Risei Kotomine. The corruption caused by Angra Mainyu took effect, allowing for the summoning of improper Servants like Gilles de Rais. The destruction of the Lesser Grail during the previous war led Jubstacheit von Einzbern to develop it inside the body of a homunculus, leading to the creation of Irisviel von Einzbern. While the Holy Grail manifested, Kiritsugu Emiya, realizing that it could not grant his wish, effectively betrayed his Einzbern patrons by destroying it. The contents of it spilling out caused a large conflagration that killed five hundred people and destroyed 134 buildings. The only survivors of the participants were Kiritsugu, Kirei Kotomine, and Waver Velvet. Gilgamesh, through being incarnated by the mud of Angra Mainyu, also managed to still exist in the world.

Due to the inconclusive termination of the War, the Grail's failure to grant a wish to the selected victor, Kiritsugu, and the victor's subsequent destruction of the Grail, it resulted in the premature occurrence of the subsequent Fifth Holy Grail War only ten years later. The unexpended thaumaturgical energy accumulated through the elimination of Servants was recycled due to the destruction of the Lesser Grail before the Greater Grail could direct the accumulated mana to establish its pathway, thus trapping some of the unused mana within the Grail.

Kiritsugu had planned to demolish the ritual as of the proper scheduled time of the Fifth Heaven's Feel by arranging for the physical collapse of the Great Grail System before the originally estimated date. The process involved utilizing stocked dynamite and the manipulation of ley-lines to ensure a severe localized earthquake in the targeted area within thirty to forty years of the Fourth War. The premature occurrence of the Fifth Holy Grail War and the subsequent destruction of the ritual means that it no longer has a purpose. The reason why I know this is because I'm a survivor of the Great Fire that happened at the war's ending and was adopted by Kiritsugu until his death." Said Archer, surprising those who heard it.

"The Fifth Holy Grail War took place in 2004. Kirei Kotomine maintained his contract with Archer from the previous war, and though he was supposed to act as the impartial mediator from the Church, he mortally wounded Bazett Fraga McRemitz and took her Servant, Lancer. As a result of not being able to provide enough prana, Kirei used his second command seal, the first being used to stop lancer from killing him, and ordered the servant to kill any unfortunate soul at night to fill his prana, which continued during a month until all servants except Saber were summoned. Yet I was unlucky enough to see the battle between Lancer and another servant as the former hunted me down and killed me...only for me to be resurrected by a fellow master, and thus after returning to my home and making a pitiful stand against Lancer, I ended up summoning Saber as my servant and thus I was forced to participate on the 5th war until at the very end, me and Saber stood before the corrupted grail before I used my last command seal to make Saber use her strongest Noble Phantasm and destroy the Grail once and for all.

In the end, Holy Grail was dismantled ten years after the Fifth Holy Grail War in the 2010s. Lord El-Melloi II, a previous Master in the Fourth Holy Grail War, arrived in Fuyuki with Rin Tohsaka to set out to completely dismantle the Great Grail. This development was against the Mage's Association's plan of reestablishing it, so the two sides were opposed. It caused great turmoil of the same magnitude as a Holy Grail War, but the end result was the Greater Grail's dismantlement. This caused a complete conclusion for the Holy Grail Wars of Fuyuki." Finished Archer to the surprise of those who heard it, especially Justeaze who didn't expect to see such horrors being caused by the corrupted fake grail.

"So Naruto, what was your wish?"

"Eh?" The blonde then turned surprised to the Einzbern.

"I asked what was the wish that allowed the grail to summon the servants before us..." Justeaze asked kindly.

"I...I just...I wanted a family to be with..." Said the blonde as tears began to fall from his cheeks.

That surprised the servants while Justeaze held him close.

"Why would you want a family? Don't you have one?" Asked the woman in the red kimono worried.

That question made Naruto tear up even more. That made the servants worry as Lancer asked to the Einzbern spirit, "What's the deal with the kid and his family?"

"They abandoned him."

That made the servant's' eyes widen as they all screamed "W-WHAT?!"

"I-It's t-t-true." cried Naruto.

"But WHY in all that is holy would your family leave you alone?!" Screamed Saber in shock.

"Because he doesn't have chakra."

"Chakra?" Upon seeing the questioning looks, Justeaze then told them about what she found out of the ninja world until Naruto's life and eventual banishment, and so by the end of the tale all servants felt VERY tempted to use their Noble Phantasm against the blonde boy's former family.

"So now what?" asked the woman with purple hair.

Justeaze sighed until an idea hit her mind, "Do you all remember what was Naruto-chan's wish, right?"

"Yes." they all nodded.

"Well then, I think we all know what to do now, right?" Said the Einzbern spirit as the servant's' eyes widened upon realizing what they had to do…

"So you mean..." started Saber.

"Exactly, I want you all to become Naruto-chan's new family..." Finished the homunculus in a pleading tone.

That stunned each one of the servants.

"B-But why us?!" Shouted Rider stunned.

"You were brought here to fulfill his wish, and that is what will happen."

Some of the servants frowned while others thought about the offer because while there was no holy grail war, it didn't meant that they could just go back to the Throne of Heroes just like that, and thus they eventually accepted that the only logical option would be to help their new master...

"Fine." sighed Archer.

"As you wish." Saber said with a bow.

"Might as well." groaned Lancer.

"Since there's no other option..." Sighed Rider.

"I'm in." spoke Caster.

"Why not, this might be interesting..." Chuckled Assassin.

"Fine." relented Berserker.

Justeaze smiled as Naruto looked at the servants surprised before nervously asking, "Is it true...? Will you all...be m-my family?"

"Yes." smiled Saber.

Naruto was shocked before tears appeared in his eyes and he was suddenly found hugging a surprised Saber while crying out happily!

The other servants couldn't help but find it heartwarming to see.

Saber just smiled before hugging him back, which was soon followed by the other servants and even Justeaze herself as they joined the hug...

(Timeskip)

(Forest of Death; 10 years after the Uzumaki Clan's transfer)

Now we can see a young boy around 15 years old with spiky blonde hair that had some white streaks on it, dark blue eyes that were almost gray, regular skin with some tan in it, three faded whisker marks on his cheeks and wore a white cloak similar to Archer's with a black t-shirt underneath, black pants and black toad sandals.

He was Naruto Emiya, formerly known as Uzumaki, who was now in a meditative position as he concentrated on creating a fake circuit from his nerves, which while it would be considered as suicidal by most rational people in the Nasuverse, it wasn't much of a danger to him because of his healing factor given by a certain fox and a diluted version of the Uzumaki's longevity, which not only allowed him to created the fake circuit with a higher chance of survival, but then he could use his prana alongside one of his spells learned from a certain servant to reinforce said circuit and turn it into one that was as strong and durable as the original magic circuit.

His brows moved a little as he focused the energy for the circuit.

'There...NOW!' And so he reinforced it until the circuit became permanent, much to his joy! "YES! I did it!"

"Good to hear." spoke a female voice behind him.

Naruto quickly turned around, but relaxed upon seeing that it was Saber, who now wore a white buttoned t-shirt with a blue long skirt, black stocks and black shoes.

"You've made quite the progress..." She smiled before looking at him sternly, "But what did we all tell you about getting more circuits like this?!"

"Sorry..." The blonde-white haired boy flinched. "But I wanted to be strong on my own..."

"We are here to help protect you. So don't worry."

1\. -Super Paper Mario OST: Memory-

"I know that...but after watching all those dream cycles...and seeing what you all had to go through...it makes all that I suffered seem tame by comparison..." Answered Naruto as he clenched his fists enough to almost draw blood. "And now you're my family...you, Emiya-nii...everyone...that's why I have to be strong enough to see your smiles!" He finished with determination in his eyes.

Saber smiled and shook her head. "Heh, how ironic...you speak just like him..." Chuckled the servant of the sword before hugging Naruto, surprising the boy. "Even if that is true, you're still a young boy that has many opportunities ahead of you, and that's why you should take a rest once in a while and leave the rest to your family, alright?"

Naruto sighed before nodding. "Alright, but why are you here?" Asked the boy curious.

"Archer made breakfast."

That response made Naruto blink before Saber saw that he was gone just like that, which she quickly deduced as him going to the dining room, much to her amusement before she followed as well since she LOVED the servant of the bow's food...


	32. Chapter 32

List of ideas

chapter 32

Idea: What if Issei was Fuma from the Mario games reincarnated?

Series: Highschool DxD and Mario

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kuoh Park)

Issei panted as he laid on the ground with a large hole in his chest.

'H-How...how could this...even happen?!' Thought the young man with a gasp of pain as he remembered how he ended up like that...

He was just some normal guy who happened to also be a big pervert who ended up getting asked out by a pretty cute girl. Normally that would have made any normal guy worried about getting tricked or even something worse, but sadly Issei not only was unlike most normal people were, but since he was desperate enough to finally get a girlfriend, or at least a female company that didn't beat him or was disappointed in him for some reason, he accepted, unaware of his impending doom...

Which resulted in said girl being some kind of fallen angel who proceeded to pierce his chest with a spear.

Then she told him to blame god for sealing some "Sacred Gear" thing he created in him before leaving him alone, right where he was...

'So I die like this? Perfect. Just perfect.'

With that sarcastic thought out of the way, Issei closed his eyes expecting only darkness...but what he saw instead were visions of a young, bald and green skinned being dressed in a red coat with glasses and a weird mechanical combination of hat and vacuum appearing on his mind!

'Okay, this is weird.' he thought.

Then he focused on said visions as they played on his mind as if they were a memory!

"The Goodwill Ambassador from the Beanbean Kingdom has arrived."

The ambassador of the Beanbean Kingdom, Lady Lima, a green skinned woman with a yellow cloak and hood, enters the room, and walks up to Princess Peach, a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and earrings, pale skin, pink lips and pink dress.

"I wish to improve my kingdom's ties with the Mushroom Kingdom. I bring a gift from Queen Bean." Declared Lady Lima as her strange looking partner walks up to Peach, holding a box. He then opens the box, and a jack in the box appears, which sprays some green gas towards Peach's face, stealing her voice and freaking out the toad guards!

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!" Lady Lima laughed before taking off her disguise, revealing herself as an evil witch known as Cackletta, a taller green skinned witch with purple and white hair spikes and wearing a purple dress with black wings in her arms. She then sends lightning bolts down, changing the color of the walls as everyone runs out, except for Peach. Cackletta's partner then takes off his disguise, revealing himself as Fawful. As a headgear flies onto Fawful's head, he sucks up the gas!

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!" Cackletta laughed again as the Mushroom Kingdom became a dark place, looking much more dangerous and evil than before. Cackletta and Fawful then fly off into a dark cloud with her face imprinted on the front.

'What...is this...?' Thought Issei in shock as slowly he recovered strength, but not enough yet...

Then he saw Mario, a midget man with red hat and shirt under blue overalls and brown boots alongside a big mustache, Luigi, who looked like Mario except with green in place of red and was taller, and Bowser, who looked like a mix of turtle and dragon with red spiky hair, yellow scales, green shell with spikes and black chokers on both arms and neck, appeared on the deck of the koopa cruiser.

"Your Rancidness!" Called a koopa troop. "We will soon pass over the border between the Mushroom and Beanbean Kingdoms."

"Hmm! Nice work! You can go back below decks. Now." With that, the troop retired.

Luigi then spotted something with the binoculars.

"Eh? What's with all the hoopla?" Asked Bowser before a green, explosive orb hits the ship! "RAWR! What now?"

Cackletta suddenly appears in her floating chair "Eeeyah ha ha ha ha! Who would have thought that you'd catch up to the Great Cackletta in even a hundred million years?" She gloated.

"You! You're the fiend who stole Peach's voice! How dare you pull off such a cool, evil plan?" Bowser demanded, earning a deadpan from not only both Mario siblings but also the not yet dead Issei...

"Eeyah ha ha ha! Oh, I dare!" Her partner, Fawful, suddenly appears, "And now I'm going straight back to the Beanbean Kingdom so my next plan can take root! I have no time to chat with the likes of you! Fawful! Take care of this!" And with that, Cackletta flies away

"GWAAAARRR! HOLD IT!" Roared the koopa, much to Fawful's, and Issei's, amusement.

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha! I am the great Cackletta's most best pupil, who is named Fawful! I am here, laughing at you! If you are giving us the chase, just to get your silly princess's voice, then you are idiots of foolishness! Princess Peach's sweet voice will soon be the bread that makes the sandwich of Cackletta's desires! And this battle shall be the delicious mustard on that bread! The mustard of your doom!" And with that, Fawful fires an orb at Bowser, knocking him over. Fawful then sneaks up behind the brothers. "Eeeyah ha ha ha ha! Next it is the turn of you!"

Mario and Luigi battle against Fawful, but eventually the brothers emerge victorious for now as they manage to destroy Fawful's helmet, which is soon replaced.

"Bah! Now is when the talking stops! I do not have the time to stop and smell foul roses such as you! One fell swoop is the way I will deal with you fink-rats!" Fawful fires orbs all over the cruiser, making it lose it's balance! "Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!" With that, Fawful flies off, as the ship begins exploding and losing control.

Then Issei saw that as Mario and Luigi enter the village itself, they soon encounter Fawful, in an area outside of the village, with a Beanbean soldier next to him, scared;

"G-Give back Prince Peasley!" The soldier demanded scared, yet Fawful shoots an orb at the soldier, sending him flying. He then notices the Mario Brothers.

"Nnrrgh-GACK!" The witch's pupil gasped in shock, "Y-You again! You are the pair of fink-rats that swooped in with the Bowser that I hate!"

Upon seeing their glares, Fawful scoffed "Hmph! HMPH, I say to you! While I was busy with Peasley, you have been catching me! I have fury!" But then he calmed down, "But Cackletta has already begun smearing the butter of her next tasty plan over Beanbean Castle! Since you two cannot make it in time, I say to you that it is better never than late..."

Then Fawful flies up and "So here is your halting place!" proceeds to drop a big rock to block Mario and Luigi's path! "I have fury! Since you will not be shattering this stone, I laugh at you trying to climb down this mountain!" So as Fawful flies off, Mario and Luigi explore the village.

'Why...do I feel so...familiar...with that Fawful guy...?' Issei thought to himself as his eyes were beginning to turn red...

The scene switches to a different room of the sewers, showing the fake Lady Lima and the Beanstar. The barrier guarding the Beanstar goes down, and then the fake Lady Lima laughs "Eeyah ha ha ha! Foolish Mario Bros.! You have completely and pathetically fallen into my trap! Repairing the plumbing is the key to disabling the Beanstar security system!"

Fawful enters the room soon after, "Cackletta! It is the hurrying time! We must take that Beanstar and run away from this place!"

The fake Lady Lima turns back into Cackletta "Eeyah ha ha ha! At last... At long, long last... I have in my possession both the Beanstar and Peach's voice!"

'The...beanstar?' Issei thought curious as if that was a cheerful yet shameful memory...

The scene switched to both Mario and Luigi making it to the room where the Beanstar is kept, but the Beanstar is no longer there!

"Aww... We're too late! The Beanstar..." Moaned in disappointment a beanbean kid.

"Eeyah ha ha ha!" Then both Cackletta and Fawful floated down "The Beanstar and Princess Peach's voice are already mine!"

"Once we awaken the Beanstar with Princess Peach's voice, this world will be Cackletta's snack cake!" Chimed in Fawful in a smug tone.

"Say, Mario Boys, you haven't bothered to pay a visit to your host, Queen Bean...I thought you had better manners! Wouldn't you agree, Queen Bean?" Cackletta said mockingly.

An enraged version of Queen Bean enters the room, "Grrroo-hoo-hoo!"

"Perhaps the three of you can sit down over tea to discuss the finer points of policy! Eeyah ha ha ha!" Cackletta and Fawful then leave the room as the queen roars yet again!

"Huhn-gahhhhhhh!"

A scene is then shown, showing three Peach robots, and Fawful in front of them and the Beanstar.

"Preperations have completion!" He said before turning around, "O Great Cackletta, unleash the voice of Princess Peach on the Beanstar when you are wanting to!"

Cackletta appeared then "Eeyah ha ha ha! The moment when all the world will bow down to me has come at last..."

Yet Issei saw Mario and Luigi continue through more of the Hooniversity until they eventually run into Cackletta, Fawful, and the three Peach robots.

"Eeyah ha ha ha! Peach bots! SPEAK!" Commanded the witch.

Peach Bot 1 said, "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Peach Bot 2 followed "He! He! He!"

Peach Bot 3 then finished "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Yet the voices of the Peach bots made the Beanstar angry. It then goes on a rampage, and smashes the green grating. Cackletta and Fawful run away for a moment, then the Peach bots fall down the hole created by the Beanstar. The Beanstar also falls down, as Cackletta returns shocked.

"Eeyah ha ha...HUH?! Wh-Wha-What happened?! What is this?"

Fawful appears afraid, "I have fright! A situation we had not suspected has begun to d-d-d-develop! May we flee?"

But then Mario and Luigi walk up to Cackletta and Fawful, scaring them!

"EEYARGH! Pests! Loathsome pests! And at the worst possible moment! We don't have time to deal with you fools!" She declared before Luigi smashed Fawful into the ground! "EEYARGH! Hah! Hmph! Well, won't this be fun! Oh, yes! If that's how it is, I'm ready for you. I'm going to knock you all the way back to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Cackletta then grows huge, in a rage, and the brothers fight against her. But after they win...

"Graagh! Eeyaa...ha...hohhh...H-How could this happen?!" She gasped in pain as Fawful's head appears.

"CACKLETTA! Do not have worries!" Fawful pops out of the ground and jumps before returning with another headgear, "Watch! I am sucking up your energy with this headgear!"

With that, Fawful sucks up Cackletta, "Oh... Oh... Oh, Fawful! Give them one final attack for me!" Her spirit demanded as he answers with "I say to you YES!"

But as Fawful approaches the Mario Brothers, Prince Peasley comes in and knocks Fawful over. He repeatedly strikes him with his blade, and eventually sends him flying out of the Hooniversity!

'That...hurt...like A FURY!' Issei thought angrily before gasping and wondering what was wrong with him...

Then he saw Bowser lying down on the ground, nearly unconscious. Fawful, who is also badly injured, walks up to Bowser using a walking cane.

"O...G-Great...Ca-Cackletta...W-Will this guy...do?" Fawful asked tiredly as the spirit answers, "Any...Anyone will do now...Hurry...Quickly..."

Fawful releases Cackletta into Bowser's body. She is then fused with Bowser, becoming reborn after being nearly dead. She laughs as her form is revealed, much to Issei's horror!

'I...may have nightmares...about t-those...things!' He gasped as his love for breasts DEFINITELY died after watching the now named Bowletta's rack…

Now Issei was looking at a embassy, 'H-How did I knew that?'

"L-L-Luigi!" A Toad comes rushing in, "P-P-Princess Peach! She-!"

Luigi got curious as suddenly the area suddenly turns dark, and a lot of lightning bolts strike the ground. Bowser's old Koopa Copter is then shown, and Peach is shown inside the copter!

"Luigi!" As Peach is shoved down, Luigi thinks Bowser is inside, but...

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha! Excuse me? Bowser? Oh, I think you're sorely mistaken. I'm..." A transformed-looking version of Bowser is shown, which is Cackletta and Bowser fused together "Bowletta!"

'OH GOD! IS THIS MY PUNISHMENT FOR BEING A BREAST LOVING PERVERT?!' Issei thought in a mix of horror and disgust as the more he thought about it, the more he understood how pitiful and pathetic his life up to that point had been...

Meanwhile, as Luigi is scared. Fawful suddenly appears; "Cackletta's power has poured into this Koopa who is king! The body is of the Bowser, but the mind is all of the Great Cackletta!" Fawful finished as he laughs.

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha! I need no voice this time... I'll just steal...the real deal! Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!" Peach calls for help, and Bowletta and Fawful fly away with Peach.

'I wonder...what will those red...and green mustaches...do now...' Issei thought before shaking his head as his skin began to change color.

Then he sees brief flashes on how Mario and Luigi remade the Beanstar and Bowletta tells them to bring it to the Joke's End mountain, to which now the teen sees Mario and Luigi continue into the next room, and they see Fawful, who then laughs and says, "So! The fink-rats come at last! Now is the time where you hand over the Beanstar, you little men! Send the Beanstar up to the top of this pedestal, and be hasty!"

Luigi in response uses his mole ability to slip under the closed gate. He pops out of the ground, and walks up to Fawful.

"Send the Beanstar up here!" But as Luigi holds up the fake Beanstar, Fawful blasts him with his headgear before laughing. "Oh! Oh, I am laughing at you! I can see through your pathetic designs, you ugly thing! That was a FAKE Beanstar!"

Fawful flies to Luigi, "Now you give me the real one!" Then he uses his headgear to suck the suitcase out, opens it before using his headgear and grabs the real Beanstar! "Har! You idiots of stupidity!"

And so, Fawful flies off.

'S-Stupid...Fink-rats...heh heh heh...' Chuckled Issei weakly as his wound was slowly beginning to heal.

Now Fawful is seen again at the edge of the mountain, "O Great Bowletta! At last we have the Beanstar! I am joyful!"

In response, Bowletta flies down, with Peach in the Koopa Copter "You have done well! Seeing through their fake Beanstar ruse and ruining their plan was brilliant!"

But then Mario appears!

"Mariooo!" The princess yelled.

"What's that? Do you need something? Or are you finally admitting defeat?" Bowletta said before Mario responds, "Huh? What? What are you saying? You want us to return Peach?"

Then upon seeing Mario nod, she laughs "Oh, I have to laugh! We would never release Peach to scheming liars like you two!" That causes Mario to get mad, "Eeyah ha ha ha! You reap the beans you sow, fools! Now, meet your doom!"

Yet what they didn't expect was Mario to start laughing! "S-Something's wrong here..." Bowletta said before ANOTHER Princess Peach walks in, with her hand over her mouth! "T-Two princesses?! Wha-What is this?!"

"Tee hee hee hee..." The other Princess Peach giggled before saying, "The Princess Peach you kidnapped...is an imposter! We expected this to happen, so we prepared an imposter...You fell into our trap!

At that, Bowletta gets angry "No! It can't be!"

"Tee hee hee hee...Come, Mario, let us return!" Mario and Peach are about to leave when...

"W-Wait!" Fawful blasts an orb at Mario, shocking him as Bowletta continued, "Forget this cheap knockoff! I'm taking the real Princess Peach!" Bowletta drops the other Princess Peach out of the Koopa Copter, and she and Fawful fly off, and chase the second Peach!

"Heeeelllp!" The second Peach cried out before being captured. And so, with Peach in their possession, Bowletta and Fawful fly off.

'What...a...t-twist...' Chuckled yet again the former pervert.

The scene then switches to Bowletta, Fawful, and the second Peach. They're in the repaired Koopa Cruiser.

"Eeyah ha ha ha! At last, we have both Princess Peach and the Beanstar!" Laughed Bowletta.

"I still have rage over that fake Princess Peach..." Said Fawful while shivering of rage.

"Hmph! They're a slick bunch, huh? And you, Princess Peach... You're a sly one, too! Eeyah ha ha ha!" But then Bowletta noticed something, "By the way, Princess... Why are you covering your mouth with your hands?"

Bowletta and Fawful walk closer to the fake Princess Peach, who then walked backwards.

Fawful then asked, "Do you hide something?" But she doesn't respond.

"Ack! Behind you! A HUMONGOUS COCKROACH!" Bowletta suddenly screamed while pointing at the princess' back, which causes the latter to turn around, accidentally revealing a mustache. It turns out that this Peach is Luigi.

'...You cannot be serious...' Deadpanned Issei in a tone that would made a certain white haired loli proud.

Bowletta then started hollowly, "Fawful...Did you see that?"

"Yes. Mustache." He answered in the same tone.

"Fawful..."

"Yes?"

"...Fire at will."

Fawful flies up, and fires an orb at Luigi, revealing his entire head, which causes Bowletta and Fawful to get angry.

"GAHHHHHHHH! How did you trick us?!" Demanded Bowletta as Fawful chases Luigi around the room, firing orbs at him constantly. But then Luigi runs to the next room, and hits an ! Block, causing a crane to drop two boxes that block the path! "GAHHHHHHHHH!"

Luigi laughed while holding a fan before changing back into his regular clothes. And since Bowletta and Fawful are blocked, they can't catch up at the moment. Luigi makes his way through the repaired Koopa Cruiser. He eventually finds the Beanstar, which is encaptured in a barrier. He uses his Thunderhand on an electrical orb nearby, disabling the barrier surrounding the Beanstar and recovering it!

The door leading out of the cruiser opens. Luigi jumps out, and Bowletta enters the room, only to find that the Beanstar has been taken..."GRAAAAAACK! How could this happen not only once, but twice?!"

Fawful enters "We chase them now!"

Bowletta suddenly said. "...No! Instead we go to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"M-Mushroom Kingdom?!" Gasped both Fawful and Issei, with the latter wondering what could happen then.

The scene then switched again and Issei saw that Bowser's castle was invading the Beanbean Kingdom as the Mario Bros. went towards there to stop them, which was observed by Fawful, who then went to warn his teacher.

"O Great Bowletta! The Mario Bros. who I hate are coming this way!" He said, yet Bowletta laughs.

"Bah! No matter! They'll never make it here! Koopalings! Your time has come!" She then turned to the curtains, which opened as all of the Koopalings come out of the curtains in Bowletta's throne room. The scene then switches back to Mario and Luigi. They navigate the castle. It is a long trek through the dungeon. Throughout the castle, they fight all seven Koopalings. Eventually, after a very long way through the castle and after many hard battles, they nearly reach Bowletta. Some sort of dome appears, and Fawful emerges from it!

"I have fury! At last, my entrance with drama! Finally! Now is the time where my true might shines, like many angry sunbeams of rage" A screen is shown where Fawful is in the dark. Two Lakitus shine on him, revealing him wearing a pink and yellow suit similar to Elvis Presley! "St-Standing in the spotlight at such a gala of spectacularity... My nerves are nervous!"

"But... Now that I am thinking... Cackletta's revival was all thanks to my quite nasty efforts!" He said suddenly as the Lakitus disappear and a green alien antenna appears on his head. "Which means that all this time, I am Fawful, who is just a toady! Such working, all for others! And THAT means...The true meaning of our battle gives me fear and confusion!"

"I need no long speech before this battle, which will be mighty! Snack on my wrath, fink-rats!" And with that, Fawful fires a lot of fireballs around the platform, and Mario and Luigi avoid them. They then battle with Fawful, but once the battle is over the dome is destroyed and Fawful is on the ground wounded...

"Urggh...Unless my mind is crazy, I have somehow managed to lose...This must be...fate...Urrrgh...I must accept the defeating..." Fawful then fires an orb at Mario, stunning him as Luigi panics and Fawful gets up!

"I have fury! Hah! Now taste the finale, when carelessness opens the door to a comeback not expected by you! Your lives that I spit on are now but a caricature drawn by a kid who is stupid! You shall all fall and vanish with your precious Beanbean Kingdom as I laugh heartily at you!"

But then Prince Peasley suddenly comes in and strikes Fawful with his blade, knocking him over!

"HAH! In the finale of the finale, when negligence begets rashness, the comeback is come-back upon! Ah heh heh heh heh heh!" Yet Fawful only fires an orb while Peasley laughs, stunning him as well. "EE-YOUCH!"

Fawful then gets up and laughs, "I have fury! In the last moments of the finale of the finale, when relief leads to negligence that begets rashness...That is when the comeback that faltered comes back and beats your pathetic comeback that I scoff at!"

Unexpectedly Mario hammers Fawful into the ground, who then pops back up, but before he can land, Luigi uses his Hammer to hit him. As a result Fawful gets sent out of the castle completely, and a few minutes later said castle blows up!

"Ugh...my head..." Grunted Issei as he barely manages to get his upper body moving, not that he notices the changes on his body as memories continued to get on his head!

Now he could see a red hooded Fawful standing before two babies that curiously wore a red and green outfit. "I have boredom...guests? Now I have...FURY! I say to you WELCOME! Welcome to Fawful's Bean 'n Badge! In this place, beans are like precious treasure milked from a famous cow made of jewels! All come with beans leave with badges so rare they make mustaches droop with disbelief!" But then Fawful's tone changed to one of surprise upon hearing the red baby's question "What? The story of Fawful? Your words are not beans. I am not wanting them. You are like brainless cats that are too dumb to know they are stupid! You have curiosity...but my tale is long, so long it makes babies old and hairy lips grow grey with aging. Do you dare hear?"

Upon seeing them nod, the beanbean hooded male continued, "Then now you listen! I am here, merchant of badges, only sometimes with fury, but I once had fury at all times. I drizzled rage dressing on the country next door. Rage dressing on a salad of evil! And then the bad men came. Red and Green bad men. I had the punishment. Bad punishment with hammers and jumping on my head and the overheat of my ship. I have a little fury even with my remembering... Red! And Green! A pair of jumping hammers in red and green who are looking like you! I HAVE FURY? Those brothers of badness! My brain aches at their overalls! I have fury and headache now! Fawful would be here, reigning over all and laughing at you!" The more he spoke, the more Issei could notice the sheer anger in Fawful's voice, "But no, SO MUCH FURY! Stupid mustaches! Hairs like the dirty tail of a horse in a barn built by a farmer who is crazy! I have calm. I am waiting like an elevator. I have the commerce. I run Fawful's Bean 'n Badge, but...the day comes coon when Fawful rises again, and then no baby's candy has safety! I am counting chickens before they are even eggs, before the chickens are even chickens."

Then Fawful removed his cloak, revealing a white and gray suit similar to Elvis' and began to pose "I WILL! HAVE! FURY! I LAUGH AT DEFEAT! I FIGHT WITH RAGE! I HURT YOUR FACES! D...did I have insanity? Did I...have evil? I suppress the fury, but sometimes...the fury has me. Red and Green puts the fog of rage in my eyes, and my mind goes crazy. P...please! I will be fine.

No worrying for Fawful. We talk of beans. Beans and badges. We begin trading!" Fawful finished while panting with a smile as to not to worry the babies in front of him, whom soon left after getting a few badges.

'That...was interesting...' Issei thought to himself as he felt his arms and legs move, yet he didn't pay attentions as the memories got more intense!

"A WINNER IS YOU!" Shouted a gray hooded Fawful before giving Bowser a mushroom that caused him to devour the entire Mushroom Kingdom!

"I HAVE CHORTLES!" Laughed Fawful, wearing a red cloak and a black bodysuit while floating around Bowser and a pink pig-like creature, "I am having a goal! Mushroom Kingdom...WILL BE MINE!"

"All who resist will be beat like naughty little eggs!" Chuckled the green skinned genius as Bowser asked him why he was doing this. "Beef? I am lacking in beef. Fawful is beefless."

"It was I who added the nuts to the statue!" Grinned Fawful as he saw his new statue.

"I HAVE FAWFUL!" Exclaimed Fawful as he stood in the middle of a stage, "Excited crowd, you feeling it? Fawful is also feeling it!"

"I have chortles at such stupidity!" Laughed Fawful as he shooted at a fat Bowser before extracting Peach out of his body! "Fawful is sitting on the cozy couch, sipping tea that laughs at you!"

"You keep appearing like an ugly rabbit out of a hat of a magician who stinks!" Frowned Fawful at the annoying koopa.

"Fawful sings a song of bad! The Mushroom Kingdom is so sad! All of it is for Fawful! And the...rhyme...with that! " Sang Fawful as he held the Dark Star in his hands! "Darkness! So very darkness!"

"I HAVE SUCTION!" He shouted as he was absorbing the Dark Star's powers.

"Fawfully-doo! Where are you?! Dark star, needing you! Dark power, yoo-hoo! WHERE TO FIND YOU... " Sang Fawful as he looked around, searching for the missing star.

"You have gotten in Fawful's way at each of the turns...Just like the red and green mustaches who I hate..." Growled the now mad genius. "I am Lord Fawful! I am ruling the world!"

"Fawful only has half the power, but I am thinking it is enough to KO you, the king of stupid!" Declared Fawful before battling Bowser.

"Fawful says farewell to your finkraft faces forever!" He shouted from inside Dark Bowser. "Bowser! Meet...DARK BOWSER, FURY OF FAWFUL!"

"So, the tears are falling! But not on the face of Fawful!" Denied a now dying Fawful as he stood before the Mario Bros. "Here Fawful goes, the disappearing..forever disappearing...WITH YOU!" He smiled at the end before exploding, just as Issei gasped and felt his body change!

"I...remember..." Issei whispered before he shakily stood up as a dark aura formed around him before he declared. "I! HAVE! FURY!"


	33. Chapter 33

List of ideas

chapter 33

Idea: What if Tatsumi gained access to Microbots and used them to save Schere from dying?

Series: Akame Ga Kiru and Big Hero 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Imperial Capital Park)

We find ourselves in an epic battle that might seem odd in some aspects.

The ones that were fighting were a girl with pink hair in twintails and a pink and white dress holding a giant gun alongside an older girl with long purple hair, glasses on her eyes and wore a light purple dress that showed off some cleavage while holding a giant scissors.

They were fighting against a orange haired girl in a white uniform and a humanoid dog like being with lots of muscles on it's arms.

Yeah, this wasn't something that was all that rare actually.

The pink and purple girls were Mien and Schere, two members of the organization known as Night Raid while their opponents were Seryu Ubiquitous and her Teigu, Koro. Right now the two assassins were having trouble against this imperial officer.

"Damn it! That Teigu is too tough!" Cursed Mien before panting in exhaustion.

"Rip them to pieces Koro!" ordered Seryu.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Roared the biological Teigu as it's muscles increased in size and charged towards its opponents.

Mien and Schere readied their own Teigu ready to try and end this fight.

"What do we do, Mien?" Asked Schere worried.

"We end this bastard!" growled the girl before opening fire. The shot hit the opponent Teigu, yet it barely left a scratch on it's body.

"Shit!" cursed Mien as the two of them jumped back. And not a second later, Koro's fist hit the place they were in and caused a crater as a result!

"We need to find the core to destroy it!" shouted Mien as they landed.

"But where is the core?" Asked Schere again.

"No idea! Just keep hitting that thing till it falls!" ordered Mien.

Schere tilted her head before pointing out at a grinning Seryu and asking "What about her?"

"I'll take her, you try and slice that dog up." ordered Mien.

Schere nodded with a worried look before they saw Koro charge at them once more.

Mien charged at Seryu while Schere held her Teigu at the ready for the massive target.

Koro growled some more before charging at Schere, who looked emotionless. She opened the scissors and jumped up. Koro in response stopped the attack with it's right arm while holding a howl of pain.

Schere's eyes widened as Koro's other arm came close and punched her off of him.

Seryu laughed at that before she heard a gun firing and saw a yellow shot about to hit her! She quickly jumped to the side as the shot caused a small explosion next to her as she used her arms to block any debris.

"SHIT!" She cursed as the explosion left some burns in her arms. She looked up as Mien took the chance to charge with Pumpkin already reloaded.

"TAKE THIS!" Shouted Mien as she shoot several bullets at her opponent!

Seryu brought out two tonfas that had bullet chambers built into them and returned fire.

Mien frowned before she and Seryu began to run while shooting at each other! Both managed to evade the others bullets while Schere tried cutting off one of the Teigu's arm.

The Teigu just roared as he tried to grab the purple haired assassin while ignoring the pain it felt.

Schere's eyes widened as she honestly felt like time was slowing down as the arm got closer and she felt fear at the fact this would end her. But then she heard a shout of "NOT SO FAST!" before a brown and white blur collided with Koro, sending the latter flying away!

Koro skidded slightly before looking and growling at the boy who stood in front of Schere.

"TATSUMI?!" Gasped both Schere and Mien upon recognizing the newest member of Night Raid!

"I heard the commotion and saw you about to get hit, so I ran here without thinking." he spoke while keeping a serious gaze on the biological Teigu in front of him.

"T-Thanks..." Said Schere without thinking because of the surprise she felt as Leone arrived soon.

"Leone, go help Mien out. I got this thing." spoke Tatsumi.

"As you wish, cutie!" Grinned the blonde before going to help her comrade, who was now shooting more furiously against a shocked Seryu!

Tatsumi sighed before narrowing his eyes at Koro and holding his sword up. "Sorry big guy, but I won't let you harm her!" Declared Tatsumi seriously, unaware of the effect it had on the girl behind him.

Schere was in awe at Tatsumi's quick arrival and the fact he wasn't worried about this Teigu.

'Why...Why am I feeling like this?' She thought to herself as a blush came to her cheeks.

Koro roared and brought both arms up and down to smash Tatsumi. Tatsumi quickly raised his sword to block the attack, which caused him to hold back a curse as his feet got buried a bit under the now cracked ground and his muscles hurt from the strike!

'FUCK! WHY DID I TRY THAT?!' he thought as the large Teigu kept applying more pressure onto him.

Schere couldn't help but look at Tatsumi worried before she took her Teigu and launched herself at their enemy!

Koro didn't expect the second attack and was rewarded by Schere making a deep cut where his eyes were.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Roared the beast in pain as it took it's hands to it's eyes to cover them as Schere took the chance to help Tatsumi get out of the ground.

"Come on Tatsumi-san." spoke the assassin as she pulled him away from Koro.

"T-Thanks..." He answered shakily.

"Are you alright?" asked Schere in worry looking him over.

"Y-Yes..." He said before shaking his head and getting serious. "Now let's focus on kicking that thing's ass!"

Schere smiled, but lost it as they both heard a loud roar and saw Koro with his arm aimed straight at Schere's head.

With wide eyes, Schere looked at Tatsumi before throwing him away, so that he could be spared from the Teigu's attack!

"SCHERE-CHAN!" cried out Tatsumi in distress as he reached out to her. Just as he thought he wouldn't save her, suddenly something SNAPPED inside Tatsumi.

'I...feel something.' thought Tatsumi. Then to his shock, a black hole appeared in his right hand before thousands of black 'insects' shot themselves to Koro!

Said Teigu was stunned to see his arm hit a wall made of the 'insects'. But Koro wasn't the only one surprised…

Schere was stunned as she got a closer look at the wall. "Are those...magnets?" She thought outloud upon watching the bugs closely to see that they were actually magnets in a V shape.

Tatsumi hadn't even noticed some of them had formed into a cushion for him until he looked down.

"W-what is this?!" Gasped the brown haired swordsman as he looked at his right arm in wonder.

Schere was looking at Tatsumi in awe.

Leone looked at him surprised before she grinned.

Mien had her mouth open in shock.

Seryu had an open jaw from the shock.

Koro just growled and charged at him again.

Tatsumi's eyes widened before they narrowed as the microbots around him began transforming into several weapons, ready to fire at any moment.

Koro roared before getting impaled with several spears made of the bots.

"I-Is that a Teigu?!" Asked Mien in disbelief.

Tatsumi smiled at the tables turning. "How;s that, you big bastard!" Laughed Tatsumi.

Koro growled and broke apart the microbots on him as he started regenerating again.

"LIKE HELL I'D LET YOU DO THAT!" Tatsumi screamed as the microbots quickly wrapped themselves around Koro, who wasn't able to move at all!

It tried to struggle as Tatsumi held up his hand and the microbots began to squeeze tighter.

Schere, upon watching that, quickly took her chance and rushed in with her Teigu to behead it.

Koro growled, but couldn't do anything as Schere got up close.

"KORO!" Screamed Seryu in horror as she saw her partner being beheaded!

Mien took the chance to send her flying back with a kick to the cheek. But before Seryu could recover, she was grabbed from the neck by Leone and-

*CRACK*

Leone dropped her body without a second thought.

"There you go~!" Sang Leone with a smile.

Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief at seeing the Teigu destroyed and looked at the small bots in wonder. 'What are these?' He thought as he clenched his fist and-

*SQUELCH!*

-then turned around to see the microbots destroying the remnants of the teigu!

"Woah." he muttered unclenching his fist.

"Overkill much, don't cha think?" Asked a voice behind him before Tatsumi felt a pair of breasts upon his back!

"Ah!" he gasped. He turned around and saw Leone hugging him from behind.

"What kind of Teigu is that?" asked Leone who didn't stop holding his head against her breasts.

"I-I don't know..." Answered a now nervous Tatsumi as Schere went to his side.

"That was amazing, Tatsumi-san." smiled Schere.

"Well...it was nothing, Schere-san..." Chuckled Tatsumi a bit embarrassed from the attention he got.

"What the heck are these?!" asked Mien holding one of the bots up.

"They're microbots." Tatsumi said without thinking.

"How do you know that?" asked Mien.

"I...don't know...their name...just came to me..." Revealed Tatsumi while holding his head.

"You alright?" asked Leone in worry.

"Yeah, just a small pain from some info about this Teigu..." Said Tatsumi before shaking his head.

"We need to leave. The battle probably got more unwanted attention." spoke Mien.

The others nodded before running towards the base, leaving behind the corpse of Seryu and the broken remnants of the biological teigu as the microbots levitated before following Tatsumi.


	34. Chapter 34

List of ideas

chapter 34

Idea: What if Tatsumi got amnesia as Esdeath was dragging him away?

Series: Akame Ga Kill

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsumi sighed as he watched the two combatants on the ring. To make a long story short, Tatsumi went to the tournament to win so that he could give the prize money to his village.

All the while the tournament was being overlooked by the sadistic general Esdeath. Said general was right now bored out of her mind.

"Boring fighters make boring matches." she remarked to herself.

Then the match ended with the big guy defeating the smaller one.

Tatsumi sighed as he stood up as he was next. 'I hope I can win this...' He thought to himself.

He walked up into the ring as his opponent was a tall bull guy with a cocky grin.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Grinned the big guy darkly.

Tatsumi didn't say anything and got into a battle stance as his opponent took one look and started laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha! How amusing this is going to be!" Laughed the big man.

Once the match began, the large man didn't hesitant and brought his fist down. Tatsumi merely sidestepped, causing the man's fist to hit the ground!

The large man was shocked, but brought his other fist down to make up for the miss. Yet the result was the same as Tatsumi keep dodging his attacks like nothing.

This peaked Esdeath's attention as she sat up straighter than before.

'How peculiar.' She thought interested.

Tatsumi kept a serious face on as he easily dodged another fist and this time grabbed onto the arm as the bull guy lifted him up and he used the momentum to bring him into the air.

¨W–WHAT THE–?!¨ Gasped the guy before he was smashed into the arena!

Every was stunned to see Tatsumi easily beat a man who was three times his own size. But soon enough most of the crowd was cheering for him.

Tatsumi smiled and couldn't stop himself from waving to the crowd as Esdeath did something no one expected. She was smiling widely while looking at Tatsumi with a blush on her face.

'I've found him.' she thought feeling her heart beat faster. With that thought in her mind, she got off her chair and went to meet with her destined one.

Tatsumi noticed she was walking down and grew nervous. ´Oh crap! Did she discover that I'm from Night Raid?!´ He thought nervous.

"You. You're the one." smiled Esdeath.

¨What do you mean?¨ Tatsumi asked worried.

"The man who I am destined to be with." she smiled pulling him close and hugging him to her chest.

¨W–WHAT?!¨ Tatsumi screamed in response.

"Let's go." she smiled dragging him away from the ring.

Tatsumi meanwhile was trying to find a way to get out of there as soon as he could. But as Esdeath was dragging him, she failed to realize a rock was in Tatsumi's path, which resulted in it colliding with Tatsumi as she pulled him behind her.

And thus she saw how Tatsumi´s face hit the floor! "Oh no!" she gasped before kneeling down and looking over his head for injuries.

Esdeath quickly took Tatsumi's body in her arms and went to the closest doctor on the arena. She kicked the door down as the doctor jumped at seeing who was there.

"G-General Esdeath!? W-What seems to be the p-!" The doctor couldn't finish as in a flash Esdeath was in front of him.

"Silence! You will treat this young man, NOW!" she demanded.

The scared medic could only do as told so that he wouldn't die a horrible death. He gestured for the table as Esdeath placed Tatsumi down so the doctor could get to it.

A few minutes later, both Esdeath and the doctor were outside the door, with the former looking serious and the latter nervous.

"What's the conclusion?" demanded Esdeath.

"He's alright, just a concussion." Replied the doctor, "He will recover, but he will need to rest in bed for a week or so."

"I shall stay here with him."

The doctor was surprised, but nodded and left, not wanting to somehow piss off the strongest fighter of the empire and get a fate worse than death.

Esdeath opened the door and peaked inside to see Tatsumi resting. 'He looks cute like that.' She thought with a faint blush on her face.

She couldn't help but reach down and hold his hand. "I hope nothing bad happened to that cute head of yours, my Tatsumi." Esdeath purred.

As she spoke, his eyes began to twitch.

"W-Wha...what hap-ppened...?" He asked as he slowly got up and looked around before looking at a excited Esdeath.

"You're awake." smiled Esdeath who couldn't stop herself from pulling Tatsumi into a hug near her chest.

"I...need...a-air!" Gasped Tatsumi as he was about to die in a way many men wanted to go down but were afraid to do so.

Esdeath smiled and held him back, and even enjoyed the face he was making. Eventually she had to let him go so that he wouldn't die such pleasurable death. (Lucky/Unlucky bastard XD).

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"F-Fine..." He said before looking at her confused, "But...who are you?"

"Me? I'm the empire's best general, Esdeath." grinned the woman who assumed he was new here and never heard of her.

"I-I see..." He said before he flinched upon hearing the Empire being mentioned as a brief flash of several corpses went through his head. He held his head while Esdeath pulled his hand away. "Don't move too much. You need to rest."

"Y-Yeah...I guess." He said as the flashes stopped. That's when a knock came to the door.

"Oh my, who could it be?" Esdeath said with a forced smile.

She reluctantly got up to answer. Upon opening the door, she saw the rest of the Jaegers.

"Esdeath-sama, why'd you suddenly leave?" asked Wave.

"I left so that I could make sure that my Tatsumi was safe." She answered.

"Tatsumi?" Wave gave her a confused look.

"Do you mean that brown haired boy?" Asked Kurome curious.

"Yes."

"How is he?" Asked Seryu curious.

"Concussion, but he'll be fine after a week of rest."

The Jaegers nodded at that. "Should we meet with him?" asked Run.

"...I can't see why not..." Esdeath replied. She walked back in as the group followed inside.

Tatsumi looked back and was surprised to see Esdeath alongside several people, yet one of them, the black haired girl, looked quite...familiar.

He gripped his head as a flash of an image appeared with a girl who was similar to the first, except with longer hair.

"Are you alright?" Asked Wave worried.

"Just achy." groaned Tatsumi.

"How so?" Kurome asked while eating her candies.

"Well Esdeath-san here said it's because of a concussion."

Kurome's mouth formed into a O upon understanding.

"So is he the one?" asked Wave.

"Yes, he is." Esdeath answered.

"Should we move him?" asked Bols.

"N-No need, I'm fine." Insisted Tatsumi.

"No. We will take you to our base so you can rest." ordered Esdeath. And before he could say anything, Tatsumi found himself held in bridal position by Esdeath!

"I will carry you of course to keep you safe." she smiled.

That caused Tatsumi to blush embarrassed. Esdeath walked by the others before they started following. And with that, they went to the base.

Once there, Esdeath made sure to lay Tatsumi down on her bed.

"Where...are we?" Tatsumi asked confused.

"The main base for my group Jaeger."

"I...see." Said Tatsumi.

"I'll go make some tea. you must be thirsty.." spoke Bols heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah, t-thanks." Tatsumi answered surprised.

"I'll get some soup made." spoke Ran.

"Can I help?" Tatsumi asked curious.

"No. You will stay in bed." spoke Esdeath.

Tatsumi flinched before doing as told.

"Don't worry, I'll personally make sure you feel better." smiled Stylish.

"Thanks." Tatsumi answered. Though he shivered a little seeing a glint in the man's eye.

Kurome merely ate her candies as Wave tried, and failed, to convince her to give him one.

"Don't worry Tatsumi-san! You are safe from any evildoer!" proclaimed Seryu.

He looked at her and nodded "I-If you say so."

Seryu was the last one to leave as Tatsumi and Esdeath were finally alone.

"So...now what?" Tatsumi asked.

"I will be your own nurse to heal you." purred Esdeath.

"W-what?!" Tatsumi exclaimed with a blush.

Esdeath got on the side while hugging Tatsumi close. "You heard me~!" She said.

Tatsumi blushed at how close his face was against her chest.


	35. Chapter 35

List of ideas

chapter 35

Idea: What if Issei was actually Isaac from Rebirth of Isaac?

Series: The Binding of Rebirth Isaac and Highschool DxD

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(?)

"In the name of God, thou must die!"

"NO!"

(Kuoh Asylum)

A few doctors were walking down a hallway.

"So how is the boy?" Asked one of them curious.

"He's...well...the same." replied another.

"But at least he's not the same broken shell he was when first brought i.." Reminded a third doctor as they all shivered at that memory.

Soon they stopped outside the cell door. "And you see why I'm not a religious man nor I want to be one." Scoffed the first doctor.

"Shhh! Don't say that word." spoke one of the doctors.

That doctor flinched at his mistake before the remaining one said "Actually, what can't be mentioned around him is his family's situation caused by the Bible-!?"

That made the other doctors gasp in fear.

Then they saw the door in front of them being opened, revealing a young man of 17 years old that was barely at 5´0, with brown spiky hair that went to his neck in a feminine like fashion, hollow brown eyes as if staring at an abyss, a cute child like face with tear marks below his eyes, and pale skin as if he never saw the sun, and he wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket on top, black pants, and black shoes while holding a backpack on his back.

"Oh, visitors. How good." grinned the boy. He was Issei S. Hyoudou, formerly known as Isaac Steven Hyoudou, a patient from the Asylum that was being released today because of his recovery from a certain traumatic event that will be told later, and good behavior...at least most of the time.

Each of the doctors who knew him felt sweat on their brows while silently shaking.

"Now now, I won't do anything bad since I'm obviously reformed and I want to forget about all that was in the past and start anew." Confessed Issei before bowing to the surprised doctors. "Now if you excuse me, I must see the one that will take me back to Kuoh..."

That's when a nurse walked past the doctors. She had long brown hair, blue eyes in glasses, a cute face with regular skin and two moles under her left eye, and wore a pink-white nurse outfit with a white lab coat on top.

She was Yukio Okumura, the nurse that took care of Issei when he was first brought in by her husband, and brother, the paladin rank exorcist Rin Okumura.

Issei smiled as she took him by the arm and lead him away from the doctors. "Thanks for arriving Ms. Yukio." Issei said with a fond smile.

"No problem." smiled the nurse.

"So how is your husband?" Issei asked curious about the man that had saved him long ago.

"He's managing to juggle work with home life." smiled Yukio.

"I see, what about his sisters? And also your children?" Issei said curious.

"They're doing alright, and he manages to find time for all of them."

"Good for him." Issei said before asking, "No offense, but how did you and those other girls married him? I mean, before going to the Asylum I heard that there were debates about that kind of relationship..."

"Let's just say he has a tendency to shut them up."

Issei sweatdropped at that as Yukio continued with an embarrassed look, "Not only that but also our 'beloved' prime minister approved a law that gave all couples in Japan to have multiple partners..."

"Odd, but cool." admitted Issei.

"Yeah...but you better be careful and NEVER become a pervert!" Warned Yukio with a smile as a dark aura formed around her, scaring Issei who quickly nodded, much to her relief as the aura vanished, "Good~!"

After signing him out, Yukio drove him to where he would be living. Eventually they arrived at a familiar two floor house.

"Wait, this looks familiar..."

Yukio sighed at what Issei said before answering "Yes Issei, this is your former home..."

At hearing that, he gripped his hands and felt his blood boil. "Wasn't there any other place we could go in?" He asked hollowly.

"No." replied Yukio.

"I see..." And so with a sigh, Issei calmed himself down. They got out of the car as Issei stared at the house with dread.

Issei then shook his head and proceeded to go inside the house, noticing it clean and with several new furnitures, including a new HD TV.

"Rin made sure to fix it up."

"...Heh. Guess I owe him then." Chuckled Issei as he went upstairs to his former room. He saw the door was unlocked and went in. Upon entering, he looked at the walls where several faded remnants of his old drawings were there, with the closest one being that of a lamb like creature with giant face and horns...

'Memories.' Then he shook his head before putting his backpack on the bed and sitting down in it as he saw Yukio enter.

"I miss anything?"

Yukio chuckled at his question before saying, "Don't worry, I just came to tell you about you attending Kuoh Academy for your studies."

"Kuoh Academy?"

"That's right. After all, you're still a child on the law's eyes, so you must attend school as well." Explained Yukio.

"Great." groaned Issei.

"Don't worry about it so much. Instead look at it as a chance to not be alone anymore." Yukio encouraged.

"If you say so." he sighed.

Yukio smiled before saying "Well, right now there isn't much to do, so I would suggest you to rest since the school doesn't start until next week."

Issei nodded as Yukio left and he walked over to his bed and laid down on it. 'What a day...and I'm just out of that asylum...' Thought Issei to himself before falling asleep.

(1 week later)

Now we can see Issei wearing the male version of Kuoh Academy's uniform as he was heading towards said school to start his classes.

It had at first been an all girl academy, but now they were accepting male students. And while other guys would see this as a godsend, Issei merely hoped that he wouldn't get dragged into anything weird or that he ended up bullied for no reason...at least not again.

He stopped walking as he felt like a pair of eyes were directed at him. He quickly looked around before looking at the building and seeing a red haired girl with pale skin, blue-green eyes, and wore the female uniform of the Kuoh Academy, which showed off her impressive body.

Instead of staring, he felt uneasy under her gaze. He didn't knew why, but something about that girl was...very unsettling...just like...back then.

He shook his head to focus and rushed off to class.

Meanwhile, the red haired girl was surprised at how darkly the new student looked at her before she felt a presence near her and turned around to see a black haired girl with short hair, pale skin, purple eyes behind glasses, and wearing the same uniform as her looking worried.

"He's different than what I expected." replied the black-haired girl.

"Indeed, I wonder why..." Said the redhead before asking her friend "What do you know about him?"

"I found out that during his childhood, him and his mother lived by themselves and for some reason, his mother began to act strange.

"How strange? And his father?" Interrupted the redhead curious.

"Perished before he was born." Upon seeing the redhead flinch, the black haired girl continued, "Anyway, for your other question, apparently that woman began to hear a voice, which called itself God-!"

"Impossible." replied Rias.

"I know, just let me finish." Replied back Sona before continuing, "The so called voice told her that her child was corrupted, and that he had to be...cleaned."

"How exactly?" Rias asked with a frown.

"Taking away his toys, his belongings, and even his clothes...as if preparing him for some sort of...sacrifice." Muttered Sona the last part.

"That sounds like the sacrifice of...Isaac..." realized Rias.

"Indeed, and it gets worse..." Sona said before continuing, "Afterwards, one day she tried to kill him when he was barely seven years old, and while some details are unknown, the ending is that the mother died due to head trauma caused by multiple falling objects and a traumatized child, who was then sent to the Asylum of Kuoh."

"And that same child is him?" asked Rias for confirmation.

"Yes, he was recently released for successful recovery and good attitude, yet from what I found out he has a deep trauma against religions, mostly the biblical faction." Said Sona as Rias flinched at that.

"Then approaching him will be tough."

"In fact, you shouldn't approach him for any recruitment idea, y'know?" Said a third voice as both girls flinched and looked at the newcomer, who was a young woman with blue hair and eyes, pale skin, and wore a swimming uniform with a jacket and a skirt underneath.

She's Egyn Pheles Okumura, the swim teacher of Kuoh Academy.

The girls stared at her in surprise. "How do you know him?" asked Rias.

"My husband was the one that found him shortly after the death of his mother." Answered Egyn with a cold look on her face.

"Why the cold stare?" asked Sona.

"Listen to this, because I'll say things only once..." Began Egyn, "I know that despite your...quirks, you're both saints when compared to devils of older generations yet I must warn you both this...Hyoudou Issei is OFF LIMITS!"

Both girls were a little stunned at the sudden harsh tone.

"And if you don't heed this warning, my husband would be really mad." Said Egyn.

Both girls tensed up a little as they knew Rin was really dark when it came to those on the receiving end of his anger. A VERY good example of this was what had happened to his...sperm donor, Satan...or what had remained of him once Rin was through with him, which had caused even the Maous themselves to shiver in fear.

"I'll be going now." spoke Egyn before turning and leaving them alone.

And so the two heiresses were left shaking in fear of what could happen to them if they tried to recruit Hyoudou Issei.

(Timeskip)

Now we can see several students getting out of Kuoh Academy as a bell rang, signaling the ending of classes for the day.

Issei sighed in relief as he was free from this place as he headed out to go home.

"E-Excuse me?" came a timid voice behind him.

Issei froze up before looking back and seeing attractive young woman around the same age as Issei with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes wearing a different school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

'She's kinda cute.' he thought. But then Issei shook his head upon feeling a similar yet different sensation of WRONGNESS from the girl in front of him, which was like that red haired girl had.

"Uh, can I help you?" responded Issei.

"Um...a-are you Issei Hyoudou?" Asked the girl shyly.

"Yes."

"W-Well, I was wondering if...umm...wouldyouliketogooutwithme?!" The girl said the last part with a red face.

Issei was take back as he never really interacted with girls his age, plus the feeling he was getting seemed to get worse.

"W-Well, no offense...eh...what is your name?" He suddenly asked as the girl mentally kicked herself for forgetting that part.

"I'm Yuuma Amano."

"Well, Yuuma-san, I can't say that you're not beautiful or anything, but I don't think someone like you, who has many chances in life, should go out with someone like me."

"Eh?" gasped Yuuma who was surprised since she figured a boy like Issei would instantly be on board. Then she looked at his eyes, and couldn't help but flinch upon seeing the look on his eyes, which reminded her of what several shell shocked veterans from the great war, including her beloved Azazel-sama, had from time to time because of the trauma caused by the war itself.

"Sorry gotta go!" he spoke running past her. And before Yuuma knew it, the boy that she was assigned to watch was gone like that!

'Damn it!' she thought.

(Next day)

Now we can see Issei walking around town to get familiar with it since there were no classes today, which gave him a lot of free time to adapt to the city.

He was impressed with how much had changed around since he was younger. But then he heard a shout of pain and he turned to the source, only to see a blonde haired girl with fair skin, green eyes, and wearing a nun outfit rubbing her head as a luggage near her was opened with some clothes thrown around.

Acting on his good nature, he ran over and began to pick up some of the clothing. Although he blushed upon picking the last piece, which happened to be a pair of white panties, which the now embarrassed Nun took quickly.

"T-Thank you!" she got out.

Issei nodded, which surprised the nun since she spoke in italian, which the boy in front of her seemed to understand, which was true because Issei studied several things on the asylum, including several languages like italian.

"Will you be alright?"

"Y-Yes, um...w-who are you mister?" She asked cutely.

"Issei Hyoudou."

"Ah, it's a pleasure Ise-san. I'm Asia Argento." Introduced the nun herself with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. You going somewhere?"

"Ah yes, I was recently transferred to the church in town..." Asia spoke while passing Issei a paper with the direction, which he took and read before frowning, "Is there something wrong?"

"Let's just say, me and religion don't go together." he spoke. But before Asia could ask why, he then added "Also, the church in this direction has been abandoned for quite a while now..."

That made the cute nun frown in sadness.

Issei sighed before speaking again, "But luckily for you, I know where the new church is located, so I could bring you there."

Asia smiled and couldn't help but glomp him in the moment. "Thanks a lot! God bless your soul!" She said happily, unaware of what the last part did to Issei's mind.

He tensed up and frowned. "Asia-san, I would thank you if you don't mention your god in front of me." He said seriously.

"But why? The lord's name is meant to be loved." replied Asia in confusion.

"Tsk...let's just say that your lord is not loved by everyone." Issei said with a frown as he began to lead her to the actual church.

Asia looked at Issei in confusion as to why he would think that. "Why would you say that?" Asia asked curious.

"Let's just say I had a rough childhood."

Asia flinched at that, but before she could say anything, she noticed that they had arrived at the church.

"Here we are." spoke Issei.

"I see...thanks for your help, Issei-san." Said Asia while bowing.

He nodded before leaving her be so he could get home.

"W-Wait Issei-san!" Called Asia, making him stop.

"Yes?" he responded turning around.

"D-Do you want to have a cup of tea? I-I can give you one as repayment for bringing me here." Offered the nun with a blush.

Issei mulled it over and found the idea rather nice. "Alright then." Issei said with a smile before they heard a shout of pain and saw a child near them holding his bleeding knee.

Asia gasped and ran over while Issei watched. Then he saw her kneel in front of the boy as her hands glowed with a green light, which surprised him, as she put those hands on the bruised knee, which healed soon like nothing.

"There we go." smiled Asia.

The boy and Issei looked surprised before the boy thanked her as his mother arrived looking skeptical at Asia.

As the mother took her child away, he couldn't help but turn to Asia with a smile. "Thank you, Onee-chan!" The boy said before he went away with his mother, leaving Asia and Issei alone.

"That was odd." remarked Issei.

"Ah! S-Sorry that you had to see this Issei-san!" Apologized Asia.

"How'd you do that?"

"I-It's a...gift from God..." Answered Asia with a pained smile as Issei frowned.

"Then why are you making a fake smile?"

Asia flinched before telling Issei to follow her inside the church, which he did reluctantly. She sat down with him taking the spot next to her. Then she told the boy besides her of how she was abandoned by her mother when she was a baby and was raised in a church. Some time during her childhood, she gained the ability to use her Twilight Healing and became known as The Holy Priestess. It was during that time that she saw a hurt Devil, which caused her to heal him despite the fact that said Devil was supposedly an enemy of the church, yet the act was witnessed by an exorcist, which caused chaos among the church members and caused her banishment from the Church with people labeling her as a "witch". With no place to go, Asia had to come to Kuoh to supposedly meet a contact from her mentor, who was one of the few that supported her even now, and then she meet with Issei and thus, the rest is story.

All the while Issei gritted his teeth at hearing how the church labeled her. What was it with religious people harming others without a second thought?! Why couldn't they let people like Asia and him live in peace?! Why did they have to suffer?! WHY?!

He was so busy with his thoughts he hadn't noticed his fists were clenched.

But Asia noticed that Issei's fists were leaking blood, which worried her. "Isse-san, you're hurt." she spoke placing her hands on one of his own.

Issei then noticed his bleeding hands as Asia used her Sacred Gear's power to heal them. He watched the blood race back into them before her hands stopped glowing.

"There, all better." She said with such smile that made him think again why would the Church banish someone so...pure like her.

"Thanks." he smiled.

"Yes...now if you want, you may leave..." Asia said as her face changed into a resigned look.

"But why?"

"Because I'm an excommunicated nun who didn't believed enough in God, so I don't think you would win anything by being at my side." She answered sadly.

"Asia-san, trust me when I say that my life is just as rough as yours." replied Issei in seriousness.

"W-What do you mean, Issei-san?" Asked Asia in surprise, not expecting that.

"It all began when I was a kid..." he started.

He told her how he lived as Isaac, a normal boy with his mother since his father died before he was born and then she got married to another man, a religious one, who had a child named Irina that became his step-sibling, yet they lived together in peace...at least until for some reason, his step-father separated from his mother and took Irina with him and left the country, which was for some reasons, but it involved that Isaac's mother wasn't that much of a religious believer unlike her second husband.

Then his mother started to hear the 'Voice of God', which told her that her son was corrupted by evil and had to be cleansed, which she did as told by taking away all of Isaac's belongings, including his clothes, and sealing him in inside his room, which only had a chest and some objects held upstairs.

But sadly things just got worse from there as Isaac overheard how his mother spoke with the so-called voice, which told him that to prove her new faith, he had to be sacrificed, which she decided to do as she got a knife, which caused Isaac to seal himself in the chest in panic, yet suddenly he found himself in some strange place with hundreds of dark deities, demons, devils, and even angels trying to kill him but that he managed to survive through it all.

Yet when he got out, he saw his mother dead from a head wound as blood went outside her body, and that was when a man in white and black robes, who he would find out was the Paladin Rin Okumura later, found him like that and comforted him.

"...Afterwards I ended in the Asylum of Kuoh until I was released recently..." Finished Issei hollowly.

Asia was stunned to hear that he endured all that.

"To be honest, at first I didn't thought much of God except what all children thought about him at my age..." Began Issei, "But after seeing my family destroyed like that because of faith to that God...I just...I just cannot even think of him without feeling hatred for he, who despite having all the power to change everything, never came to help people that needed his help the most like me and you, but instead is letting corrupted people like the ones that banished you take all the glory...and thus, no matter what, I'll never be able to trust or even care about God..."

"Issei-san..." muttered Asia quietly. But then they heard the flap of a wing, which confused them as they went outside, but froze up as they stared at a man with a coat and fedora that had two black wings on his back!

"What the hell is that?" muttered Issei who felt that feeling from before, but much worst.

"A fallen angel..." Whispered Asia, which as heard by Issei, who then had a brief flash in his head to a copy of himself with gray-black skin, red eyes, hair in form of spiky horns, and two demon like wings from his back...

'Azazel...' Issei thought grimly as he turned his attention to the new arrival.

"Well, this just made my mission easier." chuckled Dohnaseek.

"D-Dohnaseek-sama! W-What are you doing here?!" Gasped Asia nervous as she went closer for Issei, who was looking at the fallen angel hollowly.

"I came here to simply end the lives of two little children before they become a hindrance."

"W-WHAT!?" Asia cried out in horror as Issei's eyes began to water.

'No...no...not again.' he thought feeling fear creep up his spine.

Then both of the presents saw as how tears began to fall from Issei's face, which oddly enough looked still hollow.

"Never again. NEVER AGAIN!" he shrieked looking at the fallen angel with blazing fury.

Then to their shock, the tears themselves began to levitate as if somehow having a mind of their own before they combined into water balls and shot themselves forward the fallen angel at bullet speed!

Dohnaseek managed to avoid them from years of experience, but was stunned. Was this the kid's sacred gear being used?

"Issei-san..." Whispered Asia in shock of what she watched happen in front of her, which made her think that...could Issei also have a Sacred Gear?

"LEAVE!" roared Issei as more tears came out only to shoot straight at the fallen angel.

The fallen angel growled but then he saw a gray bomb with a skull coming at enough speed to hit his head and then explode!

Asia was stunned while Issei stopped crying and glared at the spot the fallen angel was just at.

"I-Issei-san...W-What was that?" Asia barely managed to ask.

"What I can do."

"...Issei-san...was your old name Isaac?" Asked Asia upon remembering the story told to her before looking at the knocked out fallen angel and flinching.

"...yes." he replied after a few seconds.


	36. Chapter 36

List of ideas

chapter 36

Idea: What if Ruby could tame Grimms before she got to Beacon?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A small young girl with yellow hair was walking through a dark forest while pulling a red wagon with a little girl with red and black hair.

The blonde girl was Yang Xiao Long and the red-black haired girl is Ruby Rose.

Yang had chosen a shortcut to get her and her baby sister home faster, but was seeing it was a bad choice. She couldn't help but feel nervous about the road they were in. The trees were old and looked like hands as though they were reaching towards her.

'Calm down...just keep walking and you're home free...' Yang thought to herself.

That's when she started hearing growling up ahead of them. "Oh no..." She muttered as she looked at a Ursa Grimm that had appeared.

It glared down at the two prey before it as it readied its claws. Then it was at that time that Ruby herself chose to wake up from her nap.

"Hmm?" mumbled Ruby sitting up in the wagon.

"R-Ruby?! G-Go back asleep!" Yang said nervous, hoping that the Grimm before her didn't go after her beloved sister.

Ruby looked at her sister before looking up and noticing the large Ursa grimm. But since Ruby wasn't told yet about how dangerous they were, only one thought came to her mind...

"Teddy!" she cried out with a smile.

The grimm looked at her before freezing up.

Ruby jumped off the wagon as Yang watched her sister run to the grimm with an innocent smile. 'Oh no!' She thought in horror.

"Teddy!" beamed Ruby hugging the Ursa's leg.

Shockingly enough, the Ursa didn't do anything to attack or shake off the young girl.

"Ruby! Get back!" hissed Yang in a low tone for fear of agitating the Ursa.

But Ruby didn't hear her as she kept hugging the Ursa close to her. "Teddy!"

Surprisingly the Ursa nodded at that. Yang was stunned as the Ursa leaned down and licked Ruby's cheek.

"...Please tell me I'm dreaming." Yang whispered.

"So cute!" squealed Ruby as the Ursa picked her up.

Yang only watched in disbelief how the grimm treated her sister as one of its cubs!

Not far away behind some trees is where Summer Rose watched the scene in awe. She at first came in due to the panic of Yang and Ruby going at a Grimm forest, yet she arrived just when Ruby tamed the Ursa.

'I've never seen something like this be remotely possible.' thought the huntress.

(Timeskip)

We now find ourselves in a dust shop with an older Ruby. She wore a black and red outfit with a red cloak over it alongside a giant scythe. She also had a trail of black tattoos across her arms and neck that was covered up by her clothing.

Right now she was searching for more dust for her weapon. All the while listening to music as a small group of men were robbing the store.

'Ooh Sankiba!' She thought happily to the song.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a goon in a black suit tapping her. He pointed to his ears to tell her to take off her headphones. Confused she did as told before asking "Is there something that I can help with?"

"Yeah, put your hands up." ordered the grunt.

"B-But why?!" She cried with a cute sad look powerful enough to knock the grunt down like that!

Roman noticed the grunt fell down and gestured for one of the other grunts to check it out. The grunt nervously did as told before walking towards whatever knocked out their companion. The result was Roman watching him crash through the front window.

"Alright, who's there?!" Growled Román as his hired goons prepared to attack.

Ruby walked out in the open with a serious face.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Chuckled Román in amusement.

"Your grunt interrupted me while I was listening to music." spoke Ruby turning the music off.

"Ah, sorry about that," Román mock apologized as he prepared to fight, "But I had to make sure that there were no witnesses." Roman snapped his fingers as his men ran at Ruby with their blades.

Ruby sighed before getting out her Crimson Rose and preparing to counterattack.

The goons ran at her with their swords at the ready.

Ruby smirked as she began to rotate her scythe in a way similar to a certain DWMA Meister as she deflected the multiple sword attacks and gave her own strikes at the same time. She kicked and slammed her scythe against them as they fell and littered the floor of the shop.

Román couldn't help but be surprised at the spectacle before him.

"Your turn." grinned Ruby.

Román merely chuckled...before throwing a smoke ball that exploded as he ran away.

Ruby coughed and spotted him climbing up a ladder to a roof and started chasing after him. "Oh no, you don't!" She frowned as she followed him.

She climbed the ladder and made it to the roof where she saw an airship taking off with Roman grinning at her in triumph from the side of it.

Ruby narrowed her eyes before switching Crescent Rose to its sniper form and shoot at Roman, barely grazing his cheek.

"Little brat." he growled raising his cane as the end opened up and he started firing red dust at her.

Ruby merely dodged the attacks as if bored before a screech was heard and they saw a Nevermore crow appear!

"Damn bird." Roman grumbled before taking aim at the grimm. But he was forced to avoid a shot from Ruby, which forced his hat off his head!

"That's it!" he growled about to shoot at her again, only for the Nevermore to ram against the ship. "What the hell is going on?!" He growled as the ship was attacked by both Grimm and Hunter! 'This isn't my day, is it?'

He ran to the front and took the controls as the previous pilot, who was a female by the way, walked back to deal with them.

Ruby herself couldn't see much of the female except her yellow eyes, yet she knew that the female was dangerous.

The female waved her hands as red dust floated out before holding her hand out and shooting some at Ruby. But unexpectedly the Nevermore blocked the attack with it's wings!

The female was stunned before bracing herself as the grimm hit the ship again with its wings. But luckily for the criminals, Roman quickly managed to get them out of the place by flying away on the bullhead.

Ruby frowned while the Nevermore landed beside her. "There there girl, you did your best." Ruby said to the bird.

The Nevermore cooed as Ruby rubbed her head. Then they felt a presence and saw a blond haired woman with glasses, stern look, and sophisticated clothes arrive.

"Ruby Rose, I assume?" asked the woman with a serious question.

"Yes, why?" Said Ruby curious.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch. A Teacher at Beacon Academy." introduced the huntress.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Ruby said excited as she got out a notepad. "Can you please sign this?!"

Glynda sweatdropped a little, but did grant the young huntress her request and signed the notepad.

"Thanks!" She said before patting the Nevermore again, who chirped happily.

"What happened was...interesting. Meaning I'd like you to come with me." spoke Glynda.

"Alright." Ruby answered as the Nevermore retired until her mistress called for her again.

(Dark room)

"So you're the famous Ruby Rose that I have heard about?" Asked a well dressed man with gray hair, a kind look on his face, and a green outfit with a cane and a cup of tea in his arms.

"That's me." grinned Ruby.

"I have heard good things of you from your uncle Qrow and your mother." Said Ozpin with a smile.

"Like?"

"Your talent with your weapon over there." He answered, pointing at Crescent Rose. "And the fact you seem close to the Grimm."

"Ah yes, I don't know why, but they seem to like me." Ruby nodded.

"It's something I've never seen." commented Ozpin placing a plate of cookies in front of her.

"I see..." Ruby said as her mouth began to water at the cookies before her.

Before Ozpin could continue, Ruby dove into the cookies like a starved coyote. That caused him to chuckle as he remembered how her mother acted like around cookies.

After eating all of them, she eagerly tried to lick it clean.

"Calm down, calm down." Ozpin told her amused.

Ruby put the plate down. "Sorry..." She mumbled with an embarrassed look on her face.

"No worries my dear."

"So...why did you called me here?" Asked Ruby now more curious.

"Well you're familiar with the school I run, correct?"

"You mean Beacon, right?" Upon seeing him nod, she squealed. "Of course I know about it, especially since my sister is going there!"

"Well, due to the events tonight, I was reminded that you would be going to it in the next two years, correct?"

"Yeah, that's what uncle told me." She answered.

"Well, I think we can change that."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe you can skip those extra years and make up for it in time."

"How?!" She asked excited.

"I let you come to my school early."

"W-WHAT?!" Ruby gasped in excitement.

"How's that sound?"

"That sounds GREAT! I ACCEPT!" Ruby said without a second thought.

Ozpin smiled while Glynda shook her head.

(Time skip)

"I can't believe my little sister is here!" cried Yang in joy as she pulled Ruby into a hug.

"Y-Yeah! I'm here!" Ruby managed to say.

Yang let go as Ruby took a moment to get air into her lungs. "Thanks..." She gasped.

Both looked out the window as they saw Beacon Academy up ahead. 'Alright...this is it...' Ruby thought to herself.

As they started depart from the airship, a blonde guy ran by before puking in a trashcan.

Ruby winced in a mix of sympathy and disgust before thinking 'Well, at least he didn't puke on the ship.'

As they walked towards the academy, Ruby was in awe at the different weapons some of the kids had. 'So cool!' She thought as she didn't notice someone near her until-

*CRASH*

She fell over some trunks that were put on a cart.

"S-Sorry!" Ruby apologized as she helped the white haired girl get up.

"Ah! Do you know how much dust is in these?" asked the girl opening one of the cases and holding a bottle of red dust.

"Ooooooh! How did you get that much?!" Ruby asked as her eyes sparkled.

"Do you even know who I am?" groaned the girl.

"Nope, who are you? My name is Ruby Rose, a pleasure to meet you~!" Ruby introduced herself.

"If you must know, I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee company." introduced the girl.

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you Weiss, or is it Lady Schnee?" Ruby wondered.

"Just Weiss." replied Weiss.

Ruby nodded as she asked, "Can I help you with the dust?"

"No. Don't touch a single vial."

Ruby quickly backed up and did as told before noticing a black haired girl with black and white clothes reading a book. "Hello! I'm Ruby Rose!" greeted the young girl.

The black haired girl looked at Ruby with her amber eyes before answering with "Blake Belladonna."

"Hi Blake!"

Blake nodded before leaving towards the entrance ceremony. Ruby followed with Weiss begrudgingly doing the same.

They arrived at the middle of the academy and saw many students already there, including Yang.

"Hey little sis." smiled Yang as Ruby stood next to her.

"Hey there." Ruby answered in the same tone.

"Meet some friends?"

"Well, you could say that..." Chuckled Ruby in embarrassment.

That's when the lights dimmed down and everyone saw Ozpin stand on the stage.

"Hello there, unpolished potential." Chuckled Ozpin with a start. "Today marks the first day of your new life here at Beacon."

"From what I can see so far, I see people with potential to be great regardless of gender, age or race," Blake unknowingly flinched at that. "but you still don't know how to access all of that, which is why I'll help you all alongside the staff here at Beacon to unlock that potential."

"Tomorrow will test you all to see if you have what it takes to stay."

And with that, Ozpin retired as the presents went to the respective bathrooms to change into their pajamas. But they would need to sleep in the main room till they got sorted into teams. That after changing, they went to the main room to sleep until tomorrow.

"I hope the test isn't so hard..." Ruby muttered to herself in her pajamas.


	37. Chapter 37

List of ideas

chapter 37

What if Takato fighting against Pajiramon left a strange impact on the Sheep Deva?

Series: Digimon Tamers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the busy town of Shinjuku, a group of kids looked up into the sky as they saw two strange figures emerged literally from thin air.

Both landed on the ground and appeared to be centaurs, with both having four legs instead of two.

One had the face of a bull and had two swords strapped around his waist, while the other looked like a ram that had long horns and wielded a crossbow on her back.

'Beautiful day for a stampede.' Thought Vajramon.

'Time to wreak some havoc.' Came Pajiramon's thoughts, crushing several parked cars as she met up with Vajramon.

"It begins here." Spoke Vajramon.

"And ends here." Continued Pajiramon, before pure chaos followed.

As Vajramon began smashing up buildings and eating any software he could get his hands on, Pajiramon let out a cry that not only shut down every electrical appliance in the area, but also put every human who heard her cry to sleep.

All excluding three kids, Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka and Henry Wong, the Digimon Tamers.

"They must be eating all that stuff because they just Bio-Merged and need something to stabilize their bodies." Henry guessed.

"They're eating all the Digital equipment. That must be what they need to stabilize their bodies before attacking." Takato added, which made Rika say in reply. "Well then, we'd better clear the table before they finish their meal."

"I'll send them home." Terriermon said as he was ready to fight.

However, he was stopped when Renamon showed up and offered her assistance. "No. We'll do it together."

"Count me in." Both the digimon and kids turned to see Guilmon walk up with a smile.

"Now that the whole team's here, let's show them what we got!" spoke Takato in a determined tone, which made Henry and Rika nod in reply.

"We'll take on the glutton with the horns." Rika told Takato and Guilmon, referring to Vajramon, the redhead then asked. "Think you two can handle the other one?"

In reply, Takato asked his Digimon partner. "We'll do our best, right boy?"

"Right!" Guilmon said, ready to fight.

Henry and Rika ran towards the Ox Deva while Takato and Guilmon turned to face Pajiramon.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon called out as she unleashed a barrage of crystals at Vajramon, who simply brought out one of his blades and used it to shield against Renamon's attack.

Seeing Renamon's attacks were doing no damage, but were leaving him open, Terriermon joined in the battle to assist his friend.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon called out sending a blast from the side that hit Vajramon, but seemed more to annoy him rather than damage him.

The Ox Deva tried swiping his sword at Renamon, but the Rookie simply leapt up, dodging the attack, before she landed on his blade.

While Renamon and Terriermon continued to confront Vajramon, we cut back to Takato and Guilmon.

"Guilmon, keep your distance and hit her with Pyro Sphere!" Takato called out.

"Right Takatomon." Nodded Guilmon, before running to the sides and opening his mouth. "Pyro Sphere!"

Pajiramon held up her right arm, taking the hits, which only hurt her a little.

"You believe that can beat me? How weak." She commented.

"I don't believe, I know we can." Takato replied in a determined tone as he withdrew a DigiCard.

"DigiModify! Tankmon's arms, activate!" Takato called out, sliding the Card through the side of his D-Power, which caused the Data in Guilmon's arms to alter and change form as he now had machine guns where his claws were.

With his upgrade, Takato commanded his Digimon partner and friend. "Now Guilmon, go for a triple strike!"

"Pyro Cannon Blast!" Guilmon yelled, firing a series of small fireballs from his machine gun arms and following that up with regular sized blasts from his maw.

Pajiramon's eyes widened as she brought her arms up once more to block the blasts, but the added firepower actually made it sting a little.

'Impossible! No Digimon has ever managed to harm me. Let alone one being manipulated by a human.' She thought

"Check this out, DigiModify! Hyper Wing, activate!" Takato then called out as he continued his assault, sliding the Card, but this time Guilmon gained six glowing wings and took flight.

"You might have stopped my ground attacks." Pajiramon admitted, before she withdrew her crossbow. "But I can still shoot you down."

She took aim and started shooting arrows at the Rookie, which caused Takato to quickly call out in warning and concern. "Guilmon, watch out!"

Luckily Guilmon flew by the arrows with his wings and looked down. "Pyro Cannon Blast!"

With the added distance between them, Guilmon unleashed a larger wave of attacks, causing Pajiramon to cry out as she was unable to properly defend and was consumed by flames.

She staggered back as she couldn't believe it. She, an Ultimate, being beaten by a Rookie and some human kid.

"Vajramon!" She called out, seeing him continue to hold back Renamon and Terriermon with mere swipes of his blade. "Stop toying around and actually help me out here!"

"Oh please. It's just one Rookie and human child. You can handle them!" He called back, having no luck hitting Renamon and/or Terriermon due to their sheer size or speed.

"Listen here, slave to humans." Pajiramon called out to Guilmon. "Come down here and face me head on!"

"Ok. Guilmon fight fair!" He called back, flying straight at Pajiramon, making her smirk as she then aimed her crossbow and began firing arrow after arrow at the flying dragon Digimon.

Guilmon kept dodging as his Tankmon arms dispersed and he raised his claw.

"Rock Breaker!" He yelled, trying to strike Pajiramon with his right fist, but missed, allowing the Deva Digimon to grab Guilmon by his neck and slam him into the ground.

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled out, seeing his friend in pain and trouble.

"Foolish, just like the humans you serve." Spoke Pajiramon aiming her crossbow at Guilmon's head.

"Guilmon not serve humans. Humans are friends to Guilmon." Guilmon groaned in reply.

"Let him go!" Takato then interrupted.

"Oh? And what can you do to make me?" She challenged looking up at the goggle wearing boy.

Unsure of what he could actually do, Takato received his answer as his D-Power began to glow with red energy, thanks to Calumon, who was hiding nearby.

"This! Guilmon, it's Digivolution time!" Takato called out, holding his D-Power to face his partner.

"Guilmon Digivolve to… Growlmon!" He roared, ready to continue fighting and show he and Takato were no pushovers.

Pajiramon was surprised and grunted as Growlmon sat up and sent her crashing into a car with his tail.

"You'll pay for that!" She stated, before drawing her crossbow and firing.

"Afraid not." Takato replied, before he commanded. "Growlmon, counter with Pyro Blaster!"

"Pyro Blaster!" The champion Digimon roared out before firing the larger fireball and reducing all her arrows to ashes.

'Impossible! A Digimon of that Level shouldn't be able to wield that much power.' Pajiramon thought in shock. 'Where is he getting it from?'

The sheer fact she was losing to a traitor and human hurt her pride, but also made Pajiramon feel awe.

That's when it hit her.

It was the human, all the power Guilmon had obtained was from him.

So if she were to defeat Growlmon, Takato would have to go first.

With her new objective, Pajiramon started running towards Takato, only for Growlmon to block her path.

Pajiramon stunned him however by pushing up with her legs and managed to jump over him, horrifying Growlmon and the others as Pajiramon then landed back to back with Vajramon, grabbed Takato and used him as a shield.

"You won't dare try and hurt your precious human, now will you?" Dared the Deva Digimon, making Growlmon stop in his tracks as he didn't want to accidently harm Takato.

"So, what will you do?" Challenged Pajiramon.

"Attack her!" Takato suddenly called out to Growlmon.

"What?" gasped Pajiramon, looking at the human like he was crazy.

"Takatomon, I can't. I don't want to hurt you too." Growlmon replied in concern.

"You need to stop her, boy. If I'm caught in the attack, then that's okay with me." He got out. "Besides, I know that if you do hit me, it's not because you did so on purpose, but to protect our friends."

Amazed, Pajiramon thought. 'This mere child has THAT much faith in the Digimon traitor?'

"I believe in you!" Takato then yelled out, which caused his D-Power to glow with red coloured energy, only this wasn't due to Calumon, but Takato's inner strength.

"What's happening?" Pajiramon questioned, blinded by the red light and forced to drop Takato, who turned to face her, showing the determination in his eyes.

"What's happening is that my bonds with my friends give me the strength to continue fighting. Something I know you Devas would never understand." Takato replied as he withdrew a Blue DigiCard and then exclaimed. "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"

Pajiramon was shocked senseless at seeing the Ultimate Digimon who easily towered over her.

"Radiation Blade!" WarGrowlmon exclaimed, before the android dragon lunged out, using the thrusters that were attached to his shoulders, and prepared to slash his enemy into pieces with his Pendulum Blades.

Pajiramon tried diving to the ground as she managed to dodge most of the attack, but still received a nasty cut to her side.

"Way to go!" Takato cheered. "Keep going!"

WarGrowlmon nodded at his Tamer's command, before nuclear energy from the gunports on his chest began to charge up.

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon exclaimed in a mighty tone as he then unleashed the energy right at Pajiramon, who held her wound, as she saw the attack and knew that it would surely obliterate her.

But right before the attack could consume her, her form shifted and phased before she disappeared into a cloud of Data.

As did Vajramon, causing Takato, Rika and Henry to look on in shock as WarGrowlmon's attack was going to hit Renamon and Rapidmon, who too had reached his Ultimate Level.

And while Rapidmon would be able to withstand the blast,Renamon, despite how tough she was, wouldn't.

So, just like Takato, WarGrowlmon was more concerned for his friends over his well being and activated his thrusters and shot toward Renamon and Rapidmon as fast as he could, as he prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice.

As his blasts shot forward, Renamon and Rapidmon were unable to fight back or escape.

It looked like the end for them, but everyone was shocked when WarGrowlmon got in between Renamon and Rapidmon, protecting his friends at the cost of his own life, as the blasts pierced through his chest.

Henry, Rika, Rapidmon, and Renamon were horrified as WarGrowlmon fell on his back, before De-Digivolving back to Guilmon and fell unconscious.

"Guilmon!" Takato ran over to his friend and fell to his knees with tears starting to come out as he looked down at his partner.

But hope filled Takato's eyes as Guilmon slowly opened his and asked in a weak tone. "Is Renamon ok?"

Takato couldn't help but to smile, his tears turning to joyous ones as he replied. "Yeah, boy. They are."

Guilmon smiled from hearing that before he closed his eyes and fell unconscious once more, making Renamon asked with worry in her tone. "Is he going to be alright?"

Examining him, Henry looked over at the wounds Guilmon had sustained, before saying. "He's taken a fair amount of damage, but he should be fine in a few days."

"Until then, I suggest we find somewhere so he can rest without being disturbed." Henry then added.

"I suggest Rika's home. There's more rooms there so we have more space to keep him safe." Spoke Renamon, which surprised Rika that her Digimon was taking charge over her home.

However, Guilmon did save Renamon's life, and he wasn't all bad.

"Fine." Rika said. "But don't expect me to look after him."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Reassured Renamon as she then picked Guilmon's unconscious form up and into her arms.

Seeing how the Devas were stopped, it looked like the danger for the day was over.

The humans Pajiramon had put under her sleeping cry were starting to wake up.

Rapidmon reverted back to Terriermon, resting in Henry's arms, pretending to be nothing more than a stuffed toy, while Renamon had used her great speed to teleport away with Guilmon, returning to the Nonaka's household.

With the vixen Digimon, she made sure no one was around before setting him down on the bed in one of the guest rooms, unable to hide a small smile from seeing Guilmon now sleeping peacefully.

"Thank you." She whispered, before rubbing her left paw against his head and smiling once more.

-Meanwhile, in the Digital World-

Both Ultimate Level Digimon landed on the ground in their home world.

"We're back in the Digital World? How?" Vajramon questioned.

"I brought you both back." Boomed a loud voice above them.

Vajramon and Pajiramon immediately recognized the voice to be Zhuqiaomon, one of the four Digimon Sovereigns, flying before them, making both Digimon quickly kneel in respect.

"Zhuqiaomon? We apologize for our rudeness." Pajiramon said, trying to remain on Zhuqiaomon's good side. "We just never expected to be rescued by you."

"Be thankful I saved you. You would have been Deleted by those human children." Boomed the phoenix Digimon in reply.

"We are most thankful." Pajiramon replied, before she had to confess. "And we now know not to underestimate them or their power."

"Next time we see them, I'll crush them!" Vajramon stated.

'But I still can't believe they actually wounded me.' Thought Pajiramon as she held her side where Growlmon/Wargrowlmon had damaged her.

Seeing her wound, Zhuqiaomon then asked. "Something wrong, Pajiramon?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm just tired." She lied while focusing on the Sovereign.

"More like weak." Vajramon replied. "Having trouble against a human and his pet, you are a shame to the Devas."

"Last I recall, you barely managed to stop two Rookies, one who was tinier than either of us. So do not call me weak." Pajiramon narrowed her eyes at Vajramon.

"Those two are no match for me, I was just having some fun before I could get serious and destroy them." Vajramon said back.

"Of course you were." Replied Pajiramon in a sarcastic tone, angering the Bull Deva. "After all, it's not like they were a mere rabbit or fox. Oh wait, that's exactly what they were."

"Why you…!" Vajramon snarled, before wanting to prove his power. "Send me back, Zhuqiaomon. Let me prove I can defeat those traitors alone."

"You both shall stay here unless I say otherwise." Growled Zhuqiaomon.

"As you command." Both replied loyally, ceasing their demands and arguments.

As Zhuqiaomon flew away, while Vajramon walked off to blow off some steam, Pajiramon was left alone with her thoughts.

'Those humans are indeed worthy adversaries, particularly their leader.' She thought, recalling the determined look on Takato's face, as well as how he put the well being of the others before his own. 'He is interesting. For a human.'


	38. Chapter 38

List of ideas

chapter 38

What if Broly was female and had a friendship with Goku on Planet Vegeta before it was destroyed and they met up years later?

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

On the planet Vegeta is where we find two children trading blows. One had Big hair going in all Directions and the other also had Big hair going down his Back.

The one with hair in all directions was a girl and the other was a boy. Both wearing the standard saiyan armor. The girl's Name was Broli and the boy's name was Kakarot.

Kakarot ducked a punch and tried going for a leg sweep.

She blocked the leg sweep and countered with her own.

He fell on his back and saw her hold an open palm in his face, a sign their sparring was over with her the winner. "I win!"

"Heh, yeah you did." chuckled Kakarot.

"Come on, let's get back before anyone notices we're gone!" Broli helped Kakarot on his feet before they flew to where their homes were.

They made it back just before anyone knew they were missing.

"See ya tomorrow!" Kakarot waved to Broli.

However, little did they know there would be no tomorrow.

In the night, Kakarot would be told to go on a mission to the planet Earth. However the real reason was because Frieza was about to destroy the Planet.

Bardock would rather have his son survive than die with his race and launched the pod as soon as his son was inside. "My son, I hope that one day you can forgive me."

Broli herself would wait around the next day while wondering where her friend went to.

"I wonder where he is?" She wondered. She did however notice it getting brighter and looked up.

Her eyes widened as the glow intensified. She saw her father run down the Hall "Father, what's going on and Where's Kakarot?"

He gained an evil smirk. "The end of King Vegeta's rein is what's at hand." he replied before fastening a headband on her.

"Father, what is this thing? And where's kakarot? I hope he's okay."

"Silence!" he called out holding his hand as a device around his palm glowed along with the headband.

She screamed in pain as she gripped her head. "Father! Please! At least tell me what happened to Kakarot!"

"He's gone. And you'll never see him again." grinned the saiyan.

"No, that's not True! He wouldn't just leave without telling me, you're Lying!"

The headband along with the impending doom drove Broli's inner power out and managed to save herself and her father before the planet blew up.

However, there was still one thing that was in her mind. Something that was driving her to the Peak of insanity.

'KAKAROOOOOOOT!'

(Years later on another planet)

Goku, his family, and friends were having a picnic out on a beautiful day in the park with the cherry blossoms in bloom.

Or at least it would be a beautiful Day if not for two things. Krillin's terrible attempt at Singing and the Fact a giant spacecraft was head their way.

All the fighters there stood ready as it opened up and rows of soldiers ran out and towards them.

"Hold your Fire, we mean you No Harm."

The soldiers got on one knee as a single man walked toward the group. This Man was known as Paragus.

"My prince, it's wonderful to see you still alive." he greeted in front of Vegeta getting on one knee.

"Who're you?" Vegeta asked with his usual Scowl.

"My name is Paragus. I've come searching for you."

"Really now?"

"Yes. I've done it so you can rule over the saiyan race once again on New Vegeta."

His eyes widened as he heard this. "What did you say?"

"The new Planet Vegeta. You are welcome to bring your friends as well."

"Take me there." Vegeta ordered.

"As you wish sire." Paragus and his men let Vegeta go first before following.

Everyone else followed suit and got on the ship. It took off from EArth and through space and to a new planet.

After a three hour flight they made it to new planet Vegeta. Vegeta stepped off and wasn't impressed with it.

Paragus lead them to the Palace where they were greeted by a Saiyan Girl. She was taller than Paragus with black hair that went in all directions. She wore some saiyan armor with white baggy pants and golden wristbands on her arms.

"Hello Father, welcome back." she said with a small smile.

"This is my daughter Broli. If you require anything, she will be of use for you my prince." spoke PAragus to Vegeta.

He glared at the saiyan girl. Goku stared at the saiyan girl. He didn't know why, but he felt like he knew her.

"Your friends can stay the night if you wish my prince."

"They can do whatever."

Paragus showed Vegeta around while Krillin, Master Roshi Oolong, and Gohan went to pick a room while Goku looked at the female saiyan with confusion.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked her.

"No, we've never met." she replied with a straight face.

"Are you sure? Cause you look familiar to me."

"Yes."

"Well If you say so."

Goku walked past her as Broli looked at the saiyan in confusion.

"Why does he think I seem familiar to him?"

Paragus lead them to the Dining Hall. "I have already prepared a feast for your arrival." bowed the saiyan. 'And I put a small dosage of confusion pills in the food.'

"Cool, let's eat!" grinned Goku at the sight of food. Goku started to scarf down the food.

Vegeta scoffed while slowly digging in.

"Something wrong Sire?" Paragus asked.

"If this is the planet I'm suppose to rule, then I expect to see strong subjects."

"Trust me, you will."

Broli sat across from Goku and felt her head twitch a little as the sight of him eating that much sparked something in her. She grabbed her head in pain.

"Broli, is something the matter?" Paragus asked with his one eye narrowed at his daughter.

"No father. Nothing's wrong." She resumed eating with the rest while Paragus narrowed his eyes at Broli then at Goku.

'It's seems as though she's getting her memory back.' he thought.

After finishing their meal, Paragus's device glowed and activated the headband.

She screamed in pain.

"Broli, go to your room." ordered Paragus.

"Yes father." she said with no emotion.

As she walked past him, he frowned thinking of that saying she was looking at.

'Who was that man?' She thought.

That night, Broli remembered what her Father told her about her Lost friend.

(Flashback)

Broli was hovering through space with an emotionless expression in a sphere of energy that kept herself and her father from dying in the vacuum of space.

"Father, why did this happen? Who is responsible for this?"

"Our home was destroyed because of an arrogant prince's failure to keep his own people safe. Prince Vegeta." grinned Paragus.

"But why?"

"He thought he could oppose Frieza, and that made the tyrant furious. YOu know what you have to do when the time comes."

"But what about Kakarot. did he escape as well?"

"Forget about him!" Paragus' device glowed as Broli's headband activated.

She gripped her head as she screamed in pain.

"You will focus only on ending the prince! Understood!?"

"Yes Father I..I understand."

Paragus grinned.

(End Flashback)

'Kakarot My friend, where are you?' She thought.

Remembering the name made her grip her sheets as she recalled the sadness on the day her home was destroyed and her inner power. She screamed at the top of her Lungs as her Power was released.

"KAKAROOOOOT!" she screamed as her hair flared up and became blonde while her eyes became green.

The Z-Fighters started to feel her power.

Vegeta tried to get some sleep, but the wall to his room was blown open as Broli walked in with an angry expression.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta turned and was punched into the opposite wall without any chance to defend himself.

Goku and the others came in. "Vegeta! What happened?"

"What the hell does it look like?!" the prince charged as he and Broli started throwing punches at each other.

"No way, is that Broli?" Goku said as she began To charge up. "Her powers incredible!"

Vegeta ducked a punch and kicked her stomach, but she didn't flinch and grabbed his leg.

Goku charged towards her with a punch.

She turned and grabbed it with a frown. "How pathetic!" She then grabbed Goku's head and slammed it into the ground and without warning, Goku got his memories back.

'That face! I remember now!'

Broli blocked two kicks from Gohan and Krillin. She grabbed them by their necks and slammed them into the ground before flying at Vegeta.

She punched him in his Gut before going after Trunks. Trunks went super saiyan and managed to dodge Broli's punch before slamming a fist against her cheek. However she wasn't fazed.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer before slamming her other fist into his gut.

Gohan charged with another punch but she grabbed his Fist. She snarled and was about to hit him away, but she was sent flying away with a double kick to her back, sending her into the ground face first. She was Double kicked by Vegeta and Piccolo.

"You all are just so eager To Die aren't you!" She growled.

"I don't know what're your game is for attacking your prince, but I'll make it your last!" Vegeta growled out before going super saiyan.

"Then bring it on your majesty!" She said as she powered up.

Both charged and slammed their fists against the other, causing a shockwave that made the ground beneath them crack apart.

Goku was flying through the air trying to get to Broli before she killed someone. He spotted her fighting with his friends and he could sense the power coming from her. She wasn't at full power yet.

"Broli stop!" Goku said as he landed.

"YOU!" She snarled.

"Me?"

She Charged at him "DIE!"

Goku backflipped as Broli blew the spot he was just on with a ki blast and kept flying at him.

She fired multiple Blasts at him.

He flew around all of them before he was tackled by Broli into the side of a cliff. She fired off a powerful Ki-Blast. It blew the cliffside apart and sent Goku flying to where Broli flew over and sent him flying into the ground with an elbow drop.

Goku struggled to get up as Broli descended down. "Any last words?"

"Two...I...remember..." he got out in ragged breaths.

She was confused. "Remember what?"

"Vegeta...you...everything..."

"What?"

"When we were seven." he got out after catching his breath.

Her eyes widened. "No...you can't be. Father told me that you were Killed!"

"It's a lie. I was sent to Earth before the planet was destroyed." he stood up, wincing from the pain.

"No! My Father would never Lie to Me! You, you're not even Kakarot!" She started powering up again, this time getting Much stronger than before.

"If you won't listen to me, than I'll have to make you listen." he replied with a serious face.

"Then Try it Welp!"

Goku's body flared up as he went super saiyan and flew at Broli. He tried to Punch her but, she grabbed his fist "You wouldn't hit a Lady would you?" She said in a sarcastic Manner.

"I didn't hold back in our spars, and I won't now!" he yelled before shocking Broli as he flew up and slammed his knee into her cheek.

She grabbed his neck and slammed him into the ground and stomped His back.

Goku let out a pain filled scream as Broli was holding nothing back.

"What's Wrong? Having Back pains!" She applies More pressure.

She was blasted away by a Blast from Goku.

"Stand aside fools! This woman dare tries to fight me, so I'll end her!" called Vegeta flaring his power.

"Vegeta No!" Goku screamed, but it was too Late.

Vegeta charged towards Broli with A punch, but she grabbed His fist and Slammed Him on the Ground. She then Raised her Foot and slammed it in the One place No man wants a Foot.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came out of Vegeta as all the males who heard or saw that winced.

"That's Gotta Hurt!" Krillin Said and Trunks could Swear he saw Himself Fade a little.

Goku rushed at her and spear tackled her in the stomach while delivering punch after punch to her stomach. He ended the Combo with a Roundhouse kick.

She skidded against the ground, feeling pain from that one. "Impressive, But it won't Help You!" She started to power up Again.

She was interrupted as Goku came by fast and slammed her into the ground again. "Broli Stop This Please! I don't wanna Hurt you!"

"Quit lying! You're not Kakarot!" she growled pushing up. She started Powering up entering Her legendary Super Saiyan Form "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR LIES!"

Goku went wide-eyed before being sent flying from one of her punches.

After she punched him she charged towards him.

He looked up and was sent crashing into the ground due to a hammer fist. Goku tried to get back up.

Broli descended down and felt a ki blast hit her back. She turned around and saw Gohan.

"Stay away from my dad!"

She gave an evil smirk. "Why don't you make me?"

"Masenko!" shouted Gohan firing the blast at Broli's face.

However, she didn't even Flinch. "Now it's my Turn!"

Gohan was stunned and braced himself as Broli charged at him, but she was stopped as Goku gripped her shoulder.

"Let go of me!"

"I won't let you hurt my son." he spoke in a deathly serious tone before he slammed his fist into her right cheek.

That was enough to send her flying.

"Piccolo, you get the others away from here." ordered Goku as he kept his eyes on Broli's form.

"Right!"

Goku got into a ready stance as Broli wiped some blood from her lip.

"Time to Die."

"Kamehameha!" Goku fired his signature attack at Broli.

The blast washed over the Sayianette . She kept walking while Goku flared his power and poured more into his attack.

Goku was getting Tired and knew that she wasn't going to stop.

Soon she reached him and knocked him aside with a kick to the ribs. As soon as he was down she went over and Grabbed him by his throat. "Any actual Last words?"

"Heh...guess...you win..." he got out with a grin.

Broli started applying more pressure to her Hand and started to squeeze the life out of him.

Goku screamed until he heard "FINAL FLASH!"

Broli was blasted away by Vegeta. "That...was for...my Dick!"

"Oh, you have one?" mocked Broli.

Vegeta Growled at the mockery and could swear he heard Krillin and Gohan Snickering but never mind that, he can deal with them later. "YOU BITCH!" He charged towards her.

Before she could punch him again, he grabbed her fist and head-butted her.

She growled before slamming her knee against his gut.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

She turned and caught the disc before shattering it with her bare hands. She charged towards krillin and kicked his Face.

He went flying while Piccolo fired several ki blasts at her. She reflected them all and Punched him square in the Face.

"Trap Shooter!" she threw several ki blasts that rained down at the group.

Gohan managed to deflect some of the attacks, but was still battered.

"I'll end you all!" she yelled as a glowing orb appeared in her right hand. She was about to Fire off her attack until she noticed someone walking towards her.

"Broli! Enough is enough!"

"Oh and what do you plan on doing to stop me?"

"I'll end you if I have to!" he yelled with a cold look in his eyes.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you TRY!"

Goku let out a yell as the ground beneath him began shaking. His hair got longer and more yellowish. His muscle mass bulged while sparks of electricity sparked around his body.

Broli smirked as she saw this new Challenge.

Goku and Broli stared each other down before they charged.

Broli kicked Goku in his Chest. He retaliated by grabbing her leg and flung her away.

She fired Multiple Ki-Blasts at Him. He hit all of them away before chucking his own ki orb at her. She deflected it before charging at him.

Both raised their fists and they met with equal force.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" She screamed.

"Not until you remember!" he shouted before headbutting her.

However the head-butt Broke the headband, Freeing her from her Father's control. Broli screamed as she dropped to her knees and Gripped her Head.

Goku stood there and watched her hair turn back to black to show she had calm down.

"What Happened to me?"

"You went nuts."

She looked up in fear. "Who're you?"

"Goku, but you already know me as Kakarot." he grinned.

"You can't be Kakarot, you Died when the planet was Destroyed!" She said grabbing her head and Crying.

Goku was tired of this and gripped her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"No, let me go, you're not kakarot!" She breaks out into tears. "You aren't him!"

"YES I AM!"

"Then why? Why leave me!?"

"I told you! I was sent to Earth!"

Broli didn't say anything. Instead she just Hugged him. "I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything and just hugged her back as his friends stared at them in confusion.

"Didn't know we were on FREAKIN OPRAH!" Vegeta said with anger.

"And you know that how?" asked Krillin.

"SHUT IT BALDY!"

"Uh, dad? You alright?" asked Gohan.

"Fine Gohan."

"Broli! What are you doing?" growled Paragus walking towards her.

"You!" Goku said.

Paragus frowned as he saw the saiyan glare at him with the look of a true saiyan.

"What you did to Broli was terrible!" Goku said.

"I was keeping her on what was truly important. Ending the prince's life." growled Paragus.

"WHAT!" Vegeta screamed.

"Your father thought Broli was too dangerous and planned on killing her. So when we survived, I made sure to train her so she could end your bloodline."

Broli starts to Get angry. "You lie to me, then expect me to kill someone WITHOUT A GOOD REASON?!"

Paragus stepped back in fear as Broli's energy could be felt slowly going up. He ran back into the Palace. But he was stopped as Broli was faster and grabbed his neck.

"Time to Die Daddy dearest."

Broli didn't hesitate before squeezing as his neck snapped. She threw his body into the air before vaporizing it.

After the light from the blast faded down, she looked at the ground and sighed. She landed in front of Goku and the others. "I'm sorry that all this happened."

"Tell that to my broken nose." spoke Krillin.

"And my Shoulder." Trunks said.

"Quit whining. You two are pathetic." scoffed Vegeta.

"Says the guy who Watches Oprah." Krillin said.

"I will end you!"

"Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop!" Krillin said whooping as he ran away.

Goku shook his head at the actions of his friends. That's when he turned and saw Broli with a gloomy expression. "Hey, what's wrong Broli?"

"I've been manipulated like a tool for years. And now that he's gone, I have nowhere."

"That's not True, you have me!"

That made her look at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You can come with us!" he gave his usual grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

She gives a Smile. "Alright I'll go."

"Wait, she tried to kill Vegeta, and the rest of us, and you want her to come live with you?" asked Krillin in disbelief.

"Krillin." Gohan said elbowing his Friend.

"What?"

"No Gohan, it's alright." Goku said.

"Question is, what's Chi-Chi gonna say?" Piccolo threw in.

Goku paled, he hadn't thought of that. "Uh oh."


	39. Chapter 39

List of ideas

chapter 39

What if Adam was tired of the treatment he's had and gets some unexpected help. Together, they will make Adam as the alpha male of the entire school.

Series: My Gym Partner's A Monkey

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam sighed as he walked into the school, already dreading the day.

He just wished his supposed friends listened to him. Ever since he got here, he's been nothing but treated like the weakest animal on the food chain. He was a person, they were at the top of the food chain for a reason.

'I'll show em. Somehow." he thought.

He opened his locker and jumped back when Jake ended up crashing into him.

"Hey Adam!"

"Hello Jake." he groaned standing back up while dusting his shorts off.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he asked grabbing his books.

"You're all droopy and boring, even more than Usual."

'Well you're not exactly a model yourself.' Adam thought.

"So tell me, what's wrong?"

"You really wanna know?" asked Adam with a frown.

"Yep."

Before Adam could say, he got sent into his locker courtesy of Lupe.

"Guys Come quick!"

"What is it?" asked Jake.

"The Janitor Got stuck in the water Fountain again."

"Hah! laughed Jake.

"Jake it's...Not...Funny!" Adam said before he laughed as well.

"Hi guys." greeted Ingrid walking over.

"Hey Ingrid."

"Hi." spoke Adam from inside his locker.

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing. Except Adam totally got in my way!" snapped Lupe as said human pulled himself out of the locker.

He groaned in annoyance. They always blamed him.

"Next time watch where you stand." spoke the toucan before flying away.

"Yeah Yeah."

"Come on, we're gonna be late for class!" spoke Jake before swinging away.

"Hey guys wait up!" Adam tried running after them.

But Sadly he was Late. "Mr Lyon, care to explain why you're late?"

"I was shoved into my Locker."

"Well try not to let it happen again."

"Yes Mr. Hornsby."

He took a seat and sighed under his breath. 'Can things get any worse?' Adam thought.

"Alright class, time for a pop quiz." spoke Mr. Hornsby.

Adam slammed his head onto his desk. 'Oh joy.' he thought.

"Okay class, today's pop quiz is about the history of Dung."

'Really? Dung is really important?' thought Adam.

He began filling out his test answers. After some time, he finished.

"Alright class when you finish, please turn in your papers."

Adam walked up and set his test on the desk before walking back to his desk. 'Well at least nothing else can go wrong. he thought.

" , Adam cheated off my paper!" Lupe said.

"What?! No I didn't!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yes you did! You cheated off me while you were looking at your own paper and not at all looking at mine!"

"Can't argue with that Logic. You've got Detention!"

"That makes no sense!" he yelled back in anger.

"Of course it does. Three hours detention!"

Adam slumped in his desk with a frown.

After class he walked to the Detention Room. He entered and took an empty desk while sighing.

"It's not Fair. Some friends they turned out to be."

"I know what you mean." remarked a female voice next to him.

He looked over. There sitting beside him was a female kangaroo with brown hair and with a purple t-shirt.

"Oh, hey Nika."

"So what got you sent here?" she asked.

"Lupe said I cheated off her paper."

"Did you?"

"No"

"Did you tell Mr. Hornsby?"

"Yeah, but he didn't believe me."

"How come?"

"I don't know."

Adam sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I tried To Push Coach Gills off the Roof."

"Woah! Really?" he asked in shock.

"Hey she snores."

"Yeah, but really? Pushing her off the roof? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Eh, I calls it as I sees it."

"Least you're not always looked down just for being you."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I got here, it feels like everyone here treats me like I'm at the bottom of the food chain or whatever you call it here." he sighed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That must be Rough."

"Rough? ROUGH?!"

"Whoa, calm down Dude."

"NO! I'VE HAD IT!" he yelled standing up and throwing his desk to the side with a rush of strength.

Her mouth dropped.

"NO MORE!"

"No more what?"

"I'm done being the butt of Jake, and everyone's butt!" he yelled kicking another desk aside. He stormed out the door as soon as the Bell Rang.

Nika hopped after him and caught up as he stomped down the hall. "So how do you expect to get even with the others?"

"I'll show them why we humans are at the top of the food chain! I'm gonna become the alpha male of this whole school!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Adam stopped walking and lost his anger at realizing he had no idea how to do that. "Didn't think about that."

Nika sighed.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea how it works in this school?"

He puts a finger to his chin and thinks.

"I'll take that as a no." the kangaroo pointed out.

"What do you suggest?"

"You sure you wanna do this though? You might get real hurt." she warned.

"I don't Care."

"Alright, if you're gonna try to be alpha, then I'll help you out."

"Okay, let's get to work!"


	40. Chapter 40

List of ideas

chapter 40

Idea: What if Kaguya and Zetsu wound up de-aged instead of staying sealed?

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Training Grounds #7)

A young man sighed as he wiped the sweat from his head. The now 18 year old young man was wearing an orange kimono with bandages on his stomach and arms with black hakama pants. Right now he was making sure his skills were up to par.

"Well, this new arm seems to be working on just fine." The guy told himself as he saw his right arm change into many weapons of wood before returning back to normal.

This was Naruto Uzumaki. 1. The savior of the world, the one that ended the 4th Shinobi War and the strongest Shinobi alive was right now learning how to control his new arm given by Tsunade after his old one was destroyed in his final crash against his rival, Sasuke Uchiha, whom was right now travelling around the world helping others as a way to redeem himself.

And so far the training was paying off.

"Well...it seems that nothing can go wrong." He smiled before freezing up, realizing that he had tempted fate...again.

He noticed something on the outer part of the training grounds. He spotted a portal open up as he faced it. 'What is this? It feels...like-!' His eyes widened upon recognizing the familiar chakra! 'I-It can't be!'

There he saw a familiar face look at him angrily...in a cute way before her body got out just as the portal closed off.

"H-how?" he got out in shock.

The reason for the shock, besides the fact that it SHOULD have been impossible for HER to get out of THAT seal in the first place, was because instead of a cold woman with monster like princess looks...he instead saw a small girl with the long hair, a pink and red kimono, closed third eye and the other two glaring at him in a cute small face. She was around half his size from the looks.

She was Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess and Progenitor of Chakra that eventually went mad with her power...but was now a young girl.

"Uh...hi?"

The girl glared at him before looking down and muttering something he could barely hear "...ult."

"What?"

"This is all your fault!" She screamed at him as she threw himself at him, which caused the surprised blonde to fall over as she keep punching him with her small fists, which didn't hurt him at all.

He sat there as her light fists kept going before he saw her start panting. "Are you done?" He asked cautiously as she glared at him before looking away while huffing. "I'll take that as a yes."

Then he got serious as he asked "How did you even got out anyway?"

"Well, before I perished, no thanks to you, I used Izanagi."

"Oh...Wait! How did you know how to use that jutsu? I mean...no offense, but when we fought...you didn't do much beyond teleporting us, using those annoying bones and throwing Gudoudamas." Naruto pointed out curious.

That made her blush and look away.

"Well...I'm waiting." Naruto said.

"I...kinda put most of my intelligence into Zetsu before my original sealing."

Naruto blinked before he nodded, "That...does make sense. Speaking of which, where is he?"

That's when they heard a baby cry.

Blinking, he then stared at a black skinned orb that had two white-yellow orbs and a mouth before staring at Kaguya with a "Are you kidding me?" look.

"I didn't know it would end up like this!"

Naruto sighed as he tried to think how to calm the young goddess down. He brought his hand down and patted her head.

That made her glare at him with a blush on her face, which made her look cuter instead of threatening.

"There there?" he tried.

"Hmph, d-don't do that!" She said as her glare intensified.

He found himself smiling before rubbing the top of her head with ease.

"B-Baka!" She told him...even if she liked the way he pet her head.

"Hmm, now whatcha gonna do, huh?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"D-Don't mock me!" She cried out.

"Easy there, don't wanna blow your top." he snickered.

Needless to say, Kaguya's face resembled a tomato by how red it was.

"So, what're you gonna do now?" he asked.

That made her snap and look around confused before saying, "I...don't know."

"You got a place to stay?"

She shook her head in negative as an idea came to his mind.

"Well, I got some space."

That made her look at him in disbelief as she whispered, "What?"

"Maybe you can bunk with me for the time being."

"W-Why should I do that?!" She asked him in disbelief.

"You got any other ideas?"

That made her freeze up before letting out a resigned sigh and saying "Alright, I'll go with you...but you better not do anything bad to me!"

"You really need to cool down."

"Why should I?! Right now I'm almost powerless and stuck in this useless form!" She cried out.

"Well you can either take my offer, or stay out here with baby Zetsu."

"Since when did you became so manipulative?!" She asked in shock.

"You pick this stuff up."

"Touche." She admitted before reluctantly saying, "Alright, let's go to your home."

Naruto stood up as Kaguya stuck near him while holding baby Zetsu. Then he surprised her by taking her in a princess bridal style before he used his speed to get as fast as possible to his home.

"Slow down!"

"Yay!" Cried out baby Zetsu in joy.

Naruto jumped across the roofs and reached his apartment. "There we go!" He said with a smile.

Kaguya was put down while baby Zetsu giggled.

"Don't do that again!" She cried out.

"Why?"

"Because it was too sudden! Baka!"

"You're a goddess, and you can't handle speed?"

"I prefer teleporting!"

"Lazy." he muttered.

"What was that?!" She glared at him, obviously hearing what he said.

"La-zy." he repeated slower.

"Why you-!" She growled as baby Zetsu laughed happily. He stood up as she tried hitting his legs, but they did nothing.

"Anyway, let's get inside." He told her as they went inside the building.

Kaguya looked around the normal apartment with baby Zetsu doing the same. The apartment looked like it was recently cleaned, and she saw a somewhat dirty Naruto clone look at the original before nodding and vanishing in a smoke screen.

"Figured cleaning it would help since I had the time."

She nodded absently when she noticed him going upstairs "Where are you going?"

"I gotta take a shower."

That caused Kaguya's face to burn red as he went upstairs before calling "You can look around, but please don't go into my room."

Kaguya shook her head while baby Zetsu giggled. 1. She looked down at the baby and couldn't help but giggle at how innocent her will looked when compared to the last time she saw him.

That made her realize she had no idea where the two of them would be sleeping. "Hmph, at least he could have told me where to go." She muttered to herself as she began to float, since she didn't liked walking.

She floated down the hall while looking in each room. 1. Luckily she found one room that was empty, which was located right next to his, in which she quickly put Zetsu into the bed.

He pouted and started whimpering.

"There there." She told him in a warm tone and rubbed his head as he giggled before yawning and eventually falling asleep.

She made sure he was tucked in before leaving.

"Now then...which room haven't I checked yet?" She told herself as she looked around.

She looked at a door and opened it before walking in. But then she froze up in shock as she stared at the sight before her.

A naked Naruto who was reaching for the towel just as she opened the door.

"What the-?!" He gasped before he froze up upon seeing his newest guest staring at him...in his current situation. "GET OUT!" he yelled.

"S-S-sorry!" She cried out in embarrassment before getting out with a red face. 'Kami, his body is fit.' she thought. 'And then...t-there's his-!' She froze up then upon remembering a certain part of the blonde's anatomy, which caused her to blush uncontrollably as Blood fell through her nose.

She heard the door open and turned to see him all dressed up. "S-sorry about that!" She said while bowing down.

"No problem." he replied.

"Just please knock next time." He told her. She nodded. "Anyway, if you want to use it now. go ahead." He said.

She nodded again before running past him.

That caused him to chuckle in amusement.

(Timeskip)

Now we can see Kaguya preparing herself to sleep on her new bed. She was clad in Naruto's old pajamas since he didn't have any other clothing that would fit.

She sighed as she looked at the now asleep Zetsu, who was snoring without a care. 'I should thank him for all this.' she thought to herself.

With that she kissed Zetsu's head, making him smile, before going to Naruto's room. She walked up to the door and knocked.

But she didn't hear any response, which made her curious and wondered if he was still asleep. She knocked again, but heard nothing.

That caused her to frown before she opened the room and looked around… There she spotted him in bed.

Normally that wouldn't be a bother to her if it wasn't for one thing:

He was only in his boxers. Meaning she could see his chest in plain sight.

'Who knew that he was so...d-developed!' She mentally told herself with a red face. She tried not to stare, but found herself walking closer. Before she knew it, she was only a few steps away from his face.

She gulped and didn't know why she suddenly got this close. She sighed as she thought on how the young man before her took pity on her, despite what she did to him, and helped her find a place to live in.

'Once wouldn't hurt.' she thought bringing her hands up and holding his cheeks.

"Consider this...a thank you for all you have done." She told him with a shy look before kissing his face. She blushed and pulled her lips away from his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered before running to her room with a red face.

(Next day)

Naruto yawned as he woke up lazily, showing that he wasn't that much of a morning person. He scratched his cheek while stretching.

"*YAWN*...What time is it?" He groggily asked himself as he opened his eyes and looked around lazily. He saw it was close to ten. "Ah...I may have oversleep." He muttered to himself before lazily going to the bathroom for a quick bath. He took off his remaining clothes and got into the shower.

A while later he got out wearing a white t-shirt and orange shorts while yawning. That's when he smelt something cooking.

'What is that smell?' He thought to himself curious before he thought that it could be an intruder and thus took a kunai out of his leg pouch for any sudden surprises.

He slowly made his way downstairs. There he saw a sight he couldn't have believed to have happened at all:

Kaguya in an apron working on breakfast with baby Zetsu on one of the seats. "Ah, hello there darling~! You're just in time!" She said happily.

Naruto put his kunai back in the pouch while slowly walking to the table. "So...why did you do this?" He finally asked after a moment of awkward silence. "I could have-"

"Killed me?" she finished.

"No, I would have done breakfast instead." He deadpanned.

"Oh! Well I figured I could thank you this way." she replied with an embarrassed blush.

"For what?" He asked curious.

"Letting me and Zetsu stay here."

Naruto nodded with an "Ah" before saying, "You're welcome. It's the least I could do." He took a seat as Kaguya finished.

"Here we go." She said as Naruto saw the breakfast, which consisted of eggs, bacon and pancakes.

"Thanks." he nodded before picking some bacon up and taking a bite out of it.

Kaguya looked nervous as Zetsu glanced curiously at his "father" wondering what would happen.

"Mmm, this is pretty good." he smiled eating more of the piece.

At that, Kaguya sighed in relief as Zetsu giggled amused.

"You should sit down and eat too." he spoke before eating some of the eggs.

"Was planning on that already." Was her short answer. She set up her own plate while making one for baby Zetsu.

The said baby giggled as he ate the food given to him happily.

Naruto smiled as they all ate in content. 'This feels...like a family...' He mentally chuckled with a nostalgic look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kaguya asked him noticing his smile.

"Ah, it's nothing...I just...was reminded of something important." He told her warmly.

"What's that?"

"A family." He spoke, unaware of the effect it had on Kaguya.

That made the goddess look down with a red face. 'A...family...' She thought to herself as she remembered how she raised her two children's back then before they developed control over their own chakras.

She looked at baby Zetsu and Naruto and realized he was right. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.' She told herself, thinking that she might not miss her powers too much if it means spending a life like this with Naruto and Zetsu.


	41. Chapter 41

List of ideas

chapter 41

What if Shin went to the genjutsu world and decided to unlock his inner pervert?

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kabuto's Orphanage)

In this building is where we find it filled to the brim with kids. Yet most of these weren't normal children, in fact, they were copies of a once-feared Akatsuki member/fan/mad scientist known as Shin Uchiha before he was brought down by these children because of the abuse he gave them.

We focus on one in particular. This one looks different from the others because of his DNA having some Senju, Kaguya, Hyuga and Uzumaki traits in him, which is why besides having access to their bloodline jutsus, he looks like a young boy. As a result, he has pale-white skin and long faint blonde colored hair that reaches to his back and makes him look like a girl with such hairstyle. He has thin eyebrows and wears a perpetually wide-eyed childlike expression with dark rings around his eyes, giving him a somewhat-doll like appearance. For clothes, he wears a white high-collared kimono shirt with an Magatama emblem emblazoned on the back, unlike the other clones that wore Uchiha symbols, and a wide, dark blue obi wrapped around his waist. He also wears dark blue arm-guards that cover his forearms, dark blue pants, and a pair of dark blue open-toed boots with distinct zig-zag treads. Finally, he wears a dark, hooded cloak as well.

This copy was given the name Arashi "Shin" Kazama. Right now Arashi, or Shin if you preferred, was training in the training room in the orphanage in how to use his "bloodlines".

He focused chakra into his eyes while trying to use Byakugan. Then he shook his head as he felt his body become protected by the Hyuga's chakra, revealing Hamura's Blessing against Chakra Absorbing techniques.

He closed his eyes to decide on the next bloodline to try. He decided to go for the Uzumaki Bloodline as he felt several chakra chains, and some other chakra weapons, get out of his body and surround him.

He nodded to show he had access perfectly.

"Alright...Trace, On!" He copied one of his favorite Anime Characters as he shot his weapons to a dummy, destroying it as they quickly returned to him.

He closed his eyes to try the next one. Then he felt some of his bones shift as he opened his eyes and saw some bone blades come out of his arms, showing his Kaguya bloodline.

"Excellent."

With that, he went to the next bloodline as he put his arms in the ground and saw a plant grow up before becoming a small sized tree.

His Senju blood was working all right. Now only remained his "original" bloodline, the Sharingan.

He closed his eyes as the chakra focused into his eyes. Then he opened them as his Sharingan changed quickly into it's Mangekyou form before going even further and becoming a Biohazard symbol.

He saw that everything seemed to be working. "Alright..." Then he looked around before taking out of his robes a scroll with the Akatsuki symbol in it. "Time to see why that Teme kept this hidden anyway."

He sat down and unfolded it. There he read how the scroll was actually written down by the deceased Obito Uchiha and how with some materials the user could "create" the limited Infinite Tsukuyomi.

"Interesting." Then an idea went into Shin's head. "Perhaps this might be useful."

What he meant was for a new technique to learn in case he ever needed it.

"So I need to get some artifacts to activate this jutsu? I see." He muttered with a sigh before deciding to search for them. He tucked the scroll into his sleeve and made sure no one was around before heading off to gather them.

(Later)

Shin made sure no one was around as he set the items down on the ground.

"There we go." He chuckled before looking at the scroll for more instructions.

He held the crystal ball up. "Alright, let's do it...Limited Tsukuyomi." He said before using his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan on the crystal ball.

The item glowed before a bright light covered his form. Then upon the shine ending, both Shin and the Crystal Ball were gone.

(Genjutsu World)

Shin blinked his eyes as the light finally died down. "Hmmm...it seems to have worked." He told himself as he looked around, seeing that he was now in a forest near the village. He put the crystal ball away in his kimono before walking forward.

A few minutes later, he made it into Konoha, where he noticed many different things, like by example the fact that there were only 5 heads on the Hokage Monument instead of 7.

"How odd." He told himself, yet this proved that he was indeed in the genjutsu world.

He kept walking into the village while looking around and seeing the similarities. Yet he also noticed how different several persons looked...like they were not only younger, but also dressed somewhat differently.

He looked ahead and spotted what looked like Kiba. Except that this one had 4 marks on his cheeks instead of two and had a CAT of all things with him!

Shin tilted his head in confusion. "Yes, definitely a different universe..." He told himself as he saw a black colored version of Akamaru suddenly throwing himself at Kiba and biting him

"Ah!"

Shin merely chuckled before walking away and looking around for more things to see.

He soon spotted a familiar trio.

"The Ino...Shika...Cho?!" He muttered in surprise as he saw that they weren't only younger, but that Ino had more reserved clothes and a shy look on her face while Shikamaru looked more energized and Choji looked more slim when compared to his other self.

"It would seem this is no longer my world." Then he shrugged, because he knew he could always return to his old one by destroying the Crystal Ball that was hidden and sealed in a spot inside his clothes.

He kept walking past the trio. He could have sworn that he was glanced by the alternate Ino, but he ignored it as he went to the Hokage Tower, curious to see why there were only 7 Hokages instead of 1.

He managed to get inside with no guards in sight and made his way to the top.

'Yeah, definitely an alternate world...' He mentally told himself with a dull look on his face as he saw that besides the lack of guards, which would NEVER happen in the real world, the secretary was none other than a more younger, bustier and currently drunk version of Shizune.

He walked past her and looked inside the office, seeing an older looking Tsunade with a flat chest. '...Yeah, definitely an alternate world...' He mentally reminded himself as he looked at her dully.

She looked up from her paperwork and set it down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Arashi Kazama, or Shin if you prefer, a young boy trained into the ninja arts by a retired jounin that died sometime ago and since then I have been traveling from place to place before deciding to settle down here." Shin replied quickly.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"That's an oddly specific story...can you tell me more about this deceased Shinobi?" She asked curious.

'Curses.' he thought.

He sighed before replying "He was Shin Uchiha, a...bastard child that wasn't able to activate his Sharingan and was sent to the orphanage before he grew up to be a Jounin before he retired after finding the truth about his family. He told me about that before his death."

Tsunade was silent while mulling that over. Eventually she looked at him and nodded, "Alright, I guess I'll accept that. And sorry about your loss."

"It's alright, I'm over it." He told her in a flat voice, inwardly happy at the fact that his so-called father died when he managed to convince his siblings to rebel against him, whom keep killing other siblings because of his mad quest to 'avenge' Itachi Uchiha.

Unfortunately afterwards they went out of control and it took the Nanadaime Hokage's help and a vision of the Nine Tailed Fox to stop all of them.

"Well let me get the paperwork for an apartment."

"Thanks." He told her while thinking 'I wonder why this Tsunade isn't as...developed as the original one.', unaware of what that thought caused to happen.

This Tsunade blinked and felt odd in her chest. She looked down and was surprised to see that her body became suddenly as developed as Shizune's, maybe even more!

Shin's eyes widened slightly as she stood up while staring at her chest.

"What the-?!/WHAT THE HELL?!" They both gasped as one.

Shizune ran in at hearing the yell. "Tsunade-sama! What's wr-?!" She froze up upon seeing her Sensei's new body, which certainly rivaled hers.

"How odd." Shin commented under his breath. But how did that happen anyway? All he thought off was-! Her chest.'

He shook his head before he thought of something else, like a different color for the office...

And cue the walls becoming a shade of maroon.

'Well...crap. I CAN apparently control reality her..' Shin deduced with a deadpan look on his face.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Shizune asked.

"I would like to know as well." Tsunade said, secretly happy about her new body.

Before Shin could move out, the doors opened. There he saw one of the most important and legendary ninjas of all time, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze...Whom was lacking his Hokage cloak.

"Hokage-sama, I came here...to..." Minato stopped at noticing a change in his superior's form.

"Ah, yes Minato, what is it you want?" Tsunade asked in a serious tone befitting her status as a Kage.

"Oh! I came here requesting a mission." he replied after shaking his head.

"Of course." She nodded before giving him a brown scroll, "Here is your mission; To deliver this to Iwa in hopes of getting a possible alliance with them."

"I'll finish it without fail."

Tsunade nodded before Minato looked at Shin with a curious look on his face. "Who's this?"

"He is Arashi Kazama, or simply Shin, a village-less ninja who came here to find a home." Tsunade explained as Minato then got an idea.

"Well, if you don't have a home, you can stay at my home for the time being."

This surprised those who heard it, especially Shin whom asked "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Nah, it's all good."

Shin nodded with a small smile as he thought 'I can see from where Nanadaime-dono got his kindness from.'

"I'll allow it. Just try not to cause trouble." spoke Tsunade.

Both of them nodded before Minato took a hold of Shin and teleported them with the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

They reappeared outside his house.

Shin flinched a bit as Minato said "Sorry 'bout that. It happens every first time for anyone else."

'I will have to get use to that.' thought Shin.

"Anyway, please wait here a moment." He said before entering the house.

Shin nodded and stood there. Then he heard several shouts of an angry female voice and swore he saw the House itself shake for a few moments before it all went silent as a somewhat pale Minato signaled him to enter.

He walked inside. 2. There he saw a red haired woman with her long hair in a ponytail, purple eyes, pale skin, beautiful face, and wore the jounin uniform of Konoha, which showed off her good looking body.

"So, you're Shin?"

"Yes ma'am." He introduced himself with a bow.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki. As for where you'll be sleeping, we have a guest room available in the back."

"It's a pleasure to be given such hospitality. I'll be in your care." Shin answered happy.

'Well at least he has manners.' thought Kushina.

"Alright, see you later girls." Minato said before vanishing in a flash, unaware of the tick in Shin's right eyebrow.

"I'm not a girl." he muttered.

"What did you say?" Kushina asked him curious.

"I'm not a girl." he said louder.

"WHAT?! But he told me that you were a girl!" Kushina shouted in disbelief.

'Refrain from vengeance.' thought Shin with a twitch.

"Let me show you where the room is." spoke Kushina.

Shin nodded as he followed the red haired jounin, and stared for a bit to her developed back and butt.

'Not bad.'

He shook his head as he saw her stop to a door in front of them.

"Please make yourself at home."

"Alright, thanks again." He answered before going inside his new room, and seeing it had a bed, a closet, a small chair, a TV on the wall besides the window, and a PC next to the bathroom door.

"Call if you need anything."

He nodded as the redhead left the room. He walked over and sat on the bed while looking at the floor.

'Now then...what should I do with these...powers?' He thought to himself. He tapped his chin. Then he saw some magazines near the door, which he then took a hold out of them. And then promptly blushed at seeing they had woman with bikinis.

"Wonder who left these here.?" Shin told himself as he kept reading them, curious about the content in them.

As he kept looking, he started feeling an idea come to him. 'What if...what if I use my powers to do the same as these people?' He thought to himself.

He mulled that over in his head. 'Since this IS an alternate reality given life by a genjutsu, nobody would care of what I do here...I CAN be a GOD here!' He thought to himself.

That made him slowly smile. 'Yeah, and if I have problems, I'll just eliminate any memory!' He told himself.

He stood up with a devious grin.

'Besides, I kinda wanted to see what was so good about this stuff anyway!' He chuckled.


	42. Chapter 42

List of ideas

chapter 42

What if Natsu got adopted by Kyoka after Igneel vanishes?

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Volcano)

Near this volcano was a large cave. There we can see a young figure looking around in panic, as if searching for something.

"Igneel? IGNEEL!" they cried out in panic.

The figure was revealed to be a young boy with short spiky hair, wide yellow eyes, pale skin, and wore a white scarf and white pants only.

He kept running around while trying to find his dad. But unlike other kids, this boy's dad was none other than an actual fire breathing dragon named Igneel.

"IGNEEL!"

The boy that shouted the dragon's name was Natsu Dragneel, Igneel's adopted child. And right now he was in hysterics. The reason for this was that he woke up and saw that his father had disappeared!

As he ran around, he idly noticed a note under a rock. With shaky hands, he took it and saw that it was written by his father.

'Natsu, if you found this note, then that means I'm gone. Please don't be sad or mad, but it needed to be done.'

Natsu merely stared at the note with disbelief before he began to tremble as fire began to surround him.

"NO!" he cried out burning the note to ashes. 'This can't be happening! This Can't Be Happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!' He roared in denial in his mind.

He ran out of the cave and towards the nearby forest. Then he roared all his negatives emotions in one giant fire roar as he screamed "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

He inhaled and let loose a large blast of fire from his mouth. Said fire was powerful enough to quickly burn the entire forest surrounding him and making any animal escape quickly.

He huffed in anger while dropping on his butt.

"Damn old man! When I find him, I'm gonna..." He mumbled off to himself, thinking how he would punish the dragon for 'abandoning' him.

As he mumbled to himself, a figure was overhearing him. This figure was definitely female by the figure she had, which was barely seen amidst the burning flames. They turned and walked towards the sounds.

Natsu himself meanwhile was unaware of the newcomer as he smashed his fists on the ground in anger. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" he yelled with each punch.

And with a final roar, he punched the ground one last time with enough force to cause a large crack to form in front of him.

That really drained him as he collapsed on the ground. 'Why...why did he...leave me?' Natsu thought to himself.

As he panted, the figure from before walked in front of his view.

Natsu didn't notice it until a female and mature voice asked, "Are you done?"

He tried raising his head. Yet he was so tired that he wasn't able to get it up.

The figure crouched down and slowly had him sit up. Natsu then was able to see who was holding him right now.

The figure seemed to be of average height and weight, yet possessed an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering their form was a skin tight suit that further emphasized their chest, revealed their thighs and partially exposed their buttocks. Their shoulders and arms were concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely concealed their neck. Said sleeves cover most of their hands, which took the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrapped around the figure's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin. Their head was adorned with an intricate helmet, this covering almost the entirety of their face save for their eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long wing like pieces of hair protrude, curving out around their face. Their hair fell from the back of the helmet as well, this passing through the hood to fall to their lower back, being wrapped tightly into a thick band. Finishing the helmet is a large gem of sorts, which sits directly over their forehead.

Natsu couldn't help but blush upon seeing how developed the woman in front of him was and her revealing outfit that he only saw in one of the old dragon's adult magazines.

"That was quite the power." remarked the figure.

"T-Thanks." The now nervous boy muttered before he asked "Who are you?"

"Kyoka, and you?"

"N-Natsu Dragneel." He answered still tired.

"That was a lot of magic for just a little kid."

"Yeah...that's because I was trained by my father."

"And who might that be?"

"I-Igneel."

'Hmmm, a dragon?' thought the demon. "How interesting. So where is this dragon?" She asked curious.

That made Natsu stop talking with a frown. "He just left me." He muttered, yet she was able to hear him.

"Why?"

"I-I don't know! I must find him!" He answered determined.

"No, you need to calm down first."

"What do you...mean?"

"You won't find answers by being angry." She told him.

"Tsk...you're right." He accepted with a tired sigh.

"Perhaps I can help."

"How? And why?"

"Well I know several individuals who might have an idea where to find him."

"Who are those?!" He spoke suddenly hopeful.

"Just some friends."

"How would they know about Igneel?"

"We're very powerful."

Natsu wanted to ask more, but he was so tired that he couldn't help but nod tiredly.

"Come on, you can rest at my place." she stood up with Natsu in her arms.

"Eh?! B-But where do you live?"

"Just relax."

And with that, the young boy fell asleep into the arms of the woman whom he would eventually call mother.


	43. Chapter 43

List of ideas

chapter 43

What if the main guys from South Park got sent to a world where they reunite with brand new names and faces?

Series: South Park and Highschool DxD

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Purgatory, South Park Universe)

In this realm is where we find several figures.

The first figure was a young boy around 10 years old with blonde hair, blue eyes, regular skin, and wore an orange hoodie with brown fur on the face and the hands, and brown gloves and boots.

The second one was another boy around 10 years old with pale skin, yellow eyes, and red hair under a green winter hat on with an orange jacket, brown pants, blue gloves and black boots.

The third one was another 10 year old boy with black hair under a blue snow hat with a red ball on top, red eyes, pale skin and wore a brown button up jacket with red gloves, blue pants and black boots.

The fourth figure was another 10 year old boy with a more obese body, orange eyes, pale skin, brown hair under a light blue winter hat with a yellow puff ball on top, a red winter jacket, yellow gloves, brown pants and black boots.

The fifth figure was yet another 10 year old boy with short brown hair, black eyes, pale skin, and wore a red and white long sleeve t-shirt with the number 32 on front of the t-shirt, blue pants and black boots.

The final figure was once again a 10 year old boy with scraggly blonde hair, black eyes, pale skin, and wears a blue long sleeved shirt with aquamarine jeans and black boots.

These children were, respectively, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Dovahkiin, and Butters Stotch. And they were in purgatory.

Why they were there? Simple, because they were dead...but how they died? Simple, they died like most people want to go down like...by time.

And in front of these kids were three known figures.

The first one was a short-legged squirrel, elephant, cat, hippopotamus hybrid with an extendable, reptile-like tongue.

The second figure was a large red, humanoid creature with heavy musculature. He wears black shorts, black hooves, and a black belt with blue trimming and a skull belt buckle. He has yellow horns on his head and yellow eyes. He knees point outward when we walks or stands.

The third being is a gigantic, inter-dimensional demon. He has two long, massive arms with sharp talons. He has two large bat-like wings on his back. He also has two clawed back legs. He has a long tail, which seems to be used to direct himself through the air. His head has two massive, yellow eyes, similar to that of a dinosaur's. Instead of a mouth, he has a large set of tentacles, that move whenever he "talks", or makes vocal sounds.

They were God, Satan and the Dark Lord Cthulhu, whom have called the boys' souls to do a deal with them.

"Uh, where are we?" Kyle asked.

"You're in purgatory, my childrens." Spoke God in a deep voice similar to that of a Buddhist, which made the young boys look at them in surprise.

"Purga-what?" asked Butters.

"He means the border between life and death, my children." Spoke a voice besides them as the children saw the newcomer, whom was a man with blue eyes, pale skin, and has long brown hair and a goatee. He usually wears a long white robe and has a halo above his head.

He was none other that Jesus himself.

"So, we're not dead, but we are?" asked Stan.

"Actually you're all dead." Answered Satan, which stunned them all...except Kenny, who quickly recovered because of his MANY deaths before. "You all died of old age after living a successful life and accomplishing what you all wanted in life."

"Like what?" asked Butters.

The answer came unexpectedly from Cthulhu himself, whom breathed into them, making the boys cough before they remembered what they accomplished in life; How Kenny was able to find a good job and get his family out of poverty while secretly fighting crime as Mysterion, How Kyle was able to stop most of the so called Stereotypes towards Jew (With the notable exception of Cartman, whom ironically wasn't as bad as before) and even managed to make his fellow Jews apologize for Jesus' death, How Cartman got a successful company that his alternate future self told him about and mellowed out into a somewhat better man with a more healthier body, How Stan became a successful businessman and rock star and even got married to Wendy, How Dovahkiin became not only an actual Superhero like Kenny but also became the man with the biggest amount of friends in Facebook over the entire world, and How Butters became a famous singer and male model after finally confronting his abusive family on their deathbeds, and showed them how much he had grown.

"Woah." they all got out.

"Well, at least we got a good life." Admitted Cartman before he asked "So why are we here? And why do we look like children?"

"When you were children were your happiest years." replied God.

That made them nod upon remembering the insane adventures they all went through when young.

"So what happens now?" asked Stan.

"Well, normally you would be teleported to either Heaven, which had recently opened to all good souls besides Mormons," That statement from God made Stan's eyes widen in disbelief, "or go to Hell...yet due to a...complication involving one of your friends, Kenny, we have decided to give you an offer." Finished the hybrid deity while glancing at the Interdimensional Dark Lord Cthulhu.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"The complication was that Kenny's parents did, even if indirectly, a pact with Cthulhu in which the mentioned boy would revive as long as he died before his promised time." Explained Satan as Kenny, yet again, inwardly cursed his parents' stupidity. "Yet since your friend finally passed away, he had to be reincarnated in another plane of existence all together because his soul cannot stand in either Heaven or Hell because he would then revive in his younger years, which means that ALL of you would be Revived as well and end up trapped in an endless loop."

"That doesn't sound good." spoke Butters.

"Indeed, that is why after discussing this between us, we have decided to give you all a choice..." Spoke Jesus.

"Choice?"

"Yes, the choice is to either go to your respective afterlives." Responded Satan, "Or be reincarnated into another world with all your memories intact but unable to remember each other until you all meet each other again."

That made the boys get in a circle. "So what you guys think about this?" Stan asked curious.

"Hard to say." remarked Kenny.

"Personally, I say that we should accept the offer of the reincarnation." Cartman spoke.

"But we'll forget each other." spoke Butters.

"Well, according to them, we'll eventually remember each other if we meet again." Reminded Kyle.

"Emphasis on 'if'." remarked Stan.

"Well, we have done things that were considered impossible, so what would stop us now?" Asked back Cartman.

That got all of them.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's got a good point." Kyle said somewhat reluctant.

The others nodded.

"That's true. I just hope that Wendy can understand this." Stan told mostly to himself.

"I'll take it." spoke Kenny.

"S-Same here fellas." Butters said nervous before asking, "And you Dohvalkin?"

"...Normally I would say "Screw you guys." and go home...but I'm actually excited at this, so I wanna accept." He answered honestly.

"So than we're all in agreement."

"Yeah." And with that, they all turned to the deities and as one they said, "We accept."

"Than it's settled." spoke Satan.

"Prepare yourself children, and hope that you all meet each other again." God said as a bright light began to engulf the six children before him.

"Yeah..." They all whispered before Kyle added "Hopefully not Cartman through..."

"Hey! Screw you, you damn Jew!" The mentioned "big boned" boy screamed back.

"Don't insult my race, you damn fatass!" But before they could say anything else, they were completely warped out by the light.

"Things are getting interesting." remarked God.

"Indeed Father...which reminds me, to which realm you send them to?" Asked Jesus curious.

"One guarded by a fellow counterpart of mine."

"...Eh, God, no offense but..." Satan began nervous.

"But what?"

"Did you forgot that your counterpart alongside mine and Jesus' were dead in that world, right?" Satan pointed out.

"Mmmmm, I forgot."

That made everyone sweatdrop as Cthulhu said one word to summarize their thoughts:

"Crap."


	44. Chapter 44

List of ideas

chapter 44

What if Boros was female and picked Saitama as her mate after they fought?

Series: One Punch Man

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dark Matter Ship)

On this humongous ship is where a powerful alien sat on her throne.

The alien in question was a very tall, cyclops alien with light pink, spiky hair with bangs that frame her shockingly cute face, sharp teeth and pointed ears. She had one large blue eye and light blue skin with crack-shaped markings that started from her eye and covered most of her petite yet overly developed body. She wore a special golden armor that suppressed her powers with spikes on the shoulder and forearms and matching curved boots. She also has a red orb on her chest piece with purple markings on her stomach and arms. She wears a pair of white harem pants, held by a magenta colored sash with silver lined purple blades hanging from it.

She felt bored as her ship fired down on the city directly below them. This was Lady Boros, the leader of the Alien Pirates known as Dark Matter. Whom traveled from world after world in search of a Worthy Opponent as predicted by a Seer 20 years ago.

Yet there was one hidden reason for her to also search for a Worthy Opponent. She was looking for one to be her mate.

The reason for this was that in her species, strength was valued above all else, except survival and worthy fights. That's why she heard from a seer that in time she would find a worthy opponent. And hopefully she would find the one worthy for her.

That's when she heard come kind of commotion aboard her ship.

"Hmmm, what's that?" She asked curious. She brought up a screen that showed a human in a yellow and red jumpsuit running through one of the hallways. "He looks...average..." She told herself before focusing on him, "Yet...there's no limit to his power...could he be...this world's strongest hero?"

As if hearing her, she saw several of her minions try to devour him, yet he sent both flying with a single punch each.

"One...Punch..." She barely managed to say with her eye wide open before she smiled darkly. 'This human might be tough, but let's see if he can match me.'

(Near Control Room)

Saitama looked left and right as he tried to figure out his way around this ship. Yet his look on his face was that of a normal person doing something normal everyday without a care for anything else...

'Hmmm, which way?' he thought. 'Better finish this quickly. I need to get new food for the house.' He thought as he went, unknown to him, to the control room.

He picked up the pace and spotted a large door and did what was normal to him: Jump up near the top and deliver a punch to it. That made the whole door be blown up to bits as he crashed into the floor and looked up at Boros herself with a non-caring look on his face. "Yo."

Boros looked at him curiously, and from what she saw, despite his average looks, his energy...'Has no limit...' She told herself.

"You the boss?"

"Yes I am, you may call me Lady Boros, may I know the name of the warrior in front of me?" She answered.

"Saitama."

"Saitama...what an interesting name." Boros said with a smile.

"You sure trashed A-City."

"A-City? You mean that place below?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Ah, that was because they were in the way." She answered like nothing.

"In the way of what?"

"In the way of finding a Worthy Opponent of course." She said excited.

Saitama blinked. "Why?" He asked curious.

"I was told years ago that I would find my equal."

"You mean...a prophecy?" Saitama asked.

"Precisely."

"...OK." He answered with a deadpan look.

Without warning, Saitama disappeared and delivered a punch to her. Then she was sent crashing down into a pillar!

Saitama stood there with his fist held out. "It's not good to attack other people for something like that." He said.

He expected to see her unconscious body. Yet he was surprised to see her still standing with merely a crack in her armor chest.

"Huh, you managed to stand up." remarked Saitama.

"Of course, why shouldn't I?" She mock asked.

"First time this ever happened." he remarked with a small smile.

His opponent smiled back before getting into a fighting position. "Then no holding back." she grinned before disappearing in speed.

Saitama quickly back...walked as Boros went after him in a mad dash. Saitama blocked her strike using his forearms.

She tried going faster yet he blocked those attacks like nothing. 'He really is good.' thought Boros.

'Not bad.' Saitama thought. He ducked under one of her punches and delivered a direct hit to her armor. Yet this one was powerful enough to not only sent her back, but also destroy her armor as well.

Both landed as Saitama's eyes widened a little. The reason for that was that Boros' armor was destroyed, revealing her petite body with large breasts covered by a sports' bra.

"Heh, it seems now that my armor is gone, I can unleash my full power!" she cried out with excitement.

"...OK." He simply answered.

Her body glowed with energy as her skin became dark blue and the purple lines becoming pink. "Ikuzo!" She grinned as a pink aura surrounded her and made debris flew off...even if Saitama stood still.

"...ok."

And with that, they both clashed with Boros smashing her right fist on Saitama's left forearm.

Boros rushed at Saitama and delivered a flurry of punches with his other hand.

Yet Saitama merely dodged it before she shot her fists in a high speed barrage with the intent of striking him. All of which he easily blocked.

Then they jumped backwards before crashing against each other several times.

Each time she tried punching him, only for it to fail each time. Yet that didn't make her mad, if anything it made her even more excited than before!

She tried for a punch to his stomach, but he deflected it and the result was her going flying into two pillars.

"Not bad." She grunted in something akin to pleasure as she got out of the rubble. She tucked her legs in before shooting straight towards him.

Yet Saitama merely jumped backwards as her pink aura destroyed whatever was behind the excited alien girl. He kept back walking as she chased after him past several pillars.

Then she raised her right arm for a punch, yet he blocked it again with his left forearm before they separated and attacked each other like that many times. Pretty soon her pink aura surrounded her and she went at it faster.

Then after several times, they clashed one last time before separating, with Saitama alright and Boros...looking at the place where her right arm used to be.

Her lone eye was stunned to see the stump that use to be her arm.

While Saitama expected her to scream in outrage or fear, he didn't expect her to laugh and look at him excited.

"This is truly the best fight of my life!" she laughed out.

"Good for you." He answered plainly.

She focused her eye on him before her aura flared up again. "Besides..." Then to his surprise, her arm regenerated like nothing! "I have the strongest healing factor out of all my species!"

"...ok."

With that they clashed yet again as the whole place trembled from their combined strength! Her aura was strong enough to where it melted any pillar they got near.

Yet Saitama was unaffected somehow as he blocked all her shots like nothing...

But that just made Boros punch faster.'For him to make me work this hard...' She thought in bliss. 'He might be the one!'

Saitama kept backing up as Boros charged after him with even more vigor. Eventually they both ended up going towards the highest pillar before they crashed through the roof and ended up outside!

Saitama and Boros landed across from each other.

"Just as I thought! You are indeed a worthy opponent! Saitama!" She laughed as electric blue energy began to cover her whole body.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Boros smiled at Saitama's compliment before preparing to shot an energy beam from her body. "Now to unleash the deadly force inside my body!"

With that shout, an electric blue beam was shot towards Saitama, whom merely stared curiously at the incoming attack. He didn't move or flinch as the attack consumed him. And in the process the attack was powerful enough to destroy the section of the spaceship that he stood in!

Boros grinned as the attack died down and saw looked at the spot. Then her eye widened in surprise and glee as she saw Saitama looking alright besides a few scrapes on his suit.

'He gets better and better every minute!'

"Not bad." He complimented her attack.

"Well it get's BETTER!"

"How so?" He asked curious.

She couldn't stop grinning as her form started glowing.

"METEORIC BURST!" She roared as her whole body was covered in a pink, almost white, aura as her hair got longer to her back, her body got somewhat more developed, and her eye became pure black with a white dot.

Saitama stood there as he watched.

With that shout, the bald hero was then hit at a surprising speed by a grinning Boros, whom then proceed to beat him up all around the ship!

Saitama was a little impressed with the change in speed and power. Yet he wasn't able to react in time as he kept getting hit all over the place by the alien girl before she grabbed him from the cape and began to spin them around.

'Let's see him survive THIS!'

And so she threw him downwards before she appeared below him and hit him with her knee with enough force to send him to the moon!

He hit the moon with a tremor, but he was still breathing. He then quickly put his right hand over his nose and looked around before taking a moon rock and looking at it. He threw it before jumping back towards Earth.

(Spaceship)

Boros panted as the effects of Meterotic Burst could be felt. "Hah...I got careless yet again..." She berated herself while shaking her head.

But then she whipped her head up when she heard something land behind her.

"I made it." Saitama told himself happily as he cleaned his suit of the dust.

Boros felt her jaw hang open before she closed it and smiled wider than before.

"Fascinating...truly fascinating indeed, Saitama!" She called out in a mix of a purr and a growl.

Boros laughed out as her body was engulfed in a black dome of energy. "Get ready Saitama, for this is my strongest attack! COLLAPSING STAR ROARING CANNON!" She screamed as she launched her most powerful technique!

That's when Saitama gained a serious look. "Is that so...then let me show you my MOVE! Killer Move: Serious Series: Serious Punch!" Declared the caped baldy as he punched his strongest attack yet.

Boros watched as the punch met her blast with said attack coming straight back at her. 'Well...crap.' She managed to thought before the attack and the shockwave hit her! It engulfed her whole form and instead of destroying her, it actually sent her flying.

"Whooops...perhaps I went a bit too far." Saitama told himself with a sweatdrop as the ship began to fall down.

He turned and ran down a side of it before leaping off it.

Then no sooner than he did...

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!* The ship crashed just as he landed onto the ground.

"Well, I hope no one was injured." He said plainly.

(A few miles away)

"Ugh...did I lose?" A certain female voice asked tiredly.

Boros felt her body reform while she took a moment to go over what just happened. 'Ah yes, Saitama's Serious Punch...how terrifying.' She thought with a shudder.

As her body got over halfway done, she sat up and looked at the city she was just at. "This place looks...peaceful." She commented as she looked around curiously.

After a few more minutes the rest of her body was repaired. "There we go, good as new~!" She sang as she stretched her healed body.

She took a moment to pop the kinks out. "Ahhh~! That's more like it!" She grinned before looking around for her ship, only to see smoke coming from afar. "Oh. Right. I blew it up."

Then she blushed as she remembered her battle against the bald hero and how he managed to defeat her. "He's the one. My mate."

That made her giddy as she barely held herself from screaming happily outloud.

'Calm down. Take it easy.'

After recovering, she decided what to do next. 'Time to look out for my new mate~!' She bolted for the city while we cut back to Saitama.

Said hero was now heading home after leaving Genos in his creator's base to get himself fixed. Thankfully his home was still standing.

"Thank God for small miracles." He muttered as he went inside. He went in and started getting out of his hero outfit and into his laid back clothes. 2. Then he went to search for some food to eat and to look out for any new sales outside.

All the while Boros reached the city.

"He's here somewhere." She told herself as she looked around. She didn't pay attention to any humans who were still alive and just ran past ruins after ruins.

Then she was able to catch his scent, which made her grin as she went in the direction where said scent was at it's strongest. She soon arrived at a damaged apartment still standing.

"Is this where he lives? Not bad I say." She acknowledged with a nod. She walked towards it and looked at the signs to see only a few lived here. "This is too easy."

She spotted the name Saitama and walked up the stairs to the floor. "This is it." She told herself as she knocked on the door. She waited a little and saw the door open.

"Yes, who is-...it?" Saitama froze up upon staring at the familiar alien before him.

Boros grinned...before the door shut in her face.

"That did not just happen..." Saitama told himself hollowly. Then he heard knocking again. "Yes, who is-...it?" He froze up upon staring yet again at the alien.

"Hello darling."

"...This isn't a dream, isn't it?"

"Nope." she grinned before walking closer and pulling him into a hug.

"What are you doing?" He asked surprised.

"You beat me, therefore you have shown to be the perfect mate."

"Oh, OK then, I mean Wai-what?!"

She nuzzled her head against his just as Genos came walking up the stairs.

"Sensei, how are-?" Genos froze up upon seeing the scene before him.

"Uh, hi." he waved as Boros kept hugging him.

"What is she?! How Did She Get Here?! AND WHY IS SHE HUGGING YOU?!" Genos rambled worriedly.

"I have no idea." he replied.

"In order, I'm an alien overlady, I got here by walking, and I'm just hugging my mate." Boros replied.

"Mate?" Saitama arched an eyebrow.

"Why do you call Sensei that?" Genos asked.

"Because he defeated me in combat, that makes him worthy to be my mate."

That made both males develop surprised looks on their faces.

"And you're not leaving?" asked Saitama.

"No."

Saitama and Genos sighed.


	45. Chapter 45

List of ideas

chapter 45

What if Jaden was influenced by the Light directly when he faces that Alien of Light?

Series: Yugioh GX

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaden walked along the shore of the island while looking at the sky which looked like he was in outer space.

"What the hell?"

As he walked, he spotted a dolphin pop up in the water and swim over.

"Hum...hi?" Jaden said in confusion.

"Greetings Jaden." Spoke the animal.

"AH! What the!" Yelled Jaden as he fell on his butt.

"I apologize for scaring you."

"What are you? Some kind of alien?"

"Close. I'm actually the Duel Spirit of Neo Spacian Dolphin." Spoke the creature before glowing as an anthro blue dolphin with arms and legs with boots appeared next to Jaden.

He also wore no pants…..

"AH!" Jaden tried to run. But was held back by the dolphin by the back of his blazer.

"I understand this is hard to understand, but you were brought here for a reason."

"PEDOPHILE DOLPHIN!" Jaden yelled in fear.

"I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!" Yelled the Duel Spirit bonking Jaden on the head. "And this coming from a teenager who talks with a small furrball with wings?"

"...Jerk…."

"Now listen. I hate being rude or use force like that, but you need to know of an impending danger."

Before he could say anything, a blight light came out of the water and a strange green eyed robot came falling on to the sand in front of Jaden. "**DELETE!**"

"AH!" Jaden jumped back. "Is that a Duel Spirit too?"

"**I AM A DALEK….Just kidding. I am a bringer of the LIGHT!**"

"The what?"

"**The Queen of the universe.**"

Jaden turned to the dolphin. "Can you tell me what the heck he's talking about?"

"**He is incompetent. I am not.**"

"The light he's referring to is the Light of Destruction. An overwhelming force that wishes to destroy all and corrupt every living being."

"**Yet we have …...Cake.**"

"...you sure this guy is dangerous?" Jaden asked the dolphin.

"**We have cards in the shape of naked Dark Magician Girls.**"

"I do believe this might be a prototype model, so it seems rather…...childish." Sweatdrop the dolphin.

"**Our master is a Naked….BEZZZ!...Beautiful woman.**"

"If you're trying to convert me, that's not gonna work." Spoke Jaden with conviction.

"**Cards…..In the likeness of our mistress will be collected if you win.**"

"Jaden, if the Light of Destruction is allowed to spread, all manner of life is doomed."

"**There will be cake….and mistress will fuck you BEZZZ….Serve you her pu..BEZZ!**"

"Jaden, you must duel him."

"**The Dolphin has more pedophile friends…..**"

"I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE YOU PIECE OF SCRAP!"

"**Even robots have feelings….you pantless child eater….**"

Jaden sweatdrop at the fact they were fighting like kids. "Uh, even if I wanted to duel this guy, I can't."

"**The light shall let you see again….**"

"Wait, how did you know I couldn't see my cards?" Frowned Jaden. "I never said why I couldn't duel."

"**Mistress took your sight so you can learn that darkness is the enemy of all….also she loves pranks...BEZZZ!**"

"Wait, the first time this happened was AFTER I lost to Aster Phoenix, is he involved?"

"**His lineage is coated in light….the cards he uses are a part of the light….and thus...my mistress's avatar on earth.**"

"Hey, uh, dolphin guy?"

"Yes?"

"If I can't duel him, how do we get rid of him?"

"**Just duel me and your sight shall be restored...avoid the Pedophile.**"

"Wow, you're a one track record with that." Sweatdrop Jaden before looking at his Duel Disk. 'Should I try it? If this light is really dangerous, this might just be a trap.'

"**Also….your crush with join the light soon….**"

"C-Crush?" Spoke Jaden with a light pink tint to his cheeks.

"**The one called….Alexis….**"

'How does he know that?'

"**Mistress...BEZZZZ!...Alexis is on….Galvan….prime….**"

"Wait, are you talking to this co called Mistress of yours?" Jaden questioned.

"**Yes…..she is taking a bath….**"

"Tell her if she wants to come after my friends, whether I can see my cards or not, I won't stay back and let her."

"**She only wants her BEZZZ!**"

"Tell her to stay away from Alexis!" Jaden yelled.

"**She is fucking your pic..BEZZ!**"

Jaden blushed hearing that and was getting more and more angry. "You say if I duel you, I can see my cards again, right?"

"**Yes….and the pedoplile will be taking your eyes...cake?**"

"Alright, I'll duel you and keep your mistress away from my friends." Spoke Jaden activating his Duel Disk.

"**So no cake?**" It asked as it activated its own built in duel disk.

"_Focus you fool!" _Called a majestic voice that seemed to come from all around them.

"**Mistress….done fuck BEZZZ!**"

"_If you don't erase your memory of all that speech, I will remodel you into a useless clock."_

"**Data deleted…(Not)...Cakes!**"

"Hey! Are you this Light of Destruction!" Jaden called out to the sky.

"_Yes….Jaden._"

"I might not be able to duel at my best, but I'm not gonna stand back and let you do whatever you want to my friends. After I take care of your toy, I'm coming for you!"

"**You need to get laid...with mis..BEZZZ!**"

"_Oh Jaden, you really don't know everything about me, especially in just a short amount of time. But since I'm kind enough, I'll help you with your little problem."_

"**She steals kittens and raises the..BEZZZZ!**"

"_Ignore him. Now since your cards are blank, might I suggest a better deck to replace it? Consider it a loan until you win and you can do with it as anyway you see fit._"

"**Mistress is stronger than you…..**"

"How do I know that deck won't mess with my head?" Jaden questioned with a frown.

"**She is a doctor….. Of the mind…...**"

"SHUT UP!" Jaden, the voice, and the dolphin yelled at the same time.

"**...Stupid Pedophile…..stupid boy of darkness…...stupid mi..BEZZZZZZZ!**"

"You didn't answer my question!" Jaden yelled to the voice.

"_And I will, just be patient...Jaden._"

'Damn it! I guess I got no choice.' Thought Jaden. 'But it looks silly without a deck and my Duel Disk activated.'

"**You are really afraid of the light….you need a chill pill….**"

"And you need to start us off. No cards, remember?" Growled Jaden who was getting tired of this robot.

"**Look to your hands Doctor Who….**"

Jaden looked at his right hand and saw a white light appear over it before it showed a deck.

"**Your a wizard Jaden…..**"

Jaden slipped the deck in and looked at the robot. 'Let's hope this works.'

"**You SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!**"

Jaden: 4000

Alien of Light-Prototype 001: 4000

"**Duel…..and the king of aliens is here!**"

"_Just focus!_"

Alien of Light's hand: 6

"**I will send two cards from my hand to the graveyard so that I can special summon Candelato, the Beast of Light.**"

An orange two headed, two legged monster with a blue core in the center appeared.

Candelato- ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

"**You shall fear the Xenomorph...because for every card in my….claw….it gains 1000 ATK but I can not draw cards during my Draw Phase…..Damn it…..**"

Candelato- ATK: 0-3000

"**Also...the attack command is negated during its appearance….like my mistresses...BEZZZ!**"

"_Shut up…._"

"My turn." Spoke Jaden drawing cards.

Jaden's hand: 6

'Huh, I've never used these cards before, but I gotta try something.' He thought picking one. "I'll play one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn."

"**Well….you're not a woman that's for sure….And for that I attack you with UFFUCK!**"

The beast used its core as a cannon and fired at the monster. The beam hit the card and revealed it as a white wolf with gold chains all over its head and paws. It shattered to pieces before the top three cards on Jaden's deck floated up and slid into his graveyard.

Jaden's Deck: 31

"Heh, you walked right into that one. Thanks to my Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, I can pick one monster on the field and destroy it! And I think your dragon fits that bill."

"**DAMN IT!**" It cursed as the translucent form of Ryko appeared and jumped over before biting into his monster before it blew to pieces. "**YOU MOTHER OF A HAMSTER!**"

"You gonna throw insults? Or are you gonna end your turn?"

"**Fine...Chicken lips….**"

"Alright, my turn!"

Jaden's hand: 6

Jaden's Deck: 30

"Hmmm." he looked at his hand. "Alright, I'll set one face down card and summon my Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior!"

A tall man with blue spiky hair with white and gold armor covering his chest upper arms and lower body appeared with a battle axe.

Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior- ATK: 1850/ DEF: 1300

"**...I have to Ax you something….are you sad?**"

"Actually, considering you have no monsters and I got one, I'm feeling pretty good." Grinned Jaden. "Garoth, attack him directly!"

"**FUCK! YOU AND YOUR ASS!**"

Alien of Light: 4000-2150

"**YOU ARE TO BE TURNED INTO A SEX BEZZZZ!**"

"_SHUT UP!_"

"And with that, I end my turn. And due to Garoth's ability, I have to send the top 2 cards of my deck to the graveyard, but then I get to draw the number of cards for every Lightsworn sent to the graveyard by this effect"

Jaden's Deck: 28

"**...But in all seriousness….are you sad...that you are a nobody back home….that your crush has feeling for you yet Chazz tries to steal her away?**"

"What makes you think she likes me back?" He couldn't help asking.

"**She agreed to remain your fiance….and she dreams abo..BEZZZ!**"

'Does she really think that?'

"Jaden! Don't let his words distract you. He'll say anything to win."

"**I have honor….you Pedophile fool sir….have not.**"

"Just take your turn." Frowned Jaden.

"**One more thing….Are you one for one girlfriend? Or more?**"

"IF YOU KEEP TALKING! I WILL END YOU!" Jaden yelled with his eyes briefly flashing yellow for a second.

"**So…..More than one girlfriend….you got that mistress?**"

"_That's it! I'm taking over!"_ Shouted the voice before a beam of white light overshadowed the robot.

"**FUCK!...**_**Hello Jaden.**_"

"So you decided to come out? Well I'm not pulling anything back."

Alien of Light/The Light's hand: 4

"_**Me neither….Jaden…..and now….your virginity, I MEAN MY TURN!**_" The light drew a card. "_**I'll play one monster face down in defense and set one card face down.**_"

"My turn!"

Jaden's hand: 5

Jaden's deck: 27

"I'll right, I'll bring out my Ehren, Lightsworn Monk." he called out.

A dark skinned female appeared with white and gold boots and armor with a red skirt with small chunks of armor on the red fabric. She looked at Jaden with a serious look before hitting him with her golden staff on the head.

Ehren, Lightsworn Monk- ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000

"OW!" He winced rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"_For being a handsome boy…._"

Jaden didn't know to say and shook his head. "Alright. Well I'll attack your face down monster with Gorath!"

"_**...Why?**_"

"Uh, what?"

"_**Why that….man….the woman looks stronger than him….**_"

"_HELL YES!_"

"Gorath attack that monster!" JAden ordered as his warrior ran over and sliced the card, only for a redheaded woman with bronze armor and a blade to appear and slice Gorath who disappeared.

"_**Told you….**_"

"_Agreed…._"

"..."

"_**You see my D. D. Warrior can send the monster she fought out of play after battle damage. If you used your monk's ability when attacking, you could have made me shuffle my creature into my deck."**_

"_Yes...He's a nincompoop…._" The Monk said in agreement.

"Ehren, attack her directly!" Ordered Jaden who was getting annoyed at their talking like he wasn't here.

"_No need to be rude Master Jaden…..And your fly…._: She pointed to his pants.

Jaden blushed and zipped his pants up as the monk leapt up into the air and spun before coming down and kicking the robot's body.

Alien of Light-Light: 2150-550

"_**OW! THAT STINGS!...and so does cake...FUCK!**_"

"And I end my turn."

Jaden's Deck: 22

"_Master…._"

"What?"

"_Do you like me?_" Her staff was extremely close to his crotch when she said that. "_Well?_"

"Ah!" Jaden jumped back. "Where'd that come from?!"

"_DO YOU LIKE ME AS A BIG SISTER!_"

"Y-Yeah!" He cried out in fear. 'Never dealt with something like this before.'

"_Jerk of a little brother…_"

Alien of Light-Light's hand: 3

"_**I'll activate the spell Tribute to the Doom, and after I discard one card, I can destroy one monster on the field, and I pick your monk."**_

"_BROTHER!_" She cried as she kick him in the face as her form entered the graveyard.

"And then I'll summon D.D. Survivor."

A short blonde haired man appeared draped in a tan cloak with armor covered his arms and legs.

D.D. Survivor- ATK:1800/ DEF: 200

"_**Now he attacks you directly!"**_

The monster attack Jaden visa a punch to the face.

Jaden: 4000-2200

"_**Your turn."**_

"Muw True…." He rubbed his chin.

Jaden's hand: 5

Jaden's Deck: 21

"_**Are you ok?**_"

"I'm fine." Jaden frowned looking at his cards. 'Man, this deck is risky, but I'm getting some sweet cards than my other deck.'

"_**You know, the Light isn't anything to be afraid of."**_

"Really? Not even the dreaded….mystery sandwiches….." Jaden grimaced remembering sandwich day dangers. 'Wait, I shouldn't act like this a friendly conversation.'

"_**No….**_" the voice said. "_**All I wish for is universal peace and community. But some people see it as evil."**_

"Yea...Like I didn't hear that before…." He deadpanned looking at his hand.

"_**Yet? You think I am evil?...Now that hurts Jaden.**_"

"I'm bringing this to an end! I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner!"

A blonde haired woman with short hair and white robes appeared with two golden bracelets on her upper arms. She looked at Jaden and said, "_Jaden-Sama? What is your command little brother?_"

Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner: ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000

"Alright, now I know something's up. How is it they're able to talk and interact with me?" He asked pointing to the Light.

"_**To be honest, they liked you. Like a family member as you've heard.**_"

"And they can speak and think, how?"

"_Spirits Silly brother._" The woman smiled. "_We're in a part of the Dueling Realm, a place where Duel Spirits are able to interact like any regular person."_

"_**Especially me…..if I had a real body.**_"

"Well consider that body gone! Using her ability, I send one card from my hand to the graveyard and can bring back Garoth!"

The Ax man came back to the field with a shout.

"_**Not him again…**_"

"Now Garoth, attack her survivor!"

"_**Crap...Not really.**_" She pressed the button as her face down card rose up. "_**I activate Negate Attack.**_"

'Damn it!' Jaden thought as his monster returned to it's stats.

"_Damn it!_"

"I end my turn, and send five cards to the grave."

Jaden's deck: 16

"But guess what? Using Gorath's ability, I can draw three cards for each Lightsworn monster sent through this effect."

Jaden's hand: 7

"_**What?**_"

"Now it's your turn."

"_**Fine...But Let's sweeten the deal. If I win, you become one of my followers. If you win, I will become your concubine and I will even get your beloved's heart. So it that a deal?**_"

"Not happening." He spoke.

"_Please brother….it's a good idea to have her as a concubine._"

"I said no! Now play your card!" He yelled to the Light with his eyes becoming yellow again for a brief moment before going back to his normal color.

"_**Please? I know you want it!**_" She said like the deal was a piece of candy to a child. She saw him stay silent and just drew her card.

Alien of Light-Light's hand: 1

"I'll play this monster face down and have my D.D. Survivor attack your summoner!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Jaden called out. "I active Lightsworn Barrier! I send the top two cards of my deck to the grave, and I can negate the attack!"

Jaden's Deck: 14

A hexagonal barrier of light surrounded Lumina like a blanket. The survivor's fist bounced off and kept Lumina safe.

"_**FUCK YOU! AND YOUR USE OF MY LIGHT!**_"

"What's wrong? Mad I can use it better than you?" He taunted with a smug grin. Completely unaware of the small light coming from his deck.

"_**No...mad that you are going to fail...I would have liked the Concubine role….**_"

"Jaden look at your cards!" Called the dolphin.

"_Looks like you're ours now...brother._"

"Shut it tuna fish!" he called back. "I know what I'm doing!"

"I'M NOT A TUNA FISH! And since I have seven cards in my hand, I have to send two to the graveyard."

Inside the robot, the Light was grinning as it seemed her minor influence was working.

'_**Soon...You will follow…. me!**_'

"My turn!" Called Jaden drawing.

Jaden's hand: 6

Jaden's Deck: 13

Jaden looked at the card he drew and gained a dark grin as his eyes became yellow again.

"_Brother….Do it._" She smiled like a shark.

"With over four different named Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard, I'll special Summon my Judgement Dragon!"

A feathered Dragon with two giant wings and red claws appeared from a beam of light. Its yellow eyes reflected the state of Jaden's mind….evil.

Judgement Dragon: ATK:3000/ DEF: 2600

"And I'll use him to crush you! Judgment Dragon, destroy her Survivor and and wipe out the rest of her life points!"

The dragon attacked the survivor as it turned into light particles.

Alien of Light-Light: 550-0

"_**DAMN IT!...Oh wait the joke's on you...my master. AHAHAH!AHAHAHA!**_"

Jaden was slightly confused and saw the cards glowing white.

"_Your our fellow follower brother._" She smiles.

Jaden wasn't horrified, but actually looked as the light moved across his fingers and skin and actually felt calm and relaxed.

"_**CRAP! NO!**_" Cried the Gentle Darkness cried as it got absorbed into the light.

"JADEN!" Cried the dolphin running over.

"_STAY BACK WORM!_" Said the Lightsworn with anger as she blasted him with an energy ball. "_AND GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!_" The Duel Spirit was sent back as she turned and saw Jaden drop to his knees and stare at the light around him.

"_**Rise my servant...Arise and serve as my Second in command!**_"

Jaden slowly stood up as a bright white light rose from the robot's body and shined over Jaden's form.

Jaden was now covered in white and silver armor with a hint of dark gray on the breast plates. His eyes were now yellow on one side and pure white on the other.

"This light….it's so warm." He remarked looking over his armored form.

"_**Yes It is. And now...we take out the traitor, Sartorius. And acquire your queen.**_"

"Why is he a traitor?"

"_**He used my powers for his own personal gain. And for this heresy, you shall end his life.**_"

"Oh believe me. With this power and these cards, they'll BOW TO THE LIGHT!" He laughed out to the sky.

"_**Yes...Now let's go get your queen...my general of light!**_" She said as the realm became coated in light and laughter.

His figure disappeared in a shining beam of light that traveled through the worlds and we find ourselves back at the school.

The same beam landed in the forest where Jaden reappeared and he took in his surroundings.

"As God would say, LET THERE BE LIGHT!" He laughed as he gazed at the school in the distance. "Time to make some adjustments. Time for the light to cleanse them all of the darkness."


	46. Chapter 46

List of ideas

chapter 46

What if Tsukune wound up with a different harem, but still became friends with the girls?

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves on a regular school bus traveling down the road and towards a tunnel with only two occupants on it. One was young boy with dark brown hair wearing a green uniform. The other was the bus driver with the standard blue uniform and hat while smoking a cigar, but an eerie glow around his eyes.

"_**Heading to Yokai Academy?**_" The driver asked while exhaling smoke.

"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous since it's gonna be a new school for me." replied the boy.

"_**Well it's going to be. Especially after meating your fellow students...I mean meeting.**_" He chucked darkly.

'Creepy.' thought the boy with a shiver as they entered the tunnel.

The tunnel had an array of colors flashing as the bus drove pass. Like it was going through a space tunnel.

"_**What's your name son?**_"

"Aono Tsukune." replied the boy who was confused by all the colors.

"_**Fine name….tell me. Did you choose to come here or did someone else put you up to this?**_"

"Well, it's kind of a funny story." chuckled the boy with a sweatdrop.

-flashback, one month ago-

Tsukune and his mother were currently sitting in the living room before Tsukune's father came running in with a smile.

"Great news!" He smiled while dancing like a drunk man...not that he drinks.

"What is it dear?" asked Kasumi while she and her son looked at him in curiosity.

"I found a collage for our son!" He said pulling out a poster with a monster head on the side.

"Really?" beamed Kasumi before tapping her chin. "But where? So far we haven't found one around here."

"Oh. Some guy in a brown trench coat dropped it and it's free." He grinned. "And it's just outside town."

"That's wonderful!" cheered Kasumi as she and her husband started dancing together for joy while Tsukune looked at the poster.

'What the?' he raised an eyebrow and turned to his parents. "Tou-san, are you sure this is the right place for me?"

They didn't listen due to being overjoyed.

He let out a sigh and turned back to the poster.

-end flashback-

"_**Now that is funny.**_" The bus drive chuckled.

"I just hope I don't flunk at this place."

"_**That's the least of your worries son.**_" He said as they exited the tunnel, only to enter a dark depressing world with a large ocean and little vegetation besides dead trees. The bus stopped in front of a bus station with a goat's head on the bus sign. "_**Yokai Academy. Next stop, Tokyo.**_"

Tsukune got off with his bags and looked around with confusion before the bus doors closed and he watched the bus drive away.

"Look out!" Said a voice as the gears of a bike could be heard as well.

He turned his head before jumping to the side as he saw a girl with long pink hair bike past him.

"Good one." Said a girl with black hair and a masculine face. "You're a natural at dodging."

"Gah!" Tsukune jumped and looked at the girl. "W-W-Where did you come from?"

"Oh? I was just jogging and saw you. By the way, are you a first year?" She asked.

"Uh? Yeah, I just got here." he replied looking around. "Uh, is Yokai Academy around here?"

"Just that way." She pointed to her right. "Let me help, I'm a student here as well...mister?"

"Oh! I'm Aono Tsukune." he bowed. "And your name?"

"Gin. The sexy wolf of Yokai Academy. Nice to meet you….Tsukune-kun." She grinned.

Tsukune was surprised by the suffix and let her pick some of the bags up like they were nothing.

"So Tsukune-kun. Want me to show you around?" She asked while picking him up and lifting him onto her shoulders.

"G-G-Gin-san! What are you doing?" he asked feeling his face heat up while a little confused.

"Oh? I'm just helping you out. Us monsters need to stick together after all." She smiled while jogging off to the academy.

'Monsters? Hmm, maybe it's some term they like to use to describe students or classmates.' he thought while shivering at seeing the dark forest as she passed by it.

"So Tsukune-kun? What kind of monster are you? A fishman? A Nekomata? Another werewolf?" Gin asked. "I know it's against the rules to ask and pry, but I can't help but ask."

Tsukune looked at her in shock. "H-Huh?!"

"Right, I'll leave you to your species. Hopefully you can handle the school." she grinned. "And if you make it through the day, let's have lunch. My treat."

"Oh, thank you Gin-san." he smiled. 'Wow, she's really nice, a little odd saying all that, but other than that she seems really nice. "Uh Gin-san?"

"Yes Tsukune-kun?"

"What year are you in at the academy?"

"Senior." she grinned as they arrived at the academy. "So remember to thank your senpai."

"Ok Gin-san." Tsukune smiled as Gin left but not before giving him a peck on the cheek. He looked at her as she walked inside and felt his face feel warm and touched the spot she kissed. 'Wow.'

-first class, home room-

"Welcome class to your first year at Yokai Academy!" beamed the homeroom teacher with short blonde hair with some that looked like cat's ears and had some glasses on as she faced the class. "Just to remind you, this is a monster school so no revealing your true selves."

'Huh! Even the teacher is saying that stuff?' thought Tsukune who felt something was really wrong since she said it like it was no big deal.

"Oh and also for you human sympathisers. Sorry but leave your human friends at home or they will die." The teacher said with a small smile.

Tsukune gulped since he looked around and saw not one of the other teens flinch or make any movements to say anything, as though they were perfectly fine with it.

"Also Saizou, no bullying the first years." She said pointing to a girl with large breasts under her uniform, a rough expression and long brown hair.

"Fine. Teach." She said annoyed. She leaned back in her seat and propped her knees against her desk while facing the teacher.

"As you all know, this academy was founded for monsters to learn how to blend in with human society." spoke the teacher.

'By killing humans?' Tsukune thought before Saizou looked at him with a grin.

"Hello little man." she whispered before turning to the teacher. "Yo teach, why can't we just kill all the humans in the world. I wouldn't mind hunting down a few cute guys."

"Terrible idea. Humans have nearly caused the extinction of all monsters. Just ask the dragons and the werelions." The teacher glared. "They have advanced to the point even most of the strongest monsters here would have difficulty with their weapons and numbers, especially after the creation of the Atomic bomb."

Many students shivered at the mention of that weapon.

'This can't be real!' thought Tsukune in nervousness who noticed Saizou eye him and bring out a longer than normal tongue with a glint in her eyes that made him look ahead to avoid staring. 'I need to get out of here!'

"Sorry sensei!" A familiar voice said. "But the clocks are one hour behind."

Everyone turned to see a beautiful girl with long pink hair and green eyes with a cross around her neck. The sight of her seemed to make over half the males in the class stare at her like she was a walking goddess.

"...what a bitch." Saizou muttered loud enough for Tsukune to hear.

"Oh, you must be another new student. Name please?" spoke the teacher with a smile.

"Moka…" She said with a blush. "Akashiya Moka."

"Bitch." The brown haired girl grumbled in annoyance.

"Ah yes! Please take the seat behind Aono-san." the teacher pointed where Tsukune sat.

"Good luck. You're going to need it." Saizou laughed quietly.

He was confused and watched as Moka walked past him and took the seat behind him.

"...is that…" Moka sniffed. "Blood?"

"Hmm, you say something?" Tsukune asked looking over his shoulder. Only to get nipped by Moka on the neck and make him look at her in shock as he felt something dig into his skin.

"Yum!" Moka smiled after letting go of Tsukune's neck. "Tasty!"

"W-W-What did you do?!" he whispered while holding the spot she latched onto.

"Oh. I just sucked your blood." She said with a blush. "Sorry but it's so addicting."

"Why would you suck my blood?" he asked while noticing there were no marks on his neck. 'That's really weird, I swore I felt teeth.'

"...um…." She moved closer to his ear. "...I'm….a...vampire…." She then moved back with a blush on her person.

Tsukune focused on the lesson while Saizou idly saw the event and narrowed her eyes at Moka for a brief moment.

'Looks like me and her are gonna have a little 'talk' later.'

"...Saizou-san?" Tsukune asked her. "Do you have an extra pen?"

She nodded and handed it to him and leaned in. "Let's talk later."

Tsukune looked at her with confusion while Saizou winked at him before looking at the board.

-later on after class-

Tsukune was walking outside and spotted a vending machine before putting some change in and picked just some regular soda.

"Um….excuse me.. Tsukune-san."

He turned and was surprised to see Moka talking to him. "Oh, hi Moka-san."

"...hi…." She said shyly. "Um...I have a question."

"What is it?"

"...can I be you friend?" She said while blushing. "I know it's weird because of what I did, but I'm sorry!" she bowed her head in apology.

Tsukune looked at her before placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't mind Moka-San."

She stood up and smiled. "Thank you Tsukune-san!" Then she looked at him with hunger. "Could you….um….let me suck your blood?"

"Wait, so you really were sucking my blood?" he spoke in shock with wide eyes.

"Of course….I'm a vampire after all." She said. "Please?"

Tsukune looked at her face, which looked like a kitten's face, before sighing. "Fine."

"Thank you!" she beamed before walking over and brought her mouth near his neck before finding herself pulled back by a hand.

"Yo bitch." Saizou growled. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"Huh? Why?" she asked nervously.

"Simple, because I planned on having some fun with this guy and then maybe eating him before you showed up." she growled pointing to Tsukune.

Said male panicked before running away in fear. 'That's it! I'm out of here!'

"Oi! I'm not down with you!" shouted Saizou before throwing Moka to the ground and ran after Tsukune.

-later-

"Ah...ah….I think...I lost her…" Tsukune said while hiding inside the girls bathroom. Not that he knew before hand. 'Monsters, vampires, werewolves, if this is true, I'll be killed! I need to get out of this place!'

Just then the toilet flushed. Revealing...oh crap. A woman with no head coming out. Only to 'look' at Tsukune in shock.

"AAAHHH! PERVERT!"

Tsukune jumped and ran out of the bathroom with haste and bolted for the forest. He sat on a log and breathed heavily.

"BITCH!"

"AH! GET AWAY!"

Tsukune looked around in shock while looking for the source of the sound. He walked over to a large tree and looked around before seeing Moka go flying and crash against it with a hard thump.

"BITCH!" Yelled Saizou who was now shirtless and covered in large scale like intrusions. Her long tongue and serpent like eyes looked at Moka with rage. "I finally found a decent human guy to fool around with, and you go and try to turn him into your meal. I'll end you before the day ends."

Tsukune rushed out and stood in front of Moka. "That's enough." 'What the hell! She looks like a….monster!'

"And why should I?" She growled. "Once I'm done with her, you and me are gonna be having our own fun."

"What do you mean?!" Tsukune asked shaking.

"Simple. I'm gonna enjoy fucking you senseless. After all, all the best lays I've had were with cute humans."

'Oh crap…' Tsukune thought as Saizou came closer to him.

"Now pucker up. Aono-kun."

"Look out!" cried Moka who ran out and tackled Tsukune to the ground before Saizou could grab him with her hands.

"YOU BITCH!" She yelled before slapping her into a tree. "Be right back. I just need to kill this bitch."

Tsukune looked up at saw Moka's hair overshadow her hair as Saizou walked towards her and looked down to see he had pulled the rosary around her neck off.

"_Bitch, am I?_" Moka said as her hair turned silver and her body increased in the curve department. Her eyes looked at Saizou with hate and disgust. "_Know your place you whore!_"

Tsukune and Saizou were shocked before Saizou charged and ignored the ominous aura before finding herself flying through the air and crashed into several trees from an outstretched kick from the girl.

"Ug….Aono-kun…" She said before getting up. "I won't let this bitch defeat me!"

Tsukune blinked and shivered feeling the aura coming off Moka as she walked towards Saizou with a cold expression.

"_Still alive? Must be more tired than normal._" She flexed her hand. "_I won't miss next time, bitch._"

"Calm down you two!" called out Tsukune who got back on his feet and ran in between them.

"Back away, Aono-kun. Or I will have to kill you…." She looked a little miffed before glaring at Moka. "Along with the bitch."

"_Then try it then, you whore._" Moka said with a grin. "_If those meat sacks don't kill you first._"

"DIE BITCH!" roared Saizou in fury as she charged at the vampire with her claw raised.

"_...know your place._" Moka said before kicking her in to Tsukune. "_Bitch._"

"Gah!" Tsukune yelled as Saizou's body landed on him along with returning to human form.

"Damn bitch…." She said before fainting.

"Ow…" groaned Tsukune as Moka walked over and he tried covering his face, only to feel the rosary taken from his hand and didn't feel any extra pain.

"_So you're Aono….weakling._" She said with a frown. "_Not worth being a friend to my other self._"

"Other self?"

"_The 'outer' Moka. Also. You can come out werewolf._" Moka said as a familiar woman walked from behind a tree.

"Well, I thought something seemed off about you. Turns out you were a human." spoke Gin looking at Tsukune. "Not that I hate humans Tsukune-kun, but you should have just said you were human. I would have helped you out."

"Uh, well I just kinda thought it was some joke on first years or some kind of term to describe new students." he admitted while trying to pull out from under Saizou.

"Well we call first year's 'hatchlings', also Saizou-san may talk big but she's a virgin." Gin chuckled. "Very tsundere virgin."

"Uh, can you help get me out?" asked the human who found the girl heavier than he thought.

"Fine Tsukune-kun." Gin said while picking the girl up. "But next time, train until you can protect yourself. I can't be here to save you all the time."

"You didn't really do anything." he sweatdropped as he stood up.

"Oh right? I didn't help you in battle…." She looked at Moka. "Damn vampire."

"_Shut it mutt._" spoke Moka before clicking the rosary back on her choker before her hair turned back pink and she slumped on her knees.

"Looks like Tsukune-kun has his hands full." Gin chucked as she grabbed Moka and placed her on her shoulder.

"Uh, what do we do with them?" he asked pointing to the unconscious girls.

"Oh. We either a. Leave them here. b. Drop them off at the nurse's office. or c. We drop them in my room and you can sleep with me for tonight." Gin smiled.

Tsukune thought about it. "Um how about b?"

"Ok. C. It is then." She smiled while walking away.

"Gin-san! I said B!" he called while following.

"Too bad, Tsukune-kun, I'm your senpai so my choice, my pick." She laughed. "Oh, but question, just what was all that about? Seems like Saizou was quick to pick up who you were. Tell me what happened in class."

"...she looked at me with a wink and asked me to talk to her." Tsukune said honestly.

"I mean did you do anything that might have given you away as a human." she whispered serious.

"No." He said. "I didn't do anything….well….Moka-san did drink my blood...does that count?"

"Hmm, maybe. But did that happen before or after the teacher explained what the school was made for?"

"After."

"Hmmm, when you were listening, were you perhaps shaking? Maybe feeling scared or distressed?"

"...a little." He blushed.

"Well try to keep a calm expression from now on. Even first year students know the rules and that no human is allowed here. If anymore saw you acting odd for something that many should already know, they might pick up the hint."

"Ok. Um Gin-san? Why did you kiss me anyway?" Tsukune blushed while touching his cheek.

"Oh, well I thought you were cute, so I thought I'd leave you with something nice to remember your senpai by." she smiled with a wink.

"Oh…." Tsukune blushed. 'So she thinks I'm cute….wow.'

"But you're lucky, vampires here S class. If she wanted to, she could have torn you in two." she informed pointing to Moka.

"But she's my friend."

"I said if she WANTED to. Though I am impressed you managed to make friends with her so fast." Gin flashed a thumbs up.

"Gin-san!" Tsukune yelled as Saizou's body began to slip. He tried to get her up….but she landed on him breasts first. "Gah!"

"Smooth one, Tsukune-kun." Gin laughed.

"Aono-kun…" The woman said while hugging Tsukune like a pillow.

"G-Gin-san! Help!" he cried out with a bright face.

"Nope~" Gin smiled. "I wanted to see what happens."

"Aono-kun….kiss me."

Tsukune blushed as Saizou started kissing his cheeks, "GIN-SAN!"

'Hmm, looks like this human might be a little entertaining.'


	47. Chapter 47

List of ideas

chapter 47

Idea: Caster summons a different assassin that everyone already knows.

Series: Fate Stay and Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Caster stood ready with a grin as she finished the summoning circle on the ground. Caster was originally summoned by a magus named Altrum from the Mage's Association before the start of the Holy Grail War. He was a legitimate magus who was in his thirties with a medium build and few other noteworthy characteristics. He had no drive for combat, but still dreamed of victory while waiting for the other Masters to kill each other.

Atrum initially summoned Caster with the intent of taking advantage of her ability to summon the original dragon of Colchis. However, once Caster stated that she while she indeed had the knowledge to summon said dragon but not on how to control it, Atrum expressed displeasure toward Caster and dismissed her as useless.

Some time after Caster's summoning, Atrum shows her his workshop, but she quickly shows him how even its advanced functions pale in comparison to her mastery of magecraft. She suggests that he close it down, commenting that throwing the lives away in such a manner is unwise when the workshop is only generating a loss of resources. Taking it as an affront, he uses his first Command Spell to make it so she will not use her Noble Phantasm, Rule Breaker, on him in fear of stabbed in the back by a "treacherous witch." He later meets with the mediator of the war, Kirei Kotomine, hoping to work out a means of procuring another Servant from the two yet to be summoned. Kirei tells him that he will do his best, and he gives Kirei a message for Lancer's Master as a contract selling the right to eliminate Caster to keep from having to use a Command Spell to accomplish the task.

But unknown to him, Caster quickly gave up on him within a few days while planning to sever her connection to him. She made him use his remaining Command Spells on meaningless things, so that he would have no control over her. She acted as an obedient Servant and filled the man's conceit in order to make him believe that she would still be faithful without them, and upon using his third Command Spell, she killed him with Rule Breaker because she did not like the fact that the contract still existed before immolating his remains.

On the verge of her spiritual body dissipating, she stumbled upon Souichirou Kuzuki at the foot of the Ryuudouji Temple. Caster begged this stranger for his help; Souichirou obliged without hesitation, forming a new contract with her. He then brought Caster into the temple and attended to her recovery. Caster quickly fell in love with Souichirou, for he was the first man to show her genuine kindness, dedication and loyalty. Her primary objective shifted from obtaining the Holy Grail for herself to simply preserving their short time together. To achieve this end, she siphoned Mana from the populace of Fuyuki City and fortified her position on Mount Enzou.

Right now she was preparing herself to summon her own Servant by abusing a loophole in the Grail's System through using the command seals of a random master she killed and putting, apparently, the catalyst on the circle without taking it outside the box it was in due to her anxiousness.

"Soon, I'll be able to summon a servant to protect the temple and help my goals." she grinned as she started setting the items needed in the circle.

Soon after finishing the summoning circle, she looked at the paper, which held the summoning chant to memorize it before nodding to herself and starting.

-Fate/Zero OST: Point Zero-

"Let silver and steel be the essence.

Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.

Let red be the color I pay tribute to.

Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.

Let the four cardinal gates close.

Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate." With that, the circle began to glow in an azure color.

"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time.

I shall declare here.

Your body shall serve under me.

My fate shall be with your sword.

Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.

If you will submit to this will and this reason…then answer!" Then the circle's glow changed to an orange color!

"An oath shall be sworn here!

I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.

I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!

From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!"

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Caster grinned as she looked at the smoke and waited for the servant to appear. But her grin faded as she stared at the newly summoned servant.

It looked like a young boy with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, blue sandals, and a bright orange jumpsuit. Then he fully turned around and Caster could see that he looked to be around 12-13 years old with Caucasian skin, two fox-rabbit like ears on the top of his head and nine fox tails from his lower back. "Um, hello." spoke the boy.

"Who are you, boy?" Caster asked warily as she felt a burn in her arms and watched her right arm with a shocked look as 3 command seals appeared on her right hand. 'But this means...!'

"Yo, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Servant...Assassin? Mmmh, oh well, anyway are you my master for this Graily war thing?" Asked the blonde curious.

"Yes, I am Caster." she introduced.

"Wait...are you a servant?" Upon seeing her nod, he asked confused, "Then how can you summon a servant like me? Isn't there supposed to be, y'know, rules against this?"

"Of course, but I used the command seals of another master to get around it." she smirked.

"I see...what happened to that master though?" He asked worried.

"He died."

"...Did he deserve to die?" The sudden question made Caster blink confused before looking at Naruto curiously. "Was that master so bad he deserved to die?"

"Yes." she spoke without hesitation. "He was an arrogant man who would use innocents without hesitation."

"I see..." The blonde said with narrowed eyes before sighing, "OK then, so I guess I'll accept you as my master for this Holy Graily war thing..."

"Excellent." she smiled.

"So what now, Caster-nee?" Naruto asked curious.

"Now, it's time for you to guard this temple."

"Alright...for how long?" He then asked curious.

"Until I say otherwise. Be warned that we might have visitors sooner than expected."

"Alright...two questions." That made Caster nod curious, "1. How many servants have been summoned so far? And 2. Can I leave a clone when it's daytime or when servants aren't supposed to be here?"

"That would be me, Lancer, Berserker, and then you."

"Good, then..." With that, Assassin put his fingers together and with a shout of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", a solid clone appeared in smoke. "I'll go for some Ramen~!"

Caster looked at him confused. "Excuse me?"

"Like I said, the clone here will take care of watching out for the moment while I go get some ramen! It's been too long and I'm hungry!" Exclaimed the excited younger servant. "Now where's the nearest ramen stand?"

Caster's eye had a tick in her eyebrow as she could only think 'This is gonna be a LONG war.'


End file.
